Aimerons-nous toujours le bleu?
by Jess-Lili
Summary: Les yeux bleus de Fleur et William Weasley se ternissent. Leur amour se fatigue. Parviendront-ils à surmonter les obstacles pour sauver leur mariage ?
1. Point de rupture

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour une nouvelle fanfiction. Celle-ci sera longue, un véritable défi pour moi, qui ne jurait que par les one-shot.

Je publierai toutes les semaines le mercredi matin (heure québécoise) donc en après-midi pour les Français.

Pour ne pas changer de mes habitudes, la fiction parlera de William et Fleur, comme c'est dit dans le résumé.

Bien évidemment tout appartient, ou presque, à J.K. Rowling.

Je remercie sincèrement ma relectrice MrsBrunette qui m'a beaucoup aidée dans ce projet ! Sans toi, ça n'aurait peut-être pas été possible et j'exagère à peine! Toujours là pour m'aider et me rassurer dans mes moments de doutes (nombreux moments de doutes, il faut bien l'avouer).

Bonne lecture à vous et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review à la fin du chapitre,

Bisous, Jess-Lili

* * *

Tandis que Victoire et Dominique passaient du temps avec leurs grands-parents paternels, William en profita pour informer Fleur d'une décision qu'il avait prise il y avait un moment, sans oser lui en parler, ne sachant pas pourquoi il la prenait exactement. Fleur était en train de préparer le dîner lorsque le jeune homme décida que le moment était venu. Il profita d'un moment où son épouse ne le regardait pas pour prendre la parole. Qui a dit qu'un Gryffondor était courageux en toutes circonstances ?

\- Fleur, j'ai besoin qu'on prenne une pause. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. À mon avenir, à l'avenir de notre couple.

Un bruit de verre cassé lui répondit. Fleur, sans se soucier des morceaux au sol, se tourna lentement vers William et hocha la tête. D'une voix calme, à l'opposé du tumulte intérieur qu'elle vivait, elle approuva.

\- Oui. Je suis d'accord, William. Ça pourrait nous faire du bien.

Fleur se pencha alors pour ramasser les débris, espérant mettre fin à la conversation. Cependant, William continua de parler, ne voyant décidément pas le malaise de son épouse. Il s'approcha de Fleur et s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle. La jeune femme murmura un simple : "Attention" avant de reculer, mettant de la distance entre eux. Distance que William semblait s'amuser à restreindre.

\- Fleur… Je pars dans une semaine, pour trois mois, Gringotts m'a proposé un contrat en Égypte. J'ai accepté. Lorsque je reviendrai, j'espère qu'on pourra parler de notre avenir.

\- Oui, bien sûr, William. Nous en parlerons.

Fleur continua de ramasser ses dégâts, sans oser regarder son mari. Trop fière pour montrer sa tristesse, elle remercia silencieusement son charme qui lui donnait une certaine contenance. Elle se releva en rejetant ses longs cheveux blonds argentés dans son dos. La jeune femme regarda enfin William. Elle tenta de lui sourire pour le rassurer, mais elle n'y arriva pas. William tenta de la prendre dans ses bras, mais Fleur le repoussa.

\- Tu ne peux pas m'annoncer ça et espérer que je tombe dans tes bras par la suite, William. J'ai des courses à faire, je reviens.

Fleur partit en transplanant, laissant William seul, dans une maison qui lui sembla bien vide. Prenant une décision qu'il regretterait sûrement plus tard, le conjureur de sorts se fit rapidement une valise, laissa un mot à Fleur et partit rapidement chez ses parents pour dire au revoir aux filles, prétextant une urgence au travail, lorsque sa mère lui posa des questions. L'Anglais partit en transplanant à nouveau. Il se retrouva au Chaudron Baveur, où il demanda une chambre pour la semaine. Lorsque Fleur revint à la Chaumière, elle ne trouva nulle trace de la présence de son mari. Rangeant les courses, elle trouva le mot de William. Il y avait tout simplement écrit :

 _« Fleur, je me suis dit que c'était mieux ainsi. Malgré ma décision, je tiens à toi. On se revoit à la fin de mon contrat. Je devrais être de retour pour le trente novembre, Bill. »_

Le papier alla s'échouer sur le sol, tombant doucement des mains de la jeune femme. C'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua les tremblements qui secouaient ses mains. Elle prit une longue inspiration et s'assit à la table de la salle à manger. À l'aide de sa baguette, elle fit venir à elle de l'encre, des parchemins et une plume. Presque furieusement, son écriture habituellement si belle, perdant son élégance, elle écrit :

 _« William,_

 _Tu ne liras sûrement jamais cette lettre. Je n'oserai jamais te l'envoyer ni te la faire lire. J'aurais aimé que tu restes, pour m'expliquer ta décision. Je ne comprends pas, William. I don't understand your decision. Je t'aime, William, comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne auparavant. J'espère que cette pause comme tu dis ne signifie pas la fin de notre amour parce que je ne supporterai pas cette rupture. Je suis forte, William, j'ai combattu un dragon, des strangulots et un labyrinthe, alors que j'avais dix-sept ans. J'ai combattu à tes côtés lors de notre mariage, j'ai apeuré, blessé et tué des personnes lors de la bataille finale et ce, sans une once de faiblesse, de peur ou de remords. Cependant, je ne crois pas que je supporterais ton absence, malgré les enfants. Tu sais que j'aie du sang de Vélane, mais sais-tu ce que ça signifie, pour moi, pour nous ? Non, tu ne le sais sûrement pas and I'm not sure I understand me either. Chéri, William, ça signifie que lorsque je crois avoir trouvé mon âme-soeur, je peux difficilement m'en séparer. C'est une autre malédiction qui vient avec mon charme… Tu te souviens, William, lors de notre première soirée ensemble à mon appartement, je t'avais proposé de rester pour dormir et tu avais refusé, disant que si tu restais, tu n'étais pas certain de rester sage… On avait quand même passé la soirée à rire, à parler, à s'embrasser… Puis tu étais parti, pour revenir une heure plus tard, en disant que tu avais changé d'idée, que tu voulais rester avec moi, si mon offre tenait toujours. Tu m'as regardée avec tellement d'amour et de douceur à ce moment-là… Je t'ai fait une place dans mon lit, tu m'as regardée à nouveau en t'assurant que j'étais certaine… Tu t'es allongé sur le lit et tu m'as prise dans tes bras en souriant. Pour la première fois, tu m'as clairement dit que tu m'aimais. Je me souviens t'avoir souri et t'avoir murmuré, d'une voix ensommeillée, que je t'aimais aussi. Le lendemain, je me suis réveillée peu après toi, tu me fixais avec un sourire aux lèvres, tu m'as redit que tu m'aimais, que tu m'adorais. Une fois plus réveillés, avec un café dans les mains, tu m'as regardé et tu m'as dit que tu ne savais pas si c'était une bonne chose à cause de notre différence d'âge… J'avais dix-huit ans à ce moment-là, tu en avais vingt-cinq… Pour moi, l'âge n'avait aucune importance, je t'aimais, mais si je devais te laisser pour cette futile raison, je l'aurais fait, je crois, même si ça devait me briser le coeur… Quand je t'ai demandé si tu voulais vraiment partir, tu m'as regardée dans les yeux et tu m'as pris les mains. Tu as relevé ma tête, je l'avais baissé, n'osant pas te regarder… Tu m'as embrassée doucement en me disant que peu importe les imprévus, les obstacles et les difficultés de la vie, tu resterais à mes côtés. Que malgré notre récente relation, tu ne pouvais déjà plus te passer de moi… Tes belles paroles étaient-elles vraies ? Était-ce seulement des paroles lancées en l'air… Veulent-elles encore dire quelque chose à tes yeux ? Ces mots ont-ils encore une signification pour toi, William ? J'aimerais savoir ce que tu en penses… J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu as pris cette décision. J'aimerais te dire que je suis d'accord, mais ça serait te mentir. J'aurais voulu que tu insistes, que tu me prennes dans tes bras, que tu me dises que c'était simplement une blague -pas très drôle, convenons-en- mais que tu m'aimais comme aux premiers jours. Que malgré le mariage, la routine, la monotonie et les enfants, tu m'aimes et tu me désires comme avant… Je voudrais que tout soit comme au début, la guerre en moins… Ça fait peut-être de moi une personne ingrate, mais je voudrais même revenir avant les enfants… Je ne sais pas ce qui a changé entre-temps. Si tu m'en avais parlé avant, nous aurions pu trouver des solutions, William… Sache que malgré tout, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours… Je ne veux pas qu'on se laisse. Je ne veux pas me réveiller dans un lit froid à chaque matin. Je ne veux pas vivre ton départ, my love… Je voudrais encore tes mains sur mon corps, tes lèvres sur les miennes, tes yeux bleus remplis d'amour et de désir dans les miens… Je voudrais me réveiller avec un tendre "I love you" au creux de l'oreille parce que Merlin que je t'aime quand tu tentes de parler en Français. Merlin que je t'aime quand tu es près de moi, quand tu es loin de moi, quand tu joues avec les enfants, quand tu reviens d'une longue journée de travail…_

 _Fleur. »_

Fleur n'avait pas pris conscience des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Lorsqu'elle les remarqua, elle les essuya rageusement, détestant se montrer faible, même quand elle était seule. La jeune femme regarda la lettre qu'elle venait d'écrire et soupira, c'était à l'image de ses pensées : confus et incompréhensible par moment. Mélange entre l'anglais et sa langue natale. Elle se leva et lança un regard au feu qui brûlait à quelques pas d'elle. Elle prit la lettre et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Après quelques secondes à tenir le parchemin près des flammes, sans se décider, Fleur la plia et alla la poser dans le tiroir de son bureau. Faisant volteface, elle sortit alors d'un pas vif dehors et regarda la mer. Elle alla s'asseoir en tailleur sur la rive et se perdit dans la contemplation de l'horizon. Ça ne lui servait à rien de ressasser la conversation et d'essayer de trouver une raison ou bien des signes. Elle devait rester forte comme elle l'avait toujours été, pour lui prouver qu'il avait eu tort de la laisser seule, mais surtout pour Victoire et Dominique qui n'avaient pas demandé cette situation.

Fleur avait tourné en rond un long moment avant d'arrêter d'attendre une lettre ou un signe de vie de son époux. Les seules nouvelles qu'elle avait, venaient du journal _La Gazette du Sorcier_. Elle ressentait toujours une pointe de jalousie en voyant la femme qui semblait se faire un plaisir de se pendre à son bras. La semi-vélane passait alors son temps avec les filles, elle aidait Victoire à contrôler ses pouvoirs et elle encourageait Dominique qui marchait de plus en plus. Elle allait tout faire pour que personne ne remarque ce changement. Si la situation venait à changer, elle aviserait à temps et lieux.


	2. POV 1 Fleur

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Je suis ravie de vous retrouver avec le premier chapitre d'Aimerons-nous toujours le bleu. Appelé affectueusement : ANTLB

Il s'agit du point de vue de Fleur, quelques semaines après le départ de son époux.

Les paroles en italique sont dites en français

Bien évidemment tout appartient, ou presque, à J.K. Rowling.

Je remercie sincèrement ma relectrice MrsBrunette qui m'a beaucoup aidée dans ce projet ! Sans toi, ça n'aurait peut-être pas été possible et j'exagère à peine! Toujours là pour m'aider et me rassurer dans mes moments de doutes (nombreux moments de doutes, il faut bien l'avouer).

Bonne lecture à vous et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review à la fin du chapitre,

Bisous, Jess-Lili

* * *

Fleur poussa un soupir en relisant pour la dixième fois la lettre que William lui avait envoyé, espérant peut-être que les mots changeraient. Voilà quelques semaines qu'il était parti et mis à part cette lettre, elle n'avait rien reçu de lui. Après la naissance de Dominique, presqu'un an plus tôt, il avait tenu à reprendre son travail de conjureur de sorts. Fleur, quant à elle, s'occupait des enfants, dont l'aînée était âgée de seulement quatre ans et commençait déjà à montrer des signes de magie.

 _« Chère Fleur,_

 _J'espère que tout va bien pour les enfants et pour toi. Comment vont les progrès de Victoire avec la magie ? De mon côté, tout va bien._

 _Je t'aime,_

 _Bill W. »_

La jeune femme soupira.

\- _Au moins il a mis je t'aime… Tout n'est pas perdu j'imagine..._

Voilà déjà un peu plus de deux mois qu'il était parti et c'était tout ce qu'il lui écrivait. Elle savait que son mari avait accepté ce long voyage pour qu'ils puissent réfléchir sur l'avenir de leur couple, mais elle avait espéré plus de détails. Elle espérait sincèrement que cette séparation n'était qu'une passe dans leur couple, mais au fond d'elle, elle en doutait. C'était peut-être la fin. Après huit ans d'amour... Que s'était-il passé ? Était-ce les sentiments qui avaient changé, qui s'étaient ternis ou bien la monotonie d'une vie de couple qui s'était déjà installée, sans qu'ils ne puissent l'empêcher de s'immiscer ? Lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé la raison, il lui avait simplement dit qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il avait semblé vouloir dire quelque chose d'autre, mais il s'était retenu. William avait accepté un travail de trois mois loin de la maison, alors qu'habituellement, il se contentait de petits voyages pour revenir plus rapidement. Elle fit venir à elle un parchemin, une plume et de l'encre et, profita du sommeil des enfants pour lui répondre.

La jeune femme relut sa réponse et, avant de changer d'idée, elle appela doucement sa chouette, accrocha la lettre sur sa patte et caressa sa tête.

\- _Envoie ceci à William, Lou._

Elle regarda la chouette s'envola par la fenêtre et décida de se préparer un café. Lorsque l'odeur embauma la chaumière, Fleur ne pût supporter la senteur et fut prise de nausées. Elle arrêta la machine et sortit dehors, sur le pas de la porte pour prendre l'air. Son regard se perdit dans l'horizon. Elle contempla le bleu de la mer, qui semblait se mêler au bleu du ciel. Elle entra seulement au moment où Dominique commença à pleurer et qu'elle entendit Victoire courir un peu partout. Lorsqu'elle entra, Victoire lui tourna autour, étourdissant sa mère en criant.

\- _Maman_ ! Maman ! Teddy, il vient aujourd'hui. Teddy, il vient aujourd'hui !

\- Viens ! Viens !

Fleur alla chercher Dominique, qui décida de se mêler à la cacophonie de sa sœur, la prit dans ses bras et écouta distraitement son aînée, qui décida que pour attirer son attention, qu'elle ferait voler des objets. Ce qui fonctionna. La jeune femme se tourna vers sa fille avec un air sévère et épuisé.

\- Victoire Weasley ! _Arrête ça. Immédiatement_.

Seuls les réflexes de Fleur empêcha un dégât monumental. D'un mouvement de baguette, elle fit atterrir les objets en douceur. Victoire regarda sa mère, étonnée et arrêta immédiatement de courir. Elle alla sagement s'asseoir à la table. Sa mère s'énervait rarement et, lorsqu'elle le faisait, elle parlait en français. La jeune mère de famille leur servit à manger et grignota un peu. Lorsque Teddy arriva avec la famille Weasley, la jeune femme les accueillit le plus courtoisement possible. Même si elle était épuisée, elle avait l'air parfaite. Même si en étant attentif, on pouvait remarquer des cernes qui commençaient à apparaître sous ses yeux. Dominique, qu'elle avait sorti de sa chaise, et Victoire s'étaient dirigées avec joie vers Teddy Lupin. Tandis que les enfants s'amusaient, sous la surveillance des adultes, Molly regarda Fleur en souriant chaleureusement et lui demanda si elle avait eu des nouvelles de Bill dernièrement. Fleur lui répondit comme si tout allait bien.

\- Il m'a justement écrit ce matin. Il va bien. Il passe le bonjour à tout le monde et il a hâte de revenir.

La jeune femme savait qu'elle en rajoutait, mais tant que la décision n'était pas prise, William ne souhaitait pas en informer leurs familles. Elle évita les yeux scrutateurs de Molly en se levant pour ramasser un peu.

\- Il en a encore pour trois semaines, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, c'est ça.

Un air las apparut sur son visage, mais si rapidement qu'on aurait pu croire à un mirage. Posant un objet sur la bibliothèque, son regard s'arrêta sur la photo de leur mariage. La prenant dans sa main, elle prit un instant de réflexion. Elle pensa aux nausées qui l'assaillaient par moment et à sa fatigue. Pouvait est-ce seulement dû à son charme qui faisait défaut ? Au fait qu'elle s'occupait seule de deux bambines depuis quelques semaines ? Maintenant que Hermione et Molly étaient présentes, pouvait-elle s'éclipser quelques instants ?

\- Puis-je vous demander de surveiller les enfants ? Je dois aller faire quelques courses et...

Hermione l'interrompit en souriant et regarda Ronald qui faisait le fou avec les gamins.

\- Vas-y, Fleur, on s'occupe des enfants.

\- Merci !

La jeune mère de famille posa la photo et partit, en transplanant, avant que ses deux filles ne remarquent son absence. Elle apparut dans une ruelle près de l'hôpital pour Sorciers Sainte-Mangouste et, sentit la nausée l'envahir à nouveau. Entrant dans le bâtiment, elle fut saluée par plusieurs collègues. Après la bataille de Poudlard, Fleur Delacour avait pris les cours nécessaires pour travailler à l'hôpital pour Sorciers. Elle s'était spécialisée pour travailler au service de pathologie des sortilèges avec les enfants. Cependant, cela faisait presqu'un an et demi qu'elle n'avait pas mis les pieds dans son département. Avec la naissance de Dominique et le jeune âge de Victoire, elle avait pris un congé pour prendre soin de sa famille et le chef de son service ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose lors de son travail. Si elle était à nouveau enceinte, elle allait à nouveau devoir prendre un congé. Elle secoua la tête, préférant ne pas y penser pour l'instant et, monta au département de gynécologie. La secrétaire l'accueillit chaleureusement.

\- Bonjour, Madame Weasley ! Que puis-je faire pour vous aujourd'hui ?

\- Bonjour, Claire, est-ce que le Médicomage Kilyan est disponible ? Ce serait pour une consultation rapide…

Tandis que la secrétaire alla voir si Mike Kilyan était disponible pour la recevoir, Fleur regardait autour d'elle. Elle ne savait pas comment prendre la nouvelle -qu'elle n'avait pas encore- entre Victoire, qui à quatre ans, semblait prendre un malin plaisir à tester les limites et Dominique qui allait bientôt fêter son premier anniversaire, la jeune blonde ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta en entendant Claire l'interpeller.

\- Madame Weasley, si vous voulez bien attendre quelques instants, le Médicomage Kilyan sera à vous.

Dans un geste purement mécanique, la jeune femme hocha la tête et rejeta ses longs cheveux blonds par derrière. Au lieu de s'asseoir, elle continue de faire les cent pas dans la salle d'attente. Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque son nom fut appelé, Fleur entra dans le bureau. Tandis que le médicomage lisait quelques lignes dans son dossier, la jeune mère de famille s'assit.

\- Bonjour, Madame Weasley, comment allez-vous ? Vous avez une petite mine. Votre charme de Vélane ne me dupe pas.

\- Je crois que je suis enceinte… Dans l'état actuel des choses, ce n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais, j'aurais préféré pouvoir reprendre mon emploi lorsque mon mari serait revenu d'Égypte, mais… Je crois que je serai encore dans l'impossibilité d'y aller...

Après lui avoir posé quelques questions, il lui demanda de s'allonger sur la table d'examen. Après quelques vérifications, dont une échographie à la méthode sorcière, que Fleur refusa de regarder, le médicomage confirma son doute, en souriant, n'étant pas au courant de la bombe qu'il lâchait à ce moment.

\- Vous êtes enceinte de seize semaines et quatre jours, Madame Weasley, félicitations. J'irai voir votre responsable pour lui dire la nouvelle, vous n'aurez pas à vous prendre la tête avec cela. Prenez soin de vous et n'ayez aucune crainte pour votre emploi. Votre remplaçant n'est là que pour aider votre responsable, il ne prend pas votre place. Comme pour vos précédentes grossesses, le transplanage n'est pas…

Fleur resta de marbre et hocha la tête, avant de partir brusquement en transplanant à nouveau, malgré les recommandations que le médicomage venait de lui faire. Elle se retrouva à l'endroit où sept ans plus tôt, William et elle avaient trouvé leur moment de lumière dans l'obscurité qui envahissait le monde des Sorciers. Elle était à l'endroit où ils s'étaient dit oui pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Sept ans plus tard, elle se demandait comment ils avaient fait pour en être au point de douter de leur couple. Elle s'assit sur le sol. Elle regarda le Terrier et poussa un soupir en posant la main sur son ventre. Fleur, si forte, si maître de ses émotions, si hautaine, sentit qu'une larme coula alors sur sa joue et elle ne prit même pas la peine de l'enlever. Le doute s'installait dans sa tête embrumée. Était-elle apte à aimer un enfant dont elle ignorait l'existence jusqu'à il y a quelques heures ? La mère de famille en doutait énormément. Elle n'irait jamais jusqu'à dire que l'enfant n'était pas désiré, mais elle le pensait et ce fait, la peinait. Allait-elle réussir à aimer convenablement un troisième enfant ? Si elle calculait bien, il avait été conçu vers leur anniversaire de mariage à elle et à William. Un moment de trêve -un peu alcoolisé- dans la tempête qui ravageait leur relation. Un moment où leur corps en manque de chaleur s'était retrouvé pour mieux se repousser par la suite, jusqu'à la décision du conjureur de sorts. Cette soirée-là, ils s'étaient aimés jusqu'au matin. Étouffant leurs rires dans l'oreiller, étouffant leur plaisir dans un baiser enflammé. Puis le lendemain, la distance avait repris ses droits. Le silence, les effleurements de plus en plus rares, les je t'aime dit par habitude. Pourtant, Fleur avait espéré. Elle avait essayé. Mais William fuyait. Il les fuyait ; elle et leurs deux enfants. Il les fuyait ; elle et lui, leur amour en déséquilibre. Il travaillait, rentrait tard de plus en plus souvent. Malgré tout, la jeune française avait voulu croire que c'était temporaire. Maintenant et depuis près de trois mois, elle ne pouvait plus se voiler le visage. Leur couple allait mal depuis un moment, mais la jeune femme avait préféré ignorer ce qui se passait. Faire comme si tout allait bien. Sourire, rire, démontrer de l'affection à son tendre et cher époux. Elle aimait son mari, là n'était pas la question. Fleur ne savait pas quand tout s'était mis à se dégrader. À quel moment leur amour s'était-il fané ? À quel moment avaient-ils dû se rendre à l'évidence que tout n'allait pas bien ? La mère de famille se prit la tête entre les mains et étouffa un cri de frustration, mais aussi de lassitude.

Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était là, assise, perdue dans ses pensées, lorsqu'une personne posa une main sur son épaule. Les joues inondées par des larmes qu'elle n'arrivait plus à arrêter, elle sursauta et rencontra deux yeux marrons. Molly s'accroupit à ses côtés et la regarda d'un air doux. Voyant qu'elle ne revenait pas, la mère de famille était partie à sa recherche. Fleur n'avait même pas remarqué que la noirceur avait commencé à tomber. Elle avait perdu la notion du temps.

\- Fleur, ça va aller. Ça va s'arranger. Bill va revenir.

La jeune mère la regarda, un air étonné et triste sur le visage. Elle, habituellement si fière, semblait démunie et totalement perdue face à la situation. Elle marmonna un "désolée" en s'essuyant les yeux du revers de la main.

\- Bill et toi avez vraiment cru que vous pourriez me cacher que quelque chose n'allait pas entre vous ? Je ne suis pas aveugle Fleur, je l'ai remarqué.

Molly sembla alors remarquer la main que Fleur avait encore sur son ventre. Elle regarda la jeune femme et haussa un sourcil, interrogateur. La jeune française hocha la tête doucement pour confirmer ce que sa belle-mère pensait.

\- Bill le sait ?

\- Non… je viens de le savoir… comment ai-je pu ignorer les signes... Que vais-je faire ? Oh la la… Tout cela est insensé. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi c'est comme cela. La monotonie du couple ? Est-ce que nous nous sommes mariés trop tôt ? Pendant nos fiançailles et notre mariage, c'était la guerre… Nous sommes des personnes d'action… Mais… oh la la… Je ne sais pas quoi faire… Je ne peux pas lui annoncer par écrit, mais s'il…

\- Tu crois qu'il ne va pas revenir, Fleur ? Mon fils est épris de toi. Il va revenir.

\- Qu'en sais-je ? Il avait besoin d'espace, de temps. Il avait besoin de réfléchir… Je veux qu'il revienne Molly, j'ai besoin de lui. Je ne vois pas mon existence sans lui. J'ai l'impression qu'une bombe vient de s'abattre sur moi. Sur nous.

Comme si c'était l'argument le plus important, elle regarda sa belle-mère et poussa un soupir las.

\- Puis les enfants ont besoin de lui...

Molly sembla alors remarquer à quel point Fleur avait l'air fatiguée. Elle sembla voir, pour la première fois, à quel point la jeune femme était terne, pâle, cernée et amaigrie. La mère de famille ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela. La jeune française semblait toujours si sûre d'elle, si belle et soignée, qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué le changement qui semblait opérer en elle depuis quelques mois. Fleur avait tout d'abord ignoré sa faiblesse, elle ne voulait pas se montrer faible face au départ de William. Elle devait s'occuper des fillettes, elle devait se prouver qu'elle pouvait être seule maintenant. Elle avait tellement tenté d'ignorer ses émotions, qu'elle en était venue à ignorer sa grossesse.

\- Fleur, veux-tu que je prenne les enfants pendant quelques jours ? Tu as besoin de repos… Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Va voir tes parents et ta sœur, en France pendant ce temps-là. Je suis certaine que ça va te faire du bien. Victoire et Dominique vont être à la maison et, si tu décides de rester plus longtemps, je viendrai les porter chez tes parents.

\- Je… Merci Molly… Je vais faire ça, oui…

Après une brève étreinte, Fleur transplana en se disant que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle faisait ça. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle arriva près de la Chaumière aux Coquillages et elle regarda autour d'elle. Sa belle-mère la rejoint quelques instants plus tard. Lorsqu'elles entrèrent, Victoire et Dominique sautèrent dans les bras de leur mère en réclamant de l'attention et voulant savoir où elle était. Fleur les posa au sol en esquissant un petit sourire. À ce moment, elle paraissait éreintée, comme si son charme de Vélane avait vraiment arrêté de fonctionner.

\- Victoire, Dominique, vous allez passer un peu de temps chez grand-maman Weasley, d'accord ?

Victoire cria de joie, tandis que Dominique regarda sa mère, les larmes aux yeux. Ne portant pas attention aux « NON » que lança la plus jeune, Molly continua de parler. Fleur regarda sa belle-mère en hochant la tête.

\- Les enfants ont déjà dîné, je peux rapidement préparer ce qu'elles veulent apporter et nous allons partir. Il se fait tard et elles doivent dormir.

La jeune mère de famille hocha simplement la tête. Elle regarda Molly préparer les filles, les embrassa au moment du départ et remercia encore une fois Molly pour sa gentillesse. Elle salua les autres personnes en les raccompagnant à la porte et la ferma derrière eux. Une fois cela fait, elle poussa un soupir et se laissa tomber contre le battant.

Près de deux semaines plus tard, Fleur partit pour un voyage en France. Elle décida de faire le trajet à la méthode des moldus, cela lui donnerait le temps de réfléchir. Une fois dans le train qui la mènerait chez elle, la jeune femme posa sa tête contre la fenêtre et poussa un soupir. Elle avait six heures trente-cinq de trajet devant elle, dont deux heures et quart de train avant de changer de transport. Elle aurait sûrement pu utiliser une méthode plus rapide, mais elle avait besoin d'être seule avec elle-même.

Ses pensées la menèrent automatiquement vers William, dont elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis sa dernière lettre. Au fond d'elle, elle avait peur qu'il se passe quelque chose lors de son voyage. Elle avait peur, sûrement pour la première fois de sa vie, vraiment peur, que son mari décide que c'était la fin de leur amour. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas balayer huit ans de relation parce qu'il doutait de ses sentiments. Fleur ne savait pas quoi faire, depuis quelques mois, elle avait l'impression que sa vie lui échappait. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait plus le contrôle de sa vie et de ses émotions. Elle aimait énormément William, elle l'aimait comme elle n'avait jamais aimé quelqu'un.

Fleur soupira, se remémorant pourquoi elle avait accepté de suivre Madame Olympe Maxime, la directrice de Beauxbâtons, lors de l'annonce du tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Elle sortait d'une relation houleuse et elle avait vu une occasion de se changer les idées, même si l'aventure était périlleuse. Madame Maxime avait accepté sa candidature, puisque Fleur allait avoir dix-sept avant le début du tournoi. Par la suite, elle avait rencontré William, lors de la dernière étape du tournoi des Trois Sorciers et elle avait été persuadée qu'il était l'homme qu'il lui fallait. Seulement à cause d'un détail. À cause d'une différence qui l'avait frappé dès qu'elle avait commencé à travailler avec lui : il ne succombait pas à son charme. Contrairement aux autres hommes, il semblait insensible à son charme de Vélane. Peu importe ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour attirer son attention, elle n'était que la collègue fatigante et exaspérante qui comprenait à moitié ce qu'on lui disait et avec laquelle il était obligé de travailler. Lorsqu'il lui avait offert de l'aider pour améliorer son anglais avec des cours de langue, seulement pour qu'il puisse lui parler sans être obligée d'attendre qu'elle comprenne, la jeune femme n'avait pas voulu croire sa chance. Elle allait passer du temps avec lui, en dehors du travail, elle ne pouvait rien demander de mieux. C'était lors de l'une de ces séances que William l'avait embrassé, prenant la jeune Française par surprise. Il semblait tellement la mépriser et la trouver agaçante, qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'il s'intéressait à elle. Elle se rappelait que le conjureur de sorts l'avait fixé de ses yeux bleus, attendant une réaction de sa part et l'air tout aussi surpris qu'elle. Fleur l'avait embrassé en ayant un petit sourire en coin. Elle se souvenait lui avoir dit, en riant : «Quel cours de langue, Monsieur Weasley!» puis ils avaient tous les deux éclaté de rire. Dès lors, les cours de langue s'étaient transformés en rendez-vous galants et les rendez-vous galants s'étaient transformés en rencontres plus personnelles et intimes à l'appartement qu'occupait alors Fleur. Tout s'était enchaîné, après moins d'un an de relation, William était arrivé chez ses parents, une fin de semaine où Fleur avait pris congé pour passer du temps avec sa famille et avait demandé à Monsieur et Madame Delacour l'autorisation de prendre la main et tout le reste du corps de leur fille. Il l'aimait et voulait passer le reste de sa vie avec elle. Fleur se rappelait avoir rougi et un rire nerveux avait franchi ses lèvres. Ses parents les avaient regardés silencieusement, tandis que William avait glissé sa main dans celle de Fleur, la regardant avec les yeux brillant d'amour. Pour ne rien arranger à la gêne de la jeune femme, son père leur avait demandé s'ils avaient déjà dormi ensemble, nus. La jeune mère de famille se souvenait avoir lancé : « Père ! Mais non ! » même si la rougeur de ses joues prouvait le contraire. Elle était majeure après tout. Si elle voulait coucher avec son copain, elle pouvait bien le faire. Les deux jeunes gens avaient eu le droit à toutes les recommandations possibles. Alexis Delacour avait demandé à parler seul à seul avec son futur gendre, tandis que Apolline Delacour, inquiète pour sa fille aînée, l'avait prise à l'écart pour discuter avec elle. Fleur se rappelait que sa mère lui avait demandé si elle était enceinte et si c'était pour cette raison qu'elle voulait se marier aussi rapidement. Ce à quoi elle avait rétorqué qu'elle aimait William et qu'il l'aimait alors pourquoi attendre ? Puis non, elle n'était pas enceinte. Elle ne voulait pas l'être dans l'immédiat et William et elle n'avait même pas encore abordé le sujet. Lorsque Monsieur Delacour et William revinrent dans le salon, le père de Fleur avait regardé sa femme, qui avait eu un bref hochement de tête et, il avait accordé à William la main de sa fille.


	3. POV 1 William

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Je suis ravie de vous retrouver avec le deuxième chapitre d'Aimerons-nous toujours le bleu.

Il s'agit du point de vue de William, quelques semaines après son départ.

Je remercie sincèrement ma relectrice MrsBrunette qui m'a beaucoup aidée dans ce projet ! Sans toi, ça n'aurait peut-être pas été possible et j'exagère à peine! Toujours là pour m'aider et me rassurer dans mes moments de doutes (nombreux moments de doutes, il faut bien l'avouer).

Bonne lecture à vous et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review à la fin du chapitre,

Bisous,

Jess-Lili

* * *

Le jeune homme regarda la missive qu'il venait d'écrire. Cela faisait deux mois qu'il avait quitté la maison, les enfants et sa femme. Pour réfléchir lui avait-il dit. William passa sa main sur son visage en soupirant. Après un moment, léger moment d'hésitation, il ajouta "Je t'aime". Il la relut, ayant conscience qu'il aurait sûrement dû écrire quelque chose de plus, mais il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, avant de l'envoyer. William demanda à son hibou d'envoyer la lettre et regarda autour de lui un moment, avant de sortir de la demeure pour aller travailler.

La personne avec qui il travaillait le rejoint quelques minutes plus tard. Les sorts qu'ils devaient conjurer aujourd'hui étaient particulièrement difficiles. Après plusieurs heures de travail acharné, les deux conjureurs de sorts s'arrêtèrent. William regarda la jeune femme avec laquelle il œuvrait depuis deux mois déjà. Ils avaient déjà eu quelques contrats ensemble, mais aucun n'avait duré aussi longtemps. Faisant un choix, qu'il mettrait par la suite sur le compte de l'impulsion, il l'invita au restaurant. C'est avec surprise, qu'il l'entendit accepter. S'octroyant quelques heures de calme bien méritées, William l'invita à le suivre. Ce fut de cette façon, qu'ils se retrouvèrent assis l'un en face de l'autre, dans un restaurant huppé en Égypte. Les deux travailleurs buvaient un verre tout en parlant. William n'était pas très bavard sur sa vie personnelle et répondait vaguement aux questions de sa collègue. Il décida plutôt de la questionner.

\- Florence, pourquoi es-tu devenue conjureur de sorts ?

\- Mes parents faisaient ce métier et ça m'a toujours attirée et intriguée. Après avoir reçu mes ASPIC'S, j'ai fait une formation avec un conjureur de sorts à Gringotts et j'ai su que je voulais vraiment faire ça. Toi, Bill, pourquoi avoir choisi ce métier ?

\- Je voulais rendre mes parents fiers de moi. J'ai toujours été attiré par les sortilèges, c'était une seconde nature chez moi. J'étais ambitieux, je voulais être un bon sorcier, je voulais voyager et découvrir le monde. J'ai dû arrêter le travail pendant le règne de Tu… De Voldemort. Cependant, j'ai repris le boulot il y a un an environ. J'avais soif d'aventure et de nouveautés.

La jeune femme le regarda avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elle buvait presque ses paroles. William n'avait pas l'air conscient du charme qu'il exerçait sur Florence. Tandis qu'il vidait un autre verre tout en finissant de manger, la jeune anglaise le regardait en souriant et ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

\- J'ai envie de sortir ce soir. Viens-tu ?

\- Je ne vais pas laisser une jolie femme comme toi seule. Surtout ici.

William était plus ou moins conscient d'être en train de flirter avec sa collègue. Il eut tout de même une fugace pensée pour sa femme, qui l'attendait sûrement à la maison, sans se douter de ce qu'il voulait faire, de ce qu'il avait envie de faire. L'Anglais paya le repas et lorsqu'il se leva, quelque peu chancelant, il offrit son bras à la jeune femme qui l'accepta volontiers. Elle savait qu'elle profitait de la situation, mais elle n'allait pas refuser le soudain intérêt que lui portait William. Le jeune homme l'emmena dans un bar qu'il fréquentait auparavant. Bill regarda la jeune femme se défouler sur la piste de danse, alors qu'il buvait un autre verre d'alcool et lorsqu'un slow commença, il se leva et se dirigea vers Florence. Il lui tendit galamment une main en lui souriant et effectua une légère révérence, en perdant pied, ce qui fit rire la jeune femme.

\- Me feriez-vous le plaisir d'accepter cette danse, Milady Florence Delacroix ?

\- Mais avec plaisir, Sir William Weasley.

Les deux jeunes gens commencèrent à danser au doux rythme de la musique. Ils ne se rendirent pas compte que la chanson était terminée. William regarda la jeune femme et approcha son visage du sien. Lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Florence, ils furent tous les deux surpris. Il recula d'un pas, en balbutiant des excuses. Il ne savait plus très bien pour qui il s'excusait. Était-ce à Florence, pour l'avoir embrassée ? Était-ce à Fleur pour l'avoir… William ne se rendit pas au bout de sa pensée, il ne voulait même pas y réfléchir. Il voulait oublier, tout simplement. Oublier que son mariage battait de l'aile, oublier ses sentiments plus que contradictoires. Il voulait oublier qui il était, ce qu'il faisait, qui il aimait, le temps d'une soirée. Florence fit taire ses pensées en posant ses lèvres sur celles de William et l'embrassa avec plus de passion. Le conjureur de sorts posa ses mains sur son dos tout en approfondissant le baiser. C'est presque collé l'un à l'autre qu'ils sortirent du bâtiment pour se rendre à l'appartement du jeune homme. Les deux amants se laissèrent aller à la frénésie du moment. Florence en était à caresser le torse dénudé de William, lorsqu'ils furent interrompus par des coups à la fenêtre. N'y portant que très peu attention, ils continuèrent de se découvrir du bout des doigts. L'insistance de la chouette finit par arracher un soupir à William, qui se leva pour aller voir ce qu'elle voulait. Lorsqu'il reconnut la chouette de Fleur et son écriture sur la missive, il mit quelques secondes avant de réagir. Il prit la lettre, la rangea sans la lire, ressentant une légère pointe de culpabilité, et regarda Florence, un sourire tout à coup gêné sur le visage. L'apparition de cette chouette l'avait un peu dégrisé et freiné ses ardeurs. Cependant, l'esprit embrumé par les relents d'alcool, il ne put résister au charme de sa collègue. Florence s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa passionnément, comme s'ils n'avaient pas été interrompus. L'insistance de la jeune femme chassa rapidement Fleur et sa lettre de son esprit. Il balada ses mains sur le corps offert de sa collègue. Les vêtements se trouvèrent bientôt au sol, tandis que les deux amants s'aimaient comme si rien n'existait autour d'eux.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il se réveilla, la jeune femme était partie, ne laissant qu'un mot sur l'oreiller. Un juron franchit les lèvres du jeune homme en prenant pleinement conscience de ce qu'il avait fait. Il se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers son bureau, où se trouvait, dans un tiroir, la lettre que Fleur lui avait envoyée. Il l'ouvrit, les mains tremblantes et la lut rapidement.

 _"Cher William,_

 _Tout va bien ici. Dominique est très bavarde et Victoire fait d'énormes progrès. Ta famille m'est d'une grande aide dans son apprentissage. Je sais que tu as pris cette décision pour notre bien, mais j'ai hâte que tu reviennes… Tu manques aux filles, elles te réclament souvent... Tu me manques, William…_

 _I love you,_

 _Fleur W."_

William poussa un énorme soupir en lisant la missive. Il tenta de lire ce que son épouse avait raturé, mais sans succès. Il se laissa choir lourdement sur le lit et secoua la tête, mais qu'avait-il fait ? Est-ce que Florence méritait qu'il trompe Fleur comme il l'avait fait, même s'il était saoul ? Ce qui n'était pas une raison, il en convenait fort bien. Est-ce qu'elle valait la peine qu'il gâche huit ans de relation ? Une petite voix lui soufflait qu'elle en valait la peine, plus que son épouse, mais il la chassa rapidement. Il remit la lettre dans son bureau, lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Florence entra alors, avec le petit déjeuner et un sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'approche du conjureur de sorts et l'embrassa sur les lèvres, sans remarquer son soudain embarras.

\- Allez Bill, on mange et on doit aller travailler. Pour ce qui s'est passé cette nuit… On recommence quand tu veux.

La jeune femme lui fit un clin d'œil, auquel William répondit par un faible sourire, qui sonnait faux. Alors que Florence mangeait avec appétit, le jeune homme mangeait en picorant. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'appartement, William se décida à marcher, tandis que Florence transplana. Le conjureur de sorts s'arrêta devant une boutique en soupirant. Voyant l'heure, il s'isola dans une ruelle et transplana à son lieu de travail. Plus le temps passait, plus il avait du mal à supporter la présence de la conjureur de sorts, et plus il se sentait mal par rapport à ce qu'il avait fait. Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas de problème à s'attendre de ce côté-là, il avait été idiot, mais pas jusqu'au bout. Sa relation d'un soir ne mènerait à rien, il en était convaincu. Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de manger, William s'éloigna de la jeune femme. Il n'avait pas cherché sa présence depuis un moment, par mesure de précaution. Il hésita à écrire à son épouse et décida d'attendre quelques jours. Il devait se remettre de ce qu'il avait fait.

William dut prendre quelques jours pour réfléchir aux pour et aux contres d'avertir Fleur de son manquement. Le jeune homme regarda la photo qu'il avait amené avec lui, comme il le faisait à chaque voyage. Il fixait le portrait, où tout sourire, les deux nouveaux mariés dansaient ensemble. L'amour qu'ils se portaient se voyait même sur la photographie. Le jeune homme se souvenait de ce moment, juste avant que les mangemorts n'arrivent au mariage. Alors que William avait voulu protéger Fleur, la jeune femme s'était jetée dans la mêlée. Le nouveau marié était resté subjugué par la force de caractère de son épouse. À un moment, il l'avait perdue de vue et lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvée, elle était en train de protéger sa famille comme si c'était sa propre vie qu'elle défendait. Leurs regards s'étaient croisés un bref instant et William avait dès lors compris ce qui l'avait attiré chez elle. Bien qu'elle semblait superficielle, imbue d'elle-même et centrée sur sa personne, elle était tout le contraire. Elle se battrait jusqu'à la mort pour ceux qu'elle aimait et qu'elle appréciait. Les Weasley l'avaient compris lorsqu'elle avait accepté de l'épouser malgré l'attaque du loup-garou Greyback. Lorsque les mangemorts s'étaient repliés, étant en train de perdre trop de membres, Fleur avait été la première à vérifier si tout le monde allait bien. Après cette vérification, elle s'était précipitée vers son mari et l'avait embrassé fougueusement, après s'être assurée qu'il n'était pas blessé. Fleur Delacour, la fille que tout le monde sous-estimait, malgré sa participation au tournoi des Trois Sorciers, avait prouvé à maintes reprises qu'elle valait plus que ce que certaines personnes croyaient. Elle avait participé aux batailles, sans y être obligée. Elle avait participé à la bataille finale, tuant quelques mangemorts au passage. Elle avait supporté les Weasley lors de la mort de Fred. Elle avait assisté Molly Weasley pour les funérailles. Elle avait pris en charge la maisonnée le temps que sa belle-mère se remettre de sa peine. Elle avait prouvé qu'elle avait sa place dans ce monde et qu'elle n'était pas une fille à se soucier d'un ongle cassé.

William s'assit sur le sable et soupira en se rappelant tous ces souvenirs. Il était venu ici avec l'espoir que le calme de l'endroit allait l'aider à mettre ses idées en place. Il restait trois semaines avant son départ et, une semaine après la réception de la lettre de Fleur, il n'y avait toujours pas répondu. Il avait cependant reçu une lettre de sa mère, lui disant qu'elle était déçue qu'il ne lui ait pas parlé de la situation. Étant dans un coin isolé et ne réussissant pas à réfléchir correctement, il transplana à son appartement. Pris d'une envie soudaine, il regarda sa cheminée. À l'aide d'un sortilège, il put plonger la tête sans danger dans les flammes en disant clairement l'adresse de la Chaumière aux Coquillages. La noirceur qui l'entourait, une fois la tête dans l'autre cheminée, l'inquiéta.

\- Fleur ? Il y a quelqu'un ?

Ne recevant aucune réponse, il sortit de la cheminée. Fleur était sûrement sortie avec les filles comme elle le faisait souvent. Un léger sourire apparut sur son visage lorsqu'il imagina son épouse et leurs deux filles en train de patauger dans l'eau de la mer. Il s'ennuyait de la maison, mais après son écart de conduite, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir rester avec son épouse sans se sentir mal. Depuis la semaine dernière, il avait évité Florence le plus possible. Deux coups à la porte le fit sortir de ses pensées.

\- William, je sais que tu es là. Ouvre-moi, c'est Florence.

Le jeune homme soupira, mais alla tout de même lui ouvrir. Il se dirigea à pas lents vers la porte. Son apparence n'avait comme miroir que ses pensées. Il avait une barbe de trois jours, ses longs cheveux étaient dans tous les sens et ses vêtements n'avaient guère plus d'allure.

\- Salut William ! Oh la, il était temps que je vienne ! Tu as mauvaise mine.

Lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui, le jeune homme recula de quelques pas. Il regarda la jeune femme et lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le lit. William, quant à lui, préféra s'asseoir au bureau.

\- Florence, il faut parler de l'autre soir. Le fait que j'étais saoul n'était pas une raison. Je suis désolé si je dois te blesser, mais je ne pourrai pas continuer de travailler avec toi. Je vais terminer le contrat, puisque je suis un homme de parole, même si je pars un peu avant la fin, pour fêter l'anniversaire de ma fille. Cependant je ne pourrai plus t'avoir comme collègue par la suite. Mon épouse va être mise au courant de mon écart de conduite, je prendrai tous les blâmes s'il le faut et elle fera ce qu'elle veut avec l'information. C'est elle que j'aime, je lui ai été fidèle pendant sept ans et si elle me pardonne, je serai fidèle à elle pour le restant de ma vie. J'avais beaucoup bu, je l'assume, j'ai succombé, une fois, mais c'était la fois de trop. Je n'aurais pas dû la tromper. J'aime Fleur et c'était une erreur de coucher avec toi, simplement parce que tu étais là, offerte. J'aurais dû t'arrêter, m'arrêter. Je n'aurais pas dû flirter avec toi comme je l'ai fait. Tout ce qui s'est passé n'aurait pas dû avoir lieu. Heureusement, rien ne pouvait sortir de cette histoire d'un soir, car j'étais assez lucide pour penser à nous protéger. Florence, oui, j'ai aimé notre soirée et notre nuit, ce serait mentir que de dire le contraire. Cependant, cela ne va plus se reproduire, même si tu le souhaitais.

La jeune femme fixait William sans rien dire. La brune se leva calmement, le regarda dans les yeux et s'approcha de lui. Sa main gauche vint s'abattre sur la joue droite du conjureur de sorts, qui surpris par son geste, n'avait pas cherché à se protéger. Elle plaqua avec rudesse ses lèvres sur celles du roux, qui la repoussa d'un geste doux, mais ferme.

\- Salaud !

William regarda Florence, surprise par tant d'agressivité. Il venait d'être honnête avec elle. La jeune femme savait pertinemment que la liaison d'un soir qu'ils avaient eu ne voulait rien dire. Il était marié, il avait deux enfants avec une femme formidable, qu'il aimait plus que tout. Il en avait la conviction. Son écart de conduite lui avait fait réaliser à quelque point il tenait à sa femme. Il avait été idiot de vouloir prendre ses distances. Tout le ramenait à sa femme. Tout lui faisait penser à elle. Dernièrement, son lit lui semblait bien froid sans son épouse à ses côtés. Il lui restait quelques jours à supporter la distance qu'il avait mis entre eux. Le jeune homme regarda Florence et secoua la tête.

\- Florence, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu partes... Nous nous verrons au travail après la fin de semaine. Tu savais ce que tu faisais ce soir-là. Je le savais aussi. Nous avons fait une erreur.


	4. POV 2 Fleur

Bonjour à tous et à toutes!

Nous voilà donc au deuxième point de vue de Fleur.

Lorsque Fleur parle avec Maxence, ses parents ou avec sa soeur, Gabrielle, les échanges se font en Français.

Le personnage de Maxence m'appartient à 100%. Merci de ne pas le prendre.

De plus, même si l'univers et la plupart des personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, je ne veux pas que ma fanfiction se retrouve sur aucune autre plateforme, sans d'abord avoir donné mon aval!

Merci à super Mrs. Brunette pour sa relecture! (Je t'envoie une cape. Comme ça, tu deviens une super-héroïne!)

Bonne lecture,

Bisous,

Jess-Lili

* * *

La jeune femme sortit de ses pensées lorsque le conducteur annonça qu'ils étaient arrivés au terminus. Elle descendit et monta dans son prochain transport. N'ayant que deux arrêts à faire, elle n'eut pas besoin de s'installer trop confortablement. Elle s'assit avec ses bagages et posa une main sur son ventre en poussant un léger soupir. Elle était enceinte de quatre mois, son mari ne le savait pas et elle n'arrivait même pas à se réjouir de la nouvelle. Un sourire peiné apparut sur son visage amaigri. Elle aurait pu s'en réjouir avant. Avant que son mari ne décide qu'ils avaient besoin d'une pause. Avant que Fleur ne le laisse partir sans chercher à le retenir. Si elle l'avait su avant qu'il parte, si elle l'avait remarqué avant, si… Elle était enceinte de quatre mois et venait de le savoir… S'il avait su qu'elle était enceinte, serait-il resté, au moins pour l'enfant ? Elle secoua la tête, elle était égoïste de penser qu'il serait resté seulement pour l'amour de leurs enfants. Elle aurait voulu qu'il reste parce qu'il l'aimait encore et pas seulement pour l'amour des fillettes. Fleur se leva d'un coup et réussit à sortir du RER quelques secondes avant que les portes ne se ferment. Elle semblait ne pas être la seule personne à sortir à la dernière minute, puisqu'un homme émergea du train en même temps qu'elle, la bousculant au passage. La jeune femme perdit l'équilibre et jeta un regard hargneux à l'homme. Elle se reprit sans l'aide que lui proposa le jeune homme, qui s'excusa en marmonnant. Levant la tête pour le regarder, elle resta interdite pendant quelques instants.

\- Maxence… ? Maxence de Blois ?

\- Fleur ! Que deviens-tu depuis le temps ? Ça doit faire dix ans que nous ne nous sommes pas vus ! Je travaille au Ministère de la Magie, assistant du Ministre français. Je travaille un peu dans son ombre, mais il me donne des tâches importantes. Monsieur Dupuis est un homme très occupé et c'est avec fierté que j'effectue les tâches qu'il me donne.

Fleur retint un soupir et marmonna pour elle-même : «Je me serais bien passée de te revoir...» Elle le fixa un instant dans les yeux, il n'était pas question qu'elle baisse le regard. Elle esquissa même un sourire lorsqu'elle s'adressa à lui, ce qui lui demandait un effort colossal.

\- Je suis contente pour toi, Maxence. Tu as l'air d'aller bien. Oh, le boulot, les enfants…

\- Tu as des enfants ? Ils ne sont pas avec toi ? Tu es encore avec le père ? Monsieur Dupuis m'a donné congé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va faire. Monsieur le Ministre n'est pas friand des transports moldus. Ta sœur travaille aussi au Ministère, si je ne me trompe pas.

La jeune femme se rappela soudain à quel point il pouvait être étourdissant lorsqu'il commençait à parler. Il semblait passer du veracrasse au dragon, trouvant sûrement un sens à tout ce qu'il disait.

\- Oui, j'ai des enfants. Non, elles ne sont pas avec moi. Tu m'excuseras, mais je dois aller prendre le TGV pour Montpellier, je vais rendre visite à mes parents

\- Ça tombe bien, j'y vais aussi, on pourrait faire le trajet ensemble.

Fleur commençait sérieusement à le trouver insistant. Devait-elle vraiment tomber sur lui, alors qu'elle avait simplement besoin de réfléchir ? Une pensée fugace passa dans son esprit. Elle avait consciemment omis de répondre à la question sur le père des filles. De toute façon, ça ne l'empêcherait pas de lui parler. Elle retient un soupir.

\- Maxence… Ne le prend pas mal, mais j'aimerais vraiment faire le trajet, seule… On pourrait se reprendre une fois à Montpellier. Je reste là pour une ou deux semaines…

Bien sûr, elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de le revoir, mais si cela lui permettait de se débarrasser de lui… Le jeune homme regarda Fleur et secoua la tête. La jeune femme vérifia l'heure et commença à se diriger vers l'endroit où elle devait se rendre pour prendre son TGV lorsqu'une main la retint fermement. La mère de famille se tourna vers Maxence et tenta de se dégager. Elle aurait pu, si elle avait été ailleurs, sortir sa baguette pour se défendre, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle ne pouvait risquer qu'un Moldu la remarque, déjà que le regard des personnes convergeait immédiatement vers elle, peu importe l'endroit où elle se trouvait…

\- Fleur, je vais passer le trajet avec toi. Il n'est nullement prudent pour une belle jeune femme de se promener seule.

\- Maxence, j'ai fait près de trois heures de trajet, seule, sans qu'il ne m'arrive quelque chose et puis je suis assez grande pour me défendre.

\- Je ne crois pas que ton mari apprécierait que tu te promènes sans personne pour te protéger. Le monde peut être tellement dangereux.

Maxence pointa l'alliance que Fleur portait à l'annulaire gauche sans porter attention au regard noir de la jeune femme. Cette dernière marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à : «En commençant par toi.» et eût une idée. Elle le regarda dans les yeux un instant. Elle le savait très sensible à son charme. Sachant qu'il était quelque peu défectueux dernièrement, elle se concentra et posa sa main libre sur le bras du jeune homme et braqua son regard dans le sien.

\- Mon beau Maxence, tu sais que j'aimerais beaucoup passer du temps avec toi. Malheureusement, je dois te laisser… Crois-moi, j'aimerais vraiment qu'on se rappelle nos bons souvenirs, mais je ne peux pas. Tu dois prendre le prochain TGV pour Montpellier. Tu ne dois pas prendre celui-ci...

Le jeune homme déglutit péniblement et lâcha le bras de la jeune femme en hochant la tête, submergé par sa beauté. Fleur en profita pour reculer. Elle se dirigea vers le TGV, ignorant le regard d'envie des hommes et celui de jalousie des femmes et elle monta dans le transport, avant de mettre fin à son charme. Elle posa sa valise à côté d'elle et soupira. Si elle avait su qu'elle allait le croiser, elle aurait demandé l'autorisation de faire un portoloin ou elle aurait pris la poudre de cheminette. Elle s'appuya aussi confortablement que possible et regarda le paysage qui commençait à défiler. Sa rencontre avec Maxence la ramena onze ans en arrière. Elle se rappelait que peu avant sa rencontre avec William, elle sortait d'une relation de trois ans avec le jeune Français. À l'époque, elle était persuadée que c'était l'homme de sa vie, puis leur relation était devenue hors de son contrôle. Au début, tout était parfait, mais avec le temps, elle s'était détériorée. Après quelques années à subir une relation qui ne lui faisait aucun bien, la jeune femme avait pris une décision. Pour son bien-être, elle l'avait quitté, même si elle avait eu beaucoup de peine. Il lui avait fallu un an pour s'en remettre. Un an avant de se rendre compte que Maxence n'en valait pas la peine. Il ne valait pas la peine qu'elle vive autant de tristesse. Elle avait été naïve de croire qu'un premier amour durait pour toujours. Elle avait été naïve de croire qu'il était l'homme avec lequel elle passerait sa vie. Elle avait été naïve de croire toutes ses belles paroles. Ses pensées ramenèrent la jeune femme au début de sa relation avec Maxence. Elle avait quatorze ans à l'époque et prenant peu à peu conscience de son charme. Elle commençait à le contrôler de plus en plus et il commençait à fonctionner correctement. Au courant de l'été, avant de commencer sa quatrième année à Beauxbâtons, elle avait grandi, son corps avait changé, elle avait pris des formes, de l'assurance aussi et surtout, elle avait pris conscience de sa beauté. Elle était passée de jeune fille à la beauté époustouflante à jeune femme d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Elle côtoyait depuis un moment le jeune homme, puisqu'il faisait partie de l'entourage de sa famille. Cependant, il l'avait toujours considérée comme une gamine, leurs deux ans d'écart semblaient être, pour lui, une bonne raison de la traiter comme une enfant. C'était au courant même de cet été qu'un rapprochement s'était fait. Fleur s'amusait parfois avec son charme. Elle avait ainsi découvert que Maxence y était très réceptif, contrairement à d'autres personnes. Puis un jour, tandis qu'ils faisaient une balade à cheval, son compagnon pour la journée l'avait embrassée. Fleur l'avait regardé sans savoir quoi faire. Devant le silence de cette dernière, il lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait et que ça n'avait aucun lien avec son charme de Vélane, même si ça aidait sûrement à ce qu'il la trouve attirante. Il s'était approché de la jeune fille, qui n'avait effectué aucun mouvement depuis la première fois qu'il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'avait embrassée à nouveau avant qu'elle n'ose réagir. Contre toute attente, Fleur l'avait giflé et s'était enfuie. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de la mère de famille à se souvenir. Cette journée-là, elle s'était longuement promenée dans la forêt, sourde aux appels qu'elle entendait. Elle savait les risques qu'elle encourait en utilisant son charme, sa mère lui rabattait les oreilles avec cela depuis qu'elle était en âge d'aller au collège. Cependant, elle ne pensait pas mal faire en utilisant son charme sur Maxence, elle s'amusait, elle ne pensait pas qu'il serait réceptif au point de tomber amoureux d'elle. De plus, elle devait avouer qu'elle n'était pas insensible à sa beauté, mais il avait presque seize ans, elle en avait seulement quatorze.

La jeune mère de famille sursauta, lorsqu'une voix la sortit de ses pensées.

\- Madame, désirez-vous quelque chose à boire ?

\- Oh ! Euh… Un thé s'il vous plaît.

\- Bien, Madame. Il vous sera servi dans un instant.

Tandis que la personne partit faire son thé, Fleur se rappela qu'à l'époque, elle avait trouvé la différence énorme. Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Maintenant, elle avait sept ans de différence avec son époux. Deux ans, ce n'était rien. Pour la jeune adolescente qu'elle était à ce moment-là, l'écart d'âge entre elle et Maxence était énorme. Lorsque son thé arriva, elle remercia poliment la personne, prit une gorgée et retourna dans son souvenir.

Fleur avait pesté contre la robe qu'elle devait porter, même pour monter sur un cheval. D'un geste rageur, elle avait déchiré le bas de sa robe pour être libre de ses mouvements et elle avait grimpé aisément à un arbre. Elle savait pertinemment que ses parents détestaient lorsqu'elle faisait cela. Ils semblaient préférer qu'elle soit une de ses filles qui pleure lorsqu'elle se brisait un ongle et qui tempêtait lorsqu'elle n'avait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Fleur avait donc grimpé dans cet arbre et elle s'était assise sur une branche assez robuste pour supporter son poids. La jeune femme passait en boucle dans sa tête ce qui venait de se passer et surtout la réaction qu'elle avait eue. Lorsqu'elle retournerait voir ses parents, s'ils ne la trouvaient pas avant, elle savait qu'elle allait devoir répondre de ses actes. Elle était presque certaine que Maxence avait parlé de son comportement à Monsieur et Madame Delacour. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps lorsque Fleur était descendue de l'arbre pour retourner chez elle. Ses parents et plusieurs voisins, qui lui avaient lancé un regard de désapprobation face à sa tenue sale et déchirée, l'attendaient de pied ferme. Alexis avait apostrophé sa fille, d'un ton colérique. Fleur avait retenu un soupir, qui aurait rendu encore plus furieux son père. Les voisins étaient partis en chuchotant entre eux, mais la jeune femme avait eu le temps d'apercevoir le jeune de Blois qui lui lançait un regard rempli de défi et d'arrogance.

\- Fleur Isabelle Delacour ! Tu parles d'une heure pour revenir à la maison ! Surtout après ce que tu as fait au pauvre Maxence.

\- Ce que j'ai fait à ce pauvre Maxence ? Le fait qu'il m'ait embrassée, sans mon consentement, en m'avouant qu'il m'aimait pour mon charme fait de lui une pauvre personne ! C'est insensé ! Non, mais je rêve !

\- Fleur ! Sois polie avec ton père ! Certes, le comportement de Maxence n'était pas celui d'un gentleman, mais le tien n'était pas celui d'une fille bien élevée ! Nous ne t'avons pas éduquée de cette façon ! Tu aurais pu venir nous en parler directement au lieu de le gifler et de partir PENDANT DES HEURES !

\- D'après vous, j'aurais dû le laisser m'embrasser deux fois plutôt qu'une, sans rien faire ? J'aurais dû le laisser faire sans réagir ? J'aurais dû être la jeune fille docile que vous espérez tant ? C'est insensé ! Je suis revenue maintenant ! Sur ce, j'aimerais aller dormir. Bonne nuit.

Sans autre forme de politesse, Fleur était passée à côté de son père, qui choqué par son comportement n'avait même pas pensé à la retenir et, elle était montée s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

La jeune femme se rappelait les jours qui avaient suivi ce que ses parents qualifiaient de "fugue". Alexis et Apolline Delacour avait commencé par la priver de sorties et ensuite, ils l'avaient obligée à demander pardon au fils des de Blois. La jeune fille avait tempêté, elle avait répété que c'était à lui de s'excuser, que son comportement était inacceptable. Ils avaient maintenu leur point. Les Delacour avaient une fierté à garder et leur fille aînée se devait de donner l'exemple à sa petite sœur. À quatorze ans, Fleur en avait plus qu'assez de toujours donner l'apparence d'une petite fille sage et calme qui faisait tout ce que ses parents lui demandaient. Cette année-là, Fleur avait décidé que les choses changeraient. La jeune fille avait accepté de voir Maxence de Blois, après presque une semaine à répéter qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Cependant, l'insistance de ses parents n'avait pas eu raison de son entêtement. Elle n'avait nullement l'intention de lui faire des excuses. Fleur avait invité le jeune homme dans la cour du manoir et elle l'attendait depuis cinq minutes. En plus d'avoir un comportement inadéquat pour un jeune homme de bonne famille, il en oubliait la ponctualité !

\- Bonsoir, Fleur. Je suis désolé de mon léger retard. Tu sais bien, la ponctualité et moi…

\- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ton babillage, de Blois. Ne t'imagine pas que tu es ici parce que je le veux. Je ne crois pas devoir excuser mon geste de la semaine dernière. Tu n'avais aucune raison de faire ce que tu as fait, Maxence et tu en es aussi conscient que moi. Maintenant, j'attends des excuses et rien d'autre.

\- Tu n'auras pas d'excuses de ma part, Fleur. Je crois que je me suis mal exprimé cette journée-là. Je t'aime, Fleur. Je sais que j'ai dit que c'était entre-autres à cause de ton sang de Vélane, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Même sans cet attribut, je serais tombé amoureux de toi. De ta personnalité et de ta personne.

Cette fois-là, lorsque Maxence s'était approché d'elle, la jeune fille l'avait regardé. Quand il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle s'était surprise à apprécier le baiser. Ils avaient ensuite passé la soirée à parler de tout et de rien. C'étaient les parents de la jeune fille qui avaient interrompu leur tête-à-tête. Alexis Delacour avait lancé un regard suspect au fils de Blois, tandis qu'Apolline avait regardé sa fille en haussant un sourcil. Fleur s'était contentée de hausser les épaules avec un air énigmatique. Elle avait salué Maxence d'un signe de la tête et était rentrée, rapidement suivit par sa mère, qui malgré ses questionnements incessants, n'avait obtenu aucune réponse. C'était peut-être la sincérité qu'elle avait ressenti dans la voix Maxence qui l'avait fait changer d'avis, mais qui ne méritait pas une seconde chance ? Leur idylle avait duré quelques mois avant que tout ne bascule. Maxence avait commencé à tout contrôler, à tout surveiller. Il l'avait isolée de ses amies. Cependant, Fleur l'aimait, alors elle ne disait rien ou lorsqu'elle osait s'opposer à lui, elle en subissait les conséquences. Rien de bien drastique, une menace par-ci, par-là. Alors Fleur se murait dans un silence inhabituel. Quand sa mère lui posait des questions, elle mentait, elle disait que tout allait bien. Ils s'aimaient. Il lui disait et elle le savait. Elle devait seulement apprendre à prendre moins de place. Elle devait être plus calme, plus posée. L'image qu'on se faisait d'une jeune fille de bonne famille. Puis lorsqu'elle osait lui dire que c'était terminé, elle avait le droit aux menaces encore, puis aux demandes de pardon et enfin, à la gentillesse du début. Alors la jeune Française retombait dans ses filets, malgré tout. Il n'y avait que son amour qui lui importait. Mais peu avant le tournoi des Trois Sorciers, Fleur en avait eu assez. L'insulte de trop, le coup de trop, la blessure de trop. Elle l'avait laissé, elle était partie, elle avait accepté de participer au Tournoi, même si elle risquait sa vie… Peu de choses lui importait à ce moment-là. Elle était triste malgré tout.

Lorsque le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avait commencé, elle avait retrouvé de sa superbe. Elle était redevenue la Fleur que tout le monde connaissait, que tout le monde voulait. Elle avait classé cette histoire dans ses souvenirs. Quand elle avait vu Bill lors de la rencontre de la dernière tâche, elle était tombée sous son charme parce qu'il ne la regardait pas, parce qu'il ne bavait pas d'envie devant elle. Lorsqu'elle était retournée chez elle après le Tournoi, elle avait rabattu les oreilles de ses parents et de sa petite sœur avec le jeune homme. Elle avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre, son entrain habituel. Quand elle avait appris que Gringotts cherchait une personne pour travailler à temps partiel, Fleur avait sauté sur l'occasion. Elle avait pris le premier portoloin disponible, s'était présentée à la banque, avait insisté pour avoir une entrevue. Le gobelin chargé de son entretien d'embauche avait été charmé. Pourtant, elle avait tenté de rester le plus naturelle qu'elle le pouvait. Quelques jours plus tard, elle avait reçu une réponse positive. Elle avait informé ses parents de son départ imminent pour Londres, prétextant que cet emploi lui permettrait d'améliorer son anglais, s'était trouvée un petit appartement à Londres et était partie. Bien plus tard, lorsqu'elle avait présenté William pour la première fois à ses parents, elle leur avait avoué la véritable raison de son départ.

La jeune femme esquissa un léger sourire en se rappelant ses souvenirs. Les premières rencontres entre William et ses parents avaient été catastrophiques. Madame et Monsieur Delacour parlait un anglais très rudimentaire et son copain ne savait dire que quelques mots en français. Pourtant, avec le temps, ils avaient fini par se comprendre, au grand bonheur de Fleur.

« Terminus, Gare de Montpellier Saint-Roch. Veuillez vous assurer que vous n'oubliez rien à votre place. Tout effet abandonné sera immédiatement détruit par le service de sécurité de la Gare. Passez un agréable séjour à Montpellier. »

La jeune femme sortit de ses pensées et ramassa son bagage. Sortant du TGV, elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle pourrait prendre un taxi jusqu'au Canal du Rhône-à-Sète où elle pourrait transplaner. Toutefois, d'après ses souvenirs, il y avait un espace de transplanage dans la gare pour permettre aux Sorciers de se rendre au bateau qui leur permettait de passer de leur côté. Lorsqu'elle trouva l'emplacement, elle transplana et lorsqu'elle arriva à l'endroit prévu pour son passage vers le côté Sorcier, elle fut à nouveau prise de nausées. À bien y penser, elle aurait dû demander un taxi. Cependant, à l'idée de devoir faire la conversation avec un inconnu, son échine se hérissait. Fleur ne doutait plus de sa décision. Certes, elle venait avec un inconvénient majeur, surtout dans son état, mais c'était déjà mieux que de faire la conversation. Elle paya les dix Noises nécessaire pour la brève traversée. Une fois parvenu du côté Sorcier d'Aigues-Mortes, la jeune femme se dirigea vers la maison de ses parents. Elle toqua trois coups, avant que son père ne vienne lui ouvrir. Il lui lança un regard surpris et regarda à côté d'elle.

\- Je suis venue seule. Les filles sont chez leurs grands-parents paternels et mon mari n'est pas encore revenu de son voyage d'affaires.

\- À en voir ton air blême, tu as transplané. Tu sais que tu dois toujours...

\- Oui oui, je sais. Allez-vous me laissez entrer, Père ou vais-je rester sur le pas de la porte toute la journée ? Mère est là ?

\- Je te prierais de me parler sur un autre ton, Fleur. Même si tu as vingt-sept ans et que tu es mère toi aussi, ça ne t'empêche pas d'être polie avec ton père. Oui, elle est dans la cuisine avec Gabrielle. Entre et va les rejoindre. Quand tu es comme ça…

Fleur fit celle qui n'avait pas entendu, déposa son bagage sur le sol, enleva ses bottillons et rejoignit sa mère et sa sœur dans la cuisine. Gabrielle poussa une exclamation de surprise en la voyant et se dirigea dans les bras de sa grande sœur.

\- Nous parlions justement de toi, Fleur. Ça faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas mis les pieds ici. Depuis ton anniversaire en fait...

\- Ma fille, assied-toi, tu es bien blême. Heureusement, je faisais ma soupe miracle. Tu pourras en boire un peu et ensuite, ensuite, tu nous parleras. Allez, allez, prends place.

Apolline poussait déjà sa fille aînée vers la table de la salle à manger, où elle la fit s'asseoir avant de lui servir un bol de soupe.

\- Normal qu'elle soit blême. Notre fille a eu la brillante idée de transplaner. Alors qu'elle sait très bien…

\- Père ! Ne commencez pas. J'ai transplané et puis ? Je ne suis plus une gamine. Comme vous me l'avez si bien dit, je suis une adulte. Je suis capable de m'occuper de moi-même et de savoir ce que je peux et ne peux pas faire.

\- Tu n'as jamais aimé le transplanage, ça t'a toujours rendue malade.

Fleur retint avec peine le soupir qui voulait franchir ses lèvres. Elle n'était plus une enfant, il était temps que son père le réalise. Sa mère et lui ne pouvaient plus la couver comme avant. Depuis le temps, la jeune femme croyait qu'ils avaient compris. Tout en mangeant, elle préféra porter son attention sur sa sœur. La benjamine avait l'air rayonnante. Elle semblait se retenir de dire quelque chose, mais finalement, elle ne put attendre et souriante, Gabrielle annonça la grande nouvelle à sa sœur.

\- Je suis fiancée. Avec un Moldu. Je dois aller le chercher bientôt. Il va venir dîner à la maison. Ça te permettra de le rencontrer. Je l'ai rencontré lors d'un voyage pour le Ministère et ç'a été le coup de foudre, Fleur. Il est intelligent, drôle, attentionné, poli, serviable… Je crois avoir trouvé mon prince charmant… Le mariage aura lieu cet été ou en automne prochain.

\- C'est super, Gaby. J'ai vraiment hâte de le rencontrer. Si tu l'as choisi, il doit être formidable. Tu m'avais caché ce détail…

\- Tu étais tellement occupée avec les enfants et ton mari…

Gabrielle baissa un instant la tête. Fleur se leva et alla la rejoindre. Glissant son doigt sous son menton, elle l'obligea à la regarder.

\- Gabrielle Delacour. Je te l'ai déjà dit, même si je suis mère de famille et mariée, rien ne t'empêche de venir me voir et me parler. J'ai ma vie, certes, mais elle n'a jamais été sans toi, tu le sais bien.

\- Tu as toujours eu une vie parfaite, Fleur… Je… je voulais vivre mon bonheur loin de toi. À chaque fois que je vis une réussite, on dirait que tu fais mieux… J'entrais à Poudlard, tu te mariais ; je finissais l'école en ayant récolté les meilleures notes de mon année, tu étais enceinte de ton deuxième enfant… Je ne voulais et ne veux plus vivre dans ton ombre, Fleur. Je veux vivre mes joies sans qu'elles ne soient toujours balayées par les tiennes...

Avec un soupir las, qu'elle ne chercha pas à retenir, Fleur secoua la tête. Si sa sœur savait, elle tomberait bien vite de son piédestal. C'était quoi au juste, cette perfection ? À la seconde où Fleur se posa la question, la réponse lui vint : c'était les chutes, les doutes, les petites imperfections de la vie… La jeune femme regarda sa famille et secoua à nouveau la tête.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolée, Gabrielle. Ça n'a jamais été mon souhait et tu le sais. Cependant, je dois te contredire sur un autre point. Je ne suis pas parfaite. William a délibérément accepté un contrat loin de la maison pour prendre ses distances, pour réfléchir. Réfléchir à nous, à notre couple, à notre futur. Notre histoire bat de l'aile. Alors non, je ne suis pas parfaite, Gabrielle.

Gabrielle, Madame et Monsieur Delacour regardèrent Fleur avec surprise. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'elle soit ici pour leur annoncer cette nouvelle. La jeune femme baissa à son tour légèrement la tête et fit demi-tour. Sa famille la regarda tourner les talons et monter jusque dans sa chambre. La mère de famille n'avait pas envie de s'étendre plus sur le sujet et de noircir le bonheur de sa sœur. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle était venue chercher ici, mis à part un peu de tranquillité. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et se perdit dans ses pensées. Elle avait encore quelques jours à attendre avant que William ne revienne de son voyage. Il revenait pour l'anniversaire de Dominique, il l'avait promis.


	5. Le bleu de ses yeux

Bonjour, bonjour!

Merci encore à ma super-héroïne pour ses réactions et ses conseils (Je ne suis pas du tout désolée pour les larmes que ce HS t'a causées)

Suite à la mention de Maxence de Blois et de sa relation avec Fleur, dans le chapitre précédent, voici un hors-série.

Le bleu de ses yeux... Maintenant, vous allez comprendre pourquoi le bleu à une si grande signification pour la jeune Française. Il peut blesser, mais il peut aussi rassurer.

 _"Le bleu de ses yeux m'a blessée. Le bleu de tes yeux m'a appris à m'aimer."_

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review,

bonne lecture,

Jess-Lili

Bises

* * *

Fleur a les yeux bleus. Bleus clairs, bleu ciel, mais personne ne remarque leur couleur. Tout le monde remarque son charme, ses formes et ses dents d'un blanc immaculé. Tout le monde remarque son sourire en toutes circonstances. Cependant, personne ne peut dire la couleur de ses yeux. Alors Fleur déteste tout ce qui est bleu. De ses yeux à l'uniforme qu'elle doit porter à l'école. De la couleur du ciel aux bleus qui tapissent -trop- souvent son corps.

Fleur a quatorze ans. Elle se plonge dans un bleu foncé, dans un bleu couleur de fond de lac. Elle sait qu'elle peut s'y perdre et pourtant, elle n'hésite pas ; elle n'hésite plus. Peu importe ce que sa famille dit. La jeune fille est persuadée qu'elle fait le bon choix. Alors elle se jette corps et âme dans ce bleu qui lui semble si rassurant, malgré les avertissements. Même si elle essaie de ne pas y tomber, elle se laisse aller en chute libre. Elle ne sait déjà plus quoi faire de sa vie sans lui.

Fleur ne sait pas quand elle a commencé à détester le bleu. Est-ce quand les yeux de son petit ami ont pris une teinte plus sombre ? Est-ce lorsqu'elle a vu ses yeux ternir ? Est-ce quand elle a vu le premier bleu sur son corps encore juvénile ? Quand elle a choisi le silence comme arme ? Il l'aime. Il lui dit. Elle le croit. Son corps se tapit d'ecchymoses. Son corps garde des cicatrices des sévices qu'elle vit, mais la jeune fille continue à l'aimer. Parce que ce n'est pas lui le problème dans l'équation. C'est elle et son impulsivité ; elle et son manque de retenue.

Fleur ne se rappelle plus quand elle a commencé à détester toutes les nuances de bleu. Peut-être est-ce au moment où tout a perdu de son éclat ? Elle s'est battue presque bec et ongles avec ses parents pour changer la couleur de sa chambre qu'elle trouve si étouffante, si oppressante. Tout comme la demeure. Qui a eu l'idée de tout mettre bleu ? Elle se souvient qu'elle a déjà aimé cette couleur. Cependant, ce temps lui semble si lointain. Maintenant, elle ne sait plus en apprécier sa subtilité et la voir lui fait mal. Elle a l'impression qu'on la poignarde en plein cœur. Elle a toujours envie d'hurler sa douleur et sa peur. Cependant, la jeune fille continue de s'enfermer dans un mutisme de plus en plus soutenu.

À quinze ans, Fleur doit subir le bleu oppressant de Beauxbâtons, tous les jours et aucun répit ne lui est permis. Elle se perd dans le bleu sombre de l'ombre qui la suit, qui la surveille, qui lui ordonne de n'être qu'avec elle. La jeune femme qu'elle devient agi comme elle n'a jamais agi auparavant. Pour plaire au jeune homme, pour qu'il l'aime et pour que, l'espace d'un instant, il redevienne la personne douce et attentionnée qu'il peut être. Elle accepte tout ce qu'il lui demande. Elle balaie de la main tous ses principes, tous les préceptes et les valeurs que lui ont inculqués ses parents. Pour éviter quelques bleus en plus sur son corps.

À l'âge de seize ans, Fleur ne sait plus quand elle a commencé à apprécier le rouge. Est-ce lorsque le rouge a commencé à couler de ses blessures ? Si apaisantes, mais si brûlantes ; si blessantes, mais si libératrices, d'une façon. Fleur ne sait plus qui a fait couler le sang en premier. Est-ce lui avec ses -trop- nombreux coups ou bien elle, quand elle a commencé à extérioriser sa douleur et sa tristesse en frappant dans tout ce qu'elle pouvait ? A-t-elle aimé le rouge à l'instant où elle a vu le monde de cette couleur ? Quand elle a commencé à ne plus savoir comment contrôler ses pulsions destructrices ?

Fleur ne sait plus quand elle a aimé le noir pour la première fois. A-t-elle commencé à raffoler du noir lorsqu'elle se promène, tard le soir, dans la forêt, sans se soucier des dangers qui y règnent ? Quand elle ment à ses parents, en disant qu'elle a dormi dans la dépendance pour ne pas les réveiller ? Leur mentir pour esquiver les questions. Leur mentir pour éviter de leur dire que cette nuit encore, elle a vu toutes les nuances de bleu apparaître sur son corps et dans son cœur. Les ignorer pour ne pas leur dire, que cette nuit, elle a à nouveau sombré dans le néant, oubliant parfois ce qu'il se passe et se souvenant seulement de ses yeux bleus qui la fixent avec mesquinerie. Qu'elle ne se souvient que de son sourire vainqueur et de ses yeux triomphants. A-t-elle commencé à aimer la noirceur au moment où elle a commencé à s'y enfermer pendant des heures, ignorant les appels de ses parents ? Quand elle contemple dans la pénombre de sa chambre, son corps meurtri, elle se dit que son charme est une malédiction. Si elle n'était pas en partie Vélane, elle aurait été une de ses filles qu'on ne regarde pas. Elle l'espère presque.

Fleur déteste le bleu de ses yeux à lui. Maxence. Pourtant, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'aimer le reste. Dès qu'il s'excuse, Fleur pardonne. Elle en oublie le dégoût qu'elle a pour le bleu. Elle se perd dans les siens. Dans ceux du jeune homme qui lui murmure qu'il l'aime ; qui lui murmure de l'aimer, qu'il va changer. À dix-sept ans, Fleur ne sait plus quoi faire. Elle n'arrive plus à cacher le bleu de ses yeux qui disparaît, elle n'arrive plus à cacher les bleus sur son corps. Cependant, elle n'arrive pas à ne pas se perdre dans le bleu de ses yeux. Elle y retombe à chaque fois.

Pourtant, un soir d'été, quelques jours avant le commencement de sa dernière année à Beauxbâtons, le bleu des yeux de Maxence devient noir. Une alarme sonne dans sa tête. La jeune femme doit se sauver. Elle doit mettre fin à tout ça. Quand, pour une raison qu'elle ignore, le premier coup l'atteint, Fleur se recroqueville sur elle-même. Quand le deuxième coup la touche, elle lève les yeux pour les plonger dans ses yeux à lui. Quand son pied se met de la partie, elle gémit de douleur, même si elle se l'interdit habituellement. Fleur n'en peut plus. Elle perd le compte des coups qu'elle reçoit. Elle veut rester au sol et abandonner. Néanmoins, elle pense à un bleu qu'elle aime. Le seul qu'elle aime. Les yeux de sa petite sœur lui reviennent en tête. Alors Fleur ferme les yeux et tente de se relever après un énième coup. Elle puise en elle la force de se relever ; elle puise cette force dans les yeux de sa sœur Gabrielle. Elle s'appuie contre le mur pour s'aider et ose finalement fixer Maxence, malgré la douleur qui irradie dans son corps.

Après trois ans dans cette relation, Fleur décide que c'est trop. Qu'elle n'en peut plus. Alors tremblante, mais tentant de le cacher aux yeux de son petit ami, elle l'affronte du regard. Le bleu clair contre le bleu sombre. Elle ose fixer ce bleu qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher d'aimer, mais qu'elle déteste de tout son être. Elle pense au bleu de cette bague qu'elle porte à son doigt, cadeau du jeune homme pour son dix-septième anniversaire. Elle pense au bleu de ses yeux que personne ne remarque, elle pense au bleu d'un ciel d'été, elle pense aux bleus qu'elle aura sur son corps, mais elle fixe ce bleu qu'elle ne veut plus jamais voir. Ce bleu plein de mépris et de haine. Ce bleu plein de colère et de dégoût. Ce bleu sombre comme un ciel orageux. La voix étouffée par la douleur et par les larmes qu'elle retient, Fleur ose parler. Elle ose sortir du silence dans lequel elle s'enferme depuis trois années. Péniblement, maudissant sa voix qui tremble, Fleur ose sortir de son mutisme pour énoncer des paroles qu'elle aurait dû dire il y a longtemps. Dès le premier coup.

\- Maxence, c'est terminé. C'est fini, nous deux. Ça en est trop. Je n'en peux plus. Adieu.

Abasourdi pour la première fois, par les yeux bleus de Fleur, qui flamboient de colère, de tristesse, de regrets, mais surtout de détermination, Maxence ne cherche même pas à la retenir. Alors la jeune femme sort de chez lui. Elle sort de ce bleu oppressant pour entrer dans la noirceur de la nuit. Elle se fond dans l'obscurité. Elle se fond dans l'oubli. Elle fait un grand détour vers la forêt, sanglotant de plus belle. En ce moment, peu lui importe ce qui lui arrive. Elle a mal. Elle est blessée. Elle sent le rouge couler sur son visage sûrement tuméfié ; elle n'ose pas vérifier. Elle sent chaque parcelle de sa peau meurtrie. Elle tremble, elle voudrait se laisser tomber sur le sol et attendre que quelque chose ou quelqu'un vienne la chercher. Elle voudrait oublier. Elle a presque envie de crier qu'elle peut mourir ici, à petit feu. Tant qu'elle arrête de voir l'ombre de ses yeux. Sa tête tourne, ses enjambées se font de plus en plus difficilement. Pourtant, elle puise en elle ses dernières forces pour se rendre vers la somptueuse demeure.

Quand elle entre chez elle, Fleur affronte le silence. Elle affronte les différents tons de bleu qui rendent la maison si belle aux yeux des autres, mais qui la rende si laide aux yeux de la jeune femme. Il y a sa chambre qui fait exception à la règle. Sa chambre détonne dans tout ce bleu. Noire et rouge. Sombre. Sans faire de bruit, Fleur la rejoint. Elle veut être seule, tenter de guérir ce qui peut être guéri. Tenter de cacher ce qui peut être caché. Heureusement, son charme de Vélane aide dans ces cas-là. Lorsque Fleur y arrive, elle verrouille la porte à l'aide d'un sort et elle fixe son reflet dans le miroir sur pied. Il lui renvoie le reflet d'une jeune femme brisée. Quand elle se déshabille en grimaçant pour voir l'étendue des dégâts, Fleur sent une larme couler. Quand elle constate que malgré ses soins, sa peau restera marquée pendant un moment par endroit, elle sent une deuxième larme couler. Quand elle met son pyjama et quand elle pose la bague bleue sur son bureau, elle recommence à sangloter, vaincue. Elle se laisse glisser sur le mur et pleure. Seule, dans le noir de sa chambre à coucher, elle se laisse être faible.

Fleur a évité ses parents le plus possible. Malgré leur insistance et leurs questions. Elle a évité le bleu oppressant, angoissant. Elle a préféré la noirceur de sa chambre. Le seul bleu qu'elle a laissé entrer, c'est sa sœur. Petite parcelle bleue de bonheur dans tout ce bleu sombre qui gâche sa vie. Elle a tenu Gabrielle dans ses bras de longs moments. Quand elle a eu à mettre pour une dernière année, le bleu poudre de son uniforme, elle s'est sentie opprimée. Quand elle est arrivée à l'école de Sorcellerie de Beauxbâtons et qu'elle a eu à faire face à toutes les nuances de bleus, Fleur a eu envie de se sauver. Pourtant, elle est restée. Quand Madame Maxime, la directrice de l'école, a parlé du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, Fleur a su. Elle a su qu'elle y participerait.

Quand Fleur est arrivée à Poudlard avec les autres élèves choisis, elle a été soulagée de ne pas voir du bleu partout. Lorsque les étudiants se sont dirigés vers la table des bleus, Fleur les a suivis en cachant l'angoisse qui enserrait son cœur. Plus tard, quand la jeune femme a vu le bleu des flammes, elle les a fixées un long moment. Quand elle a mis son nom dans cette Coupe, Fleur était fascinée par ce bleu. Présage de nouveautés, de défis et surtout d'oubli. Lorsque son nom est sorti de ces gerbes bleues, l'élève de Beauxbâtons s'est avancée avec un sourire triomphant vers ce vieux barbu qui leur servait d'hôte.

Après la première tâche et le bal de Noël, Fleur doit affronter le bleu sombre de l'eau du Lac. Tellement sombre, que l'eau semble noire. Vêtue d'une combinaison bleu-gris qu'elle n'a pas choisi, la jeune femme saute à l'eau. La panique l'envahit. Cependant, elle doit sauver son trésor. Le bleu qui la garde vivante. Plus elle s'enfonce, plus elle oublie le bleu qui l'entoure. Plus cette couleur se transforme pour devenir noire. Quand elle est attaquée par les Strangulots, Fleur est remontée à la surface et est confrontée à sa crainte de ne plus jamais revoir les magnifiques yeux de sa sœur. Alors, quand Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley lui ramènent Gabrielle, Fleur les embrasse sur la joue. Elle plonge ensuite ses yeux dans ceux de sa sœur et se sent apaisée. Lors de la dernière tâche, lorsqu'elle croise le regard d'un jeune homme roux, Fleur a l'impression de ne plus avoir peur. Le bleu de ses yeux semble l'apaiser, elle oublie presque qu'elle déteste cette couleur. Il lui semble qu'à cet instant précis, ce bleu pourrait lui faire aimer toutes les autres nuances de cette couleur. Elle pense à toutes les nuances de bleu qu'elle a appris à détester avec les années. Peut-être qu'un jour quelqu'un lui apprendra à les aimer. Si ce quelqu'un était lui ?

Des années plus tard, Fleur se perd dans ses yeux. Dans la couleur de ses yeux. William Weasley était le secret. Il a su l'aimer, lui prouver sa confiance. Fleur a réappris à aimer le bleu. Dans toute sa subtilité.

\- Le bleu de tes yeux m'a appris à aimer. Le bleu de tes yeux, mon amour, m'a sauvée.

Fleur en est persuadée, le bleu de ses yeux l'a aidée. Le bleu de ses yeux lui a fait oublier toutes ses craintes, ses doutes et ses peurs. Avec lui, Fleur a réappris à apprécier le ciel. Avec lui, Fleur s'est sentie revivre. Avec lui, Fleur s'est sentie aimer à nouveau ses yeux. Parce que William les remarque. Parce qu'il y connaît chaque nuance.

\- Le bleu de ses yeux m'a blessée. Le bleu de tes yeux m'a appris à m'aimer.


	6. POV 2 William

Bonjour!

Me voilà de retour avec le tant attendu (ou pas x)) deuxième point de vue de William.

D'ailleurs, je dois être la seule à l'appeler ainsi. Cependant, il y a beaucoup de "Bill" dans ce POV. J'ai galéré à écrire Bill au lieu de William.

Un phélétone, non, un téphétone. Ici, nous comprendrons que William et Arthur parlent du téléphone.

Encore un énorme merci à mon héroïne Française (MrsBrunette, bien sûr!)

Bonne lecture,

Bisous,

Jess-Lili

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, après avoir tenté d'ignorer Florence et, une fois le travail terminé, avec quelques jours d'avance, leur patron leur permis de retourner chez eux, s'ils le désiraient. William retourna à son appartement et fit ses valises. Il pensa brièvement à contacter sa famille, mais décida de lui faire une surprise. Il prit le premier portoloin qu'il put et lorsqu'il arriva non loin de chez lui, il ralentit le pas. Le jeune homme avait tellement hâte de retrouver Fleur et les filles ! En s'approchant, il trouva l'endroit étrangement calme pour un samedi après-midi. Habituellement, beau temps, mauvais temps, son épouse était dehors avec les enfants. Il entra chez lui, posa ses bagages sur le sol et appela sa femme. N'obtenant aucune réponse, il commença à angoisser. Il fouilla la maison de fond en comble, sans succès. Il passa au peigne fin toutes les pièces, en criant le nom des filles. Lorsqu'il en fut au point de fouiller les armoires, le jeune homme se releva et secoua la tête. La réponse lui parut alors évidente : ses parents! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ? Il regarda autour de lui et poussa un soupir. Il ramasserait son bazar plus tard. Il sortit de la Chaumière aux coquillages et transplana devant le Terrier. À peine apparu, Victoire lui sauta dans les bras, suivit par Dominique, qui chancelait sur ses jambes. William la regardait venir vers lui, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Il n'était parti que trois mois ! Il prit ses deux filles dans ses bras et entra. Il rencontra sa mère en premier, qui secoua la tête en voyant ses cheveux.

\- Bonjour Bill. Tu es revenu plus tôt ? Puis par Merlin ! Laisse-moi couper tes cheveux, une bonne fois pour toute ! Tu ne t'es pas vu ! On dirait que tu es passé dans une tornade !

\- Maman ! Oui, je suis revenu plus tôt et non, tu ne toucheras pas à mes cheveux.

\- Juste les pointes un peu...

Voyant l'air noir que son fils commençait à avoir sur le visage, Molly préféra changer de sujet. Tandis que le jeune homme posa les deux fillettes au sol, sa mère jeta un rapide coup d'oeil vers la porte d'entrée en soupirant.

\- Ton père ne devrait pas tarder… il est encore dans son garage à faire Merlin sait quoi ! Depuis qu'il travaille moins au Ministère, il passe beaucoup de temps dans son entrepôt avec ses précieux objets moldus. Être jalouse, je le serais d'eux… Il passe plus de temps là-bas que dans la maison.

Au même moment, un homme d'un certain âge entra dans le Terrier. Il enleva son bonnet, ses bottes et son manteau avant de remarquer son fils aîné. Il embrassa ses petites-filles sur le front, embrassa sa femme sur la joue et regarda son fils avec un air d'enfant surexcité.

\- Bonjour, Bill. Ton voyage s'est bien passé ?

\- Oui, ça s'est bien passé. On a fini plutôt que prévu, alors je suis revenu. J'ai voulu faire une surprise à Fleur et aux filles, mais elles n'étaient pas à la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Alors je pensais les trouver ici.

Molly et Arthur échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil. Silencieusement, il fut décidé que son père lui parlerait. Retenant un soupir, Bill les regarda. Son regard fut ensuite attiré vers l'horloge que sa mère traînait depuis des années. Plusieurs aiguilles s'étaient ajoutées avec le temps. Les parents, les enfants et les petits-enfants Weasley s'y côtoyaient maintenant.

\- Je vais te montrer quelque chose, Bill. Molly, chérie, je retourne dans le garage avec notre garçon. J'ai fait une trouvaille formidable ! Un phélétone, non, un téphétone, bref, un appareil pour appeler, mais portable ! C'est formidable ! Tu devrais voir le mécanisme à l'intérieur ! Je suis en train de le démanteler ! Pour découvrir comment il fonctionne, vois-tu.

\- Arthur… Tu sais ce que je pense de tout ça, même si tu en as maintenant la permission pour certains objets…

\- Allez, viens, Bill. Je vais te montrer ma trouvaille. C'est vraiment intéressant la technologie moldue. Dommage qu'ici, il y ait trop d'interférences avec la magie.

Arthur entraîna son fils dehors, tandis que Molly montait avec les filles pour leur sieste. Lorsque les deux hommes arrivèrent dans l'entrepôt, Arthur se dirigea avec enthousiasme vers les nouveaux objets moldus qu'il avait acquis récemment. William le suivait lentement, faisant attention à où il mettait les pieds. Se retrouver à cet endroit le ramenait quelques années en arrière.

 _William avait pris quelques jours de congés. Il était allé chez ses futurs beaux-parents, prenant la jeune femme par surprise et avait demandé sa main à son père. Heureusement et après une sérieuse conversation, le père de Fleur Delacour avait accepté. À son retour en Angleterre, le jeune homme était arrivé au Terrier où il avait cherché son père avant de se faire dire, par sa mère, découragée, qu'il était encore dans son garage en train de travailler sur une radio moldue. Il s'était dit que c'était mieux d'en informer son père avant. Il allait mieux réagir et il avait beaucoup mieux accueilli la jeune femme que le reste de la famille. Il avait donc toqué à la grande porte et lorsque son père lui avait dit d'entrer, il l'avait fait. Avant même de le saluer, le jeune homme avait lancé un regard autour de lui. Avec le temps, il avait appris à apprécier l'excentricité de son père pour les objets moldus._

 _\- Papa, je vais me marier. J'ai demandé à Monsieur Delacour la main de sa fille et, il a accepté. Nous allons nous marier l'été prochain. Je pensais te l'annoncer avant de le dire à maman._

 _Seul le bruit des outils de son père lui répondit. Alors William s'approcha d'Arthur et posa sa main sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. Le père de famille se tourna vers son fils et le regarda, surpris qu'il soit là, même s'il lui avait permis d'entrer._

 _\- Oh fiston… Comment vas-tu ? Tu disais ?_

 _\- Ça va bien, merci. Je disais que je vais me marier l'été prochain. J'ai demandé à Monsieur Delacour la main de sa fille et il a accepté._

 _Arthur fixa son fils pendant que le message se faisait un passage dans sa tête. Son visage s'illumina, tandis qu'il prenait son fils contre lui pour le féliciter._

Comment William pouvait-il lui avouer ce qu'il avait fait, la vraie raison de son départ. Il secoua discrètement la tête et décida de se concentrer sur son père, qui à l'aide de grands gestes, tentait de lui apprendre le fonctionnement du phélétone.

\- Si j'ai bien compris, tu dois l'ouvrir et le mettre sur ton oreille… Mais je n'en suis pas certain. Si tu regardes, il y a un machin rectangulaire ça permet de le faire fonctionner. Ça fonctionne avec une prise comme tu vois sur le mur devant toi. J'essaie d'en avoir d'autres. Mais je ne sais pas si ça fonctionne vraiment. Ta mère m'interdit de faire de la magie sur les objets sinon, je n'hésiterais pas de le faire marcher de cette façon… Elle me rappelle sans cesse l'épisode de la voiture volante… Fiston, ne mets jamais une femme en colère. Elle s'en rappellera pour des années…

Le jeune homme regarda son père, un peu hésitant. Il savait que lorsqu'il parlait de ce qui le passionnait, il était difficile de l'arrêter. Bill se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de son père, sans succès. Il posa une main sur son épaule et Arthur se tourna vers son fils pour remarquer l'air tourmenté du jeune homme.

\- Excuse-moi, p'pa, mais tu ne saurais pas où est ma femme ? Comme j'ai dit à m'man, je pensais la trouver avec les filles à la Chaumière aux Coquillages, mais elles n'y étaient pas. Victoire et Dominique sont ici, mais qu'en est-il de Fleur ?

Arthur délaissa complètement son nouveau jouet pour regarder son fils avec un air sérieux qu'il arborait rarement. Bill se sentit blanchir, tandis qu'un lourd silence s'installait entre les deux hommes. Arthur hésita à poursuivre cette conversation, tandis que le jeune homme n'osait pas réitérer sa question de peur d'avoir une réponse qu'il ne lui plairait pas. Le silence semblait vouloir perdurer lorsque le plus vieux décida de le briser. Il prit quelques secondes de réflexion pour bien choisir ses mots.

\- Ta femme est partie chez ses parents… Elle avait besoin de repos. Tu n'étais pas là et elle était seule avec les filles… Elle voulait se ressourcer et on a pris Victoire et Dominique avec nous… Ta mère ne m'a rien dit de plus…

Bill poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il pensait que c'était pire que cela. Son épouse était seulement partie réfléchir à eux chez ses parents, rien de plus. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'en faire. Cependant, un soupçon d'angoisse restait en lui. Il s'assit près de son père et joignit les mains ensemble, prenant un instant pour penser à ce qu'il pouvait dire à son père. Ce dernier regarda son fils et respecta son silence. Il s'assit à ses côtés et attendit.

\- Je sais pourquoi elle est partie… J'ai accepté le travail en Égypte parce que c'était un contrat que je ne pouvais pas décliner, mais aussi parce que j'avais besoin de prendre mes distances avec Fleur… et avec les filles. Depuis quelques temps, j'avais l'impression d'étouffer dans la relation. C'est peut-être dû à la monotonie du couple, à la routine qui s'est installée, mais j'avais besoin de prendre du recul. Parfois, je me demande si maman n'avait pas raison et que nous nous sommes précipités à cause de la menace de la guerre… Nous aurions peut-être dû apprendre à mieux nous connaître. J'aurais dû prévoir ce que c'était de vivre avec une personne ayant du sang de Vélane. J'aurais dû réfléchir plus longuement pour savoir si j'étais prêt à vivre avec une femme dont tous les hommes veulent… L'arrivée des enfants nous laisse peu de temps pour nous deux… Parfois, je me demande si je l'aime encore…

Bill hésita à poursuivre. Allait-il avoir le courage de dire à son père qu'il avait trompé sa femme et que ça lui avait permis de se rendre compte qu'il l'aimait.

\- Tu sais, Bill, c'est normal de douter. Si tu savais le nombre de fois que ta mère et moi avons douté de notre couple. Nous avons vécu les deux guerres, nous avons eu sept enfants. Cependant, c'est lors de ces moments que tu sais si ton couple est solide. Tu ne sembles pas calme malgré tout. Qu'y a-t-il d'autre ?

\- J'ai trompé Fleur.

Un silence lourd s'installa après cette déclaration. Bill semblait surpris d'avoir dit ces quatre mots, mais il ne pouvait plus garder cette information pour lui. Son père le dévisageait, surpris lui aussi par les paroles que son fils venait de lui dire.

\- Tu as… tu as quoi ?

\- J'ai trompé Fleur lors de mon voyage en Égypte. Ce n'était pas prévu, p'pa. Florence était là… Elle ne cherchait pas à cacher son attirance pour moi et j'ai eu un moment de faiblesse. Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois, la fois de trop, j'en suis bien conscient, mais à ce moment-là, la chaleur d'un corps me manquait. J'avais besoin de me sentir désirer, aimer… On avait bu… Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse, mais… Je ne peux pas dire ça à Fleur…

\- Tu sais ce que tu dois faire pour préserver votre relation. Tu dois lui dire la vérité. Te montrer courageux. La fuite ne te mènera nulle part, sauf à la rupture. Car, crois-moi, Fleur finira par le savoir. D'une façon ou d'une autre et sa colère sera alors plus intense que si tu lui avais appris toi-même. Vous êtes ensemble depuis huit ans, Bill. Vous avez deux enfants. Je suis certain que l'honnêteté à toujours fait partie de votre relation et tu ne peux pas lui cacher cette information, surtout si…

\- Non ! Il n'y a pas de risques, p'pa… »

Arthur se leva en poussant un soupir de lassitude. À ce moment, il décida de ne pas en informer son épouse. C'était inutile que son fils vive une remontrance. Il croyait que Bill savait déjà les conséquences qui pouvaient arriver.

\- Bon, Bill, tu vas prendre un portoloin pour la France et aller rejoindre ton épouse. Ta mère et moi allons garder les filles pendant un moment encore. Le temps que tu lui parles et que vous vous décidiez pour le futur. On dira à ta mère que tu t'es ennuyée de Fleur et que tu veux aller la voir pour lui faire une surprise. Courage, fiston. N'oublie pas qui tu es : un Gryffondor et un Weasley. »

Bill se leva, tandis que son père lui donnait une tape dans le dos pour l'encourager. Tous les deux sortirent de l'entrepôt pour ensuite entrer dans la demeure.

\- Je vais prendre un portoloin pour aller rejoindre Fleur chez ses parents. Je crois qu'on a besoin d'avoir une conversation tous les deux. Nous reviendrons chercher les filles plus tard.

\- Bill ! Tu n'as pas vu tes filles depuis trois mois ! Reste ici au moins jusqu'à demain. Tu partiras après le réveil de Victoire et Dominique. Passe un peu de temps avec elles et avec nous. Par le fait même, tu m'expliqueras ce qui t'a pris de demander une pause à ta femme.

\- D'accord… J'ai déjà expliqué à papa et je suis certain que tu es au courant. Si tu poses la question, c'est que Fleur t'en a parlé.

\- Effectivement, ton épouse m'en a parlé. C'est pour ça que j'ai pris les filles à la maison. Elle avait besoin de se ressourcer auprès de sa famille. Les filles sont réveillées, si tu veux aller les voir.

Bill monta dans son ancienne chambre. Dominique était debout dans son berceau, tandis que Victoire faisait voler des cubes autour d'elle. Lorsqu'elle remarqua son père, la fillette fit tomber les objets et se leva d'un bond.

\- Papa ! Papa ! T'as vu ? J'ai fait voler les cubes ! Je suis une grande fille maintenant ! C'est mamie qui le dit ! Je voulais faire voler Minique, mais mamie a dit que je ne pouvais pas ! Parce que c'était méchant ! Mais Minique fait que pleurer et demander maman ! Moi, je suis grande ! Je demande pas toujours maman !

\- Victoire, ta sœur est encore petite, tu dois être indulgente avec elle. Tu es une grande fille, oui mais tu es aussi une grande sœur, ma chouette. Tu dois prendre soin d'elle.

\- Mais papa ! Je veux pas moi !

\- Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grande… Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire maintenant.

Bill se releva pour prendre Dominique dans ses bras et se rassit pour regarder sa fille aînée faire voler les blocs autour d'elle. Le père de famille regarda ses deux filles en se disant qu'il était comblé. Victoire ressemblait de plus en plus à sa mère avec ses cheveux blonds argentés, ondulés et ses yeux bleus. Dominique ressemblait plus aux Weasley, rousse aux yeux bruns, héritage de sa grand-mère. Elle avait déjà l'espièglerie qui brillait dans les yeux des jumeaux au même âge. Il passa la fin de l'après-midi avec elles, écoutant Victoire parler comme si elle était un moulin à paroles et entendant Dominique babiller des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas, mais que l'aînée arrivait à déchiffrer sans difficulté.

Lors du dîner, Bill sentit le regard inquisiteur de sa mère sur lui. Elle cherchait à comprendre. Certes, elle avait eu l'explication de Fleur, mais elle avait besoin d'entendre ce que son fils avait à dire sur cela. Après tout, c'est lui qui avait pris la décision. Le père de famille s'occupa de coucher les fillettes, après leur avoir conté une histoire et descendit au salon où ses parents l'attendaient déjà avec une tasse de thé.

\- Nous t'écoutons, Bill.

Le jeune homme retint un soupir. Il n'avait pas envie de redire la même chose, mais il connaissait la ténacité de sa mère lorsqu'elle voulait savoir quelque chose.

\- J'ai accepté le travail en Égypte parce que c'était un contrat que je ne pouvais pas décliner, mais aussi parce que j'avais besoin de prendre mes distances avec Fleur… et avec les filles. Depuis quelques temps, j'avais l'impression d'étouffer dans la relation. C'est peut-être dû à la monotonie du couple, à la routine qui s'est installée, mais j'avais besoin de prendre du recul. Parfois, je me demande si tu n'avais pas raison, maman et que nous nous sommes précipités à cause de la menace de la guerre… Nous aurions peut-être dû apprendre à mieux nous connaître. J'aurais dû prévoir ce que c'était de vivre avec une personne ayant du sang de Vélane. J'aurais dû réfléchir plus longuement pour savoir si j'étais prêt à vivre avec une femme dont tous les hommes veulent… L'arrivée des enfants nous laisse peu de temps pour nous deux… Parfois, je me demande si je l'aime encore…

Le jeune homme avait répété exactement ce qu'il avait dit à son père. Cependant, la réaction de sa mère fut beaucoup moins calme que celle d'Arthur. Même si elle avait appris à apprécier Fleur, surtout avec l'arrivée des enfants, Molly n'avait jamais accepté cette union.

\- Je l'avais bien dit à l'époque ! Mais personne ne m'a écoutée ! Vous avez préféré vous précipiter, vous fiancer et vous marier alors que vous vous connaissiez à peine ! Fleur a prouvé qu'elle était loyale en acceptant de t'épouser malgré tes cicatrices suite à l'attaque de Greyback, mais elle adore attirer l'attention sur elle. Elle adorait attirer l'attention sur elle. Ton épouse a changé depuis ton départ, nous avons tous pu le remarquer. J'ai appris à l'aimer… Parfois, les personnes remarquent leurs erreurs et se remettent en question… Pour le mieux. Certains événements poussent les personnes à changer…

Arthur lança un discret regard d'avertissement à son épouse. Pour ce qu'elle pensait, c'était mieux que Fleur l'apprenne à leur fils. Ce n'était pas à eux de le faire. Bill réfléchissait à ce que sa mère venait de lui dire. C'était insensé de douter. Il regrettait la façon dont il s'en était rendu compte, mais c'était Fleur qu'il voulait. C'est elle qu'il aimait et il ne voulait pas des autres filles.

\- Demain, je partirai après le réveil des filles. Je vais aller rejoindre mon épouse en France. Je crois qu'une conversation s'impose entre nous deux.

Bill changea alors de sujet et demanda à ses parents comment allait les autres membres de la famille. Il passa le reste de la soirée à écouter Molly et Arthur lui relater les dernières nouvelles. Peu avant minuit, ils montèrent pour aller dormir.

Le lendemain, lorsque Bill se réveilla, il eut la surprise de voir sa petite sœur et ses frères, mis à part Charlie, et leurs conjoints et conjointes, un peu partout dans le Terrier. Victoire et Dominique étaient déjà en train de s'amuser avec le jeune Lupin et le jeune James Potter qui avait quelques semaines de plus que la jeune brunette. Tout le monde le salua en prenant de ses nouvelles. Le père de famille parla un peu avec tout le monde. Il regarda sa mère et secoua la tête. Elle et ses idées parfois. Il avait seulement hâte de retrouver son épouse, mais il ne pouvait faire faux-bond à sa famille. Ginny arriva par derrière et lui fit une étreinte.

\- Avant de monter sur tes grands hippogriffes, maman nous a écrit hier soir pour nous informer de ton retour. Charlie est encore en Roumanie à s'occuper de ses dragons, c'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas là. A priori, vous allez vous voir à Noël. Je crois que c'est l'heure de prendre le petit-déjeuner. Teddy, Victoire et Dominique ont déjà mangé. On pourra parler plus longuement.

Une fois tous attablés, ils se servirent. George se tourna vers son frère aîné et posa la question que personne n'osait poser.

\- Fleur n'est pas avec toi ? Pendant ton départ, elle s'est trouvé un amant et elle est partie le rejoindre ?

\- George ! Ça ne se dit pas !

\- Elle n'aurait jamais fait ça ! Elle est seulement allée se ressourcer !

\- Parce qu'elle te trouvait trop lourd…

\- George ! Arrête ça et mange ton assiette.

Chacun avait l'air de vouloir y aller de leurs raisons, jusqu'au moment où William se leva, faisant sursauter les gens présents.

\- Fleur est seulement partie chez ses parents jusqu'à mon retour. Elle ne sait pas que je suis revenu. J'allais justement la rejoindre et passer un peu de temps avec elle avant de retourner à la maison. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien manger et vous taire, je vous en serais reconnaissant.

Le silence se fit dans la salle, tandis que tout le monde recommença à manger en se demandant pourquoi Bill était à cran comme ça. Ce dernier, au lieu de se rasseoir, alla rejoindre les enfants dans le salon. Il regarda les enfants jouer en souriant doucement. C'est fou ce que ces petits humains avant un pouvoir apaisant ! Il aurait pu passer des heures à les contempler sans s'ennuyer. Il fut cependant dérangé par son petit frère.

\- Bill, je ne faisais que blaguer. Je ne voulais pas te faire réagir comme ça. Ta femme est chanceuse de t'avoir et tu as des enfants formidables. Ne reste pas fâché contre nous. Nous voulons seulement comprendre. C'est tellement rare de vous voir séparés.

L'aîné poussa un soupir et regarda George. Il secoua finalement la tête. Il ne pouvait leur en tenir rigueur. Lui-même dans la même situation, aurait voulu savoir ce qui se passait. Quand tout le monde revint dans le salon, William parla de son travail. Avec entrain, il expliquait avec maints gestes ce qu'il avait fait pendant son départ. Il omit évidemment quelques détails, changea peut-être deux ou trois petites choses pour éviter des questions auxquelles il ne voudrait pas répondre, mais il contenta la curiosité de sa famille. Le reste de la journée passa rapidement et peu avant le dîner, Ginny et Harry avec Teddy et James, Percy et Audrey, George et Angelina et Ronald et Hermione prirent congé.

Après le départ des autres, Bill embrassa les filles avant de prendre la décision de partir. Lorsqu'il leur apprit qu'il allait chercher leur mère, Victoire et Dominique crièrent de joie à l'idée de la revoir. Son père prit une théière pour créer un portoloin, tandis que son épouse s'assurait que les filles n'allaient pas essayer de le suivre en s'accrochant à lui. Arthur tendit sa baguette vers l'objet choisi et marmonna le sort : « Portus ». Lorsque le moment fut venu, Bill jeta un dernier regard aux fillettes et sentit comme un crochet lui agripper le nombril, tandis qu'il disparaissait.


	7. POV 3 Fleur

Bonjour!

J'espère que vous allez bien!

Voilà donc le troisième point de vue de Fleur. William est parti depuis plusieurs semaines, elle apprend qu'elle est enceinte. Pourtant, elle est loin d'être au bout de ses surprises. À son grand déplaisir ou à son grand plaisir, à vous de le découvrir...

Mrs. Brunette, tu sais à quel point j'apprécie ton aide ;) Indispensable, vraiment.

Bonne lecture,

Bisous,

Jess-Lili

* * *

La jeune femme était redescendue pour rencontrer le fiancé de sa sœur. Une petite voix en elle aurait voulu mettre en garde la benjamine contre les hommes, mais Fleur savait qu'ils n'étaient pas tous comme son premier amour. Mikola Blanchard avait l'air d'une personne avenante, souriante et calme. Fleur l'avait trouvé charmant. De plus, il semblait vraiment rendre sa sœur heureuse et c'est tout ce qu'elle voulait ; tout ce qu'elle lui souhaitait. Gabrielle était rayonnante. Se sentant épuisée, Fleur avait pris congé tôt et était retournée dans sa chambre, qui avait les mêmes murs rouges que pendant son adolescence. Elle n'avait jamais cherché à changer la couleur ; elle y venait tellement peu.

Fleur avait longuement dormi, c'était finalement sa mère qui l'avait réveillée, faisant fi des grognements que sa fille lui offrait. La jeune femme se leva finalement et regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Maintenant qu'elle était au courant de sa grossesse, il lui semblait que c'était plus évident. Elle se changea et passa une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds. Une idée commençait à germer dans sa tête. Elle interpella l'elfe de maison.

\- Corey !

\- Oui, Madame ? Que peux faire Corey pour la jeune maîtresse ?

\- Pourrais-tu aller demander à ma mère de venir ici, s'il-te-plaît ?

\- Avec plaisir, Madame !

L'elfe disparut en claquant des doigts, tandis que Fleur s'assit sur son lit. Elle entendit le bruit feutré des pas de sa mère quelques instants plus tard. Lorsqu'elle fut là, Fleur la regarda, imaginant déjà son air scandalisé.

\- Mère, j'aimerais que vous me coupiez les cheveux. J'aimerais les avoir courts ; aux épaules, pourquoi pas. Pouvez-vous le faire, s'il-vous-plaît ?

\- Fleur Isabelle Delacour ! Tu n'y penses pas ! Tu as de magnifiques cheveux ! Doux, chatoyants, longs ! Je n'y toucherai pas ! Il n'est pas question que je gâche de si beaux cheveux.

\- J'irai voir quelqu'un d'autre alors... Vous savez, avec un troisième enfant bientôt, je ne peux plus me permettre de les avoir longs… Je n'ai plus vraiment le temps de les peigner comme je le faisais jadis.

\- Avec… quoi ?

La mère fixait sa fille aînée avec un air complètement éberlué. D'un geste de la main, elle demanda à Fleur de se lever, ce qu'elle fit. Apolline examina la jeune femme sous tous les angles et secoua la tête.

\- Je suis enceinte de quatre mois, Mère. Je l'ai su il y a quelques jours seulement. Victoire et Dominique auront une petite sœur ou petit frère en avril prochain.

\- Mais…

La semi-Vélane dévisagea sa fille, elle ne pouvait pas être enceinte, rien n'était apparent. Elle la regarda, les poings sur les hanches, avec l'air sévère qu'elle avait lorsque les filles avaient fait une bêtise et qu'elle attendait des explications. Dans ces moments-là, Fleur avait presque l'impression de redevenir une adolescente fautive, car elle rentrait bien après le couvre-feu en pensant que ses parents n'allaient pas le remarquer.

\- Je crois que tu me dois des explications, Fleur. Tu arrives ici, sans ton mari et les filles, tu dors comme si tu n'avais jamais dormi, tu veux couper tes cheveux alors que tu as toujours refusé que je le fasse, je devais constamment me battre avec toi pour le faire et tu m'annonces que tu attends un troisième enfant. Alors que rien ne montre que c'est le cas et tu me l'aurais déjà dit, si tu étais enceinte. Tu vas descendre avec moi et t'expliquer longuement. Tu ne quitteras pas la table avant que je n'aie tout compris. Suis-je claire, jeune fille ?

Madame Delacour tourna les talons d'un mouvement et sortit de la chambre en sachant que son aînée allait la suivre pour lui fournir les explications. Fleur poussa un soupir et se laissa tomber sur le dos, sur le lit. Elle ferma un instant les yeux avant de se relever, tandis que sa mère l'interpella.

\- Fleur ! J'attends tes explications pour aujourd'hui, pas pour demain !

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel. Elle avait presque oublié la ténacité de sa mère. Elle traversa son aile et descendit donc au salon. Elle se retrouva face à son père, sa mère et sa sœur. Fleur croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et les dévisagea. Un léger sourire en coin effleura ses lèvres. Sa mère voulait des explications, elle allait les avoir. Cependant, elle allait, elle aussi, avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Elle savait que sa soif d'informations allait surpasser celle de ne pas vouloir lui couper ses cheveux.

\- Je veux bien vous fournir ce que vous demandez. Néanmoins, j'aimerais vraiment que vous me coupiez les cheveux avant.

Apolline jeta un regard à son mari qui haussa simplement les épaules. Elle lui lança un regard noir, lui reprochant silencieusement de ne pas dissuader sa fille. Par la suite, elle sembla soupeser les pour et les contre. Elle poussa alors un soupir et abdiqua. Elle fit signe à Fleur de la suivre dans la salle à manger et alla chercher une paire de ciseaux. Avec des gestes lents, espérant presque la jeune femme change d'idée, elle commença à les couper. Lorsque ses cheveux furent au milieu de son dos, la mère de famille arrêta pour jeter un regard aux cheveux épars au sol. Elle dut essuyer les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Suite à un signe de main de sa fille, elle continua en retenant un commentaire acerbe. Quand les cheveux blonds argentés de Fleur furent coupés à la hauteur des épaules, elle fit signe à sa mère qu'elle pouvait arrêter. Elle se leva et constata ce que sa mère considérait comme un ravage, tandis qu'elle se sentait libérée d'un poids. La jeune Française regarda les cheveux au sol et ne put retenir un sourire. Elle alla vérifier son reflet dans le miroir et hocha la tête, satisfaite. Elle ne se rappelait pas d'avoir déjà eu les cheveux si courts, mais elle adorait le résultat. Elle retourna dans le salon, tandis que d'un coup de baguette, Madame Delacour ramassait les cheveux. Lorsque cela fut fait, elle prépara rapidement du thé et elle alla dans le salon. Puis, prenant son mari comme témoin, elle râla.

\- Alexis ! Regarde ce désastre ! Ses si beaux et longs cheveux ! Il n'en reste plus rien ! Mais allez, dis quelque chose !

\- Je trouve que ça lui va bien… C'est très joli, ma chérie. Tu as fait un bon choix.

\- Non mais ! C'est complètement insensé ! Oh la la !

\- Je trouve que ça lui va bien aussi, Mère.

Apolline leva les deux bras au ciel dans un geste de découragement. Elle l'avait fait, certes, mais ce n'était pas de gaieté de cœur. Elle savait que c'était la seule façon d'avoir les explications qu'elle désirait tant. Elle fit signe à Fleur de s'asseoir et s'assit à son tour en n'essayant même pas de cacher sa désapprobation. La jeune femme passa une main dans ses cheveux fraîchement coupés, trouvant la sensation étrange, bien qu'agréable. Elle croisa élégamment les jambes une fois assise et se prépara à tout déballer.

\- Il y a trois mois environ, William m'a dit qu'il partait en Égypte. Il a accepté cette mission pour qu'on prenne nos distances. J'ai accepté, même si je n'en voyais pas l'utilité. Il était certes un peu plus distant depuis quelques semaines, perdu dans ses pensées, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était pour cette raison. J'ai tout de même accepté. Il est parti une semaine plus tôt que la date prévue, je crois qu'il préférait éviter la confrontation et moi aussi. Je me sentais plus fatiguée depuis quelques temps, je n'avais pas le courage d'avoir cette conversation. Alors il est parti et je me suis retrouvée seule avec Victoire et Dominique. Il n'a pas donné beaucoup de nouvelles pendant son départ et moi non plus à vrai dire. J'ai eu une lettre de sa part il y a trois semaines environ. Un petit mot pour demander comment allait les enfants et pour dire que tout allait bien. Ce n'était pas si long, mais il a pris la peine d'écrire qu'il m'aimait. Pour la première fois, en huit ans, j'ai vraiment eu peur que cela ne soit la fin de notre histoire. Une semaine avant de venir ici, je me sentais faible, je pleurais beaucoup… J'ai transplané et j'ai eu des nausées. J'en ai toujours un peu eues, lorsque je transplanais, mais je sentais que c'était autre chose. Je suis allée voir le gynécomage Kylian. Après quelques questions d'usage, il a confirmé ce que je craignais. J'étais enceinte et je n'avais rien prévu. J'avais encore mes règles, je n'avais pas pris de poids… J'étais à un tel point ailleurs, que même mon charme de Vélane me causait problème. Ma belle-mère a été la première au courant parce qu'elle m'a trouvée, quelques heures après cette annonce, au Terrier, en larmes, la main sur mon ventre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi William a demandé cette pause, mais je crois que la monotonie a eu raison de nous. Nous n'avons plus la même intimité et complicité qu'avant, avec deux enfants. Bientôt trois. Mon époux n'est pas encore au courant. Ça paraîtra sûrement à son retour.

La jeune femme prit une respiration et d'un mouvement de la main, elle intima à sa famille de garder le silence. Elle n'avait pas fini de vider son sac. Elle seule savait à quel point il pesait lourd sur ses épaules. Elle essuya, d'un geste las de la main les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Elle prit un moment de réflexion avant de continuer son monologue.

\- Mais d'ici là, j'avais besoin de repos. Molly a proposé de prendre les petites chez elle. Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer entre mon mari et moi, je sais seulement qu'une conversation, une vraie s'impose entre lui et moi. Mère, ne faites pas cet air scandalisé… Si je l'avais su avant, je vous l'aurais dit tout de même et je ne vous ai pas parlé de William et moi puisque rien n'est certain encore. Je ne sais pas où cette pause va nous mener, mais j'espère le savoir bientôt. Surtout qu'avec la grossesse, je ne pourrai pas travailler pendant un moment encore… Maintenant, vous savez pourquoi je suis ici… De plus, j'ai croisé Maxence avant de venir ici… C'était étrange de le revoir après toutes ces années.

Apolline et Alexis Delacour n'avait jamais su la véritable raison de leur rupture, même si Madame Delacour avait tenté d'en savoir plus. Fleur leur avait seulement dit qu'ils ne s'aimaient plus. Que la décision venait des deux. Maxence n'avait jamais cherché à reprendre contact avec elle. Du moins pas chez ses parents. Il avait essayé de pleins d'autres façons, mais il n'avait jamais eu le cran de se présenter chez les Delacour. Il ne s'était surtout jamais excusé du comportement qu'il avait eu à son égard. Fleur n'avait jamais voulu inquiéter ses parents avec des histoires d'adolescente. Elle s'était toujours assurée que rien n'était apparent, pour qu'ils ne puissent pas s'en douter. La seule personne à qui elle en avait un peu parlé, c'était son mari. Car il avait dû vivre avec les conséquences de cette relation toxique au début de leur amour. Un lourd silence s'installa dans le salon. Les parents Delacour et sa petite sœur attendirent un moment puis voyant que Fleur ne semblait vouloir rien rajouter, Gabrielle prit la parole.

\- Tu aurais dû nous en parler avant, Fleur. Même si vous aviez décidé de ne rien dire. Nous aurions pu te soutenir au lieu que tu vives tout ceci seule. Même si nous nous voyions moins ces dernières années, nous sommes là, comme tu me l'as dit hier… Je vais te laisser seule avec Mère et Père. Je dois rejoindre Mikola chez lui.

Gabrielle se leva, vint serrer sa grande sœur dans ses bras et sortit de la pièce. Fleur se retrouva seule avec son père et sa mère. Tous les deux gardaient le silence et regardaient leur fille en réfléchissant. Ce fut son père qui prit la parole en premier en se raclant la gorge.

\- Tu as gardé ça pour toi pendant des semaines, Fleur ? Comme Gabrielle vient de le dire, tu aurais dû venir nous en parler ou du moins nous envoyer une lettre ! Nous ne sommes pas des étrangers, nous sommes ta famille, tes parents. Tu aurais dû te confier à nous en premier…

\- Père… Molly l'a su en premier parce qu'elle a été la première à le remarquer. C'est tout.

\- Comment as-tu pu ne pas te rendre compte que tu étais enceinte ? Une femme se rend toujours compte des changements qui s'opèrent dans son corps, surtout une grossesse.

Fleur retint avec peine un juron, après l'intervention de sa mère. Les reproches qu'elle sentait dans sa voix lui hérissèrent les poils. Si elle s'en était aperçue avant, elle ne serait dans cette situation, en train de se demander où allait sa vie qui semblait lui échapper. Au lieu de leur répondre et de hausser la voix, ce que ses parents auraient mal pris, elle se leva, alla à l'entrée, s'habiller et sortit en claquant la porte.

Une fois dehors, la jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration avant d'expirer lourdement. Elle s'éloigna de la maison d'un pas vif et regarda autour d'elle. La neige qui commençait à tomber semblait l'apaiser doucement. Elle n'avait pas mis les pieds à Aigues-Mortes depuis des lustres. Elle venait parfois, mais elle prenait rarement le temps de redécouvrir son village natal. Elle commença à se promener. Ses pas la menèrent vers la lisière de la forêt. Petite et adolescente, cet endroit avait toujours été son refuge. Quand elle ne rentrait pas le soir, après une journée particulièrement pénible avec Maxence, elle se réfugiait là-bas. Parfois, elle pouvait y rester toute la nuit et ne rentrer qu'au matin, insensible aux reproches de ses parents. Elle mentait en disant qu'elle avait dormi chez son copain, malgré l'interdiction. À cette époque, Fleur se retrouvait souvent à cet endroit. C'était seulement là qu'elle se trouvait calme, sereine. Une crise d'adolescence d'après ses parents. Elle était une adolescente, c'était normal qu'elle brise les interdits, qu'elle cherche à dépasser les limites qu'on lui mettait. Au lieu d'y entrer, Fleur tourna les talons en secouant la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de se remémorer tous ces instants de peur, de crainte et de doute.

Tandis qu'elle déambulait dans les rues du village, Fleur fut interpellée. Au départ, elle n'y porta pas attention, préférant se perdre dans ses pensées et continuer son chemin. Cependant, la personne s'approcha d'elle et l'interpella à nouveau. La jeune femme se retourna en poussant un soupir.

\- Quoi ?

\- Bonjour Fleur. Moi aussi, ça me fait plaisir de te voir. Je vois que tu t'es levée du bon pied aujourd'hui.

La jeune femme tourna les talons pour faire comprendre à la personne qu'elle ne voulait pas lui parler et recommença à marcher, jusqu'au moment où Maxence de Blois lui prit le bras.

\- Quoi, encore ?

\- Fleur. Laisse-moi t'inviter prendre un café, un thé ou ce que tu veux. On devrait parler. Ça fait dix ans qu'on ne s'est pas vus.

\- Et tu en connais très bien la raison, de Blois. Maintenant, laisse-moi.

\- Non, pas avant que tu aies accepté mon invitation.

La mère de famille dévisagea Maxence. Elle pesait les pour et les contre de son offre. Elle n'était plus l'adolescente de quatorze ou quinze ans qui ne savait pas se défendre et en dix ans, une personne pouvait changer. Il ne semblait plus avoir la même dureté dans les traits, mais il était toujours aussi insistant. La jeune femme se défit de son emprise et le regarda à nouveau dans les yeux. En poussant un soupir, elle hocha la tête.

\- D'accord… Allons Chez Apothéose.

\- On pourrait aller…

\- Nous allons Chez Apothéose. Sinon, je ne te suis pas.

Maxence se dirigea donc vers le salon de thé de Madame Rose. La jeune femme le suivait en gardant une légère distance entre eux. Elle avait choisi Chez Apothéose, car le lieu était toujours plein de personnes. Personne ne cherchait à s'incruster dans les conversations en cours et, s'il le fallait, Fleur et Maxence pourraient parler sans être dérangés. Une fois sur place, Madame Rose leur trouva un coin tranquille, près d'une fenêtre. Tandis que le jeune homme commanda un café, la future mère commanda un chocolat chaud. Pendant un instant, elle regarda la première neige tomber, avant de reporter son attention vers Maxence qui semblait vouloir parler. Fleur allait lui laisser une chance, malgré ce qu'elle lui avait dit, il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Ils reçurent leur boisson et Maxence commença à parler.

\- Après ton départ, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir. Dix ans à penser, c'est long, tu sais ? Après toi, je n'ai pas eu de relation, jusqu'à il y a quelques années. Je suis en couple depuis deux ans. Je me suis adouci, Fleur. Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours bien agi avec toi et je m'en veux. J'aurais sûrement dû te le dire avant, mais tu évitais de venir ici. Je t'ai vraiment aimée, Fleur. Mal aimée, certes, mais je t'ai aimée. Je suis sincèrement désolé de la façon dont notre relation s'est terminée. Quand je t'ai vue, à la gare…

\- Maxence… Tu n'aurais même pas dû avoir besoin de me faire ces excuses. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je t'ai détesté. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je me suis sentie humiliée, brisée, blessée et meurtrie quand j'étais avec toi. À quel point je me suis détestée, de t'aimer. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point mon mari a eu de la difficulté à gérer mes peurs et mes craintes. On a passé trois ans ensemble. Trois années où tu m'as blessée un peu plus chaque jour. Trois ans où tu t'es excusé, adouci, jusqu'à commettre, à nouveau, des gestes fatidiques. Avec le recul, j'ai été naïve de rester avec toi. Cependant, ça a aussi forgé la personne que je suis aujourd'hui. J'espère que tu as changé, Maxence. J'espère sincèrement que tu as appris de tes erreurs passées. Cependant, je ne crois pas être capable de te refaire confiance, même en tant qu'ami.

\- Fleur, je ne te demande pas de redevenir amie avec moi, même si j'aimerais ça. Retrouver la complicité que nous avons déjà eue. J'ose espérer que tu es avec un homme qui t'aime bien. Qui t'aime comme j'aurais dû t'aimer.

\- Maxence, tu sais bien qu'on ne pourra plus ravoir la complicité que nous avons déjà eu dans le passé. Oui, tu as été mon ami avant de devenir mon petit ami, mais c'est justement à ce moment que tout s'est gâché. C'est pour cette raison que rien ne sera comme avant. C'est impossible que tout redevienne ce que cela a été, il y a plus de dix ans.

\- Alors laisse-moi la chance, pendant une journée, de te prouver que j'ai changé. Je pourrais te présenter Lilas en même temps. Elle est au courant de mes gestes passés… Elle sait me calmer lorsque la colère s'empare de moi…

La colère gronda à nouveau en elle. Elle avait l'impression que Lilas réussissait où elle avait échoué. C'était de l'histoire ancienne, mais elle ressentait tout de même une pointe d'amertume. Fleur prit une gorgée de sa boisson chaude pour chasser ses pensées et sembla réfléchir à la proposition du jeune français. Elle mordilla sa lèvre, un tic qu'elle n'avait pas eu depuis un moment. Ça abimait sa lèvre et elle détestait cela. Elle hocha finalement la tête tout en terminant sa boisson. Maxence laissa de l'argent sur la table et se leva. Il laissa la jeune femme passer devant lui et tous les deux sortirent de Chez Apothéose.

Tous les deux marchèrent pendant un long moment, en silence. La neige tombait encore et Fleur retint un frisson. Combien de fois avait-elle fait ce chemin, en d'autres circonstances ? Elle l'avait maintes fois emprunté, pour aller se réfugier après une dispute avec Maxence ou simplement pour le plaisir de voir les quelques lumières du village éclairer l'allée. Le marché de Noël allait sûrement bientôt être mis sur pied, rendant la rue plus achalandée. Elle pourrait peut-être y venir avec William et les filles ? Cela ferait plaisir à ses parents, si elle venait avec Victoire et Dominique. Ça permettrait à l'aînée de pratiquer un peu son français… Certes, la petite famille vivait en Angleterre, mais Fleur tenait à ce qu'elles parlent les deux langues. La jeune femme sursauta, lorsque Maxence posa une main sur son épaule pour la sortir de ses pensées. Elle devait avouer qu'il n'avait eu aucun geste indécent avec elle. Sa nouvelle flamme semblait l'avoir changé ou bien avait-il tout simplement grandi ? La noirceur commençait à tomber sur le village. L'air commençait à se refroidir. Fleur frissonna et pensa au feu de cheminée qui l'attendait sûrement chez ses parents.

\- M'accordes-tu la permission de te raccompagner jusqu'à chez toi ?

La future mère hocha encore la tête. Tous les deux se dirigèrent donc vers le domaine des Delacour. Au bout de l'allée les menant chez Fleur, Maxence s'approcha pour faire la bise à celle-ci, qui un peu plus calme qu'au début de leur rencontre, ne chercha pas à se dérober.

\- Ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir, Fleur. Passe une belle soirée et… on se dit à dans dix ans.

Le jeune homme éclata d'un rire franc, suivit par celui plus cristallin de Fleur, qui ne put se retenir de rire. Il lui fit la bise et partit avec un dernier signe de la main. La jeune femme s'approcha de la maison et se figea en voyant un jeune homme sortir de l'ombre. Surprise, elle ne réussit qu'à balbutier son prénom.

\- Wi… William…


	8. POV 3 William

Bonjour, bonjour!

Puisque vous mourrez d'impatience de lire la suite de ma formidable fanfiction (hum hum, nous y croyons...), la voici sans plus attendre (On me chuchote à l'oreille que je suis un peu folle... Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis aussi saine d'esprit que Luna Lovegood)

Que va-t-il se passer, maintenant que William est en France ? À vous de le découvrir...

Merci encore à MrsBrunette (aka super-héroïne) pour sa révision ^^

Bisous et bonne lecture,

Jess-Lili

* * *

Lorsque William arriva en France, il commençait à faire nuit. Il marcha dans l'ombre, se fondant aux rares piétons encore présents. Il arriva dans l'allée qui menait à la maison des Delacour. Derrière lui, il entendit la voix de sa femme avec une voix masculine. Il se cacha en bordure du chemin. Il vit les deux personnes arriver. Il se demanda qui était le jeune homme qui était avec sa femme. Il les vit se faire la bise et il serra les poings, mais tenta de se calmer, car ce n'était pas le moment de piquer une crise de jalousie vu ce que lui-même avait fait. Il prit son mal en patience et attendit que l'homme s'en aille. Enfin il partit et l'Anglais dévoila sa présence à sa femme. La jeune femme sembla pâlir, lorsqu'elle balbutia son prénom.

\- Wi… William…

\- Bonsoir Fleur, comment vas-tu ?

Il remarqua que Fleur semblait figée. Il s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle sembla enfin réagir et le serra contre elle avec force. William recula et regarda son épouse. Elle avait l'air épuisé. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux qu'elle portait maintenant courts. Il effectua ce geste jusqu'au moment où Fleur se défit de son étreinte pour le regarder avec sérieux.

\- Ça fait plaisir de te voir, William… Ça faisait un moment… Mes parents sont à l'intérieur. On pourrait aller dans la dépendance pour discuter… Je crois qu'on a besoin de le faire. Sans prendre la fuite, cette fois.

William suivit son épouse jusqu'au bâtiment annexé à la maison familiale. Le jeune homme regarda sa femme, qui lui tournait le dos. Avec ses cheveux courts, il avait une vue imprenable sur sa nuque. Qu'aurait-il donné pour pouvoir y poser un doux baiser et même plusieurs ? Pouvoir s'approcher d'elle et la serrer contre lui, sentir son dos contre son torse, ses cheveux chatouiller son visage, pouvoir lui chuchoter un je t'aime à l'oreille et la sentir frissonner contre lui… Il poussa un soupir et secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser. Une fois dans la dépendance, sa femme se retourna et prit appui sur le comptoir. William sentait ses yeux le scruter, comme si elle essayait de sonder son âme. Il tenta d'avoir l'air le plus normal possible. Le silence semblait s'éterniser entre les deux. Son épouse semblait attendre qu'il parle en premier et lui, attendait d'avoir le courage nécessaire. Cependant, il fit signe à Fleur de s'asseoir, chose qu'elle ne fit pas, elle continuait de le fixer. William s'assit et se racla la gorge.

\- Fleur, je suis conscient que j'ai agi en lâche en partant comme je l'ai fait et en ne t'écrivant qu'une seule fois en trois mois. J'aurais dû le faire plus souvent et surtout, tu avais le droit à plus d'explications de ma part. Je suis peut-être allé à Gryffondor, pendant mes années d'études, mais le courage ne vient pas toujours avec l'intelligence. Tu n'as sûrement pas compris mon choix, mais j'en avais besoin. Je devais prendre mes distances.

Il prit un moment avant de continuer. Fleur était toujours aussi silencieuse. William était au courant qu'il devait parler, continuer de parler, simplement pour s'expliquer et pour admettre ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru devoir avouer. Il était parti pour réfléchir à leur relation et à cause d'une nuit, une seule nuit, huit ans pourraient être balayés d'un coup de la main. Il ne savait pas comment le dire. En fait, il ne savait pas comment tout dire. Comment pouvait-il expliquer ses insécurités, sa jalousie, mais surtout son écart de conduite. Il cache son visage dans ses mains avant de relever la tête et de se lever pour faire les cent pas.

\- Ça fait huit ans qu'on se connaît. Huit ans d'amour. On s'est fiancés rapidement à cause de la menace de la guerre. Peu avant notre mariage, il y a eu l'attaque de la tour d'astronomie et mes blessures infligées par Greyback. Cet événement, bien que malheureux, a prouvé à tout le monde, la profondeur de ton amour. À ce moment, tu as fait preuve d'un amour inconditionnel. D'un courage et d'une force sans nom. À cet instant, j'ai voulu que tu partes. Je n'ai pas voulu être un fardeau pour une femme à la beauté époustouflante comme toi. Tu es restée, tu as calmé mes craintes et mes doutes. Tu m'as aimé alors que je te repoussais. À notre mariage, j'ai compris pourquoi je t'aimais tant. J'ai voulu te protéger des Mangemorts et pourtant, tu les as affrontés avec courage et brio encore une fois. Tu n'aimes pas rester dans l'ombre, tu préfères l'action. Où je veux en venir, c'est que ce manque d'action nous a affecté tous les deux. Avec l'arrivée des enfants, la routine qui s'est installée…

Le jeune homme se tut à nouveau. À bien y penser, il ne savait aucunement où il voulait en venir. Pourquoi était-ce si compliqué de parler de ce qu'il avait ressenti, de ce qu'il ressentait ? Puis son épouse qui ne disait rien, qui ne faisait que le regarder, en attente de quelque chose, mais de quoi ? Par Merlin ! Il allait devenir fou, si elle ne disait rien. Il voulait seulement une parole ou un geste, lui montrant qu'il ne parlait pas dans le vide. William prit une longue respiration, ce n'était pas le moment de monter sur ses grands hippogriffes. Pour la faire réagir, il changea de sujet.

\- Qui était l'homme avec toi, tout à l'heure ?

Fleur eut enfin une réaction. Il la regarda s'approcher de lui. Elle s'arrêta devant lui, l'obligeant à cesser sa marche. Elle braqua ses yeux bleus dans ceux de la même teinte de William.

\- C'était Maxence. J'ai passé la journée avec lui.

Maxence… Ce prénom lui disait quelque chose. En y réfléchissant, Fleur lui avait déjà parlé d'un certain Maxence, au tout début de leur relation.

\- Tu étais avec Maxence… Tu as passé la journée avec lui… Puis quoi encore… On parle bien du même Maxence, celui qui t'as blessée, insultée ou que sais-je !

\- Oui. J'étais avec lui. Il n'a rien tenté, William… Tu n'as pas à être jaloux ou inquiet. Tout s'est bien passé. Il n'a pas tenté de m'enlever pour m'emmener ailleurs. On a passé la journée ensemble, il s'est excusé pour son comportement passé. Vaut mieux tard que jamais. Mais là n'est pas le sujet. N'essaie pas de te défiler, j'ai le droit à des explications.

William poussa un autre soupir. Sa femme avait raison, il lui devait de vraies explications. Cependant, à cet instant précis, il ne pensait qu'à la prendre contre lui. La prendre dans ses bras, peut-être la porter jusqu'au lit, pour qu'ils oublient les derniers mois. Il aurait voulu remettre les explications à plus tard et aimer sa femme, jusqu'à ce qu'elle oublie pourquoi il était venu la rejoindre en France. Il savait que c'était impossible, il devait prendre son courage à deux mains et tout lui avouer : des raisons de son départ, jusqu'à son écart de conduite. Si leur amour était sincère et réel, Fleur allait lui pardonner, n'est-ce pas ? Les paroles de son père lui revinrent en tête : « _Tu sais ce que tu dois faire pour préserver votre relation. Tu dois lui dire la vérité. Te montrer courageux. La fuite ne te mènera nulle part, sauf à la rupture. Car, crois-moi, Fleur finira par le savoir. D'une façon ou d'une autre et sa colère sera alors plus intense que si tu lui avais appris toi-même._ »

\- J'ai accepté le travail en Égypte parce que c'était un contrat que je ne pouvais pas décliner, mais aussi parce que j'avais besoin de prendre mes distances avec toi… et avec les filles. L'arrivée des enfants nous laisse peu de temps pour nous deux… Depuis quelques temps, j'avais l'impression d'étouffer dans notre relation. C'est peut-être dû à la monotonie du couple, à la routine qui s'est installée, mais j'avais besoin de prendre du recul. Parfois, je me demande si nous ne nous sommes pas précipités à cause de la menace de la guerre… Nous aurions peut-être dû apprendre à mieux nous connaître. J'aurais dû prévoir ce que c'était de vivre avec une personne ayant du sang de Vélane. J'aurais dû réfléchir plus longuement pour savoir si j'étais prêt à vivre avec une femme dont tous les hommes veulent… Fleur, j'avais besoin de ce voyage pour me rendre compte d'à quel point je t'aime.

À voir les larmes dans les yeux de sa femme, William doutait de pouvoir rester immobile plus longtemps. Il ne pouvait laisser, entre eux, la distance que la Française avait établie. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, sans la quitter des yeux. Pourquoi ne disait-elle rien ? Pourquoi restait-elle aussi silencieuse ? Il posa ses mains sur sa taille et sentit la jeune femme tressaillir, mais elle n'effectua aucun mouvement de recul. Quand elle posa sa tête sur son torse, William posa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux, gardant l'autre sur sa taille. Un moment passa, alors qu'ils restaient dans cette position. Cette fois, aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir briser le silence qui s'était installé. Le jeune homme glissa sa main sur sa nuque et baissa légèrement la tête pour la regarder. Il avait envie de prendre son visage dans ses mains et de poser un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Par Merlin, il avait été un Gryffondor! Il ne pouvait pas s'échapper de cette façon. Repousser la vérité ne ferait qu'envenimer la situation. Fleur lui en voudrait encore plus et il ne savait pas si elle allait être en mesure de lui pardonner par la suite. La vérité blesse, mais le mensonge encore plus. Alors William arrêta de caresser ses cheveux et sa nuque. Sans la brusquer, il recula. Les bras ballants, il réfléchissait à la meilleure façon de lui dire, sans qu'elle ne le jette dehors avant la fin des aveux. Il avait joué à un jeu dangereux, il s'était brûlé au feu de l'interdit et il devait en assumer les conséquences.

\- Fleur, j'aimerais que tu t'assoies, s'il te plaît. Je dois te parler et ça n'a aucun rapport avec les raisons de mon départ.

\- Qu'y a-t-il d'autre, William ?

\- Assieds-toi, s'il te plaît.

Sa femme se dirigea vers la table et s'assit. William la suivit rapidement et s'installa en face d'elle, croyant qu'il y avait moins de risques de cette façon. Il baissa la tête un instant, rassemblant son courage. Lorsqu'il la releva, il prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Fleur, j'aimerais que tu me laisses parler, d'accord ? Ne m'interrompt pas et si tu veux crier ou que sais-je, fais-le après. Je sais que rien ne pourra atténuer ce que j'ai fait, mais laisse-moi m'expliquer avant de dire quelque chose.

Il tenta d'oublier le teint de sa femme, qui avait franchement pâli après cette entrée en matière. Il ne devait pas prendre de pause, il devait tout dire. Absolument tout.

\- Je… Par Merlin… Fleur, sache que ce n'était pas prévu, d'accord. Cela faisait des semaines, des mois, que… Qu'il manquait de chaleur dans mon lit. Mais encore plus longtemps qu'on n'avait pas… Florence était là… Elle ne cherchait pas à cacher son attirance pour moi et j'ai eu un moment de faiblesse. Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois, la fois de trop, j'en suis bien conscient, mais à ce moment-là, la chaleur d'un corps me manquait. Sans réfléchir, je l'ai invité à dîner, on a bu plus que nécessaire, on a dansé et les choses se sont enchaînées. Elle s'est offerte à moi et je ne l'ai pas repoussée. J'ai répondu à ses baisers, à ses caresses… J'étais saoul, j'étais perdu, je ne savais plus… Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse… je… je suis désolé, Fleur. La culpabilité me ronge, je n'aurais pas dû, je sais… Je…

William déglutit péniblement. Fleur le regardait calmement, en silence, mais il la voyait se mordre la lèvre, retenant sûrement un commentaire acerbe. Quand elle se leva, le jeune homme la suivit des yeux et dans le temps de crier « Quidditch », une gifle retentissante s'abattit sur son visage. Il porta la main sur sa joue, surpris par la violence de son geste. Il regarda rapidement son épouse et vit des larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux, avant qu'elle ne tourne les talons pour se diriger vers la cuisine, mettant à nouveau une distance entre elle et le fauteur. Il se leva et tenta de s'approcher d'elle, mais elle l'arrêta d'un mouvement de la main. Elle se retourna pour le regarder. Si le rouquin avait pu être assassiné d'un regard, il serait mort sur-le-champ.

\- Fleur, c'est toi que j'aime… C'est toi que j'aime. Ça ne voulait rien dire avec Florence… Je…

\- _Tais-toi ! Tais-toi, William ! Ne dis rien de plus!_

\- Fleur…

\- _Tais-toi Par Morgane !_ Ne me fais pas détester le bleu de tes yeux…

La jeune femme avait dit cette dernière phrase avec tellement de douceur et en murmurant, que William n'était pas certain d'avoir bien entendu. C'est en voyant les larmes couler sur son pâle visage, qu'il comprit qu'elle l'avait vraiment dit. Il recula d'un pas, la tête légèrement baissée.

\- Ne me fais pas détester à nouveau le bleu… _Alors tais-toi. Ne dis plus rien._ C'est à mon tour de parler, maintenant. Tu sais, William, je t'ai aimé dès la première fois que je t'ai vu. J'avais à peine dix-huit ans, c'était avant la dernière tâche. Je les fêtais, le jour même. J'étais persuadée que tu étais celui qui allait balayer mes peurs et mes doutes d'un geste de la main. J'étais convaincue que tu allais être celui qui allait me faire aimer le bleu à nouveau, après tant d'années à le craindre et à le détester. J'aimais me perdre dans tes yeux couleur océan. Il y a eu nos fiançailles, la bataille, notre mariage, la guerre, puis bien après, les enfants. Deux fillettes formidables. Depuis huit ans, j'apprends à aimer le bleu à nouveau, j'apprends à en apprécier toutes ces nuances. Peu avant ton départ, le bleu a perdu de son éclat. Je te sentais distant, mais je m'accrochais. Tu es parti et je me suis retrouvée seule, sans aucune attache, à part les enfants. Notre seul rapprochement a été le soir de notre anniversaire de mariage, William. Notre seul rapprochement depuis des semaines, depuis des mois ! Sais-tu ce que ça a apporté ? Non, tu ne peux pas le savoir. Parce que moi-même, je ne le savais pas avant il y a deux semaines. Dans mon ventre, il y a un autre enfant. Un autre qui va m'apprendre à apprécier toutes les nuances de couleur de la Terre. Avec ou sans toi, William. _Avec ou sans toi…_

William regarda son épouse sans trouver quoi dire. Il baissa encore son regard, mais vers son ventre cette fois. Maintenant, c'était lui qui gardait le silence. Premièrement, parce qu'elle lui avait demandé de se taire, mais aussi parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle lui lançait cette nouvelle en plein visage. Disait-elle vrai ? Était-elle enceinte ? Une tonne de questions envahit sa tête, mais ce n'était pas le moment de les poser. Quand Fleur fit un geste pour partir, William était trop estomaqué pour réagir, pour tenter de la retenir. Il reste là, les bras de chaque côté de son corps, à fixer l'endroit où se trouvait son épouse, peu de temps auparavant. Il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé ou plutôt, il se laissa tomber. Fleur était enceinte… Et il l'avait trompée.

Les événements des derniers mois avaient-ils pu être à ce point éprouvants ? Il ne pouvait pas laisser Fleur dans cet état d'esprit… Il se leva finalement et sortit de la dépendance. La noirceur était tombée et il n'osa pas entrer dans la demeure sans y être invité. Contournant la maison, il regarda les fenêtres et vit de la lumière dans celle de Fleur. Sortant sa baguette, il fit léviter de petites pierres jusqu'à sa fenêtre. Après plusieurs tentatives, Fleur sortit sur son balcon et regarda en bas. Lorsqu'elle remarqua le visiteur, elle voulut tourner les talons, mais William l'interpella.

\- Fleur, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi entrer. On doit parler, plus longuement.

William attendit avec appréhension la réponse de son épouse. Il la regarda, espérant qu'elle allait lui accorder cette faveur, même s'il ne la méritait pas.

\- William, pars. _Va-t'en !_ Ça ne fonctionnera pas ! Je ne peux pas… tu ne peux pas...

\- Fleur, s'il te plaît. Je ne te demande que dix minutes, d'accord ? Pas une minute de plus.

\- Non. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Ne reste pas là, les bras ballants et l'air suppliant. Va dans la dépendance. Hors de ma vue.

\- Fleur…

William insistait, il devait lui parler, encore plus. Il devait réussir à mettre les choses au clair avec elle. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils s'endorment, fâchés. Leur couple avait connu des hauts et des bas, mais c'était la première fois qu'il était confronté à une épreuve si difficile. Pourrait-il la surmonter ? Le jeune homme avait l'impression qu'il venait de déclencher la Troisième Guerre.

\- _Je t'ai dit de partir._ Fous-le camp, William Weasley! _Va-t'en_ ! Casse-toi ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! _Laisse-moi seule ! N'essaie pas…_ n'essaie pas de revenir, la mine basse, repentant !

Il eut envie d'insister encore, mais il pouvait presque sentir la colère de Fleur jusque dans ses tripes. Il regarda la jeune femme bouger et ne réalisa son geste que lorsque le jonc atterrit à ses pieds. Éberlué, son regard se posa sur l'alliance au sol et sur son épouse qui tournait les talons. Il resta un instant là, l'air surpris, avant de ramasser l'anneau. Il se dirigea de nouveau vers la dépendance, où, une fois à l'intérieur, il fit les cent pas. Il n'avait pas sommeil. Comment pourrait-il dormir après tout ce qui venait de se passer ? Il venait de blesser la femme qu'il aimait et il ne savait pas si les morceaux pourraient être recollés. Leur couple pourrait-il survivre à la tempête qui venait de s'abattre sur lui ? William saurait-il quoi faire pour ne pas perdre son épouse ? Ces questions tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, tandis qu'il tenait l'alliance dans sa main. Il se laissa finalement tomber sur le canapé et, tenant encore ce qui avait scellé leur mariage dans sa main, il ferma les yeux, sans réussir à trouver le sommeil. Il ne laisserait pas les choses se passer comme ça, c'était la seule conviction qu'il avait.


	9. POV 4 Fleur

Bonjour, bonjour!

Puisque vous mourrez d'impatience de lire la suite de ma formidable fanfiction (hum hum, nous y croyons...), la voici sans plus attendre (On me chuchote à l'oreille que je suis un peu folle... Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis aussi saine d'esprit que Luna Lovegood)

Les paroles en italique dans le texte veulent dire que Fleur parle en français. Les quelques paroles en italique dans les dialogues de William signifient qu'il tente de parler en français.

Que ressens Fleur ? Est-elle peinée ? Furieuse ? Anxieuse ? Attristée ? Comment se sent-elle suite aux révélations de son époux ? (Que nous avons tous et toutes envie de secouer comme un prunier ou un cocotier, au choix)

Comme vous allez pouvoir le constater dans les points de vue suivants, nous allons pouvoir remarquer que nos protagonistes préférés sont ensemble. Les scènes se ressembleront un peu, mais en ayant toujours le ressenti de l'un et de l'autre. Le pont de vue des événements changent justement, même s'ils sont à nouveau ensemble. (Tout ceci est très clair, avouez-le mdr)

Merci encore à MrsBrunette (aka super-héroïne que j'aime bien) pour sa révision, ses conseils et ses réactions ^^

Bisous et bonne lecture,

Jess-Lili

* * *

Fleur s'était figée, comme si elle devait être fautive de quelque chose. Son mari s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. La jeune femme regarda le rouquin un instant, avant d'enfin réagir et de le serrer contre elle avec force. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux qu'elle portait courts depuis ce matin. Il effectua ce geste jusqu'au moment où elle se défit de son étreinte pour le regarder avec sérieux.

\- Ça fait plaisir de te voir, William… Ça faisait un moment… Mes parents sont à l'intérieur. On pourrait aller dans la dépendance pour discuter… Je crois qu'on a besoin de le faire. Sans prendre la fuite, cette fois.

La jeune femme fit signe à William de la suivre jusqu'au bâtiment annexé à la maison familiale. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle se retourna et prit appui sur le comptoir. Fleur fixait le conjureur de sorts, comme si elle essayait de déceler le moindre changement en lui. Le silence semblait s'éterniser entre les deux. Elle semblait attendre qu'il parle en premier et lui, semblait vouloir faire durer son mutisme. Cependant, lorsqu'il il fit signe à Fleur de s'asseoir, chose qu'elle refusa d'un bref signe de la tête. Elle continua de le fixer. William s'assit et se racla la gorge.

\- Fleur, je suis conscient que j'ai agis en lâche en partant comme je l'ai fait et en ne t'écrivant qu'une seule fois en trois mois. J'aurais dû le faire plus souvent et surtout, tu avais le droit à plus d'explications de ma part. Je suis peut-être allé à Gryffondor, pendant mes années d'études, mais le courage ne vient pas toujours avec l'intelligence. Tu avais le droit d'avoir plus d'explications et tu n'as sûrement pas compris mon choix, mais j'en avais besoin. Je devais prendre mes distances.

Son mari arrêta de parler et un autre silence envahit la pièce, Fleur continuait de le regarder, attendant la suite. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, elle patientait, elle voulait qu'il parle en premier, tout lui paraîtrait moins difficile de cette façon. Elle avait envie de se blottir contre lui, de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux qui avaient légèrement poussé en trois mois, poser un tendre baiser dans son cou, tout près de la pomme d'Adam ou sous son oreille, cet endroit qui le faisait craquer, qui lui faisait perdre ses moyens. Lorsqu'il cacha son visage dans ses mains, elle eut terriblement envie de s'approcher de lui, mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle se contenta de continuer de le regarder, comme si elle pouvait extraire ses pensées de sa tête. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas choisi des cours de legilimancie à Beauxbâtons ? Elle entendit son mari soupirer, avant qu'il ne recommence à parler.

\- Ça fait huit ans qu'on se connaît. Huit ans d'amour. On s'est fiancés rapidement à cause de la menace de la guerre. Peu avant notre mariage, il y a eu l'attaque de la tour d'astronomie et mes blessures infligées par Greyback. Cet événement, bien que malheureux, a prouvé à tout le monde, la profondeur de ton amour. À ce moment, tu as fait preuve d'un amour inconditionnel. D'un courage et d'une force sans nom aussi. À cet instant, j'ai voulu que tu partes. Je n'ai pas voulu être un fardeau pour une femme à la beauté époustouflante comme toi. Tu es restée, tu as calmé mes craintes et mes doutes. Tu m'as aimé alors que je te repoussais. À notre mariage, j'ai compris pourquoi je t'aimais tant. J'ai voulu te protéger des Mangemorts et pourtant, tu les as affrontés avec courage et brio encore une fois. Tu n'aimes pas rester dans l'ombre, tu préfères l'action. Où je veux en venir, c'est que ce manque d'action nous a affecté tous les deux. Avec l'arrivée des enfants, la routine qui s'est installée…

Le jeune homme se tut à nouveau. Il semblait se perdre dans ses pensées, encore une fois. La jeune femme s'impatientait légèrement. Ne pouvait-il pas tout dire directement au lieu de passer par mille chemins ? William la surprit en changeant brusquement de sujet.

\- Qui était l'homme avec toi, tout à l'heure?

Fleur eut enfin une réaction. Elle s'avança vers lui, calmement, sentant le poids du regard de son époux sur elle. Elle s'arrêta devant lui, l'obligeant à cesser sa marche. Elle braqua ses yeux bleus dans ceux de la même teinte de William.

\- C'était Maxence. J'ai passé la journée avec lui.

Le jeune homme la regarda. Fleur pouvait presque voir les rouages de son esprit tenter de se rappeler où il avait déjà entendu ce prénom. Le visage de William changea pour adopter un air inquiet. Fleur sentait qu'il tentait de camoufler d'autres émotions.

\- Tu étais avec Maxence… Tu as passé la journée avec lui… On parle bien du même Maxence ? Celui qui t'as blessée, insultée ou que sais-je!

\- Oui. J'étais avec lui. Il n'a rien tenté, William… Tu n'as pas à être jaloux ou inquiet. Tout s'est bien passé. Il n'a pas tenté de m'enlever pour m'apporter ailleurs. On a simplement passé la journée ensemble, il s'est excusé pour son comportement passé. Vaut mieux tard que jamais. Mais là n'est pas le sujet. N'essaie pas de te défiler, j'ai le droit d'avoir des explications.

Son mari poussa un autre soupir, tandis que Fleur recula de quelques pas. Mettant une distance sécuritaire entre eux. Elle retenait avec peine les émotions qui la submergeait.

\- J'ai accepté de travailler en Égypte parce que c'était un contrat que je ne pouvais pas refuser, mais aussi parce que j'avais besoin de prendre mes distances avec toi… et avec les filles. L'arrivée des enfants nous laisse peu de temps pour nous deux… Depuis quelques temps, j'avais l'impression d'étouffer dans notre relation. C'est peut-être dû à la monotonie du couple, à la routine qui s'est installée, mais j'avais besoin de prendre du recul. Parfois, je me demande si nous ne nous sommes pas précipités à cause de la menace de la guerre… Nous aurions peut-être dû apprendre à mieux nous connaître. J'aurais dû prévoir ce que c'était de vivre avec une personne ayant du sang de Vélane. J'aurais dû réfléchir plus longuement pour savoir si j'étais prêt à vivre avec une femme dont tous les hommes veulent… Fleur, j'avais besoin de ce voyage pour me rendre compte à quel point je t'aime.

Fleur déglutit péniblement et tentant de masquer les larmes qui lui venaient aux yeux. Ce n'était pas le moment de craquer, pas devant lui, du moins. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, sans la quitter des yeux. Il posa ses mains sur sa taille et Fleur tressailli. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était qu'il ne remarque pas le petit arrondissement de son ventre ou le léger élargissement de ses hanches. Autant elle voulait ce contact, autant elle ne le voulait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas se contenter que de ces explications, elle voulait savoir. Cependant, son toucher lui avait manqué, elle n'arrivait pas à le repousser. Après quelques instants d'hésitation, elle posa sa tête sur son torse en soupirant. William posa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux, gardant l'autre sur sa taille. Un moment passa, alors qu'ils restaient dans cette position. Cette fois, aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir briser le silence qui s'était installé. Quand le jeune homme glissa sa main sur sa nuque, elle retint avec peine le frisson qui lui parcourait l'échine.

William arrêta de caresser ses cheveux et sa nuque. Il la repoussa doucement et recula. Il prit alors un air sérieux et la regarda.

\- Fleur, j'aimerais que tu t'assoies, s'il te plaît. Je dois te parler et ça n'a aucun rapport avec les raisons de mon départ.

\- Qu'y a-t-il d'autres, William ?

\- Assieds-toi, s'il te plaît.

La jeune blonde se dirigea vers la table et s'assit. William la suivit et s'installa en face d'elle. Son mari baissa la tête un moment. Lorsqu'il la releva, il semblait avoir de la difficulté à ancrer son regard dans le sien.

\- Fleur, j'aimerais que tu me laisses parler, d'accord ? Ne m'interrompt pas et si tu veux crier ou que sais-je, fais-le après. Je sais que rien ne pourra atténuer ce que j'ai fait, mais laisse-moi m'expliquer avant de dire quelque chose.

Fleur tenta de rester le plus calme possible, mais elle se sentit pâlir. William ne faisait rien pour la rassurer et elle attendit, avec une certaine appréhension et nervosité, la suite.

\- Je… Par Merlin… Fleur, sache que ce n'était pas prévu, d'accord. Ça faisait des semaines, des mois, que… Qu'il manquait de chaleur dans mon lit. Mais encore plus longtemps qu'on n'avait pas… Florence était là… Elle ne cherchait pas à cacher son attirance pour moi et j'ai eu un moment de faiblesse. Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois, la fois de trop, j'en suis bien conscient, mais à ce moment-là, la chaleur d'un corps me manquait. Sans réfléchir, je l'ai invité à dîner, on a bu plus que nécessaire, on a dansé et les choses se sont enchaînées. Elle s'est offerte à moi et je ne l'ai pas repoussée. J'ai répondu à ses baisers, à ses caresses…

À mesure qu'il parlait, Fleur se perdait dans ses pensées. Elle tentait de contrôler la colère qui l'habitait. Elle devait rester calme, même si son mari venait de lui dire qu'il l'avait trompée. Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Elle le regardait calmement, en silence, mais elle se mordait la lèvre, retenant avec peine son envie d'hurler. Quand elle se leva pour s'approcher de lui, elle sentit son époux la suivre du regard et dans le temps de crier « Quidditch », elle abattit sa main sur la joue de William. Elle n'en retira aucune satisfaction. Elle aurait pu le gifler plus d'une fois, si elle ne s'était pas retenue… Rien ne pouvait apaiser son sentiment de trahison et la douleur qui semblait lui labourer le coeur. Des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux, mais elle ne pouvait les lui montrer. Elle tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la cuisine, mettant à nouveau une distance entre elle et lui. Il tenta de s'approcher d'elle, mais elle l'arrêta d'un mouvement de la main. À cet instant, Si William avait pu être assassiné d'un regard, il serait mort sur-le-champ.

\- Fleur, c'est toi que j'aime… _C'est toi que j'aime._ Ça ne voulait rien dire avec Florence… Je…

\- _Tais-toi! Tais-toi, William! Ne dis rien de plus!_

\- Fleur…

\- _Tais-toi Par Morgane!_ Ne me fais pas détester le bleu de tes yeux…

La jeune femme avait dit cette phrase avec une douceur qui contrastait avec ce qu'elle ressentait intérieurement. Le bleu… Cela avait pris des années à Fleur avant d'en apprécier chaque nuance. C'était grâce à son mari qu'elle y avait repris goût et voilà que tout volait en éclat. Voilà qu'un bleu qu'elle adorait venait de ternir à ses yeux. Il venait de perdre toutes les teintes qu'elle adorait, quelques temps auparavant.

\- Ne me fais pas détester à nouveau le bleu… _Alors tais-toi. Ne dis plus rien._ C'est à mon tour de parler, maintenant. Tu sais, William, je t'ai aimé dès la première fois que je t'ai vu. J'avais à peine dix-huit ans, c'était avant la dernière tâche. Je les fêtais, le jour même. J'étais persuadée que tu étais celui qui allait balayer mes peurs et mes doutes d'un geste de la main. J'étais convaincue que tu allais être celui qui allait me faire aimer le bleu à nouveau, après tant d'années à le craindre et à le détester. J'aimais me perdre dans tes yeux couleur océan. Il y a eu nos fiançailles, la bataille, notre mariage, la guerre, puis bien après, les enfants. Deux fillettes formidables. Depuis huit ans, j'apprends à aimer le bleu à nouveau, j'apprends à en apprécier toutes ces nuances. Peu avant ton départ, le bleu a perdu de son éclat. Je te sentais distant, mais je m'accrochais. Tu es parti et je me suis retrouvée seule, sans aucune attache, à part les enfants. Notre seul rapprochement a été le soir de notre anniversaire de mariage, William. Notre seul rapprochement depuis des semaines! Sais-tu ce que ça a apporté? Non, tu ne peux pas le savoir. Parce que moi-même, je ne le savais pas avant il y a deux semaines. Dans mon ventre, il y a un autre enfant. Un autre qui va m'apprendre à apprécier toutes les nuances de couleur de la Terre. Avec ou sans toi, William. _Avec ou sans toi…_

Après cette révélation, Fleur sortit presque en courant de la dépendance, sans que son mari tente de la retenir. La jeune blonde resta un moment dehors, à essayer de calmer ses larmes et sa respiration. Quand elle entra dans la maison, elle fit le moins de bruit possible, avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre, où elle éclata en sanglots. Fleur était une personne forte. Elle n'en avait jamais douté ou presque, mais lorsque sa vie semblait lui glisser des mains, elle avait envie de mettre un genou au sol ou même son corps au complet. Pour mieux se relever par la suite. Appuyée sur le mur, contre lequel elle s'était laissé tomber, elle posa légèrement une main sur son ventre. Elle avait encore de la difficulté à réaliser qu'il y avait une petite chose qui s'y était nichée. Elle perdit le compte des minutes, jusqu'au moment où un bruit attira son attention. Souhaitant tout d'abord l'ignorer, elle finit tout de même par se lever. N'ayant pas pris le temps d'enlever son manteau en arrivant dans son aile de la maison, la jeune femme sortit sur le balcon sans ressentir le froid. Lorsqu'elle remarqua, plus bas, William, elle poussa un soupir las. N'avait-il pas compris qu'elle préférait être seule ?

\- Fleur, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi entrer. On doit parler, plus longuement.

La mère de famille laissa fuser une exclamation d'exaspération et secoua la tête. Il n'avait vraiment rien compris. Absolument rien compris! La jeune femme secoua la tête avant de lui répondre, tentant de contenir d'autres larmes, mais essayant surtout, de garder un ton bas, malgré la colère qui bouillonnait en elle. En vain, sûrement puisque sa voix lui semblait plus sifflante.

\- William, pars. _Va-t'en!_ Ça ne fonctionnera pas! Je ne peux pas… tu ne peux pas...

\- _Fleur, s'il te plaît._ Je ne te demande que dix minutes, d'accord? Pas une minute de plus.

\- Non. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Ne reste pas là, les bras ballants et l'air suppliant. Va dans la dépendance. Hors de ma vue.

\- Fleur…

La jeune femme ne put retenir un petit hurlement de rage et de douleur. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur se fissurait et que quelques morceaux tombaient de haut, pour aller se poser aux pieds de William. Elle avait mal. La gorge nouée, elle cria, espérant qu'il comprendrait à présent. Elle ne voulait pas de sa présence, elle ne voulait pas entendre sa voix, suppliante et triste. Elle voulait qu'il la laisse seule.

\- _Je t'ai dit de partir._ Fous-le camp, William Weasley! _Va-t'en_! Casse-toi! Laisse-moi tranquille! _Laisse-moi seule! N'essaie pas…_ n'essaie pas de revenir, la mine basse, repentant!

Après un moment de doute, Fleur fit glisser son alliance de son doigt. Elle agissait probablement sur un coup de tête, mais elle s'approcha de la balustrade et la laissa tomber. La jeune blonde la vit presque atterrir aux pieds de son mari. Elle tourna les talons d'un mouvement brusque. Elle ne laissa pas le temps à son époux de répliquer quelque chose. Un nouveau cri se bloqua dans sa gorge. Elle ne savait pas si elle allait pouvoir lui pardonner. Elle sentit à nouveau des larmes couler sur son visage, terne et fatigué. Elle se changea, avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit. Décidant d'évacuer sa rage et sa douleur, elle commença à frapper son oreiller de toutes ses forces. Elle se recroquevilla un peu sur elle-même. Peut-être... Elle ne pouvait pas garder cet enfant. À l'instant où cette pensée effleura son esprit, la jeune femme secoua la tête. Elle s'horrifiait. Elle se savait incapable de poser un tel geste. Ce petit être l'avait choisi comme petit nid. Elle ne pouvait l'en priver. Il ne demandait qu'à naître. Elle ne pouvait lui refuser ce droit. Elle l'avait dit à William. Elle élèverait cet enfant avec ou sans lui. Elle s'endormit des heures plus tard, ayant épuisée ses forces physiques et mentales.


	10. La Française n'oubliait jamais

Bonjour, Mesdames et Messieurs!

Nous voici réunis, en cette magnifique matinée pour un autre chapitre de Aimerons-nous toujours le bleu ? Est-ce la fin de notre formidable aventure ? À vous de le découvrir.

Aujourd'hui, en ce mercredi de mars, je viens vers vous avec ce tout nouveau chapitre, gracieuseté de ma très chère super-héroïne Française et j'ai nommé MrsBrunette en personne! Je profite de cette occasion pour poser cette question existentielle :

\- Souhaites-tu dire quelques mots sur ce défi que je t'ai donné et que tu as relevé avec brio ?

\- Oui, je le veux! (Tant de sérieux ici!)

La foule est en délire, ne laissant que peu de chance à la locutrice de dire ses derniers mots. Elle s'efface donc pour laisser la place à l'héroïne à la cape (bleue bien sûr!)

Jess-Lili fait donc quelques pas de côté (et tombe dans le vide) pour laisser MrsBrunette prendre place devant le micro.

 **Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

 **Suite à un défi que m'a lancé Jess-Lili, j'ai écrit ce chapitre.** (Défi relevé, jeune héroïne!)

 **Ma contrainte était d'écrire du point de vue de Fleur, chose que je n'avais jamais fait jusqu'à présent.**

 **Je sors donc de l'ombre pour vous proposer cette fin alternative à celle prévue.**

 **Je remercie Jess pour m'avoir choisie comme relectrice.**

 **Bonne lecture à vous et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !**

* * *

Des coups répétés à la porte de sa chambre réveillèrent Fleur. Le jour était levé et les rayons du soleil entraient dans la pièce. Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Des larmes coulèrent à nouveau sur ses joues. À l'extérieur de son cocon, elle entendit vaguement sa mère l'appeler. Mais la Française n'avait pas la force de lui répondre. Elle voulait simplement pleurer et être seule. Finalement, les coups s'espacèrent et finirent par cesser. Elle soupira de dépit et se rendormit.

Quand Fleur se réveilla à nouveau, la lumière avait déjà décliné. Elle estima qu'il devait être plus de quatre heures de l'après-midi. La jeune femme s'assit dans son lit. Son oreiller était encore humide des larmes qu'elle avait versé une partie de la nuit et de la journée. Elle passa ses mains sur son visage et dans ses cheveux. Elle sentait que ses yeux étaient gonflés et ils lui faisaient mal.

\- Tu as l'air bien mal en point, ma fille.

Fleur sursauta et leva la tête vers la voix de sa mère. Cette dernière était assise dans le fauteuil qui était d'ordinaire tourné vers la coiffeuse. La jeune blonde baissa le regard sous l'intensité de celui de l'autre femme. Elle se sentait comme une petite fille qui avait fauté.

\- J'espère que tu as des explications à me fournir sur ton état.

\- William m'a trompée.

Il avait fallu tout son courage pour mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle avait appris la nuit dernière. Ce n'était pas la peine d'enjoliver la situation. Ce qui avait été fait ne pouvait plus être défait. Relevant la tête pour observer la réaction de sa mère, elle lut dans ses yeux de la déception. Son mari et elle n'avaient jamais vraiment accepté le jeune homme dans la famille Delacour mais ils avaient fini par l'aimer tout de même un peu.

\- Quand je suis rentrée avec Maxence hier en fin d'après-midi, William m'a fait la surprise d'être près de la maison. Je l'ai invité à entrer dans la dépendance. Je ne voulais pas que vous nous entendiez si jamais cela se terminait en dispute. Il m'a donné les raisons de son départ. Comme je vous l'avais expliqué, il avait besoin de faire une pause dans notre histoire. Cependant, il avait une collègue qui ne cachait pas son attirance pour lui. Un soir de beuverie, il a fini par répondre favorablement à ses avances. Il a fauté, Mère.

Apolline se leva et alla rejoindre sa fille sur son lit. La jeune mère de famille aurait aimé savoir ce que sa mère pensait à ce moment-là. Mais quand elle la prit dans ses bras, en une étreinte affectueuse, Fleur sut qu'elle était de son côté. N'ayant pas encore assez pleuré, la Française éclata en sanglots. Elle sentit les mains de sa mère aller et venir dans son dos. Quelques minutes plus tard, ses pleurs se calmèrent et elle prit le mouchoir que sa génitrice lui tendait. Cette dernière posa ses mains sur ses épaules, s'écartant légèrement d'elle. Elles se regardèrent gravement.

\- Tu vas m'écouter attentivement Fleur. Tu vas aller prendre une douche et prendre soin de toi. Je voudrais que tu sois avec nous pour le dîner. Ta sœur revient à la maison avec son fiancé et il faut que tu sois présente pour elle. Ton père s'inquiète aussi pour toi, c'est pourquoi je lui expliquerai la situation. Mais si Gabrielle pose des questions, tu devras lui répondre. Elle a le droit de savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ta vie. Allez, va ma fille, nous nous retrouverons tout à l'heure.

La jeune mère de famille était d'accord avec ce que disait sa mère. Elle hocha docilement la tête et serra encore une fois Apolline dans ses bras. Elle la regarda se lever du lit et rejoindre la porte de la chambre. Mais Fleur se rappela d'un détail et interpella sa mère.

\- Mère ! Hier soir j'ai envoyé William dormir dans la dépendance. Est-ce qu'un elfe de maison pour aller vérifier s'il y est toujours ?

\- Tu fais bien de me le dire. Je l'enverrais voir discrètement. Mais je pense qu'il est parti. J'ai vu que tu ne portais plus ton alliance.

Sur ces mots, Apolline sortit de la chambre. Bien décidée à ne pas replonger dans sa torpeur, Fleur se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle passa devant son armoire et récupéra une robe un peu habillée qu'elle ajusterait grâce à la magie. Son ventre commençait à se voir depuis qu'elle savait son état. Elle n'avait pas emmené de vêtements de grossesse avec elle. Elle remercia Merlin de l'avoir dotée de magie.

La longue douche chaude que prit Fleur lui fit un bien fou. Certes cela n'effaçait pas les cernes qui avaient élu domicile sous ses yeux mais ses muscles étaient plus détendus. Quelques sorts plus tard, elle paraissait aussi fraîche qu'après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder son annulaire gauche désormais vide. Elle pouvait encore sentir le poids de sa bague de mariage. La mère de famille se mordit les lèvres pour retenir un sanglot. Ce n'était pas le moment de craquer. Ses parents et sa sœur l'attendaient en bas.

Fleur descendit silencieusement les escaliers. Elle se guida à l'oreille vers le salon. Elle entendait des éclats de voix. La porte de la pièce était entre-ouverte. La blonde regarda à travers l'interstice pour se faire une idée de l'ambiance entre ses parents et les jeunes tourtereaux. Elle pouvait voir son père et sa mère sourire. Ils semblaient heureux d'accueillir un nouveau membre dans leur famille. C'était tout le contraire des moments que William et elle avaient passés dans cette grande maison, huit ans auparavant.

Ne laissant pas les souvenirs l'envahir, Fleur toqua deux coups à la porte pour avertir les quatre personnes de sa présence. Gabrielle se leva et alla serrer sa sœur dans ses bras. Elle guida Fleur vers son fiancé qui s'était levé du canapé. La mère de famille croisa le regard de sa propre mère et y vit un soupçon d'assentiment. Elle reporta ensuite son regard sur le fameux Mikola. Ce dernier tendit une main amicale. Fleur le devança en lui faisant la bise.

\- Mikola, je suis ravie de te revoir. Cela ne te dérange pas qu'on se tutoie ? Tu fais partie de la famille à présent.

\- Aucun problème. Tu n'es pas accompagnée de ton mari et de tes petites filles ?

\- Non, William est en voyage d'affaires. Victoire et Dominique sont chez ma belle-famille. Mais je les emmènerai bientôt en France. Cela fait longtemps qu'elles n'ont pas vu leurs grands-parents et leur tante.

\- J'ai hâte de faire leur connaissance.

Fleur s'était efforcée de parler calmement de sa famille. Personne ne lui reprocherait d'avoir édulcorer la vérité. Mikola avait posé la question par gentillesse. Il ne lui voulait aucun mal. Les cinq adultes parlèrent pendant une bonne trentaine de minutes. Plus Fleur en apprenait sur lui, plus elle le trouvait parfait pour sa petite sœur. Elle était ravie qu'elle soit tombée sur le bon. L'elfe de maison des Delacour les prévint que le dîner était prêt et tous se levèrent pour gagner la salle à manger. Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance bon enfant. Mikola fut invité à rester dans la maison pour la nuit. Une fois les parents des deux jeunes femmes endormis, les trois autres regagnèrent le salon pour discuter encore un peu. Ils se couchèrent tard ce soir-là mais Fleur voulait rattraper tous les moments qu'elle avait ratés. La bonne humeur de Gabrielle était communicative et la mère de famille en oublia presque ses problèmes.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans sa chambre que sa lassitude la rattrapa. Il était près de deux heures du matin quand elle se changea pour une tenue plus confortable. Après une légère hésitation, elle appela l'elfe de maison de sa famille. Ce dernier arriva en un bruit sonore.

\- Que peut faire Corey pour vous, Madame ?

\- Mère t'a-t-elle demandé d'aller voir si quelqu'un était dans la dépendance cet après-midi ?

\- Oui, Madame. Corey lui a rapporté que les coussins du canapé avaient été déplacés. Mais personne ne se trouvait dans la dépendance quand Corey y est entré.

\- Y avait-il quelque chose qui traînait, une lettre, une bague ?

\- Seulement un morceau de parchemin avec votre nom écrit dessus.

\- L'as-tu encore avec toi ?

\- Le voici, Madame.

Fleur congédia l'elfe en le remerciant chaleureusement. La jeune femme s'assit sur son lit, le pli entre les mains. Elle hésitait à l'ouvrir. Sa colère et son sentiment de trahison ne quittait pas son cœur. Elle savait que rien ne la ferait changer d'avis. Toutes les excuses que William pouvait inventer ne suffirait pas à la convaincre. Après avoir passé du temps avec sa sœur et son fiancé, la mère de famille avait compris que si les deux membres d'un couple s'aimait vraiment, aucun n'irait voir ailleurs malgré la distance. Mais elle se décida à lire la missive.

 _« Ma chère Fleur,_

 _Je ne puis rester sur le domaine de tes parents en sachant que je n'y suis plus le bienvenu. J'espère que cette lettre sera trouvée par un membre de ta famille et qu'elle te sera donnée. Je sais que les mots écrits ne valent pas plus que des mots dits à haute voix. Pourtant, il fallait que je t'écrive. Je ne peux plus garder pour moi tous mes sentiments._

 _Oui, j'ai fauté. Je t'ai trompée. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner tout de suite mais je voudrais que tu comprennes que je m'en veux terriblement. Je n'aurais jamais dû boire autant et me laisser abuser par la beauté de ma collègue. La culpabilité me ronge depuis que je me suis rendu compte de mon erreur. Pour tout avouer, quand je suis rentré chez nous et que je n'y ai vu personne, j'ai tout retourné, croyant que quelqu'un vous avait fait du mal, aux filles et à toi._

 _Puis j'ai recouvré la raison et je suis allé chez mes parents. J'ai vu nos deux petits anges. Les progrès de Victoire m'ont stupéfait et m'ont rendu fier. Voir Dominique marcher m'a ému. J'ai raté tellement de choses pendant mon absence et je m'en veux._

 _J'ai voulu aller te rejoindre quand mon père m'a dit que tu étais en France. Mais ma mère m'en a dissuadé. Elle m'a convaincu de passer du temps avec nos enfants. Les filles te réclament souvent, tu sais. Elles ont besoin de leur mère. J'ai besoin de toi ..._

 _Je t'aime Fleur._

 _William »_

Fleur pensa à ses petites filles qui avaient besoin de leur mère. Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir rentrer en Angleterre, surtout avant que sa grossesse ne l'empêche de se déplacer. Une pointe de culpabilité étreignait le cœur de la mère de famille. Elle avait laissé ses filles pour un besoin égoïste de se retrouver avec elle-même. Certes, c'était Molly qui lui avait proposée de partir en France mais Fleur aurait pu lutter et combattre sa déprime. Pourtant, une petite voix au fond de son cœur lui disait que son retour aux sources avait eu des effets bénéfiques. Quand aurait-elle su que sa petite soeur s'était fiancée sinon ? Mais la jeune blonde se rendait bien compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus s'enfermer dans sa chambre comme une adolescente. N'avait-elle pas dit à William qu'ils fallaient qu'ils se parlent franchement, sans prendre la fuite ?

Malgré l'heure tardive, Fleur prépara sa valise. Il fallait qu'elle rentre. Victoire et Dominique l'attendaient. Elle rassembla les quelques affaires qu'elle avait emmené et les plia pour les ranger correctement dans son sac. Pendant qu'elle rangeait, elle réfléchissait. Elle ne savait pas comment elle allait annoncer aux filles qu'elle attendait un enfant. De plus le premier anniversaire de Dominique approchait à grands pas et ce n'était pas le moment de compromettre l'ambiance. Une fois sa valise fermée, la blonde s'allongea dans son lit. Elle fixa un long moment le plafond. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Elle aurait voulu parler à quelqu'un de ses doutes. Mais personne ne pouvait lui donner le réconfort qu'elle demandait. Elle devait traverser cette épreuve seule. Ce fut vers quatre heures du matin que Fleur s'endormit, après avoir programmé son réveil.

Le bruit strident de l'alarme de l'horloge fit bondir Fleur. À son grand étonnement, elle avait dormi d'un sommeil de plomb et aucun rêve n'était venu perturber son repos. Elle éteignit le réveil et se prépara à sortir. Son manteau d'hiver et sa valise sous le bras, elle descendit les escaliers. En bas, elle croisa sa jeune sœur qui l'aida à poser ses affaires dans l'entrée. Les deux jeunes femmes allèrent ensuite à la salle à manger où leurs parents les attendaient. Ils se saluèrent et se servirent dans les plats que Corey leur avait concoctés. Fleur but son verre de jus de pomme pour se donner du courage.

\- Père, Mère, je rentre en Angleterre. Aujourd'hui. Je suis désolée de partir si vite mais il faut que je retrouve mes filles. J'ai conscience que je ne les ai pas laissées très longtemps mais elles doivent avoir besoin de moi. D'ailleurs, je vous enverrai prochainement une lettre pour l'anniversaire de Dominique. Il est dans moins d'une semaine et j'aimerais vraiment que vous veniez tous les quatre, Mikola y compris, à sa fête. Je sais que cela ne vous laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour vous organiser. Je vous enverrai les détails.

La famille discuta encore quelques instants. Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, tous se levèrent de table pour accompagner l'aînée de la famille vers la porte d'entrée. Les au revoir furent courts mais Fleur serra sa mère, son père et sa soeur dans ses bras. Gabrielle proposa de l'accompagner à la gare routière d'Aigues-Mortes. Fleur accepta volontiers. Les deux jeunes femmes marchèrent en silence jusqu'au quai où le bateau attendait ses derniers passagers qui allaient du côté Moldu du village.

Elles prirent place à bord, sur deux sièges un peu éloignés des autres. Les deux soeurs avaient besoin de se retrouver seules. Depuis que Fleur était revenue, elle n'avait pas pu converser à cœur ouvert avec Gabrielle.

\- Mikola est un homme bien. J'espère qu'il te rendra heureuse pendant très longtemps.

\- Merci grande sœur. Je ne pensais pas connaître un amour si fort avec quelqu'un. Mais il est entré dans ma vie et je ferais tout pour le garder.

\- Bien. J'ai hâte de faire les préparatifs du mariage avec toi.

\- Moi aussi. Mais dis-moi, Fleur, pourquoi ne portes-tu plus ton alliance ?

\- Pendant que tu étais chez ton fiancé, William est venu à la maison. Nous avons investi la dépendance pour discuter sans déranger Père et Mère. Il m'a avouée les raisons de son départ. Il m'a aussi appris qu'il m'avait trompée. Avec une collègue. Il était ivre et il manquait de chaleur humaine alors il s'est réfugié dans ses bras.

La voix de Fleur tremblait. Gabrielle lui prit les mains, les larmes aux yeux. L'aînée la regarda et lui enjoignit de ne pas pleurer. La mère de famille lui expliqua qu'elle devait rentrer en Angleterre pour régler tout cela. Elles s'enlacèrent pour se réconforter mutuellement. Gabrielle ne voulait pas lâcher sa sœur alors que le bateau avait accosté. Ce fut Fleur qui la détacha doucement d'elle en lui disant que son taxi ne l'attendrait pas indéfiniment. La jeune fiancée se raisonna et accompagna sa sœur. Elle l'embrassa sur les deux joues une dernière fois pendant que le conducteur chargeait la valise dans le coffre. Les deux filles Delacour se quittèrent en pleurant malgré leur promesse de ne pas verser une larme.

Le chauffeur de taxi fut très prévenant envers Fleur. Il ne posa aucune question si ce n'était pour connaître la destination de la jeune femme. Le trajet dura une quarantaine de minutes. Fleur les passa à réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait dire à sa belle-famille. Elle ne savait même pas si William était rentré au Terrier ou s'il avait ramené les filles chez eux, à la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Un train à grande vitesse ramena Fleur à Paris. Elle prit ensuite le RER et le métro jusqu'au centre de la capitale où se trouvait le Ministère de la Magie Français. La journée était déjà bien avancée et la mère de famille n'était pas sûre d'arriver à temps pour prendre le dernier Portoloin à destination de Londres. Mais la personne au guichet la rassura et lui rapporta qu'elle arrivait juste à temps. Fleur n'attendit qu'une dizaine de minutes avant d'être appelée dans la salle de départ. Deux autres femmes attendaient à côté du vase qui leur servirait de moyen de transport. La blonde toucha la porcelaine froide au moment adéquat et sentit son nombril être aspiré par le sortilège.

Une fois arrivée à Londres, Fleur se rendit compte qu'il faisait déjà nuit. Elle se décida à prendre une chambre au Chaudron Baveur avant de partir vers le Terrier. Elle se sentait lasse de ce voyage et ses pieds la faisaient souffrir. Poussant la porte du pub, Fleur fut surprise du nombre de personnes présentes. Elle se dirigea vers le bar, tout en saluant d'un hochement de tête les personnes qui la saluaient. Le propriétaire du pub lui donna la chambre quatorze. La jeune femme monta directement après avoir réglé sa nuitée. Une fois dans la pièce, elle lança un Recurvite sur le lit et les meubles pour être certaine de la propreté de l'endroit.

La nuit ne fut pas tellement réparatrice pour Fleur. Son dos la faisait souffrir à cause du matelas de mauvaise qualité sur lequel elle avait dormi. Mais elle ne se plaignit pas et prit sur elle. Elle avait décidé de dormir là même si ce n'était pas une bonne idée visiblement. Remerciant le patron du pub, elle passa du côté Sorcier de Londres. Elle avait besoin de nouvelles robes car elle avait donné ses anciennes à une collègue de travail. Après son passage au Chemin de Traverse, elle profita de sa présence dans la capitale anglaise pour faire un examen complet de sa santé et de celle du bébé. Par chance, le médicomage Kylian était libre et avait pu accueillir immédiatement Fleur. Il lui assura qu'elle était en bonne santé même s'il ne fallait pas qu'elle se surmène. Le bébé se développait bien et son cœur battait fortement. La mère de famille fut émue d'entendre les battements de vie de son enfant. Il était encore trop tôt pour connaître son sexe mais la prochaine échographie magique serait la bonne. Fleur prit d'avance son rendez-vous pour la fin de son deuxième trimestre de grossesse.

Rassérénée, la jeune femme repassa du côté Moldu pour louer une voiture. Elle avait encore de la route à faire pour rejoindre sa maison. Suivant les ordres de son médecin, elle s'arrêta toutes les deux heures pour se reposer et se dégourdir les jambes. Petit à petit, les paysages changèrent. Les quelques cinq heures de voyage avait éreinté la jeune femme. Pourtant elle ne fut pas heureuse de retrouver son foyer. Se garant devant la Chaumière, elle remarqua qu'aucune lumière n'était allumée. Elle en déduisit donc que William n'était pas revenu avec les filles. Laissant échapper un soupir soulagé, Fleur sortit sa valise du coffre et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

Elle ouvrit le battant de bois et découvrit une pièce à vivre totalement ravagée. Les meubles avaient été retournés. Les jouets des filles avaient été dispersés au quatre coin de la pièce. La valise de Fleur tomba lourdement sur le sol. La mère de famille était affolée. Qui avait bien pu mettre la maison dans cet état ? Elle vérifia si les sorts Repousse-Moldu et anti-intrusions étaient encore en place. Ce fut le cas. Puis elle se rappela la lettre de William. Il avait avoué qu'il avait retourné toute la maison pour les retrouver. Dans son angoisse, le père de famille n'avait rien rangé derrière lui. Apparemment il ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit de revenir pour tout remettre en ordre. Ce n'était pas grand chose mais cela suffisait à alimenter la colère de Fleur.

Allumant les lumières d'un coup de baguette, la Française fit le tour de la maison pour contempler les dégâts que son mari avait fait. Dans chaque pièce, elle remit en ordre, à l'aide de quelques sorts, les meubles, les vêtements et les jouets. Tous les souvenirs liés à cette maison refirent surface dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Posant une main sur son ventre, elle raconta à voix haute tous les moments joyeux qu'elle avait vécu. Elle parla au bébé pendant de longues minutes tout en rangeant la maison. Ayant fini sa tâche, Fleur s'assit sur le canapé. Les larmes se précipitaient dans ses yeux.

\- Petit bébé, j'espère que tu auras les yeux bleus. J'espère que tu sauras me faire aimer à nouveau cette couleur. Tu sais, Maman n'a pas toujours été triste. Ton père est un homme formidable. Il a vécu beaucoup de choses difficiles. Mais il a toujours remonté la pente. Maman l'a aidé bien sûr, tout en combattant ses propres démons. Pendant longtemps, le bleu était une couleur que je ne pouvais plus voir. Mais là-bas à Poudlard, où tu iras sûrement à l'école dans une dizaine d'années, une maison a le bleu pour couleur. Ce n'était pas la maison de ton Papa mais c'est dans celle-là que vont les personnes intelligentes. On m'a racontée que je serais sûrement allée dans cette maison si j'avais fait ma scolarité en Angleterre. En voyant les regards heureux des élèves qui portaient du bleu, j'ai pris conscience que le bleu pouvait être une couleur que je pouvais aimer. Puis j'ai croisé les yeux de celui qui allait devenir mon mari. Comme tous ceux de sa famille, ils étaient bleus. Mais William avait une nuance de bleu bien particulière. Elle me faisait rêver. J'en suis tombée amoureuse. J'en suis encore amoureuse. Mais ton Papa n'a pas été héroïque cette fois. Je trouve que le bleu de ses yeux s'est terni. Peut-être arriveras-tu à les faire redevenir comme avant ? Mais cela serait une bien grande mission pour un bébé qui n'est même pas encore né. Sache que tu rendras Maman et Papa heureux. Tes grandes sœurs vont t'adorer. _Je t'aime mon bébé._

Épuisée physiquement et mentalement, Fleur s'allongea sur le canapé et fit apparaître une couverture chaude. Elle éteignit les lumières et s'endormit. Cette nuit-là, de nombreux cauchemars l'assaillir. Ils lui firent voir l'acte de mari. Ils lui montrèrent une femme aussi belle qu'intelligente qui attisait les désirs de William. Puis ils lui montrèrent les regards déçus de ses parents et de sa sœur quand elle leur annonçait qu'elle allait divorcer de l'aîné des Weasley, qu'elle allait élever seule trois enfants. Elle vit aussi la haine dans les yeux de Molly et les autres Weasley. Fleur s'éveilla en pleurant. Elle s'étouffait avec ses sanglots. S'efforçant d'inspirer et d'expirer, la Française pensa à des souvenirs joyeux. L'annonce de sa première grossesse, la naissance de Victoire, sa seconde grossesse, les premiers pas de sa fille, et ainsi de suite. Elle réussit petit à petit à se calmer. Elle essuya les larmes qui étaient restées sur ses joues.

Après avoir repris ses esprits et s'être changée, Fleur profita du beau temps pour se promener sur la plage près de la maison. Ses cauchemars l'avait ébranlée plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle ne cessait de réfléchir à sa décision. Elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle aimait toujours William. On ne pouvait pas effacer huit années d'amour d'un claquement de doigts. Pourtant elle sentait qu'il fallait un changement. Elle ne pouvait pas pardonner à William. Il l'avait trahie de la plus honteuse des façons. Mais devait-elle se séparer totalement de lui ? Fleur pensa à Victoire et Dominique. Comment allait-elle leur expliquer que leurs parents ne pouvaient plus vivre ensemble, qu'il allait falloir changer de maison toutes les deux semaines ? Une chose était sûre : elle laisserait toujours William voir ses filles. Il n'était pas question qu'ils coupent totalement les ponts. Pour le bien des filles et de l'enfant à naître. Cependant, s'ils entamaient vraiment une procédure de divorce, il faudrait que Fleur se trouve un nouvel endroit pour vivre. De nombreuses choses étaient à prendre en compte avant d'aller jusqu'à la séparation administrative. La Française était-elle prête à aller jusqu'au bout ?

La matinée avait laissé la place à l'après-midi quand Fleur se décida à se rendre au Terrier. Ses filles lui manquaient énormément et elle devait voir les préparatifs de l'anniversaire de Dominique avec Molly. Malgré ces raisons plus que justifiées, la jeune femme n'avait pas envie de voir sa belle-famille et encore moins son mari. Mais il était temps de les retrouver et de leur annoncer sa nouvelle grossesse. Puisqu'elle ne devait rendre la voiture que le lendemain dans le garage de son choix, la mère de famille se mit au volant et partit en direction du Terrier.

Au bout de deux heures de route, Fleur aperçut la silhouette bancale de la maison de sa belle-famille. Elle se gara à la fin du chemin de gravier, décidant de finir à pieds. Elle avait besoin de marcher et cela lui permettrait de se préparer à voir la famille Weasley. Coupant le moteur, Fleur prit une grande respiration et attrapa manteau et sac à main. Les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, la Française avançait dans le froid jusqu'au Terrier. Les abords de la maison étaient silencieux. Les petits animaux avaient commencé leur hibernation et il n'y avait pas un brin de vent pour faire bruisser les hautes herbes.

Soudain deux petites silhouettes sortirent de la maison en criant. L'une courait bien plus vite que l'autre. Fleur s'arrêta au milieu du jardin. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour ses petites filles. Elle se rendit compte à quel point elles lui avaient manquée et combien elle les aimait.

\- Maman ! Tu es revenue !

Victoire se précipita dans les bras de sa mère qui s'était accroupie. Fleur respira l'odeur des cheveux de sa fille. Elle lui murmurait des paroles tendres à l'oreille. Elle lui disait tout son amour. La fillette ne semblait pas l'entendre, emportée par les nouvelles qu'elle donnait à sa mère. Enfin les deux blondes se séparèrent. Fleur se releva pour faire face à son mari qui tenait Dominique dans ses bras. La petite fille tendait ses petites mains vers sa mère et gigotait pour se dégager de la poigne de son père. Ce dernier passa l'enfant à sa femme. Répétant les mêmes gestes pour sa seconde fille, Fleur se sentait enfin en paix. Elle avait retrouvé sa progéniture. La jeune femme sentait le regard de William sur elle. Mais elle était résolue à ne pas croiser son regard. Ce dernier tomba sur Victoire qui demandait son attention en tirant sur son pantalon.

\- Maman ! Maman ! Mamie Molly a fait des gâteaux de Noël, j'ai pu les faire avec elle !

\- C'est très bien ma chouette, j'ai hâte de les goûter.

\- Alors viens à l'intérieur, tout le monde t'attend !

La mère de famille pâlit. Combien de personnes étaient présentes au Terrier ? Son mari dut s'apercevoir de son changement d'humeur car il lui apprit que toute la famille était présente pour le goûter. Gardant Dominique dans ses bras, Fleur demanda à Victoire de tenir la main de son père. Elle remercia cordialement William pour l'information. Elle qui pensait seulement voir ses beaux-parents, elle allait devoir faire face à l'entièreté des Weasley. Elle sentait déjà la lassitude prendre place dans son cœur.

Pourtant Fleur entra dans un Terrier plutôt silencieux. Tout le monde était assis au salon, avec une tasse de thé et devant les assiettes de biscuits préparés plus tôt. Il n'y avait pas de discussions enjouées. Tous attendaient quelque chose. Dominique se débattait pour descendre des bras de Fleur pour aller rejoindre sa sœur qui était déjà partie retrouver Teddy Lupin et James Potter. Prenant le temps d'enlever le manteau de sa fille, Fleur se concentrait sur ce qui allait arriver. Elle ne savait pas ce que William avait dit à sa famille. Elle se doutait que Molly et Arthur étaient dans la confidence mais elle ne savait pas pour les autres.

Une fois Dominique posée au sol, Fleur et William enlevèrent leurs manteaux et allèrent s'asseoir sur le dernier canapé de libre. Le roux ne tenta aucun geste affectueux vers la blonde. Cette dernière se tourna vers la famille qui la regardait avec curiosité. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver huit ans auparavant quand Bill l'avait présentée à eux. Certes il n'y avait plus l'animosité qu'elle avait pu ressentir mais elle sentait que les choses avaient changé.

\- T'es-tu bien reposée, Fleur ?

\- Oui merci Molly, vous avez le bonjour de mes parents. D'ailleurs il faudrait que l'on discute de l'anniversaire de Dominique.

\- Dis-moi tout.

\- J'aimerais le faire ici au Terrier. J'aimerais aussi inviter mes parents, ma sœur et son fiancé. Croyez-vous cela possible ?

\- Mais bien sûr Fleur ! Je vais m'occuper de tous les détails. Dominique aura un très beau premier anniversaire.

Fleur remercia chaleureusement sa belle-mère. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait toujours compter sur elle quand il s'agissait d'organiser un événement. La légèreté du moment retomba quelque peu et le silence était seulement rompu par le bruit des tasses dans leurs soucoupes. Même les enfants semblaient jouer calmement. Fleur fut surprise quand William se pencha vers elle. Elle faillit reculer mais se retint au dernier moment. Ce dernier lui demandait de venir avec lui dans la cuisine. Elle accepta bon gré mal gré. Elle savait qu'une discussion s'imposait. Ils devaient annoncer la future naissance. Une fois dans la cuisine, William lança un Assurdiato, connaissant parfaitement sa famille et sa capacité à écouter aux portes.

\- Comment vas-tu Fleur ?

\- Du mieux que je peux, William.

\- Veux-tu annoncer ta grossesse maintenant ?

\- Je pense que c'est le meilleur moment. Dans quelques jours, l'attention sera tournée sur Dominique et je ne veux pas lui enlever cela.

\- Très bien. Nous allons donc l'annoncer à la famille. As-tu été voir ton médecin ?

\- Oui, hier. Je vais bien et le bébé aussi. J'ai pris rendez-vous pour dans un mois et demi, à la fin de mon second trimestre.

\- Bien, bien …

William ne semblait pas avoir autre chose à dire. Fleur n'avait rien d'autre à partager avec lui pour l'instant. Ils s'étaient parlés mécaniquement. Leur ton était neutre. Aucun des deux n'esquissait le moindre geste pour revenir au salon. La mère de famille luttait contre son instinct d'aller vers lui et de le prendre dans ses bras. Elle ne devait pas lui montrer qu'il lui manquait. Mais elle n'oubliait pas la faute qu'il avait commise et cela l'aida à rester forte. Le silence commençait à devenir lourd entre eux. La blonde décida de rompre le sort que son mari avait posé sur la pièce et sortit rejoindre les autres au salon. Elle entendait ses pas derrière elle, preuve qu'il la suivait. Ils se rassirent côte à côte. William s'éclaircit la voix pour attirer l'attention de sa famille.

\- Nous avons une nouvelle à vous annoncer. Victoire, Dominique, approchez mes chouettes.

Le père de famille attendit que les deux petites soient installées près de lui pour parler.

\- Fleur et moi attendons notre troisième enfant. Il arrivera au printemps prochain. Victoire, Dominique, vous allez avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur.

Les deux fillettes explosèrent de joie. Les autres membres de la famille se levèrent pour féliciter les futurs parents. Tout le monde s'embrassa et la joie fut de retour au Terrier. On aurait dit que les nuages noirs d'orage avaient disparu. Mais si l'on était vigilant, on pouvait remarquer que William et Fleur ne se touchaient pas, ne se donnaient aucune marque d'affection. Malgré l'heureuse nouvelle, quelque chose était brisé.

Le soir arrivant, il fut temps pour Fleur, William et leurs deux enfants de rentrer chez eux. Les deux fillettes n'ayant jamais pris la voiture, elles grimpèrent avec curiosité dans le moyen de transport. La mère de famille avait fait apparaître des sièges autos et avait montré à William comment attacher les enfants. Plus d'une fois, leurs mains s'étaient frôlées. Fleur ressentait toujours le frisson caractéristique de sa peau reconnaissant celle de son mari. Mais elle n'avait rien dit et avait fait attention à ses gestes. Pendant le trajet, elle expliqua à William qu'elle avait loué cette voiture à Londres et qu'elle irait la rendre le lendemain au village. Ce dernier avait acquiescé et n'avait plus dit un mot depuis. Une fois arrivés à la Chaumière, ils couchèrent les petites filles et se retrouvèrent seuls dans le salon. Il était temps pour Fleur de faire part de sa décision à William.

\- William, j'ai pris ma décision. Je voudrais que tu te taises peu importe ce que tu voudrais dire. J'ai besoin de tout dire d'une seule traite sinon je n'y arriverais jamais. Je vais être directe car je ne sais pas comment t'annoncer ça autrement. J'aurais voulu ne jamais en arriver là mais la situation l'exige. Je vais demander le divorce. Je ne peux pas vivre avec quelqu'un qui m'a trahie comme tu l'as fait. Mais j'aimerais que cette séparation soit faite à l'amiable. Je ne veux pas que nos filles soient prises entre le feu de nos disputes. Bien sûr, il va falloir leur en parler et leur expliquer ce que tout cela veut dire pour elles. Je ne t'enlèverai jamais la garde des enfants. Tu auras le droit de les voir autant qu'il te plaît. Cela me déchirerait le cœur de voir nos filles grandir sans leur père à leurs côtés. Je compte m'acheter une maison bientôt. Je te laisse celle-ci puisqu'elle est dans ta famille depuis longtemps. Tu n'auras pas de pension alimentaire à me verser. Je ne veux pas te prendre tout ton argent pour compenser ta faute. Cela serait complètement inutile. J'espère que tu comprends tout cela.

Fleur observa William. Ce dernier semblait totalement perdu. Il avait les yeux dans le vague. La mère de famille avait débité son monologue d'une traite, d'une voix calme. À l'intérieur, elle bouillonnait. Sa colère n'était pas redescendue mais elle ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui ce soir. Elle était lasse.

\- M'aimes-tu encore Fleur ?

\- Oui William. Mais cela ne suffira pas cette fois. Nous ne résisterons pas.

\- En es-tu sûre ? Que puis-je faire pour te convaincre de revenir sur ta décision ?

\- Tu ne peux rien faire William. C'est impossible de défaire ce qui a été fait. Tu pourras me présenter mille et une fois tes excuses, je ne céderais pas.

\- Et si je ne suis pas d'accord avec les conditions que tu as posées ?

\- Alors il faudra en venir à un procès long et fastidieux. Veux-tu vraiment te lancer là-dedans ?

\- Non … Non je ne veux pas … Je ne veux pas non plus que tu quittes cette maison. J'ai besoin de toi ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi … Je t'aime trop pour ça.

\- Il va falloir apprendre à vivre avec ça. Depuis que tu m'as annoncée ta tromperie, le bleu s'est terni à mes yeux. Mais comme pour mes précédentes batailles, il faudra faire avec. Combattre la tristesse, la déprime, la colère qui voudront noyer le bleu.

Fleur plongea ses yeux dans ceux océans de William. Ils étaient remplis de larmes. Elle avait conscience qu'elle lui brisait le coeur mais c'était un mal nécessaire. La jeune femme se leva et s'approcha du jeune homme. Elle se posta devant lui. Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front. Elle lui donnait ainsi sa bénédiction. Fleur le laissait vivre sa vie de son côté. Il tenta de s'accrocher à ses jambes pour la retenir mais elle le repoussa. Serrant les lèvres pour retenir son chagrin, la Française sortit de la Chaumière aux Coquillage, luttant contre son envie de se retourner.

.

.

Le divorce fut prononcé en quelques semaines. Fleur avait expliqué à ses filles ce qui allait se passer. Victoire avait beaucoup pleuré car elle ne verrait plus sa mère tous les jours. Ses jouets avaient voleté autour d'elle pendant un long moment. Dominique était encore trop jeune pour tout comprendre. Mais Fleur savait que la petite brune l'appelait souvent quand elle dormait à la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Plus tard, elles comprendraient pourquoi leurs parents avaient dû se séparer.

La famille Weasley fut anéantie par la nouvelle. Eux qui fêtaient l'arrivée d'un nouvel enfant, ils devaient faire leur deuil d'un mariage. Fleur n'avait pas osé mettre les pieds au Terrier pendant de longs mois. Mais la naissance de son fils arrivant, elle avait pris son courage à deux mains pour aller voir les autres femmes de la famille. Ces dernières avaient été particulièrement froides au début. Cependant elles se réjouissaient de pouvoir se réunir autour d'un heureux événement.

Fleur avait revu William de nombreuses fois depuis que la sentence avait été prononcée. Tout comme elle, il avait été fatigué les premiers temps. Il y avait un vide dans sa vie. L'absence du roux près d'elle avait été pesante. Il lui manquait énormément. Cependant, elle ne regrettait pas sa décision. Elle ne pouvait plus rester en face du regard bleu de William. Ce regard bleu qui avait désiré une autre femme. Elle ne détestait pas ce bleu comme elle avait pu le faire pour celui de Maxence. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement plus l'aimer. Il était devenu ordinaire à ses yeux. Ce bleu qui lui avait promis toute une vie de bonheur. Elle n'y trouvait plus l'étincelle qui l'avait fait chavirer le jour de ses dix-huit ans.

Le petit Louis était né en avril. Son père avait été présent pour l'accouchement. Fleur avait tenu à ce que William soit présent. Après tout ils l'avaient fait à deux ce bébé. Quand ce dernier ouvrit enfin les yeux, le cœur de Fleur chavira une nouvelle fois. Louis avait encore une autre nuance de bleu dans ses iris. Une nuance qui différait de celle de son père, de sa mère ou de sa sœur. Mais ils n'en restaient pas moins magnifiques. Fleur sut que son fils allait faire revenir un bleu éclatant dans sa vie.

.

.

Fleur ne retrouva jamais un amour comme celui qu'elle avait eu avec William. Au cours de leur longue vie, le roux avait essayé de la reconquérir. Mais la Française n'oubliait pas. Pourtant la femme au sang de Vélane expira entourée de toute sa famille, son ancien mari y compris. Non, elle n'oubliait pas. Peut-être que dans une autre vie, William et elle se seraient donné une seconde chance. Ils auraient probablement toujours continué à aimer le bleu.


	11. POV 4 William

Bonjour, bonjour à tous et à toutes,

La semaine passée, vous avez eu droit à une fin alternative écrite par ma super-héroïne Française. C'est-à-dire que c'est la fin qui aurait pu arriver.

Heureusement pour vous (et pour moi), l'aventure continue! Voici donc le onzième chapitre.

En italique, il s'agit des souvenirs.

Lorsque Fleur parle et que les paroles sont en italiques, cela signifie qu'elle parle en français. Fanfiction donne peu d'options, alors..

J'espère que cette lecture vous plaira,

Bisous

Jess-Lili

* * *

Le jeune homme n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il avait cogité un long moment. Il voulait que Fleur lui pardonne. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester en froid. William l'aimait. Il en était plus que persuadé. Il regardait avec peine l'alliance que la jeune femme avait laissé tomber. Il se leva en soupirant. Passant une main sur son visage fatigué, il se prépara un café et sortit sur la terrasse pour le boire, malgré l'air frais. Tout était silencieux autour de lui. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était, mais à voir le ciel encore sombre, il devait être très tôt.

Il resta un long moment dehors, son café refroidi à ses côtés. Il rentra finalement et se changea, bien décidé à tout faire pour retrouver la confiance de sa femme. S'habillant plus chaudement pour sortir, il s'assura que personne n'était dans les environs et prit la longue allée. Il se dirigea vers la rue principale et se promena quelques instants avant d'entrer dans la boutique du fleuriste.

\- Bonjour Monsieur, que puis-je faire pour vous de si bon matin ?

\- Bonjour, vendez-vous des bouquets de lys rouges?

\- Nous avons justement reçu, hier, notre dernière cargaison. Avec l'hiver qui arrive doucement, nous n'allons plus en avoir pendant un moment. Aussi sorciers soyons-nous ! Nous avons des lys de toutes les couleurs.

\- J'aimerais avoir une douzaine de lys, s'il vous plaît. Chaque lys d'une couleur différente, mais évitez le bleu.

Tandis que le fleuriste rassemblait la commande, à la main, créant un bouquet splendide, William se perdit dans ses souvenirs.

 _Cela faisait quelques semaines que William et Fleur se fréquentaient. Le jeune homme se contentait de la serrer dans ses bras, elle ne se braquait plus, c'était une nette amélioration. Il ne savait pas encore pourquoi elle agissait comme ça, pourquoi un contact pouvait tant la répugner. La jeune femme lui en parlerait en temps et lieu. Sans avertissement, Fleur s'était défait de ses bras, la respiration rapide et les larmes aux yeux. Il n'avait pas compris, mais il s'était simplement mis à lui parler calmement._

 _\- Fleur, regarde-moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui cause ta panique, mais ça va, d'accord ? Concentre-toi sur moi et sur ce que je vais te demander. Quelle est ta fleur préférée?_

 _La jeune femme l'avait regardé sans comprendre le but de sa question. William l'avait donc réitérée._

 _\- Le… le lys… J'aime le lys._

 _\- Pourquoi le lys, Fleur?_

 _\- Je… Ça m'apaise. Je ne saurai dire… pourquoi, mais il m'apaise._

 _\- Ta couleur préférée ?_

 _\- Le rouge et le noir._

 _\- Ton met favori ?_

 _\- Le pot au feu, sûrement. Mais pourquoi toutes ces questions ?_

 _\- Tu es déjà plus calme, Fleur… Un jour, quand tu en trouveras le courage, tu me diras ce qui te ronge tant…_

Le jeune homme fut sorti de ses pensées par le commerçant qui lui tendait le bouquet.

\- Monsieur, cela vous fera deux Gallions et trois Mornilles.

\- Tenez et merci ! Bonne journée !

William sortit de la boutique et regarda autour de lui. En huit ans, il était rarement venu. Cependant, il y retrouvait toujours un certain calme. Regardant l'heure sur sa montre gousset, il décréta que c'était le bon moment pour aller toquer chez ses beaux-parents. Il allait tout faire pour reconquérir son épouse, lui montrer qu'il l'aimait de tout son être, que son écart de conduite ne voulait rien dire. William fit le chemin inverse et hésita quelques secondes au bout de l'allée avant de finalement s'y aventurer. Tentant de placer ses longs cheveux, il toqua trois coups. Il tomba nez à nez avec Alexis Delacour, le père de Fleur, suivi rapidement par sa femme Apolline.

\- Bonjour Monsieur, Madame. Est-ce qu'une jeune femme blonde habiterait ici, par hasard ? Je l'ai croisée l'autre jour dans le village et on m'a dit qu'elle vivait ici…

Monsieur Delacour regarda son beau-fils avec une lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux, tandis que sa femme pinçait les lèvres de mécontentement. William les fixa, tenant le bouquet d'une main. De l'autre, il serra l'alliance de Fleur. Il avait sûrement l'air d'un fou, sur le pas de la porte, à faire comme si c'était la première fois qu'il venait ici, mais peu lui importait. Alexis Delacour, même s'il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, il regarda son épouse, communiquant silencieusement avec elle. Après près de trente ans de relation, les paroles étaient superflues.

\- Qui dois-je annoncer, Monsieur ?

\- Weasley. William Weasley, Monsieur.

\- Chérie, peux-tu aller voir comment va Fleur et l'informer que Monsieur Weasley souhaite la voir ? Entrez, jeune homme.

La maîtresse de maison regarda son mari, comme s'il perdait la tête. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard qui n'admettait aucune réplique. Tout d'abord de mauvaise grâce, elle fixa William avant de soupirer. Avec le temps, elle avait remarqué qu'il était aussi têtu que sa fille, ce qui s'avérait assez difficile. Elle tourna alors les talons pour rejoindre l'aile de Fleur, tandis que le jeune homme entra en remerciant les Delacour. Une éternité semblait être passée, avant que Apolline ne revienne en secouant la tête.

\- Je suis désolée, jeune homme. Ma fille se sent indisposée pour l'instant. Elle sera sûrement au mieux de vous recevoir plus tard. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, veuillez revenir demain. Elle sera peut-être en état de vous accueillir comme il se doit. Vous pouvez me laisser ce bouquet, je demanderai à Corey, notre elfe de maison, de lui apporter.

\- Madame, je suis désolé d'insister, mais j'aimerais vraiment la voir. Pouvez-vous me laisser y aller de moi-même? Peut-être accepterait-elle en me voyant? Je suis venue de Londres pour la voir.

\- Monsieur, il est inutile…

\- Allez-y. Corey! Peux-tu montrer le chemin à ce jeune homme?

Tandis que sa femme jeta un regard outré à son mari, qui l'ignora, l'elfe de maison apparut en se courbant, aux côtés de son maître. Il hocha la tête et escorta le jeune roux jusqu'à la fille aînée des Delacour. William entendit clairement la mère de famille s'exclamer, mécontente, qu'il n'avait pas à rentrer ici et chambouler à nouveau leur fille, surtout dans son état. Il secoua la tête et suivit Corey, même s'il connaissait par cœur le chemin pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Combien de fois l'avait-il fait par le passé pour rejoindre la jeune femme, lorsqu'ils venaient en France et que les parents de Fleur les faisaient dormir dans des chambres séparées, lorsqu'ils n'étaient que fiancés. Il la rejoignait lorsqu'ils étaient certains que Monsieur et Madame Delacour dormaient et, il repartait avant le lever du soleil. À un moment, il n'était pas sorti assez rapidement, Apolline était venue réveiller sa fille aînée et avait poussé un cri strident. Le jeune homme se remémora la scène, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

 _Comme tous les soirs, William était venu rejoindre sa fiancée dans sa chambre. Les deux complices avaient longuement parlé, veillant une partie de la nuit. Ils s'étaient endormis tard, Fleur la tête appuyée sur le torse de son futur mari, sans penser aux conséquences que cela pourrait avoir. Ils avaient été réveillés par le cri qu'avait lancé Apolline Delacour en découvrant son futur gendre dans le lit de sa fille. Fleur s'était redressée d'un coup, ramenant la couverture sur elle, un air coupable sur le visage. Elle avait pourtant confronté sa mère, qui outrée, ne savait plus quoi dire._

 _\- Fleur Isabelle Delacour! Ton père et moi ne t'avons pas élevée de cette façon! Dormir avec un… un homme, avant le mariage! Quel… quel… Quel sacrilège! Manque total de… de… Par Morgane!_

 _\- Madame Delacour, c'est moi…_

 _\- Jeune homme! Je m'adresse à ma fille! Veuillez avoir l'obligeance de sortir d'ici! Immédiatement. Je dois m'entretenir avec Fleur._

 _Quand William s'était levé, torse nu, Fleur l'avait regardé avant de porter son regard sur sa mère. Tous les deux avaient cru qu'elle allait défaillir. Malgré le sérieux de la situation, la jeune blonde avait retenu avec peine un éclat de rire. Discrètement, elle avait soufflé un baiser au jeune roux et elle s'était totalement redressée pour fixer sa mère en attente de la réprimande._

 _Après avoir été pris la main dans le sac, William avait cessé pour un temps de se rendre en secret dans la chambre de sa fiancée. Mais Fleur l'avait surpris une nouvelle fois quand elle s'était rendue dans sa chambre. Depuis cela Madame Delacour avait arrêté de venir les réveiller, même si le couple se doutait qu'elle n'en pensait pas moins en son for intérieur._

\- Corey a amené Monsieur à la Maîtresse. Corey peut faire autre chose pour Monsieur?

\- Non, merci, Corey. Tu peux disposer.

L'elfe partit dans un claquement de doigts, alors que William resta sur le pas de la porte, à recueillir son courage. Lorsqu'il se sentit prêt, il toqua trois coups. La voix de Fleur lui parvint à travers le battant.

\- Mère, j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas le voir. Je ne veux plus le voir.

\- Fleur…

Le jeune homme avait chuchoté son prénom, comme s'il espérait que la jeune femme l'entende à cette intonation. Il frappa à nouveau sur la porte, il entendit un soupir lui répondre, avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre. Fleur apparut devant lui, une main sur son ventre, la mine fatiguée. Lorsqu'elle vint pour refermer la porte, William l'en empêcha.

\- Fleur, laisse-moi te parler… s'il te plaît. Je sais que…

\- William, je ne veux rien entendre. Je ne veux même pas savoir quelles excuses tu vas encore inventer pour te sortir de la situation. J'ai besoin de temps, d'accord?

\- Chérie… S'il te plaît, je ne te demande que deux minutes.

William lui montra le bouquet qu'il tenait, jusqu'alors, derrière son dos. Il regarda Fleur, qui semblait sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle fixa le bouquet de lys multicolore sans rien dire. Le jeune homme lui tendit les fleurs, silencieusement et recula d'un pas. Il voulait bien respecter sa décision. Cependant, il ne détourna pas le regard, même lorsque Fleur se poussa pour fermer la porte, le bouquet dans les mains. Il resta un long moment, immobile, à fixer l'endroit où se tenait son épouse, quelques secondes plus tôt.

Lorsqu'il retourna au salon, il remercia Monsieur et Madame Delacour et cette dernière lui offrit d'occuper la dépendance pendant quelques jours. William accepta la proposition et se retira pour la journée. Il tourna en rond dans le village, pendant de longues heures, avant de retourner dans la dépendance, cherchant à réfléchir à la deuxième partie de son plan. En omettant aujourd'hui, il lui restait trois jours pour regagner le cœur de sa femme et il ne comptait pas échouer. Il devait se faire pardonner, il avait fauté, il avait tous les torts, dans cette histoire. S'il n'avait pas trompé Fleur lors de son voyage d'affaires en Égypte, il n'aurait pas eu besoin de la reconquérir et ils auraient pu être ensemble, dès son retour. William se devait d'agir avec mille précautions suite à son écart de conduite. N'importe quelle femme aurait réagi de cette façon voire pire. Les mensonges et les tromperies, le père de famille savait qu'elle ne les supportait pas. Est-ce qu'un écart de conduite pouvait mettre un amour comme le leur en péril? Est-ce que cet événement pouvait balayer huit ans de relation? Un doute assaillit l'esprit de Bill, lorsqu'il prit entre ses doigts le jonc de mariage de la jeune blonde. Un mariage sorcier était certes un mariage traditionnel, la robe, l'alliance et cetera, mais c'était aussi un lien d'âme. Peu de divorces étaient orchestrés dans le monde sorcier, car les mariages étaient faits avec sincérité, amour et consentement. Lorsque deux âmes se rencontraient, il était difficile de briser le lien qui les unissait. Le jeune homme était persuadé que Fleur et lui étaient liés. Deux âmes-sœurs.

.

.

Lors de la deuxième journée, William attendit un moment avant d'aller voir si Fleur était encline à le recevoir. Vers onze heures, le jeune homme alla directement vers la demeure. Lorsqu'il toqua, se fut Fleur qui lui ouvrit la porte. Le trentenaire la regarda et lui sourit doucement.

\- Fleur, je sais que tu m'as demandé du temps, mais je ne veux pas le gaspiller à attendre que tu daignes vouloir me parler. On doit tenter d'arranger les choses, ça fait un peu plus de huit ans que nous sommes ensemble. Nous ne pouvons pas tout balayer d'un coup de la main. C'est pour ça…

\- Bonjour, Fleur. Comment vas-tu? J'espère que tu es prête pour notre journée.

Le roux se tourna vers la personne qui avait osé l'interrompre et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns qui semblait un peu plus vieux que son épouse. William les regarda tous les deux, sans dire un mot. Un silence pesant envahit le hall d'entrée. Personne ne semblait vouloir se présenter. Il semblait s'éterniser, jusqu'au moment où le jeune brun s'avança vers Fleur pour lui faire la bise avant de se tourner vers le roux, la main tendue.

\- Maxence. Maxence de Blois, un ami de Fleur. Vous êtes ?

William refusa la main tendue par Maxence pour le saluer et le foudroya du regard. Sa voix se fit dure et menaçante lorsqu'il se présenta. La mâchoire crispée et le poing serré, il se retenait pour ne pas lui asséner un coup au visage.

\- William Weasley. Le mari de Fleur.

William voulut dire à la jeune femme de ne pas aller avec cet autre homme. Mais ne voulant pas aggraver son cas, il se contenta de fixer ses jolis yeux bleus pour lui faire passer le message. Cependant, la jeune femme le défia du regard avant de prendre le bras que lui tendait Maxence. William était bouche bée face à la réaction de la jeune femme. C'était incompréhensible, pourquoi voudrait-elle passer du temps avec cet homme ? La voyant s'éloigner, il se rappela la raison pour laquelle il était venu la voir.

\- Dix-neuf heures trente chez Au clair de lune ! Je t'y attendrai !

Fleur se retourna rapidement pour le regarder. Ce simple regard emplit le jeune homme d'espoir. Par celui-ci, il savait qu'elle allait venir. Elle n'allait pas lui poser un lapin. Même s'il n'était pas rassuré de la savoir en présence d'un homme violent, William se sentait serein. Fleur allait lui donner une seconde chance. Il en était persuadé. Deux personnes faites pour s'aimer ne pouvaient se repousser aussi longtemps. Il avait envie de sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il avait envie de simplement la tenir contre lui pour sentir son odeur. Un doux mélange de vanille et de lavande. D'aussi loin qu'il ne se rappelle, elle avait toujours dégagé cette fragrance.

Lorsque l'heure fut venue, William eut un doute. Et si elle ne venait pas ? Que ferait-il ? Dans deux jours, c'était le premier anniversaire de Dominique. Allaient-ils s'y présenter en étant en froid ? Que deviendrait leur couple si Fleur n'arrivait pas à lui pardonner ? Le jeune homme poussa un soupir avant d'entrer dans le restaurant. Le serveur qui l'accueillit le mena à la table qu'il avait réservé, dans un coin un peu en retrait, et le laissa. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre son épouse. Regardant l'heure sur sa montre gousset, il remarqua qu'il était encore tôt. Sa femme avait encore un moment devant elle. Cependant, elle avait toujours été ponctuelle, arrivant parfois avant l'heure requise. Le ferait-elle attendre ? Il en était là dans ses réflexions, lorsqu'un raclement de gorge discret lui en sortit. Levant la tête, il rencontra les yeux bleus de son épouse. Il se leva, sans retenir un sourire et s'approcha de Fleur pour lui faire la bise. Il ne voulait pas la mettre plus mal à l'aise qu'elle ne semblait l'être. Si la jeune femme se crispa, William ne le remarqua pas. Fleur fut la première à reculer, offrant un léger sourire à son époux. William tira la chaise de la jeune femme pour qu'elle puisse s'y installer. Une fois cela fait, il retourna s'asseoir. Quelques instants plus tard, le serveur vint leur remettre les cartes. Le père de famille regarda son épouse par-dessus son menu, tentant de trouver de quelconques traces de violence sur sa femme. Cette dernière, malgré sa tentative de discrétion, sembla surprendre son geste.

\- William, ça ne sert à rien de t'inquiéter. C'était bien avec Maxence. Il a changé… Je crois que nous pourrions être amis. Après tout, il y a un peu plus de dix ans que tout s'est passé…

William ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais il fut interrompu par le serveur qui venait prendre leurs commandes. Ce dernier en profita pour donner un verre d'eau à Fleur et pour remplir la coupe de vin du jeune homme. L'Anglais regarda le verre en pinçant les lèvres. La dernière fois qu'il en avait bu… Non! Ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser ! Il reporta son attention sur son épouse, soucieux et la regarda. À ce moment, il remarqua l'air harassé de Fleur. Elle avait l'air épuisée, ses cheveux semblaient avoir perdu leur éclat argenté, ses yeux semblaient cernés. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas eu une bonne nuit de sommeil ?

\- Fleur, depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas eu une bonne nuit de repos?

\- Un moment… Entre les enfants, la grossesse dont je n'étais pas au courant et l'inquiétude due à… Bref, cela n'a pas d'importance, William. Je suis certaine que tu ne m'as pas fait venir ici pour parler de mon sommeil.

\- Je m'inquiète pour toi, Fleur… Mais tu as raison, j'aimerais qu'on parle de mon infidélité…

Par Merlin que ça lui coûtait de prononcer ces mots! Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour retourner dans le passé et changer les choses! Il savait que c'était impossible. Il devait totalement assumer les conséquences de ses actions. Cependant, il ne voulait pas laisser cet événement mettre un terme à son couple.

\- Regarde-moi, Fleur. Je sais que j'ai mal agi et le répéter ne changera pas les faits. Je t'ai trompé, j'ai été un véritable abruti. C'est toi que j'aime. Je n'aurais pas dû accepter ce contrat, même s'il était très important pour la suite de ma carrière. Je n'aurais jamais dû demander cette pause dans notre couple. C'était une grossière erreur. Je sais qu'il va te falloir plus que tout ça, les fleurs et le restaurant, pour que tu me pardonnes. Néanmoins, je ne pouvais pas ne rien faire. J'ai déjà assez agi en lâche pour abandonner. J'ai été lâche de partir en te laissant qu'un mot, j'ai été lâche de ne t'écrire qu'une fois pendant mon départ. Quand je suis parti, je pensais vraiment que c'était la chose à faire. Pris dans mes questionnements, je n'ai pas vu que tu étais épuisée. J'ai été égoïste, chérie…

William fut interrompu à nouveau par le serveur qui venait leur apporter leur repas. Il le remercia d'un signe de la tête, avant qu'il ne parte, les laissant à nouveau seuls. Le jeune homme n'avait pas touché à son verre et ne toucha pas à son assiette dans l'immédiat. Il devait parler, au risque de se répéter. Prenant la main de Fleur, qui était posée sur la table, en espérant qu'elle n'allait pas la dérober, il prit une longue inspiration.

\- C'est toi que j'aime et même si ça me brise le cœur de te dire cela, si pour être heureuse, tu dois l'être loin de moi avec les enfants, je vais l'accepter… Je veux simplement ton bonheur, rien d'autre. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je veux continuer de t'aimer jusqu'à la fin de nos jours. Cependant, je veux le meilleur pour toi et si cela doit se trouver ailleurs que dans mes bras… Je m'y ferai à l'idée...

Les deux regardaient leur main enlacée. Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer l'expression de Fleur et cela l'angoissait un peu. Elle finit par retirer sa main et commença à manger. Un long silence suivit les paroles de William, entrecoupé seulement par le bruit de leurs couverts dans leur assiette. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, le jeune homme paya et proposa à Fleur de se promener un peu, ce qu'elle accepta, à la grande joie du jeune roux.

Dehors, la neige tombait gracieusement. L'air frisquet au bord du canal fit frissonner la jeune femme et Bill ne put s'empêcher de se rapprocher d'elle pour tenter de la réchauffer. Fleur parla tout en marchant, prenant son époux par surprise.

\- William… Ce n'est pas ta trahison qui m'a le plus blessée… Le silence et les non-dits font mal. Oui, je t'en ai voulu et ne va pas croire que je ne t'en veux plus. Cependant, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de douter de ta sincérité. Les paroles peuvent souvent mentir. Les gestes comptent. Avec le temps nous apprenons de nos erreurs. J'ai appris à ne plus faire confiance aux mots, même s'ils viennent de la personne que j'aime. _Tes yeux ont souvent été une bouée pour moi_. Quand tu m'as avoué ton infidélité, j'ai cru que j'allais me noyer dans le bleu de tes yeux. _C'est ça qui m'a le plus meurtrie_ , c'est cette sensation de perdre pied que j'ai ressenti. Je ne suis pas certaine encore, d'où va mener tout cela, mais je ne veux plus jamais ressentir cette impression. Je t'aime, mais il nous faudra du temps pour reconstruire notre couple.

Le conjureur de sorts la regarda un moment, sans savoir quoi dire. Il comprenait que le temps allait être leur ami ou leur ennemi, mais il n'aimait pas le doute que Fleur laissait planer dans ses paroles. La voyant frissonner à nouveau, il préféra la raccompagner jusqu'à chez ses parents. Une fois parvenu à la demeure des Delacour, William ne put se retenir de l'embrasser doucement, une main sur sa taille. Il prolongea le baiser encore un moment et recula pour regarder la jeune femme dans les yeux.

\- Bonne nuit, Fleur… Je t'aime.

Il tourna les talons, laissant la jeune femme sur le pas de la porte. Il se retint avec peine pour ne pas se retourner et la regarder. Le bruit de la porte d'entrée le poussa à poursuivre son chemin jusqu'à la dépendance.


	12. POV 5 Fleur

Bonjour bonjour jeunes gens ! (Même si j'écris ce commentaire à vingt-trois heures et des poussières. Il sera le jour lorsque je publierai)

Nous voici donc réunis aujourd'hui pour le (j'ai oublié le numéro du chapitre en fait, oups)

On me souffle à l'oreille (Comment ça, ce n'est pas normal parce que je suis seule dans ma chambre ?) que c'est le douzième chapitre !

Déjà le douzième chapitre! Cette aventure ne serait rien sans la formidable aide de ma géniale amie et relectrice MrsBrunette. Elle mérite aussi des applaudissements !

 _La foule trouve Jess-Lili un peu folle, mais applaudit avec intensité la super-héroïne à la cape bleue. Pendant ce temps, l'auteure d'Aimerons-nous toujours le bleu tente de retrouver son sérieux. En vain. Il semble partie ailleurs._

Petit spoiler : Il me reste cinq chapitres à écrire avant la fin.

Je vous laisse deviner combien il y aura de chapitre en tout ? Oui, jouons aux devinettes !

En review, dites-moi combien vous pensez qu'il reste de chapitre à cette génialissime fanfiction longue (Et ma modestie est partie trèèèèès loin, mesdames et messieurs. Si vous la retrouvez, prière de la ramener au Québec s'il vous plaît. Avec un croissant et une baguette, je vous prie)

 _Jess-Lili devrait aussi aller à la recherche de son sérieux. Il serait très utile. Très très très utile._

Trêve de plaisanteries! Passons aux choses sérieuses!

Parlant de review, n'hésitez pas à en laisser après votre lecture. Cela fait toujours des heureux (ou plutôt une heureuse!)

Tant qu'ils sont constructifs, polis et sincères, je les accepte et je ne mords pas. J'y réponds!

Bisous,

Jess-Lili (qui va sérieusement aller dormir bientôt au lieu de faire ses commentaires de début à vingt-trois heures passées)

* * *

Des coups répétés et insistants sortirent Fleur du sommeil sans rêve dans lequel elle était plongée depuis de longues heures. Pas encore tout à fait réveillée, la jeune femme entendit vaguement sa mère l'appeler à travers la porte. Elle se tourna dans son lit, se cachant sous sa couverture, préférant l'ignorer. Si elle ne répondait pas, sa mère allait bien finir par se lasser. Cependant c'était bien mal connaître Apolline Delacour. Quand la mère de famille se rendit compte de sa présence, elle frissonna. Sa mère lui avait enlevé la couverture et la regarda, les poings sur les hanches.

\- Fleur, tu ne devrais pas rester enfermée tout le temps comme tu le fais présentement. Avec ta grossesse, tu devrais aller dehors, sortir, prendre de l'air frais. D'ailleurs, tu pourrais sortir avec ton mari, il est au salon et souhaite te voir.

\- Je ne veux pas le voir, Mère.

\- Ça pourrait te faire du bien, jeune fille. Tu dois sortir de cette chambre. Tu n'as plus quinze ans. Ton père et moi n'accepteront pas que tu restes ici à ne rien faire.

\- Mère, je ne veux pas le voir, je ne sais pas où nous en sommes lui et moi.

\- C'est pour cette raison que tu ne portes plus ton alliance ? Que vas-tu dire aux filles ? Vous voulez divorcer, c'est ça ? Et notre réputation à tous, tu y as pensé ? Déjà que tu t'es mariée avec un Anglais… Ton père et moi avons accepté ton choix simplement pour que tu sois heureuse. Nous ne savons pas ce qui s'est passé pour que tu rompes avec Maxence, il était un bon garçon et il venait du village. Au lieu de cela, tu nous a ramené un étranger qui ne parlait presque pas un mot de notre magnifique langue, en disant que c'était l'amour de ta vie, que vous vous aimiez et que vous ne vouliez pas attendre avant de vous fiancer. Voilà où votre précipitation vous a menés. Plus certain de son choix, il a préféré aller voir ailleurs. Tu n'aurais jamais dû le rencontrer et partir le rejoindre.

Fleur regarda sa mère, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Comme si c'était son enfant qu'elle attaquait, elle posa une main sur son ventre. Essuyant d'un geste rageur les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux, elle dévisagea sa mère avec hargne. Est-ce vraiment ce qu'elle pensait ? Sa mère ne pouvait-elle pas ne pas penser à elle pendant un moment ? Les paroles d'Apolline atteignirent Fleur en plein cœur. Si elle n'avait pas retenu la colère qui grondait en elle, la jeune femme l'aurait sûrement giflée et cette pensée la tétanisa. Elle prit quelques instants avant de répondre, calmant un petit peu le feu qui brûlait en elle.

\- Mère ! Taisez-vous ! Entendez-vous ce que vous dîtes ? C'est aberrant ! Votre réputation ! Il n'y a pas que vous qui comptez ! À mon âge, votre réputation ne sera nullement affectée si William et moi venons à divorcer ! Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer, mais cela ne vous regarde point ! Il y a un moment que vous n'avez plus rien à dire sur la façon dans je mène ma vie ! Je n'ai plus quinze ans, justement ! J'ai vingt-sept ans, presque trois enfants à ma charge ! J'ai un mari que… que… que j'aime à en mourir malgré ses erreurs ! Personne n'est parfait, Mère. Surtout pas vous ! Maintenant, veuillez sortir de ma chambre. Immédiatement !

\- Fleur Isabelle Delacour, ce n'est pas une façon de…

\- Sortez de ma chambre, Mère. Sinon, je ne réponds plus de mes gestes.

La voix froide et coupante de la mère de famille convainquit sa mère de sortir finalement de sa chambre, laissant Fleur éberluée par la scène qui venait de se passer. Maintenant, tout était dit. Elle aimait encore William, malgré son infidélité, malgré tout. Elle l'avait aimé dès le premier jour et l'aimerait jusqu'au dernier.

\- Ton père n'est pas une méchante personne. Il a fait une erreur. Une grave erreur, mais il reste un être intègre, courageux, la plupart du temps, patient, attentionné, généreux… Puis le bleu de ses yeux est à couper le souffle. C'est la première chose que j'ai remarqué chez lui. J'avais l'impression que je pouvais me remettre à aimer le bleu, seulement pour pouvoir me plonger dans la couleur bleutée de ses iris. J'aimerais pouvoir les regarder maintenant, sans ressentir la douleur de la trahison. J'aimerais pouvoir le regarder et ressentir les émois des premiers jours. Quand tu réalises que tu es en train de tomber amoureuse de l'autre personne, où tout te semble formidable. Les premiers hiboux pour les rendez-vous, les premiers baisers, les premiers je t'aime. Puis vient le moment où tu sais que tu peux faire confiance à l'autre personne. Car même si tu es brisée, elle t'aime et elle s'assure de ne jamais te blesser intentionnellement. Le temps passe, les choses changent, mais tu sais que tu peux toujours compter sur elle, même quand tes insécurités reviennent. Avec ton papa, c'était comme ça. Il me prenait dans ses bras, malgré mes pleurs et il me disait de regarder ses yeux, de m'y plonger. Que tout irait. Puis il est parti et tout s'est écroulé. Je ne savais même pas que tu t'étais caché dans mon ventre, j'essayais de garder la tête hors de l'eau, de m'accrocher à cette couleur que j'avais tant détesté dans ma jeunesse, mais que j'avais appris à aimer de nouveau grâce à lui. Ton papa est revenu et je ne sais pas si un jour, je pourrai à nouveau me perdre dans la beauté de ses yeux, sans avoir mal.

Fleur fut interrompu dans son monologue par trois coups frappés à sa porte.

\- Mère, j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas le voir. Je ne veux plus le voir.

\- Fleur…

Fleur se leva pour ouvrir, en soupirant, lorsque la personne toqua à nouveau. Lorsqu'elle vit qui se trouvait derrière le battant, elle tenta de le refermer, mais William l'en empêcha.

\- Fleur, laisse-moi te parler… s'il te plaît. Je sais que…

\- William, je ne veux rien entendre. Je ne veux même pas savoir quelles excuses tu vas encore inventer pour te sortir de la situation. J'ai besoin de temps, d'accord ?

\- Chérie… S'il te plaît, je ne te demande que deux minutes.

Son mari lui montra le bouquet qu'il tenait, jusqu'alors, derrière son dos. Fleur voulut rajouter quelque chose, mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle garda la tête légèrement baissée, ne voulant pas voir le bleu de ses yeux pour l'instant. Elle fixa le bouquet de lys multicolore sans rien dire. Le jeune homme lui tendit les fleurs, silencieusement et recula d'un pas. La jeune femme prit son courage à deux mains et plongea son regard bleu dans les yeux bleus de son mari avant de fermer lentement la porte, en tenait le bouquet de lys dans son autre main. Elle se laissa glisser contre la porte, tenant le bouquet contre son cœur.

Après de longues minutes, assise, la jeune femme retint avec peine un juron lorsque quelqu'un d'autre toqua à sa porte. Elle se releva et ouvrit la porte en voulant dire un commentaire désobligeant. Cependant, lorsqu'elle vit sa sœur, elle prit une profonde inspiration et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Mère m'a dit pour votre dispute tout à l'heure. Je crois que vos paroles ont dépassé vos pensées. Tu devrais aller…

\- Gaby, je t'arrête immédiatement. Je ne veux pas en parler. Cependant, j'aimerais passer de bons moments avec ma petite sœur.

\- Mikola est en bas. Il pensait qu'on pourrait aller prendre le petit déjeuner, il n'est pas trop tard. Veux-tu venir ?

La jeune femme retint un soupir. Ne voulant pas décevoir sa sœur, elle hocha la tête. Elle n'avait pas envie de voir les deux tourtereaux s'embrasser ou se tenir la main, mais sortir lui ferait du bien, sûrement. De plus, elle avait besoin de nouveaux vêtements. Elle n'en avait pas apportés de maternité et les siens étaient restés à Londres. Maintenant qu'elle le savait, son ventre semblait prendre un malin plaisir à prendre de l'expansion.

\- Donne-moi le temps de m'habiller. Tu crois qu'on pourrait aller faire les boutiques ensuite ? Je peux magiquement modifier certains vêtements, mais avec la grossesse…

\- Nous y irons ! Mikola va se faire un plaisir de tenir nos sacs, j'en suis persuadée.

En éclatant de rire, Gabrielle posa un baiser sur la joue de sa sœur. Elle vérifia les vêtements que Fleur avait apporté avec elle et secoua la tête.

\- Reste ici, je reviens. Tu modifieras quelque chose à moi. Nous devons vraiment refaire ta garde-robe.

\- Gabrielle… Je n'ai pas besoin de nouveaux...

Fleur n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Sa sœur était déjà sortie de sa chambre comme un coup de vent. Elle poussa un soupir et dut patienter quelques minutes avant que Gabrielle ne revienne avec des affaires.

\- Ne me remercie pas, ça fait plaisir de te les offrir. Mikola m'a aidée pour les vêtements de l'enfant. Comme tu ne sais sûrement pas encore le sexe, on a pris quelque chose de mixte.

\- Gabrielle… Oh la la...

Fleur prit le vêtement entre ses mains et sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. L'ensemble était d'un bleu pâle, rappelant le ciel en été, lorsqu'aucun nuage n'obstruait la vue. La jeune femme leva un visage baigné de larmes vers sa petite sœur.

\- Ce n'est pas tout, Fleur.

La jeune fiancée tendit un emballage à sa sœur et d'un geste de la tête, lui dit de l'ouvrir. Fleur le fit en chassant ses larmes d'un geste de la main. Cependant, lorsqu'elle vit la tenue que la jeune blonde lui avait acheté, elle décida qu'il était inutile de les essuyer. Les vêtements étaient élégants, sans être tape à l'œil. Elle posa l'ensemble sur le lit et enlaça sa sœur en la remerciant.

\- Je t'attends au salon avec Mikola ! Petit déjeuner et shopping ! Ça fait une éternité que nous n'avons pas fait cela.

Gabrielle l'embrassa sur la joue et sortit de la chambre, laissant Fleur contempler la tenue pour le futur enfant. Elle posa une main sur son ventre et le caressa. Elle fronça les sourcils, incertaine de ce qu'elle avait senti. Portant une attention particulière à ce qui se passait, la future mère poussa un petit cri de surprise et de joie. C'était bien l'enfant qu'elle venait de sentir ! Un sourire franc apparut sur ses lèvres. Probablement le premier depuis quelques jours. Ce petit mouvement venait ensoleiller ses pensées et chasser les nuages qui semblaient l'entourer depuis quelques temps. Elle alla se doucher et s'habilla en mettant la tenue que lui avait offert sa sœur et sourit encore en remarquant le petit arrondissement qu'elle dévoilait. Après s'être coiffée, la jeune femme prit son manteau et alla rejoindre sa sœur et son futur beau-frère au salon. Elle ignora ostensiblement sa mère et salua son père avant de sortir accompagnée des amoureux.

Les trois jeunes gens prirent le petit déjeuner dans un des cafés de la place centrale du village sorcier. Mikola insista pour payer, sûrement pour faire bonne impression, pensa Fleur. Puis Gabrielle amena sa grande sœur du côté moldu pour faire les boutiques. La future mère suivit sa petite sœur avec beaucoup moins d'enthousiasme que cette dernière. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir légèrement, après avoir fait près d'une dizaine de boutique de maternité. Cependant, Fleur s'arrêta devant la vitrine d'une boutique. Au royaume bleuté. Le nom avait attiré son attention. Sans attendre sa sœur et Mikola, elle entra dans la boutique. Assaillie d'éléments bleus de toute part, elle regarda autour d'elle. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle en ressortit avec quelques vêtements pour le bébé.

Tandis que Mikola retourna chez lui après avoir embrassé sa fiancée, les deux jeunes femmes retournèrent chez leurs parents pour le dîner. Un silence les accueillit dans le manoir. Un simple mot leur étant adressé les informait que leurs parents étaient sortis. Fleur se laissa tomber sur le canapé et appela Corey, leur elfe de maison, pour qu'il apporte les paquets dans sa chambre. Les deux sœurs se firent un dîner simple et parlèrent beaucoup.

\- Fleur, Mère disait que tu parlais de divorce. Est-ce vrai ?

\- Je ne sais pas Gaby. William et moi, c'est compliqué en ce moment. Je l'aime de tout mon cœur, mais je n'arrive pas à le voir sans penser à son infidélité. Je sais qu'il tente de se faire pardonner, mais je ne sais pas si c'est possible. Je le connais depuis huit ans, mais c'est la première fois qu'il me blesse et me déçoit de cette façon. Mère a dit des paroles horribles ce matin, mais elle a peut-être raison d'une certaine façon. Mon mari et moi nous sommes aimés rapidement. En moins d'un an de fréquentation, nous étions fiancés. En moins de deux ans de relation, nous étions mariés. J'avais dix-neuf ans, j'étais encore jeune, mais je croyais réellement qu'il était l'homme de ma vie et qu'il me ferait tout oublier. À l'époque, tu étais trop jeune, mais te rappelles-tu ce que je t'ai dit peu avant mon mariage ?

\- Qu'un autre que moi te faisait aimer le bleu. Que maintenant, tu étais en sécurité dans une autre nuance de bleu. Même aujourd'hui, je ne comprends pas. Même aujourd'hui, malgré ce que ton mari a fait, je peux sentir l'amour que tu lui portes. Fleur, prends le temps de réfléchir à ton avenir, à votre avenir. Peu importe ta décision, vous allez être liés par les enfants. Tu ne peux pas nier l'amour que tu lui portes malgré tout. N'écoute pas ce que Mère te dit. Écoute ton cœur, grande sœur. Tu devrais aller dormir maintenant. Tu as l'air épuisée. Dors bien.

\- Bonne nuit Gabrielle. Merci pour la journée.

Les deux blondes se firent la bise avant de se séparer. Fleur avait tout de même gardé une information pour elle. Sentir son enfant bouger dans son ventre était son moment de joie pour l'instant.

Avant d'aller dans sa chambre, la jeune femme chercha un parchemin et le nécessaire pour écrire. Fermant la porte derrière elle, elle se dirigea d'abord vers son balcon. De ce dernier, elle distinguait la dépendance plongée dans le noir. En soupirant encore, elle alla s'asseoir à son bureau pour écrire sa lettre.

" _Cher Maxence,_

 _J'espère que tu vas bien. J'ai bien repensé à ta proposition. Si tu es disponible, que dirais-tu de venir me chercher au manoir demain ? Nous pourrions passer la journée ensemble, en amis, bien sûr._

 _Je te souhaite une agréable nuit,_

 _En toute amitié,  
Fleur."_

La jeune femme donna sa lettre au hibou, ouvrit la porte de son balcon et l'envoya à Maxence. Elle dut attendre un moment avant d'obtenir sa réponse, qui fut positive. Le rendez-vous pris, elle se changea et alla dormir.

.

.

Le lendemain, Fleur se leva plus tard que prévu. Elle s'étira, s'habilla et alla dans la salle à manger où quelques victuailles l'attendaient. Elle salua ses parents lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte d'entrée. Fleur alla ouvrir, pensant que c'était Maxence. Elle s'ouvrit plutôt sur son mari, qui souriant, ne prit pas la peine de la saluer et ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quelque chose.

\- Fleur, je sais que tu m'as demandé du temps, mais je ne veux pas le gaspiller à attendre que tu daignes vouloir me parler. On doit tenter d'arranger les choses, ça fait un peu plus de huit ans que nous sommes ensemble. Nous ne pouvons pas tout balayer d'un coup de la main. C'est pour ça…

\- Bonjour, Fleur. Comment vas-tu ? J'espère que tu es prête pour notre journée.

Fleur resta interdite un moment devant la scène qui s'offrait à elle. Son mari et Maxence se retrouvèrent nez-à-nez. William les regarda tous les deux, sans dire un mot. Un silence pesant envahit le hall d'entrée. Fleur prenait son temps, ne souhaitant pas faire les présentations entre son époux et son ancien premier amour. Si William venait à savoir l'identité du jeune homme, elle redoutait le déroulement des événements. Le silence semblait s'éterniser, jusqu'au moment où le brun s'avança vers Fleur pour lui faire la bise avant de se tourner vers le roux, la main tendue.

\- Maxence. Maxence de Blois, un ami de Fleur. Vous êtes ?

Son mari refusa la main tendue du jeune homme et Fleur recula d'un pas en remarquant le déchaînement qui semblait naître dans ses yeux clairs. La voix de son époux se fit dure et menaçante lorsqu'il se présenta. La mâchoire crispée et le poing serré, il semblait se retenir pour ne pas lui asséner un coup au visage. La jeune femme espérait qu'il allait réussir à se contrôler. Maxence le dévisageait, détaillant du regard les cicatrices sur le visage furieux de William.

\- William Weasley. Le mari de Fleur.

Fleur sentait le poids de son regard sur elle et plutôt que de l'esquiver, elle leva les yeux et les plongea dans les siens. Une lueur de défi y apparut, lorsqu'elle prit le bras que lui offrait son ami. Tous les deux s'éloignèrent lorsque la voix de William parvint aux oreilles de la jeune femme.

\- Dix-neuf heures trente chez Au clair de lune ! Je t'y attendrai !

Fleur se retourna rapidement pour le regarder. Elle détourna presque immédiatement le regard, comme prise en faute. Elle ne savait pas si elle allait y aller, mais les paroles de sa sœur lui revinrent en tête. Elle devait écouter ce que son cœur lui disait, aussi meurtri qu'il puisse être pour l'instant. Foulant la route principale, Maxence se tourna vers elle.

\- Est-ce que ton mari est au courant de notre histoire ? De toute l'histoire ?

Prise par surprise, la jeune blonde arrêta de marcher et dévisagea son ami. Ils en avaient fugacement parlé il y a quelques jours, mais elle était tout de même étonnée qu'il pose la question. Est-ce que William était au courant de tout ? Pas dans les moindres détails, Fleur en avait gardés pour elle. Cependant, il en savait assez pour ne pas comprendre la décision de sa femme. La mère de famille en était convaincue. Elle-même n'était pas certaine de comprendre son choix. D'un geste nerveux, elle mordilla sa lèvre.

\- Il en sait assez pour que tu n'aies pas envie de te retrouver seul avec lui, Max. Il s'est posé des questions, je lui ai fourni des réponses. Il a su ce qu'il devait savoir. Tu sais, je t'en ai voulu longtemps. Les peurs et les craintes ne partent pas d'un coup de baguette, ça serait trop simple. Tu m'as blessée, tu m'as souvent fait douter de moi. Cependant, l'expérience que j'ai vécu avec toi ne m'a pas empêchée d'aimer à nouveau. Malgré ses défauts, je l'aime.

\- Si nous n'étions pas tous les deux en couple, aurais-je à nouveau une chance ? Je sais que je t'ai fait mal, Fleur. J'étais jeune, je t'aimais. Mal, mais je t'aimais.

\- Max… Nous ne savons pas ce qui aurait pu se passer. Si les choses avaient été autrement, peut-être serions-nous encore ensemble. Nous ne le saurons jamais. Tu es en couple et je suis mariée.

\- C'est pour ça que tu ne portes pas ton alliance ?

\- Maxence… Ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler. Tu es avec Lilas, je suis avec William. C'est de l'histoire ancienne. Tu as été mon premier amour et je ne peux oublier cela. Cependant, pour notre bien, tu dois arrêter. Vis ta vie avec ta nouvelle copine. Je suis mère de famille de bientôt trois enfants, je suis mariée peu importe ce qui se passe en ce moment. Je veux bien être ton amie, mais si tu reparles encore d'une possibilité de couple, je ne pourrai pas. Je n'oublierai sûrement jamais le mal que tu m'as fait, même malgré le temps qui passe, mais j'apprends à faire la paix avec mon passé. Pour moi, pour mes enfants et pour ma relation. Fais la même chose. Ça ne servira à rien de se poser des questions sur ce qui aurait pu se passer. J'aimerais seulement passer une journée agréable avec toi et c'est tout. Si ça ne te dérange pas, cette conversation est terminée.

La jeune femme sentit son regard la détailler. Maxence l'arrêta sur le ventre de son ancien amour. Mue par un geste de protection dérisoire, Fleur couvrit son ventre de sa main. Lorsque le jeune homme recommença à marcher, Fleur prit quelques secondes avant de le suivre. Elle ressassait la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec son premier petit-ami et secoua légèrement la tête. Le sujet était clos, tous les deux pouvaient passer à autre chose. La Française était consciente que ce n'était pas si facile. Ils s'étaient laissés en mauvais terme sans jamais se reparler. Dans l'état actuel des choses, la jeune blonde aurait facilement pu tomber dans le piège, se laisser séduire par Maxence malgré leur passé houleux, malgré sa petite-amie et malgré son mari. Cependant, elle ne le ferait pas. Maxence et elle, c'était de l'histoire ancienne et même si elle ne savait pas où William et elle allaient, elle ne pourrait jamais se venger de cette façon. La colère qui grondait encore en elle lui soufflait le contraire. Néanmoins, elle chassa rapidement cette pensée. Levant la tête vers le ciel nuageux, elle soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux coupés courts. Il lui semblait qu'aucune issue n'était possible, qu'elle allait rester affligée pour un long moment. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes pourtant. Pour l'instant, elle allait simplement profiter de la journée. Ensuite, seulement ensuite, elle réfléchirait.

Il paraît que plus on redoute un moment, plus il arrive rapidement. Pour Fleur, ceci n'aurait pu être plus vrai. Lorsque Maxence la laissa chez ses parents vers dix-huit heures passées, la jeune femme se changea, enfilant une tenue qu'elle avait acheté avec Gabrielle la veille. Par la suite, elle se dirigea vers le restaurant où elle avait rendez-vous. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle, elle donna son nom et un serveur la guida jusqu'à son mari, qui semblait en pleine réflexion. Elle se racla discrètement la gorge pour l'informer de son arrivée. Le jeune Anglais s'approcha d'elle pour lui faire la bise. La jeune Française tenta de rester de marbre, mais sentir son odeur si près d'elle la bouleversa. Fleur fut la première à reculer, offrant un léger sourire crispé à son époux. William tira sa chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'y installer. Une fois cela fait, il retourna s'asseoir. Quelques instants plus tard, le serveur vint leur remettre les cartes. Fleur en profita pour demander un verre d'eau. Tandis que la jeune femme lisait le menu, elle sentait le poids du regard du roux sur elle. Même s'il tentait de se montrer discret, elle savait ce qu'il cherchait et elle soupira.

\- William, ça ne sert à rien de t'inquiéter. C'était bien avec Maxence. Il a changé… Je crois que nous pourrions être amis. Après tout, il y a un peu plus de dix ans que tout s'est passé…

Son époux semblait sur le point d'ajouter quelques, lorsque le serveur revint pour prendre leurs commandes. Ce dernier en profita pour donner son verre d'eau à Fleur et pour remplir la coupe de vin du jeune homme. La jeune Française sentait encore le regard du conjureur de sorts la fixer.

\- Fleur, depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas eu une bonne nuit de repos ?

\- Un moment… Entre les enfants, la grossesse dont je n'étais pas au courant et l'inquiétude due à… Bref, cela n'a pas d'importance, William. Je suis certaine que tu ne m'as pas fait venir ici pour parler de mon sommeil.

\- Je m'inquiète pour toi, Fleur… Mais tu as raison, j'aimerais qu'on parle de mon infidélité…

Par Morgane qu'il était difficile d'entendre ses mots ! Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour être sourde à ses paroles ? Cependant, rien ne servait de mettre des gants blancs pour dire les choses. William l'avait trompée, il avait été infidèle. Soit Fleur apprenait à vivre avec la situation, en espérant que ça ne se reproduise plus, soit elle pensait au… divorce. Lorsque l'Anglais posa sa main sur la sienne, la jeune blonde sentir un courant la traverser. Par les culottes de Morgane ! Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour une étreinte de sa part. Elle ne pouvait nier ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment.

\- C'est toi que j'aime et même si ça me brise le cœur de te dire cela, si pour être heureuse, tu dois l'être loin de moi avec les enfants, je vais l'accepter… Je veux simplement ton bonheur, rien d'autre. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je veux continuer de t'aimer jusqu'à la fin de nos jours. Cependant, je veux le meilleur pour toi et si cela doit se trouver ailleurs que dans mes bras… Je me ferai à l'idée...

Les deux regardaient leurs mains enlacées. Le silence se fit entre les deux époux. Personne ne sembla vouloir le briser. Fleur ne s'attendait pas à de telles paroles. Tous les deux touchèrent peu à leur assiette, perdus dans leurs pensées. William insista pour payer le repas et proposa à la jeune femme de se promener un peu. Elle accepta d'un sourire.

Dehors, la neige tombait gracieusement. L'air frisquet au bord du canal fit frissonner la jeune femme et Bill s'approcha d'elle. Fleur lui jeta un coup d'œil et prit une profonde inspiration tentant tant bien tant mal de ne pas pleurer encore. Elle avait assez pleuré ces derniers jours.

\- William… Ce n'est pas ta trahison qui m'a le plus blessée… Le silence et les non-dits font mal. Oui, je t'en ai voulu et ne va pas croire que je ne t'en veux plus. Cependant, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de douter de ta sincérité. Les paroles peuvent souvent mentir. Les gestes comptent. Avec le temps nous apprenons de nos erreurs. J'ai appris à ne plus faire confiance aux mots, même s'ils viennent de la personne que j'aime. _Tes yeux ont souvent été une bouée pour moi_. Quand tu m'as avoué ton infidélité, j'ai cru que j'allais me noyer dans le bleu de tes yeux. C'est ça qui m'a le plus meurtrie, c'est cette sensation de perdre pied que j'ai ressenti. Je ne suis pas certaine encore, d'où va mener tout cela, mais je ne veux plus jamais ressentir cette impression. Je t'aime, mais il nous faudra du temps pour reconstruire notre couple.

Le conjureur de sorts la regarda un moment, sans rien dire. Fleur mordilla à nouveau sa lèvre. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs, elle ne voulait pas le faire espérer. Cependant, sa décision avait été prise à l'instant où elle avait décidé de rejoindre son époux au restaurant. La jeune Française frissonna, de froid ou d'appréhension face au futur, elle ne le savait point. Leurs pas étouffés par la neige les menèrent à la demeure des Delacour. Une fois sur place, Fleur leva les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de son mari. Lorsqu'il s'approcha pour l'embrasser, la jeune femme ferma les yeux pour savourer ce doux effleurement qui lui avait tant manqué. Elle passa ses mains sur sa nuque quand il lui enserra la taille. Tous les deux prolongèrent le baiser, jusqu'au moment où l'Anglais recula en regardant son épouse.

\- Bonne nuit, Fleur… Je t'aime.

Puis il partit, laissant la jeune femme sur le pas de la porte. Fleur fixa le dos de son époux un long moment avant de rentrer chez ses parents. Elle passa silencieusement dans le salon, lorsqu'une voix la fit sursauter. Sa mère l'attendait, les bras croisés. Son air n'avait rien de tendre pour l'instant et la jeune femme ne put retenir un soupir.

\- Vas-tu retomber dans ses bras ? Après ce qu'il a fait ?

\- Mère, ce que je fais de ma vie ne vous regarde plus. Maintenant, j'aimerais aller dormir. Soit dit en passant, j'espère vous voir, Gabrielle, Mikola, Père et vous à l'anniversaire de Dominique. Il se passera au Terrier comme tous les autres événements mettant en vedette un Weasley. Sur ce, passez une bonne nuit.

Fleur ne laissa pas sa mère rajouter quelque chose, elle partit rejoindre son aile de la demeure. Lorsqu'elle enleva son manteau et se changea pour la nuit, un tintement attira son attention. Glissant la main dans sa poche, elle rencontra un objet circulaire. Le sortant de sa poche, elle découvrit son jonc de mariage et un petit rouleau de parchemin.

" _Fleur,_

 _Peu importe ta décision, je tiens à ce que tu gardes ton alliance. Tu feras ce que tu veux avec elle, mais je tenais à te la rendre. Tu pourrais la garder et la donner à Victoire ou à Dominique lorsqu'elles seront plus grandes. Sache que je t'aimerai toujours, Fleur. Cependant, je dois accepter ta décision quel qu'elle soit. Si elle nous est favorable, je serai le plus heureux des hommes. Le cas échéant, j'apprendrai à vivre avec ton choix. Fais ce que ton cœur te dicte et je suis sincèrement désolé si je t'ai fait détester le bleu à nouveau. J'espère qu'à un moment, tu sauras me pardonner et que tu retrouveras, dans mon regard, l'éclat que tu y voyais avant que je faute._

 _Je t'aime,_

 _Bill."_

La jeune femme regarda l'alliance en mordillant de nouveau sa lèvre. Elle glissa son anneau de mariage sur son annulaire gauche et contempla un moment sa main. L'émotion lui enserrait la gorge, elle luttait à nouveau contre les sanglots. Par ce geste, elle venait de prendre sa décision. Par celui-ci, elle acceptait de commencer un nouveau départ. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, mais n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil. Bien qu'elle ne doutât pas de sa décision, elle repassait en boucle les conversations récentes. Les paroles de sa mère la blessaient. Celles de sa sœur lui mettaient un baume sur le cœur. Elle préféra ne pas penser aux mots de Maxence. Ceux de son époux étaient empreints de sincérité. Il l'aimait. Incapable de trouver le sommeil, elle entendit les douze coups de minuit. Mue par l'impulsion du moment, la jeune femme s'habilla et sortit silencieusement de la maison pour rejoindre la dépendance. S'assurant de ne faire aucun bruit en rentrant, elle enleva manteau et bottes et alla se blottir contre William. Lorsqu'il tourna son regard vers elle, la jeune femme esquissa un petit sourire. Malgré la chaleur que dégagea le corps de son mari, la Française frissonna. Depuis combien de semaines ne s'étaient-ils pas retrouvés si proches l'un de l'autre ? Elle se blottit contre lui. Elle réfléchirait demain à son geste. Pour l'instant, elle savait qu'elle allait trouver un sommeil réparateur dans ses bras.

\- Chut, ne dis rien. Nous parlerons demain. Joyeux anniversaire, William.


	13. POV 5 William

Bonjour, bonjour !

Tandis qu'il neige chez moi (Il annonce encore de la neige. Je croyais que nous étions le printemps, mais le Québec ne fait jamais rien comme tout le monde. La normalité, c'est passé mode, il paraît),

Voici le treizième (si je ne dis pas de bêtises) chapitre d' _Aimerons-nous toujours le bleu ?_

J'espère que cela vous plaira ! J'en profite rapidement pour dire qu'un autre projet se prépare tranquillement avec cette fanfiction. Merci à MrsBrunette de me suivre dans cette aventure un peu folle. Une génialissime personne, correctrice et amie ! Vive la superbe héroïne à la cape (toujours aussi bleue)

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, si vous voulez,

Bisous,

Jess-Lili

* * *

Le jeune anglais sentit un corps s'étendre près de lui. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers celui-ci, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Le visage de son épouse lui apparut dans l'ombre, l'esquisse d'un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Chut, ne dis rien. Nous parlerons demain. Joyeux anniversaire, William.

Le jeune homme, surpris, ne rajouta rien. Il se contenta de prendre Fleur dans ses bras et de poser une main sur son ventre, comme il l'avait si souvent fait lors des précédentes grossesses. La respiration régulière de sa femme permit à William de mieux dormir.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il se réveilla, il ne trouva personne auprès de lui. Il se leva et sortit du lit en s'étira. Regardant autour de lui, il remarqua le manteau et les bottes de sa femme, ce qui lui prouvait qu'il n'avait point rêvé ce qui s'était passé. Quelques pas seulement lui suffirent pour se rendre dans la cuisine où il trouva son épouse affairée à préparer le petit déjeuner. Il resta immobile un moment, contemplant la jeune française. Concentrée, elle ne sembla pas remarquer sa présence. L'Anglais en profita pour la détailler sans qu'elle ne le sache. Ses cheveux blonds et courts bougeaient encore au rythme de ses mouvements. Sa démarche semblait quelque peu alourdie par la grossesse, même si elle ne le savait que depuis peu. William ressentait encore en lui, les frémissements de l'amour. Il l'aimait pour ce qu'elle était et non pour ce que son charme lui montrait. Il n'avait jamais réellement porté attention à sa beauté. Il portait plutôt attention à sa loyauté, à sa résilience, à sa force, à son courage et à son amour inébranlable pour sa famille. Plusieurs personnes dans sa famille, malgré les huit années passées, croyaient encore que Fleur l'avait ensorcelé et il ne cherchait pas à énoncer le contraire. La seule chose qu'il réfutait, c'était qu'elle ne l'avait pas ensorcelé avec son charme, mais bien avec les qualités extraordinaires qu'elle avait. La jeune française avait accepté de l'épouser malgré son apparence, malgré les balafres qui déformaient son visage et certaines parties de son corps. Elle n'avait jamais démontré du dégoût ou de doute face à sa décision. Ce qui faisait le plus de mal à William dans tout ce qui arrivait, ce sont les paroles que Fleur lui avaient dit il y avait quelques jours. Elle ne pouvait plus voir ses yeux comme avant, comme il y a quelques mois, quand elle n'avait qu'à le regarder pour aller mieux. William avait perdu ce privilège à l'instant où il buvait le premier verre qui l'avait mené à commettre son infidélité. Même si la mère de famille était venue le rejoindre dans son lit, il n'était pas certain de la suite des choses. Sortant de sa rêverie, il décida de révéler sa présence.

\- Bon matin, Fleur. Ça sent bon, que prépares-tu ?

La jeune femme fit volte-face et regarda son époux. William s'approcha d'elle pour vérifier de lui-même.

\- Va t'asseoir, William. C'est bientôt prêt. Nous allons manger et après, nous parlerons.

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme tourna le dos à son époux. William sourit tout en obéissant à sa femme. Une fois assis, il eut l'impression de se retrouver quatre ans à l'arrière, avant la naissance de Victoire.

 _La future mère de famille s'affairait à préparer le petit déjeuner lorsque William était descendu. Il l'avait contemplée un long moment avant de la rejoindre et de poser un baiser sur sa joue. Sa main s'était retrouvée sur le ventre arrondi de la jeune française, tandis qu'elle tentait de terminer le repas. Le bébé avait donné un coup, au moment où Fleur ordonnait au conjureur de sorts d'aller s'asseoir._

 _\- Le médicomage a dit de te reposer, Fleur. Tu n'es pas obligée de faire tout ça. Avec le bébé qui arrive, tu dois te ménager._

 _\- William, je ne suis pas une petite poupée fragile. Je vais bientôt mettre au monde un enfant. Cela ne veut pas dire que je dois rester alitée._

 _\- Il a dit…_

 _\- Je sais ce qu'il a dit, chéri. Cependant, je crois pouvoir encore faire plaisir à mon époux._

 _L'assiette fut posée devant lui, tandis que l'Anglais soupira face à l'entêtement de la jeune femme. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il leur arrive quelque chose, à elle ou au bébé._

Le jeune homme fut sorti de sa nostalgie par Fleur qui posait son assiette devant lui, avant de s'attabler à son tour. Ils mangèrent en silence, même si William avait mille et une questions en tête. Ils se jetèrent quelques regards qui se voulaient discrets et une fois le repas terminé, William insista pour faire la vaisselle. Tandis qu'ils nettoyaient la dernière assiette, il remarqua finalement que Fleur avait remis son alliance. Après cette constatation, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qui brûlait sur ses lèvres.

\- Fleur, pourquoi es-tu venue me rejoindre ? Hier, tu semblais dire que…

\- Je ne sais pas, William. J'ai agi sous l'impulsion. Hier, tu m'as remis mon alliance et… Je ne sais pas, j'ai ressenti le besoin de sentir ta chaleur contre moi. J'ai ressenti le besoin de te sentir contre moi, comme avant.

\- Je sais que rien ne pourra te faire oublier mon écart de conduite. Cependant, je ne veux, ne peux pas te laisser partir de ma vie. Comme je l'ai écrit, je sais qu'il va te falloir un long moment avant d'être à nouveau apte à me regarder dans les yeux sans voir un bleu terne et éteint. C'est pour cette raison que… J'aimerais qu'on renouvelle nos vœux de mariage. Avec les enfants, en petit comité. Quand tu te sentiras capable de me regarder sans toujours penser à ce que j'ai fait, j'aimerais vraiment te rappeler notre amour. Qu'on se souvienne pourquoi nous nous sommes aimés, pourquoi nous nous aimons. Après huit ans de relation, cela me semble une bonne idée.

Le silence qui suivit cette demande ne fit qu'augmenter l'angoisse de l'Anglais. Il n'avait pas réfléchi avant d'en parler. Cependant, cela lui paraissait une idée excellente. Le moment de se rappeler pourquoi ils étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre il y a huit ans de cela. Il regarda la jeune femme, elle semblait troublée. Il se plaça devant elle.

\- Fleur, je sais que je te prends sûrement par surprise. Cependant, j'aimerais que tu y penses… Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es venue me rejoindre cette nuit. Je ne sais pas ce qui va se…

Avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase, les lèvres de sa femme se retrouvèrent sur les siennes. Des mains se posèrent sur sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser, tandis que ses mains se placèrent d'elles-mêmes sur la taille de son épouse. Cette dernière recula en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Arrête de réfléchir un moment, veux-tu ? Le temps n'est pas aux questions ou aux réflexions. Aujourd'hui, c'est ton anniversaire et nous devons avant tout, écrire à ta mère. Demain, c'est le premier anniversaire de Dominique et nous ne pouvons pas rater cela! Ce serait insensé ! En fin d'après-midi, nous devons être partis d'ici. Je ne peux pas transplaner. Nous allons devoir nous rendre à Paris pour prendre un portoloin qui nous mènera près du Terrier ou de la maison. Pendant que tu écris à Molly, je vais dans la maison de mes parents et je reviens.

William n'eut point l'opportunité de répliquer. Fleur avait déjà mis son manteau et ses bottes et sortait de la dépendance en envoyant un baiser soufflé à son époux. Le jeune anglais secoua la tête, déconcerté. Réfléchissant quelques instants, il décida d'utiliser la cheminée au lieu d'écrire une lettre qui n'arriverait peut-être pas à temps. Il mit la tête dans la cheminée, après avoir dit le sort permettant ce mouvement.

\- Maman ? Il y a quelqu'un ?

Le jeune homme regarda le décor qui s'offrait à lui et remarqua que sa mère ou son père semblait avoir déjà pensé à l'organisation de l'anniversaire. De son point de vue, il pouvait voir une banderole où apparaissait le nom de la fillette. Il fallut attendre quelques minutes avant que quelqu'un apparaisse dans son champ de vision. Une tête blonde le regarda avec curiosité et surprise.

\- Papa ? Tu fais quoi dans le feu ?

Pourquoi aller chercher une personne quand nous pouvons crier pour l'appeler et qu'elle vienne? L'aînée du père de famille n'attendit pas qu'il réponde pour crier :

\- Mamiiiie ! Papa est dans le feu ! Mamiiie ! Papa est dans le feu! Il va se faire mal!

\- Vic, va la cher…

\- Attends papa! Je vais t'aider !

\- N'approche pas, Victoire. Tu pourrais te faire très mal.

\- Mais papa ! Tu es dans le feu ! Je vais te sortir de là, moi! C'est toi qui va te faire mal ! Ça brûle du feu, c'est mamie qui me l'a dit.

William ne put retenir un sourire. Les poings sur les hanches, Victoire ressemblait vraiment à Molly ou à Fleur lorsqu'elles étaient mécontentes. Sur les entrefaites, Molly arriva devant la cheminée.

\- Bill! Comment vas-tu ? Bon anniversaire ! Mon grand garçon… On espérait te voir aujourd'hui. Victoire, va surveiller ta petite sœur avec Ron.

\- Mais mamie ! Papa va se blesser ! C'est du feu !

\- Ça va, m'man et toi ? Vic, écoute mamie, s'il te plaît.

La fillette tapa du pied, mécontente, mais tourna tout de même les talons, ses longs cheveux blonds fouettant l'air derrière elle. La grand-mère poussa un soupir en secouant la tête.

\- Je reviens bientôt avec Fleur. Tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu et avec sa grossesse, elle ne peut pas transplaner. Les filles sont sages ?

\- Elles vous demandent beaucoup, mais elles sont sages. Même s'il faut constamment surveiller Dominique. Maintenant qu'elle marche un peu plus solidement sur ses jambes… Parfois, elle me fait penser à F… à Fred et George au même âge. Aussitôt qu'ils ont compris qu'ils pouvaient échapper à la vigilance des adultes en utilisant leurs jambes, il fallait toujours s'assurer qu'ils ne faisaient pas de bêtises. Que se passe-t-il entre Fleur et toi ? Pourquoi est-ce si long ?

\- En parlant de Dominique, Fleur et moi nous demandions si tu pouvais préparer son anniversaire. Je pensais être présent plus tôt pour vous aider, mais dans son état… Il va falloir prendre le transport moldu ce soir. Nous devrions arriver tard cette nuit ou demain matin avant le réveil des filles.

\- Ton père et moi y avions déjà pensé ou plutôt, j'y ai pensé et ton père n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de suivre. Ce n'est peut-être pas un anniversaire dont elle va se rappeler puisqu'elle n'a qu'un an, mais rien ne m'empêchera de lui en faire un.

\- Embrasse les filles pour moi, m'man. Je dois y aller. À plus !

William sortit la tête de la cheminée au moment où Fleur rentra dans la dépendance. William se retourna vers elle et la regarda. Un silence semblait s'installer entre les deux. Il vit la jeune femme baisser la tête avant de le regarder.

\- Nous pourrions aller nous promener. Pour l'instant, il vaut mieux ne pas rentrer chez mes parents. Mes bagages sont prêts, je les ai posés près de la porte. Je crois qu'il serait bien de rentrer dès que possible. Nous aurions le temps d'arrêter à la Chaumière aux Coquillages et j'ai bien hâte de voir les filles et…

\- Ma mère a déjà commencé à organiser les préparatifs pour demain.

\- Bien. J'ai déjà invité mes parents et…

Un bruit les interrompit. William se dirigea vers la fenêtre, qu'il ouvrit rapidement pour faire rentrer le hibou. Il referma le volet et il détacha la lettre de sa patte et le laissa se reposer avant de le laisser repartir. En ouvrant la lettre, il se sentit pâlir. Elle n'avait tout de même pas osé!

" _Cher Bill,_

 _Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire. Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, j'ai bien hâte de retravailler avec toi. Je ne sais pas si tu as parlé à ton épouse, mais si tu ne l'as pas fait, mes bras te restent ouverts et même si tu l'as fait…_

 _À bientôt, je l'espère,_

 _En toute amitié,_

 _Bisous,_

 _Florence D."_

William déglutit péniblement et secoua légèrement la tête. Il jeta un regard à Fleur, qui le regardait avec curiosité, les lèvres pincées. Le visage pâle et la gorge sèche, le jeune homme regarda à nouveau la lettre.

\- Bill, qu'y a-t-il ?

Le susnommé ignora son épouse, malgré le ton presque cinglant. Il se dirigea vers le feu et y jeta la missive. Il la regarda se consumer, les lèvres pincées. Il avait une grave erreur en ayant une aventure avec sa collègue. Même s'il avait compris dès le départ les conséquences de son geste, il semblait en prendre pleine conscience en ce moment. Ce n'était pas seulement sa relation qu'il avait remis en question. C'était sa personne. Quel genre d'homme était-il pour tromper sa femme en étant conscient de l'acte qu'il posait ? Il n'avait pas seulement ébranlé son couple. Il mettait aussi à l'épreuve la confiance que lui portait la magnifique femme qui se tenait à quelques pas de lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il avait tout remis en question. Comment Fleur pouvait-elle revenir dans ses bras après ce qu'il avait fait ? Pouvait-il lui dire de qui venait la lettre sans mettre en péril ce moment de trêves?

\- William, je t'ai posé une question fort simple à répondre, il me semble ?

Le conjureur de sorts regarda les derniers bouts de la lettre brûler, avant de se retourner vers la jeune blonde, qui le dévisageait. Aussi calmement que possible, l'Anglais fixa son épouse. Face au ton vindicatif de la voix de sa femme, il ne savait pas comment lui répondre. Devait-il laisser paraître un semblant de décontraction, comme si ce n'était finalement rien ? Il ne s'en sentait pas capable.

\- Vu la tête que tu fais, j'imagine que c'est cette… Ta charmante collègue… Peut-être préfères-tu la rejoindre?

Étonné par la fureur que dégageait sa femme, le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt. Comment Fleur pouvait-elle penser qu'il voulait passer la journée avec Florence ? Cette pensée ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit ! La route sera longue pour regagner la totale confiance de la jeune Française. L'air rancunier de cette dernière n'avait rien de rassurant. Alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle pour lui dire qu'elle se trompait sur toute la ligne, la jeune femme recula.

\- Prépare tes bagages. Je vais dire au revoir à ma famille et nous allons partir.

Sans lui laisser le temps de placer un mot, la jeune femme tourna les talons à nouveau et sortit de la dépendance, laissant William seul. Secouant la tête, il prit sa baguette pour faire ses maigres bagages, après s'être habillé. Une fois cela fait, il s'assit quelques instants. Il resta ainsi de longues minutes et lorsque Fleur revint, c'était à peine s'il leva les yeux vers sa silhouette.

\- Bill, lorsque tu auras tout mis au clair avec _elle_ , tu me redonneras ceci pour la dernière fois, je l'espère. Avant cela, je crois qu'il vaut mieux garder nos distances pendant un temps. J'ai agi sous l'impulsion cette nuit, mais je crois que cela ne doit plus se reproduire pour l'instant. C'était une erreur de ma part. Je ne sais pas ce que disait cette lettre et je ne tiens pas à le savoir, pour être honnête. N'en parlons plus pour l'instant, puisque tu sembles préférer le silence en ce moment.

Ce ne fut qu'au contact d'un métal froid dans sa main que le jeune homme osa regarder son épouse. Elle portait un ensemble qui laissait à peine voir le léger arrondissement de son ventre et elle venait de lui remettre son alliance et semblait impassible, malgré la situation. Lorsque William vint pour dire quelque chose pour se défendre, il n'en n'eut pas le temps. Fleur poursuivit sur le même ton.

\- Gabrielle et son fiancé vont nous accompagner jusqu'au côté moldu. Cela nous laissera le temps de faire les présentations puisque Mikola vient à l'anniversaire de Dominique demain.

Fleur se dirigea de nouveau vers l'entrée, tandis que l'Anglais se leva pour la suivre. D'un coup de baguette, leurs bagages les suivirent jusqu'à l'extérieur où les attendait la plus jeune des Delacour et un jeune homme que William n'avait jamais vu. Il s'approcha du père de famille et lui tendit sa main.

\- Mikola Blanchard, le fiancé de Gabrielle. Enchanté de vous rencontrer. Vous devez être William, le mari de Fleur ?

\- Effectivement, enchanté. Tu peux m'appeler Bill et me tutoyer, ça ne me dérange pas.

Avec un hochement de tête, Mikola recula d'un pas et prit la main de sa petite-amie. William jeta un regard à son épouse, qui semblait en pleine conversation avec sa mère, qui venait de sortir de la demeure. Il retint un soupir et secoua la tête. Madame Delacour lui lança un regard chargé de reproches et le jeune homme le soutint. La matriarche tourna les talons après avoir pris ses filles dans ses bras pour une brève étreinte. Les quatre jeunes gens commencèrent à marcher jusqu'au canal où les attendait le bateau les menant du côté moldu. Fleur s'assurait de garder une distance entre elle et lui, malgré les tentatives du jeune homme. Il tentait de s'approcher et baissait la tête quand elle reculait. William savait que son cœur était blessé, qu'il l'avait piétiné comme une fleur au sol. Il espérait simplement que le temps allait atténuer les douleurs qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux infligées. Lorsque vient le temps de se quitter, une fois le bateau du côté moldu, Mikola leur appela un taxi, tandis que Fleur et Gabrielle se prenaient dans les bras en versant quelques larmes. Lorsque le transport arriva, le père de famille mit les valises dans le coffre de la voiture. Il aida Fleur à monter dans le véhicule avant d'y aller à son tour.

\- Où puis-je vous déposer ?

\- À la Gare de Montpellier Saint-Roch, je vous prie.

Le trajet d'une trentaine de minutes se passa dans un silence le plus complet. Le chauffeur semblait le respecter. William jetait quelques regards à son épouse, qui semblait résolue à l'ignorer. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la gare, le conducteur les aida avec leurs valises avant de les saluer. Fleur se dirigea, sans un regard pour son mari, vers le guichet pour prendre leurs billets, tandis qu'il rassemblait leurs bagages.

\- Le trajet jusqu'à Paris dure trois heures trente, environ. Après, si nous avons de la chance, nous pourrions prendre un portoloin pour nous rendre à la Chaumière au Coquillages. Par la suite, s'il n'est pas trop tard, nous irons chez tes parents. Ce n'est peut-être pas la journée que tu pensais avoir pour ton anniversaire, mais tu as trente-quatre ans maintenant et tu aurais dû y penser avant de… Bref, le train à grande vitesse en direction de Paris part dans une dizaine de minutes, mais il devrait déjà être à quai. Nous devrions y aller, avant qu'il n'y ait trop de personnes.

Fleur avait dit tout ça sans reprendre son souffle ou presque. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de poser une main sur son bras.

\- Allons-y… Tu devrais te reposer pendant le trajet. Ça ne pourrait que te faire du bien.

Il ignora le regard noir que lui lança son épouse. Elle avait l'air éreintée et malgré tout ce qui se passait, l'Anglais se souciait vraiment d'elle. Il retint avec peine un soupir de frustration, contre lui-même surtout. Tous les deux se dirigèrent vers le quai avec leurs bagages. Ils montèrent dans le TGV, où Fleur posa sa tête sur la fenêtre en fermant les yeux. Malgré son mécontentement, elle semblait vouloir suivre le conseil de son époux. William rangea leurs valises et s'assit par la suite. Maintenant, il avait tout le loisir de réfléchir.

Peu de temps après le départ du TGV, le jeune homme regarda son épouse endormie. La main sur son ventre, elle semblait sereine, calme. Il se retint avec peine de ne pas replacer une mèche qui tombait sur son visage. Le souvenir de la première grossesse de sa femme lui revint en tête.

 _William était revenu à la maison et avait trouvé son épouse presque en larmes. Il s'était précipité vers elle, croyant qu'elle était blessée. En voyant le sourire qu'elle arborait, il avait froncé les sourcils d'incompréhension. Fleur avait levé un visage rayonnant vers lui tout en lui montrant une photographie._

 _\- Chéri… Je suis enceinte. On va avoir un bébé !_

 _Le jeune homme l'avait regardé quelques instants avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de tourner sur lui-même en la tenant contre lui, heureux. Le rire cristallin de Fleur s'était répercuté contre les murs de la chaumière._

 _Quelques mois plus tard, le deux mai, Fleur avait accouché d'une fillette qu'ils avaient appelé Victoire. Plusieurs croyaient à tort que c'était en souvenir de la bataille finale qui s'était terminée le deux mai. Une sorte de commémoration. Cependant, la signification était tout autre pour les jeunes parents. C'était leur victoire._

Aujourd'hui, tout était différent et le jeune homme ne pouvait que s'en sentir responsable. S'il n'était pas parti ? S'il ne l'avait pas trompé ? S'il n'avait pas été infidèle ? Comme dirait sa femme, avec des si, on mettrait Paris en bouteille. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer maintenant, c'était que l'enfant aille bien et que sa femme allait finir par lui pardonner. Le trajet jusqu'à Paris se passa sans embûche. Perdu dans ses pensées, l'Anglais n'avait pas vu passer les heures. Il réveilla Fleur, prit les bagages et sortit du transport.

Les futurs parents se dirigèrent vers le Ministère de la Magie français, où ils espéraient pouvoir prendre un portoloin jusqu'à la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Malgré les essais de William, Fleur resta silencieuse. Après une vingtaine de minutes d'attente, la personne en charge des portoloin leur permis de le prendre. Après la désagréable sensation d'être agrippé par le nombril, ils se retrouvèrent à leur demeure. Ce fut seulement à ce moment que le conjureur de sorts sembla se rappeler du désordre indescriptible qu'il avait mis quelques jours plus tôt lorsqu'il cherchait son épouse et les fillettes.

\- Fleur, ne rentre pas immédiatement, je…

C'était trop tard, la jeune femme avait déjà franchi le pas de la porte. Le cri de surprise qu'elle lâcha fit presque sursauter le jeune homme. La dépassant, ce dernier posa les valises dans le vestibule et regarda Fleur, dont le nez frémissait de colère.

\- William Arthur Weasley ! Est-ce toi qui a fait ça ? À voir l'air coupable sur ton visage… Je ne veux même pas entendre la raison ou tes excuses. Ça ne t'est pas passé par la tête de nettoyer après ? On dirait qu'un ouragan est passé par-là ! Par les culottes de Morgane !

Le jeune homme resta bouche bée face au langage de son épouse. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait sûrement ri. Plus la jeune femme découvrait l'ampleur des dégâts, plus elle s'époumonait contre son époux.

\- _Non, mais… Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire. Tu aurais dû réfléchir avant ! Je n'ai pas… Par Morgane… Tu croyais vraiment qu'on se cacherait dans les armoires ? C'est insensé !_

En faisant de brusques gestes, elle remettait tout en ordre.

\- Chérie, je peux tout t'expliquer. Quand…

\- _Non. Ne me dis pas "chérie", Bill._ Je ne veux rien entendre. Suis-je claire ? _Tais-toi._

Sortant de son hébétude, William aida son épouse en silence. Par la suite, il fit un feu pour réchauffer la demeure. Il sentait qu'il devait briser le silence qui s'installait à nouveau entre les deux.

\- Nous pourrions prendre la cheminée et aller chez mes parents ? Ça leur ferait une surprise et les filles seraient heureuses de nous voir. Nous pourrions dormir là-bas.

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Elle disparut quelques instants à l'étage. Pendant ce temps, l'Anglais ramassa les quelques parchemins encore éparpillés au sol. Sur un en particulier, il reconnut l'écriture de sa femme. Après une lecture rapide de la lettre, William avait éteint le feu et lorsque son épouse revint avec le cadeau et se dirigea vers la cheminée, il lui tendit le pot contenant la poudre de cheminette. Il la regarda disparaître après qu'elle ait distinctement dit sa destination. Le jeune homme leur prit des vêtements pour le lendemain, glissa la lettre dans son bagage et partit à son tour.


	14. POV 6 Fleur

Bonsoir !

Ayant quelques contre-temps demain matin, je me permets de publier plus tôt. C'est une dérogation à mon horaire habituel, mais bon... Je suis l'auteure, je décide, non ?

J'espère que vous appréciez de suivre l'histoire de Fleur et de William.

L'écriture des chapitres finaux avancent lentement. Je suis en fin de trimestre (je termine au mois de mai. Du coup, j'ai dix milles examens d'ici là). Cela veut donc dire que j'écris un peu moins pour me concentrer sur mes études. Mon boulot prend aussi de mon temps d'écriture alors...

Bref, tout ça pour vous souhaitez une agréable lecture aha

Bisous,

Jess-Lili

* * *

Le lendemain, Fleur se réveilla bien avant son mari. Elle le regarda dormir quelques instants. Des émotions contradictoires semblaient se battre en elle. Sentir le corps de son mari contre elle, même si ce n'était qu'une nuit l'avait aidée à mieux dormir. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'une autre qu'elle, l'avait touché, l'avait aimé, peut-être, même si ce n'était qu'une soirée. Une autre femme qu'elle, avait senti l'odeur de son mari, s'était endormie près de lui. La jeune femme s'assit sur le lit et secoua la tête. Elle préférait ne pas y penser. Elle avait rejoint son mari, ce n'était pas le moment de regretter son choix. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Depuis qu'elle se savait enceinte, elle avait l'impression que tous les symptômes que son cerveau avait occultés étaient revenus. Elle se sentait nauséeuse. Quand la sensation partit, elle se leva et, silencieusement, alla dans la cuisine. Regardant par la fenêtre, elle pouvait voir le soleil se lever. Le ciel se teintait de mille nuances de rose, d'orange et de mauve. Après une profonde inspiration, la jeune Française décida de préparer le petit déjeuner. La future mère sursauta en entendant la voix de son époux.

– Bon matin, Fleur. Ça sent bon, que prépares-tu ?

La jeune femme fit volte-face et regarda son époux. Ce dernier s'approcha d'elle. Elle retint avec peine un mouvement de recul.

– Va t'asseoir, William. C'est bientôt prêt. Nous allons manger et après, nous parlerons.

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme tourna le dos au jeune homme. Le bruit d'une chaise qu'on bougeait lui fit comprendre qu'il lui avait obéi. Fleur posa l'assiette devant son mari, semblant le sortir de ses pensées, avant de s'attabler à son tour. Ils mangèrent en silence. Ils se jetèrent quelques regards qui se voulaient discrets et une fois le repas terminé, William insista pour faire la vaisselle. Fleur l'aida et lorsqu'ils furent rendus à la dernière assiette, la jeune femme sentit le poids du regard de son époux sur son annulaire gauche.

– Fleur, pourquoi es-tu venue me rejoindre ? Hier, tu semblais dire que…

– Je ne sais pas, William. J'ai agi sous l'impulsion. Hier, tu m'as remis mon alliance et… Je ne sais pas, j'ai ressenti le besoin de sentir ta chaleur contre moi. J'ai ressenti le besoin de te sentir contre moi, comme avant.

– Je sais que rien ne pourra te faire oublier mon écart de conduite. Cependant, je ne veux, ne peux pas te laisser partir de ma vie. Comme je l'ai écrit, je sais qu'il va te falloir un long moment avant d'être à nouveau apte à me regarder dans les yeux sans voir un bleu terne et éteint. C'est pour cette raison que… J'aimerais qu'on renouvelle nos vœux de mariage. Avec les enfants, en petit comité. Quand tu te sentiras capable de me regarder sans toujours penser à ce que j'ai fait, j'aimerais vraiment te rappeler notre amour. Qu'on se souvienne pourquoi nous nous sommes aimés, pourquoi nous nous aimons. Après huit ans de relation, cela me semble une bonne idée.

La jeune femme garda le silence, troublée. Elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement, surtout en l'ayant devant lui. Sa demande était sûrement une bonne idée, mais elle n'arrivait pas à y donner suite.

– Fleur, je sais que je te prends sûrement par surprise. Cependant, j'aimerais que tu y penses… Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es venue me rejoindre cette nuit. Je ne sais pas ce qui va se…

Lasse de l'entendre parler, la jeune femme s'avança vers son époux et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes sans réfléchir. Elle posa ses mains sur sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser, tandis que les mains de William se posèrent sur sa taille. Fleur recula en le regardant dans les yeux.

– Arrête de réfléchir un moment, veux-tu ? Le temps n'est pas aux questions ou aux réflexions. Aujourd'hui, c'est ton anniversaire et nous devons avant tout, écrire à ta mère. Demain, c'est le premier anniversaire de Dominique et nous ne pouvons pas rater cela ! Ce serait insensé ! En fin d'après-midi, nous devons être partis d'ici. Je ne peux pas transplaner. Nous allons devoir nous rendre à Paris pour prendre un portoloin qui nous mènera près du Terrier ou de la maison. Pendant que tu écris à Molly, je vais dans la maison de mes parents et je reviens.

La future mère ne laissa pas le temps au père de famille de répondre. Elle alla mettre son manteau et ses bottes et souffla un baiser à son époux avant de sortir de la dépendance. À ce moment, elle se permit de respirer normalement. Son cerveau recommença à fonctionner comme il se devait. En rentrant dans la demeure des Delacour, elle espérait ne pas croiser sa mère. Heureusement, ce fut son père qui remarqua sa présence.

– Bonjour, ma fille, tu reviens de la dépendance ? Ta mère m'a parlé de votre conversation. Souhaites-tu m'en parler ?

– Bonjour, Père. Oui, je reviens de la dépendance. Je…

Fleur haussa les épaules. Ce qu'elle avait fait ne regardait pas son père. Ni sa mère. Sur un geste de son paternel, elle s'assit à ses côtés.

– Vous savez comment Mère peut être… Cependant, hier, elle a vraiment été médisante. Je ne la croyais pas capable d'une telle méchanceté. Je sais que vous n'avez jamais apprécié mon mari à sa juste valeur et que les récents événements doivent vous donner raison, mais… Père, je l'aime. Même s'il a été infidèle, même s'il m'a menti. J'aime William de tout mon être. J'ai peut-être ignoré l'existence de l'enfant à naître, mais je l'aime aussi et peu importe ce qui va se passer avec notre couple, je n'empêcherai jamais mon époux de voir ses enfants.

– Là n'est pas la question, Fleur. Ta mère et moi nous faisons du souci pour toi. La dernière fois que nous t'avons vu dans cet état, tu avais dix-sept ans. Tu n'as jamais voulu nous dire ce qui s'était passé entre le jeune Maxence et toi. Ta mère croyait que c'était un bon garçon. Quant à moi, j'ai eu des doutes, mais tu ne parlais pas. Ensuite, tu as participé à ce tournoi, tu y tenais et tu étais majeure. Ta mère et moi n'avons pu te faire changer d'idée. Tu as mis ta vie en danger pour une peine d'amour. Puis lorsque tu es revenue, à la fin du tournoi, tu nous as informés de ton départ, de ton envie de liberté. Tu voulais sortir de cette demeure et découvrir un autre décor. Tu as postulé pour un emploi à Gringotts et tu es partie. Par la suite, tu nous as présenté William. Tu parlais déjà de te fiancer et tu le connaissais à peine.

– Père, les choses sont différentes maintenant et…

– Ma fille, laisse-moi terminer. Tu parleras ensuite. Il y a quelques années, ta mère et moi ne savions plus quoi faire avec ton état. Ensuite, tu as rencontré William. Il y a huit ans, tu redevenais la jeune femme joyeuse et pleine d'entrain que nous avions toujours connue. Il y a sept ans, tu devenais Madame Weasley. Ta mère et moi n'avons rien dit. Tu étais heureuse et même si nous n'acceptions pas ton choix, nous ne voulions que ton bonheur. Il y a quelques jours, tu es revenue à la maison. Nous avions perdu notre petite fille si souriante et sûre d'elle. Tu ne peux pas en vouloir à ta mère d'avoir agi de cette façon. Tu comprendras lorsque tes filles seront plus âgées. Fleur, peu importe ta décision, n'oublie jamais qu'elle t'appartient. Ni ta belle-famille, ni ta mère, ni moi n'avons notre mot à dire. Ton choix appartient à ton époux et toi.

– Papa… Père, je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer. J'aime William. Je l'adore. Cependant, je ne sais pas comment passer outre ce qu'il a fait. J'imagine sans cesse… Cette femme près de lui et… Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver. _C'est horrible à dire, mais…_

– Fleur, en français, s'il te plaît. Tu n'es pas chez toi. Ici, tu parles en français.

La jeune femme poussa un soupir. Même lorsqu'elle venait avec William, ses parents — sa mère surtout — insistaient pour qu'elle parle dans sa langue natale. À leur avis, si elle parlait trop en anglais, elle allait oublier ses origines et d'après eux, en ne parlant pas français, elle reniait ses racines et ce coin de pays qui l'avait vue naître.

– C'est horrible à dire, mais j'espère que ce petit être, qui n'est pas encore né et dont j'ignorais l'existence jusqu'à récemment, réussisse à nous rapprocher. C'est un lourd fardeau pour une petite pousse qui n'a pas demandé à être là. J'espère que ce bébé sauvera notre couple en naufrage. C'est insensé, je sais. Cependant, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire, Père. Je ne peux pas mettre un si lourd fardeau sur un petit être qui n'est même pas là.

Fleur regarda son père et n'arriva plus à rajouter quelque chose. Elle leva la tête, chassant par le fait même les larmes qui s'étaient accumulées dans ses yeux bleus. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant d'expirer bruyamment. Elle n'était pas venue pour pleurer encore une fois. Elle devait préparer ses valises pour son départ. Alors qu'elle allait se lever, Alexis Delacour la prit dans ses bras et caresser ses cheveux pendant un moment. L'aînée de la famille recula après quelques minutes et esquissa un léger sourire.

– Père, ça va aller. Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Maintenant, je dois aller faire mes bagages. William et moi retournons en Angleterre. C'est l'anniversaire de Dominique demain et j'aimerais y être avant. Mère doit vous avoir dit que vous étiez invités, vous, elle, Gabrielle et son fiancé. Nous allons nous revoir demain et je vous prierais de garder cette conversation entre nous.

Alexis embrassa sa fille sur le front avant de la laisser partir. Fleur alla dans sa chambre et fit ses valises d'un coup de baguette. Par la suite, s'assurant qu'elle avait tout, elle descendit les escaliers, croisa brièvement sa mère qui rentrait dans la demeure et sortit sans qu'elles aient échangé une parole. La future mère entra dans la dépendance et posa ses valises dans l'entrée. Lorsqu'elle alla dans le salon, son mari sortait la tête de la cheminée. Un silence semblait à nouveau s'installer entre les deux, jusqu'au moment où elle le brisa.

– Nous pourrions aller nous promener. Pour l'instant, il vaut mieux ne pas rentrer chez mes parents. Mes bagages sont prêts, je les ai posés près de la porte. Je crois qu'il serait bien de rentrer dès que possible. Nous aurions le temps d'arrêter à la Chaumière aux Coquillages et j'ai bien hâte de voir les filles et…

– Ma mère a déjà commencé à organiser les préparatifs pour demain.

– Bien. J'ai déjà invité mes parents et…

Un bruit les interrompit. Son mari se dirigea vers la fenêtre, qu'il ouvrit rapidement pour faire rentrer le hibou. Il referma la vitre et il détacha la lettre de sa patte et le laissa se reposer avant de le laisser repartir. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la lettre, la jeune femme le vit pâlir. Elle pinça les lèvres de mécontentement. William n'avait pas besoin de dire le nom de la personne. Fleur pouvait très bien le deviner et malgré elle, elle ressentit une pointe de jalousie lui détruire un peu le cœur. Cette autre femme qui avait osé toucher à son mari, cette autre personne qui avait embrassé son mari, qui lui avait fait l'amour. Cette autre se permettait de lui écrire. D'un ton cinglant, elle tenta de sortir l'Anglais de son état d'hébétude.

– Bill, qu'y a-t-il ?

Au lieu de lui répondre, il garda le silence et l'ignora. Fleur sentit la colère et la haine parcourir chaque fibre de son corps. Elle serra les poings pour s'empêcher d'aller le secouer.

– William, je t'ai posé une question fort simple à répondre, il me semble ?

Le conjureur de sorts se retourna finalement vers la jeune blonde, qui le dévisagea. Le ton vindicatif de la voix de sa femme semblait le rendre muet. Fleur tremblait de rage à peine retenue. Malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne parvint pas à retenir la phrase mesquine qui brûlait ses lèvres. Il lui fallut un effort colossal pour ne pas dire l'insulte qui lui venait en tête.

– Vu la tête que tu fais, j'imagine que c'est cette… ta charmante collègue… Peut-être préfères-tu la rejoindre ?

William sembla étonné par la fureur que dégageait son épouse. Il continua de s'enfermer dans son mutisme, rendant folle de rage Fleur. Elle ferma un instant les yeux pour éviter de s'avancer vers lui et le gifler de toutes ses forces.

– Prépare tes bagages. Je vais dire au revoir à ma famille et nous allons partir.

Sans lui laisser le temps de placer un mot, la jeune femme tourna les talons à nouveau et sortit de la dépendance, laissant William seul. Fleur alla saluer ses parents ainsi que Gabrielle et son fiancé. Ces derniers lui proposèrent de les accompagner, ce qu'elle accepta. Elle sortit quelques minutes plus tard et elle resta un moment, immobile, les deux pieds dans la neige. Elle regarda sa main gauche et effectua le même geste qu'il y a quelques jours. Elle enleva son alliance et la serra dans sa main. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la dépendance à nouveau, c'est à peine si le jeune homme la regardait.

– Bill, lorsque tu auras tout mis au clair avec _elle_ , tu me redonneras ceci pour la dernière fois, je l'espère. Avant cela, je crois qu'il vaut mieux garder nos distances pendant un temps. J'ai agi sous l'impulsion cette nuit, mais je crois que cela ne doit plus se reproduire pour l'instant. C'était une erreur de ma part. Je ne sais pas ce que disait cette lettre et je ne tiens pas à le savoir, pour être honnête. N'en parlons plus pour l'instant, puisque tu sembles préférer le silence en ce moment.

Fleur prit sa main et y mit son jonc de mariage. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que William daigna la regarder. Elle tenta de rester impassible malgré la situation. Elle ne pouvait — ne voulait — pas lui montrer son réel état. Lorsque William vint pour dire quelque chose, elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Fleur poursuivit sur le même ton.

– Gabrielle et son fiancé vont nous accompagner jusqu'au côté moldu. Cela nous laissera le temps de faire les présentations puisque Mikola vient à l'anniversaire de Dominique demain.

La jeune femme se dirigea de nouveau vers l'entrée, sans se soucier de savoir si son mari la suivait. Le vide qu'elle ressentait dans son cœur ne devait pas la faire craquer. Sitôt le seuil franchi, Fleur accéléra le pas pour rejoindre la demeure familiale. Elle vit sa sœur et son fiancé sortir du manoir et poussa un soupir en voyant sa mère. Néanmoins, elle se dirigea vers cette dernière. Elle posa la main sur son ventre et prit une profonde inspiration avant de regarder l'aînée de la famille.

– Mère… Je réitère ma demande. J'espère vous voir demain. Malgré nos différends, il ne faut pas oublier les enfants. Je ne sais pas ce que va m'apporter le futur, mais… Ce choix nous concerne William et moi seulement. De plus, je souhaite votre support, si jamais nous venions à nous séparer. Je ne dis pas que cela va se produire. Simplement, je n'ai pas besoin de vos reproches ni de vos méchancetés. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je l'aime, de tout mon cœur. Je dois seulement me demander si je vais réussir à passer outre son comportement.

– À mon avis et même si tu ne veux pas l'entendre, tu ne devrais pas accepter de pardonner son écart de conduite. Ma fille, tu mérites mieux que cela. Cependant, pour les enfants et pour votre réputation…

– Mère…

Fleur lança un regard d'avertissement à sa mère. Apolline décida d'arrêter la conversation. Elle prit sa fille dans ses bras pour une brève étreinte, lui confirma leur venue demain au Terrier et la laissa rejoindre les deux hommes et sa sœur. La future mère regarda la matriarche donner une étreinte à sa sœur. Par la suite, le quatuor commença à marcher pour rejoindre le bateau qui les mènerait au côté moldu. Malgré les tentatives de son mari, la jeune femme l'ignora, préférant marcher aux côtés de sa sœur et de son fiancé. Dans le bateau, elle garda la même distance entre eux. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent de l'autre côté, Mikola appela un taxi, tandis que Fleur dit au revoir à sa sœur. Les deux jeunes femmes tentèrent de refouler leurs larmes, avec peine. Fleur rit légèrement.

– Nous allons nous voir demain, Gabrielle et s'il te plaît, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. J'ai combattu un dragon, des strangulots, des créatures immondes. Je peux très bien affronter la situation actuelle.

Les deux sœurs durent se séparer lorsque le transport arriva. Fleur regarda William mettre leurs bagages dans le coffre. Il l'aida ensuite à monter dans le véhicule. Une fois à bord, il donna leur destination au chauffeur. Le trajet d'une trentaine de minutes se passa dans le silence. La jeune Française ignora ostensiblement son mari. Lorsqu'ils descendirent à la Gare de Saint-Roch, Fleur se dirigea vers la billetterie. Elle demanda deux billets en direction de Paris et paya avec l'argent moldu. Une fois cela fait, elle retourna auprès de son époux.

– Le trajet jusqu'à Paris dure trois heures trente, environ. Après, si nous avons de la chance, nous pourrons prendre un Portoloin pour nous rendre à la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Par la suite, s'il n'est pas trop tard, nous irons chez tes parents. Ce n'est peut-être pas la journée que tu pensais avoir pour ton anniversaire, mais tu as trente-quatre ans maintenant et tu aurais dû y penser avant de… bref, le train à grande vitesse en direction de Paris part dans une dizaine de minutes, mais il devrait déjà être à quai. Nous devrions y aller, avant qu'il n'y ait trop de personnes.

Fleur avait dit tout ça sans reprendre son souffle ou presque. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de poser une main sur son bras.

– Allons-y… Tu devrais te reposer pendant le trajet. Ça ne pourrait que te faire du bien.

William sembla ignorer le regard noir que lui envoyait Fleur. Tous les deux se dirigèrent vers le quai avec leurs bagages. Ils montèrent dans la voiture indiquée par leurs billets, où la mère de famille posa sa tête sur la fenêtre en fermant les yeux. Lorsque le TGV s'ébranla, la jeune femme dormait déjà, la main sur son ventre. Lorsque le train à grande vitesse s'arrêta, quelques heures plus tard, Fleur fut réveillée par son époux.

Les futurs parents se dirigèrent vers le Ministère de la Magie français, où ils espéraient pouvoir prendre un Portoloin jusqu'à la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Malgré les essais de son époux, la jeune femme ne sortit pas de son mutisme. Après une vingtaine de minutes d'attente, la personne en charge des Portoloins leur permit de le prendre. Après la désagréable sensation d'être agrippé par le nombril, ils se retrouvèrent à leur demeure, à Cornouailles.

– Fleur, ne rentre pas immédiatement, je…

C'était trop tard, la jeune femme avait déjà franchi le pas de la porte. Le cri de surprise qu'elle lâcha fit presque sursauter le jeune homme. La dépassant, ce dernier posa les valises dans le vestibule et regarda Fleur, dont le nez frémissait de colère.

– William Arthur Weasley ! Est-ce toi qui as fait ça ? À voir l'air coupable sur ton visage, cela ne peut être que de ta faute… Je ne veux même pas entendre la raison ou tes excuses. Ça ne t'est pas passé par la tête de nettoyer après ? On dirait qu'un ouragan est passé par-là ! Par les culottes de Morgane !

Plus Fleur découvrait l'ampleur des dégâts, plus elle s'époumonait contre son époux, qui semblait trop interloqué pour parler ou pour porter attention à ce qu'elle disait.

– _Non, mais… comme si je n'avais que ça à faire. Tu aurais dû réfléchir avant ! Je n'ai pas… Par Morgane… Tu croyais vraiment qu'on se cacherait dans les armoires ? C'est insensé !_

En faisant de brusques gestes, elle remettait tout en ordre. Ponctuant le tout de commentaires furieux.

– Chérie, je peux tout t'expliquer. Quand…

– _Non. Ne me dis pas « chérie », Bill._ Je ne veux rien entendre. Suis-je claire ? _Tais-toi._

Le jeune homme sembla enfin sortir de son hébétude. Il commença à aider son épouse. Après quelques minutes, William brisa le silence qui s'était à nouveau installé. Fleur n'avait plus rien à dire, elle ne voulait plus rien dire.

– Nous pourrions prendre la cheminée et aller chez mes parents ? Ça leur ferait une surprise et les filles seraient heureuses de nous voir. Nous pourrions dormir là-bas.

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Sans une parole, elle monta et alla dans leur chambre. Elle resta quelques instants, sur le pas de la porte. Elle secoua la tête en soupirant. Elle allait seulement prendre le cadeau de Dominique. Ce n'était pas le temps pour la nostalgie et les souvenirs heureux ou malheureux. Lorsqu'elle retourna au rez-de-chaussée, le père de ses enfants avait éteint le feu. Il lui tendit le pot contenant la Poudre de Cheminette. Fleur en prit et disparut après avoir distinctement dit sa destination.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au Terrier, elle eut à peine le temps de sortir de la cheminée et de s'épousseter que Victoire cria en sautant dans ses bras.

– Maman ! Tu es enfin là ! Tu es partie beaucoup trop longtemps. Tu n'as pas le droit, maman. Parce que tu es une maman.

La mère de famille ne répondit pas, elle serra sa fille contre elle, nichant sa tête dans sa blondeur. Elle respira l'odeur de sa fille en souriant.

– Maman, pose-moi par terre. J'ai fait des cookies avec mamie. Viens en manger, maman !

Victoire tenta de se défaire de l'étreinte de sa mère. Lorsque cette dernière la posa au sol, Victoire agrippa sa main et l'amena jusqu'à la cuisine, où se trouvait Molly. Si la grand-mère remarqua le doigt nu de sa belle-fille, elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

– Bonsoir, Fleur. Comment vas-tu ?

– Ça va, merci. Je voulais te remercier, Molly d'avoir pris soin des filles.

– Ce n'est rien, voyons. Elles sont adorables et ça met de la vie dans le Terrier. Dominique fait une petite sieste, mais elle devrait se réveiller bientôt. Elle a…

– Maman, mange un cookie ! Minique, elle fait dodo parce que c'est un bébé !

– Victoire, tu vas aller dormir toi aussi, si tu n'arrêtes pas.

– Non ! Je n'ai pas besoin de dormir moi ! Maman, mange un cookie !

Victoire, impatiente, mit le biscuit dans la main de sa mère et la regarda, les mains sur les hanches. Elle attendait que sa mère mange le cookie qu'elle lui avait donné. Fleur le mangea en esquissant un petit sourire. Sa fille lui ressemblait tellement ! Au même moment, la voix de William leur parvint du salon. Profitant de ce moment, Fleur faussa compagnie à Molly avec Victoire. Elle avait envie et besoin de voir sa benjamine. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la chambre où se trouvait Dominique, elle ordonna à l'aînée de rester silencieuse et s'approcha du berceau. Le pouce dans la bouche, Dominique dormait paisiblement et pressant contre elle sa peluche. La vue de sa petite fille rendit Fleur émotive et elle ne put s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes. Se penchant, elle prit Victoire contre elle.

– Tu m'as manqué ma chouette… Maman t'aime fort.

Un mouvement attira son attention. Dominique était à présent éveillée et s'était assise sur son lit. Elle regardait sa mère en souriant doucement, les yeux encore emplis de sommeil.

– Mama !

Tout en tenant encore Victoire dans ses bras, Fleur se redressa et, en tenant l'aînée d'un bras, elle cueillit la benjamine en l'embrassant sur le front. Comme elle l'avait précédemment fait pour la petite blonde, la mère de famille nicha sa tête dans le cou de l'enfant. À cet instant précis, elle oublia tout. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour ses filles. Elle ne remarqua même pas William, appuyé contre le chambranle, ce ne fut que lorsque sa fille s'exclama, qu'elle se retourna vers ce dernier. Elle posa la fillette au sol et la regarda se précipiter dans les bras de son père, tandis que Dominique cachait son visage dans le cou de sa mère. Bien qu'elle savait qui il était, elle l'avait à peine vu depuis un long moment. Elle préférait l'étreinte réconfortante de sa mère.

– Papa ! Tu es revenu aussi ! Tu as pris un cookie ? Maman en a pris un, elle !

– Oui, j'ai pris un biscuit, ma puce. Ils sont délicieux.

– Mamie a dit qu'elle savait que vous alliez revenir parce que c'est l'anniversaire de Minique demain. Mais je ne peux pas en dire plus ! Elle a dit que c'était un secret ! Maintenant, je vais aller jouer en bas. J'espère que l'on pourra s'amuser tous ensemble bientôt !

Victoire partit en gambadant, laissant Fleur et William, seuls avec Dominique. La jeune femme voulut la donner à son père, mais la petite resta accrochée à elle. La mère de famille resserra son étreinte, malgré le poids supplémentaire qu'elle tenait. Dépassant son mari, elle descendit à son tour sans accorder un regard au conjureur de sorts. Elle sentait le poids de son regard sur sa nuque, mais elle ne se retourna pas pour le regarder. Elle savait que silence et l'indifférence faisaient encore plus mal parfois que les mots. Elle voulait que William comprenne sa douleur, malgré son mutisme.


	15. À cœur ouvert

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Voici le troisième hors-série d'Aimerons-nous toujours le bleu ?

Il s'agit de la lettre que Fleur a écrite à William au tout début de la fanfiction, après le départ de son mari. Si ça ne vous dit rien, vous pouvez aller lire le début de la fanfiction. Pour les lecteurs assidus, vous pouvez aussi aller relire le prologue, si le coeur vous en dit.

Ensuite, il s'agit de la réponse à sa lettre. Comme vous le savez, même si William ne devait jamais la lire, il l'a lue quand même !

Merci encore énormément à Mrs Brunette pour sa relecture et la correction des petites coquilles qui ont pu échapper à mon oeil.

Bonne lecture,

Bisous,

Jess-Lili

* * *

" _William,_

 _Tu ne liras sûrement jamais cette lettre. Je n'oserai jamais te l'envoyer ni te la faire lire. J'aurais aimé que tu restes, pour m'expliquer ta décision. Je ne comprends pas, William. I don't understand your decision. Je t'aime, William, comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne auparavant. J'espère que cette pause comme tu dis ne signifie pas la fin de notre amour parce que je ne supporterai pas cette rupture. Je suis forte, William, j'ai combattu un dragon, des strangulots et un labyrinthe, alors que j'avais dix-sept ans. J'ai combattu à tes côtés lors de notre mariage. J'ai apeuré, blessé et tué des personnes lors de la bataille finale et ce, sans une once de faiblesse, de peur ou de remords. Cependant, je ne crois pas que je supporterais ton absence, malgré les enfants. Tu sais que j'aie du sang de Vélane, mais sais-tu ce que ça signifie, pour moi, pour nous? Non, tu ne le sais sûrement pas and I'm not sure I understand me either. Chéri, William, ça signifie que lorsque je crois avoir trouvé mon âme-soeur, je peux difficilement m'en séparer. C'est une autre malédiction qui vient avec mon charme…_

 _Tu te souviens, William, lors de notre première soirée ensemble à mon appartement, je t'avais proposé de rester pour dormir et tu avais refusé, disant que si tu restais, tu n'étais pas certain de rester sage… On avait quand même passé la soirée à rire, à parler, à s'embrasser… Puis tu étais parti, pour revenir une heure plus tard, en disant que tu avais changé d'idée, que tu voulais rester avec moi, si mon offre tenait toujours. Tu m'as regardée avec tellement d'amour et de douceur à ce moment-là… Je t'ai fait une place dans mon lit, tu m'as regardée à nouveau en t'assurant que j'étais certaine… Tu t'es allongé sur le lit et tu m'as prise dans tes bras en souriant. Pour la première fois, tu m'a clairement dit que tu m'aimais. Je me souviens t'avoir souri et t'avoir murmuré, d'une voix ensommeillée, que je t'aimais aussi. Le lendemain, je me suis réveillée peu après toi, tu me fixais avec un sourire aux lèvres, tu m'as redit que tu m'aimais, que tu m'adorais. Une fois plus réveillés, avec un café dans les mains, tu m'as regardée et tu m'as dit que tu ne savais pas si c'était une bonne chose à cause de notre différence d'âge… J'avais dix-huit ans à ce moment là, tu en avais vingt-cinq… Pour moi, l'âge n'avait aucune importance, je t'aimais, mais si je devais te laisser pour cette futile raison, je l'aurais fait, je crois, même si ça devait me briser le coeur… Quand je t'ai demandé si tu voulais vraiment partir, tu m'as regardée dans les yeux et tu m'as pris les mains. Tu as relevé ma tête, je l'avais baissée, n'osant pas te regarder… Tu m'as embrassée doucement en me disant que peu importe les imprévus, les obstacles et les difficultés de la vie, tu resterais à mes côtés. Que malgré notre récente relation, tu ne pouvais déjà plus te passer de moi… Tes belles paroles étaient-elles vraies? Était-ce seulement des paroles lancées en l'air… Veulent-elles encore dire quelque chose à tes yeux? Ces mots ont-ils encore une signification pour toi, William?_

 _J'aimerais savoir ce que tu en penses… J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu as pris cette décision. J'aimerais te dire que je suis d'accord, mais ce serait te mentir. J'aurais voulu que tu insistes, que tu me prennes dans tes bras, que tu me dises que c'était simplement une blague -pas très drôle, convenons-en- mais que tu m'aimais comme aux premiers jours. Que malgré le mariage, la routine, la monotonie et les enfants, tu m'aimes et tu me désires comme avant… Je voudrais que tout soit comme au début, la guerre en moins… Ça fait peut-être de moi une personne ingrate, mais je voudrais même revenir avant les enfants… Je ne sais pas ce qui a changé entre-temps. Si tu m'en avais parlé avant, nous aurions pu trouver des solutions, William… Sache que malgré tout, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours… Je ne veux pas qu'on se laisse. Je ne veux pas me réveiller dans un lit froid à chaque matin. Je ne veux pas vivre ton départ, my love… Je voudrais encore tes mains sur mon corps, tes lèvres sur les miennes, tes yeux bleus remplis d'amour et de désir dans les miens… Je voudrais me réveiller avec un tendre "Je t'aime" au creux de l'oreille parce que par Morgane que je t'aime quand tu tentes de parler en Français. Morgane que je t'aime quand tu es près de moi, quand tu es loin de moi, quand tu joues avec les enfants, quand tu reviens d'une longue journée de travail…"_

 _Fleur."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Fleur,_

 _Peu importe ce que tu peux penser de moi en ce moment, je t'aime._

 _Toi et ton sourire._

 _Toi et ton rire si cristallin._

 _Toi et tes cheveux courts._

 _Toi et ta façon d'exprimer ta colère. Dans un mélange de français et d'anglais._

 _Toi et ta personnalité. Ta résilience, ton courage, ton intelligence, ton ouverture d'esprit..._

 _Fleur, je t'en supplie. N'oublie pas les huit dernières années. Je sais que tu es en colère, que tu m'en veux. Je sais qu'en ce moment, tu me traites de tous les noms possibles. Je sais que tu me maudis de t'avoir blessée. Je suis prêt à attendre des éternités, s'il le faut. Pour t'entendre me dire que tu me pardonnes. Je pourrais attendre toute une vie pour t'entendre me dire que le bleu de mes yeux a retrouvé cet éclat que tu aimais tant._

 _Fleur, il n'y a plus rien qui peut se mettre entre nous deux. Sauf toi. Le sort de notre futur, le sort de notre couple est entre tes mains, mon aimée. Je sais que je ne mérite plus ta confiance dans l'immédiat, mais je te promets que si tu me laisses une seconde chance, j'arriverais à te faire oublier mon écart de conduite._

 _Si tu crois que notre relation n'a plus d'avenir, je respecterai ton choix. Le coeur brisé, mais je n'aurai d'autres choix que de l'accepter. Sache, néanmoins que je ferai tout en mon pouvoir pour te faire comprendre que je t'aime de tout mon être et que pour moi, cette nuit-là, ne voulait rien dire. Un égarement passager dans la tempête qui balaie notre couple._

 _Fleur, avant de mettre une croix définitive sur nous, je te demande de réfléchir. Ne réfléchis pas en fonction des enfants ou de nos familles. Réfléchis à ce que toi, tu ressens._

 _Le Soleil pourra se coucher autant de fois sur notre mer agitée. La Lune pourra jouer avec nos amours comme elle le veut, mettant à son gré, des hauts et des bas. Cependant, sache que je t'aimerai. Puis si un jour, la marée de notre amour ne supporte plus ces changements, je serai meurtri, mais j'accepterai ton choix. Si à un moment, tu décides de laisser cette Mer bleue nous envahir et nous faire couler, je tenterai de te sauver. Je tenterai toujours de te protéger des souffrances que ce raz-de-marée causera sur son passage._

 _Fleur, Ma fleur, je t'aimerai peu importe ta décision. Cependant, attends-toi à ce que je me batte pour nous sauver des vagues destructrices que j'aie causées en t'avouant l'inavouable._

 _William"_


	16. POV 6 William

Bonjour, bonjour!

Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre !

Comme toujours, merci à Mrs Brunette pour sa correction ! Mon héroïne à cape bleue n'est jamais bien loin (malgré la distance)

J'espère que cette première fanfiction longue vous plaît ^^ J'ai énormément de plaisir à l'écrire, même si dernièrement, mon écriture est au ralenti voire au néant. Je suis en fin de trimestre et, je me demande même comment je fais pour trouver le temps de dormir aha

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes,

Bisous,

Jess-Lili

* * *

William sortit de la cheminée de la maison familiale. Il entendit les voix des femmes dans la cuisine et s'y dirigea.

\- Bonsoir !

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, Fleur en sortait en tenant Victoire dans ses bras. Elle ne lui accorda pas un regard et monta les escaliers qui menaient aux étages du Terrier. William suivit sa silhouette des yeux, jusqu'au moment où sa mère l'interpella. Molly s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Bill. Tu sais que tu ne nous rajeunis pas, ton père et moi ? Trente-quatre ans ! Il me semble qu'hier encore, je changeais tes couches et te consolais lorsque tu pleurais. Maintenant, tu es marié, père de deux magnifiques enfants… Comment vas-tu ?

\- Ça va, maman. C'est un peu tendu, entre Fleur et moi, mais ça va s'arranger.

\- Ton épouse n'a plus son alliance, tu le sais ?

L'aîné des Weasley retint un soupir. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de la raison avec sa mère. Cependant, elle le regardait, les poings sur les hanches, dans l'attente évidente d'une réponse.

\- Nous sommes encore en réflexion… Nous devons encore nous parler. Cependant, je ne souhaite pas m'étendre sur le sujet. Demain, c'est l'anniversaire de Dominique. Nous sommes ici pour nos filles. Je vais aller rejoindre Fleur en haut.

Le jeune homme tourna les talons et se dirigea à l'étage. Il rejoignit la chambre où dormait ses enfants et s'appuya contre le chambranle. Il regarda sa femme avec ses deux filles et sourit. Ce ne fut que lorsque Victoire remarqua son père, que Fleur se tourna vers lui. Tandis qu'elle posait l'aînée au sol, la petite rousse cacha son visage dans le cou de sa mère.

\- Papa ! Tu es revenu aussi ! Tu as pris un cookie ? Maman en a pris un, elle !

\- Oui, j'ai pris un biscuit, ma puce. Ils sont délicieux.

\- Mamie a dit qu'elle savait que vous alliez revenir parce que c'est l'anniversaire de Minique demain. Mais je ne peux pas en dire plus! Elle a dit que c'était un secret ! Maintenant, je vais aller jouer en bas. J'espère que l'on pourra s'amuser tous ensemble bientôt !

La petite blonde partit en gambadant, laissant Fleur et William, seuls avec Dominique. Son épouse voulut la donner à son père, mais la petite resta accrochée à elle. William les fixait en ressentait une légère tristesse.

\- Fleur…

Cependant, la jeune femme était déjà sortie de la pièce, sans lui accorder un seul regard. William suivit sa silhouette disparaître et soupira. Leur couple en était-il là ? Était-il au point de non-retour ? L'Anglais ne pouvait et ne voulait pas l'accepter. Après l'anniversaire de Dominique, il demanderait à ses parents de prendre soin des filles encore un moment. Fleur et lui avaient besoin d'un vrai moment, seuls, pour se retrouver. Il n'était pas prêt à baisser les bras. Huit ans de relation ne pouvaient pas se terminer de façon si abrupte, sans qu'il ne tente rien.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, le jeune homme descendit. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon, il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la pièce.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Bill !

Toute la famille Weasley s'approcha de lui, pour lui donner une tape amicale dans le dos ou lui faire un câlin. Même la petite Dominique marcha bancalement jusqu'à lui, après avoir quitté les bras de sa mère. Dans l'effusion du moment, personne ne semblait remarquer Fleur, qui restait un peu en retrait de tout cet épanchement. Cependant, William le remarqua et il ressentit à nouveau la tristesse lui étreindre le cœur. Seulement, pour faire bonne figure, il sourit.

\- On festoie sans son petit frère ?

\- Il en a quatre autres, Charlie.

Tout le monde sembla ignorer la remarque de George. Le conjureur de sorts se retourna et tomba presque nez-à-nez avec son frère Charlie. Après une longue étreinte, William exprima sa surprise de le voir.

\- Charlie ! Je croyais que tu n'allais venir que pour Noël et le Nouvel An ! Quelle surprise ! Tu es venu voir ton grand frère préféré ?

\- Tu es mon seul frère aîné, Bill !

Les deux frères éclatèrent de rire. Cela faisait du bien à William de se détendre un peu en riant avec le dresseur de dragons.

\- Maman m'a écrit au début de la semaine pour me parler de l'anniversaire de Dominique. Je n'allais tout de même pas manquer le premier anniversaire de ma filleule !

Après plusieurs minutes de bavardage, Molly tapa dans ses mains pour ramener tout le monde à l'ordre et décréta qu'il était l'heure du repas. Toute la famille se dépêcha de gagner la salle à manger. Victoire décida de se jucher sur les genoux de son père, tandis que Fleur avait repris la petite dernière dans ses bras. Pendant le repas, William tenta en vain de croiser le regard de son épouse. Il pouvait presque sentir l'alliance de cette dernière brûler dans sa poche. Il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il manquait peut-être parfois de courage, mais il était une personne tenace.

Le repas terminé, tout le monde se dirigea vers le salon, où Molly servit du thé et les biscuits préparés plus tôt. William posa Victoire au sol, tandis que son épouse fit la même chose avec la benjamine. Les deux fillettes allèrent jouer avec Teddy et James. Personne ne sembla remarquer le peu de gestes d'affection qu'effectuaient les époux. Fleur sembla surprise quand William se pencha vers elle. Le jeune homme fit comme s'il ne remarqua pas le mouvement de recul qu'elle avait commencé à faire. Il lui demandait de venir avec lui dans la cuisine. Ils devaient annoncer la future naissance. Une fois dans la pièce, William lança un Assurdiato, connaissant parfaitement sa famille et sa capacité à écouter aux portes.

\- Comment vas-tu Fleur ? Vas-tu m'ignorer encore longtemps ? Je sais que j'ai fauté, mais c'est toi que j'aime par Merlin.

\- Du mieux que je peux. Là n'est pas la question, William. J'ai besoin de temps et j'aimerais que tu me l'accordes. Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas vivre dans l'ombre de cette femme. Je ne serai pas en mesure d'accepter la situation, surtout si elle continue à t'envoyer des hiboux !

Avant que la conversation ne se changea en dispute, le père de famille trouva plus prudent de changer de sujet. Cependant, il comptait bien y revenir à un autre moment.

\- Veux-tu annoncer ta grossesse maintenant ?

\- Je pense que c'est le meilleur moment. Demain, l'attention sera rivée sur Dominique et mon ventre commence à se voir suivant ce que je porte.

\- Très bien. Nous allons donc l'annoncer à ma famille.

\- Bien, bien …

William avait mille choses à dire, mais le mutisme de sa femme laissait planer un certain malaise entre les deux. Aucun d'eux n'esquissait le moindre geste pour revenir au salon. Le silence commençait à devenir lourd entre eux. La blonde décida de rompre le sort que son époux avait posé sur la pièce et sortit rejoindre les autres au salon. Le conjureur de sorts la suivit. Ils se rassirent côte à côte. Bill s'éclaircit la voix pour attirer l'attention de sa famille.

\- Nous avons une nouvelle à vous annoncer. Victoire, Dominique, approchez mes chouettes.

Le père de famille attendit que les deux petites soient installées près de lui pour parler. Il regarda brièvement son épouse, en gardant pour lui l'envie qu'il avait de lui prendre la main ou de la serrer dans ses bras.

\- Fleur et moi attendons notre troisième enfant. Il arrivera au printemps prochain. Victoire, Dominique, vous allez avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur.

Les deux fillettes explosèrent de joie. Les autres membres de la famille se levèrent pour féliciter les futurs parents. Tout le monde s'embrassa et la joie fut de retour au Terrier. On aurait dit que les nuages noirs d'orage avaient disparu. Mais si l'on était vigilant, on pouvait remarquer que William et Fleur ne se touchaient pas, ne se donnaient aucune marque d'affection. Malgré l'heureuse nouvelle, quelque chose semblait brisé.

Tandis que Fleur parlait avec ses belles-sœurs et sa belle-mère, William n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de la silhouette. Il sursauta lorsqu'il main se posa sur son épaule.

\- Bill, comment vas-tu ?

\- Ça va bien et…

\- Ne me mens pas. Je suis ton frère et je te connais bien plus que tu le crois. Que se passe-t-il entre ton épouse et toi ? Vous vous parlez à peine et vous vous touchez encore moins ! Je suis peut-être plus souvent avec mes dragons qu'avec des humains, mais cela ne signifie pas que je suis sans aptitude sociale.

L'aîné jeta un regard vers son épouse avant de soupirer. Il suivit Charlie qui le pressa de monter à l'étage, où ils pourraient avoir un peu de calme.

\- Si je dois être totalement honnête avec toi, Charlie, ça ne va pas très bien. Lors de mon voyage en Égypte…

Le jeune anglais s'arrêta. Était-il prêt à avouer son manquement à son frère cadet ? Il savait qu'il n'allait pas le juger. Peut-être allait-il lui dire les mêmes paroles que leur père lui avait dites. Le jeune homme prit une profonde respiration avant de regarder vers la fenêtre. Charlie les avait emmenés dans la chambre qu'ils avaient si longtemps partagée, étant gamins.

\- Lors de mon voyage en Égypte, j'ai fauté. J'ai fait une très grosse erreur et je ne sais pas si Fleur va pouvoir me pardonner un jour, malgré mes efforts pour qu'elle le fasse. Te souviens-tu de Florence ? Je t'en avais déjà parlé…

 _William venait de rentrer après une éreintante journée à la banque pour Sorciers. Il était monté dans sa chambre, où il avait retrouvé son jeune frère. Charlie venait de terminer sa dernière année à Poudlard et maintenant, il n'aspirait qu'à partir pour la Roumanie, où il espérait devenir dresseur de dragons. Il avait d'ailleurs le nez plongé dans un bouquin traitant de ce sujet. Parfois, l'aînée de la fratrie se demandait pourquoi il n'était pas allé à Serdaigle lors de sa répartition. Le benjamin ne leva la tête qu'au moment où son frère indiqua sa présence._

 _\- Maman s'inquiétait. Ton aiguille ne pointait plus le travail depuis un moment. Elle se demandait ce que tu faisais._

 _\- Florence m'a proposé d'aller prendre un verre. J'ai accepté. La soirée était agréable. Je crois qu'elle s'intéresse à moi, mais je ne sais pas comment lui dire que je l'apprécie, mais en ami seulement. Tu devrais voir comment elle me regarde…_

 _\- Bill, soit honnête avec elle. C'est le seul conseil que je peux te donner. Elle finira bien par se désintéresser de toi. Sauf si elle est comme les dragonnes. Dans ce cas, elle est sûrement coriace et n'abandonnera pas si facilement._

 _\- Charlie, viens-tu réellement de comparer une humaine avec une créature ?_

 _Le susnommé avait haussé les épaules, trouvant cela totalement normal. Bill avait secoué la tête avant de poursuivre._

 _\- Elle et moi devons aller en Roumanie pour vérifier des catacombes. Il paraît qu'il y a beaucoup d'activités magiques et que cela perturbe les Moldus._

 _\- Alors à toi de voir comme cela va se passer. Tu crois que maman me laissera partir avec toi ? Je dois absolument y aller. Monsieur Woodfire est prêt à me prendre comme apprenti. La lettre de référence de notre professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques a dû aider. Cependant, m'man ne veut pas que j'y aille seul. Je suis majeur, mais j'ai l'impression d'être un enfant !_

 _\- Je verrai ce que je peux faire._

 _Après une longue conversation avec sa mère, le lendemain, les deux jeunes garçons étaient partis pour la Roumanie. Bill était revenu après quelques semaines, convaincu de ne rien ressentir pour sa jeune collègue. Charlie, quant à lui, était resté là-bas, au grand dam de sa mère._

\- Vaguement, mais je m'en rappelle. Tu as fauté. Tu veux dire que tu as… ?

\- J'ai trompé Fleur. Avec Florence. Nous avions tous les deux bu, plus que de raison, je l'avoue. J'ai succombé à ses charmes.

\- Tu avais pourtant juré que…

\- Je sais, je sais. J'avais juré qu'elle ne m'intéressait pas, que ce n'était qu'une amie. C'est toujours le cas, ce n'est qu'une collègue et j'ai beaucoup de respect pour elle. Cependant, elle était là et… L'appel de la chair, la chaleur d'un corps… Cela fait des mois que mon couple bat de l'aile. Que Fleur et moi tentons de nous raccrocher à une barque qui est en train de couler. Cela fait des semaines que nous fuyons la situation. Que je fuis la vérité. Lorsque je suis parti pour l'Égypte, au mois de septembre, j'ai informé Fleur de mon désir de réfléchir à notre couple. Je l'aime, je ne veux pas divorcer ou quelque chose comme ça. Cependant, je me dis souvent que la monotonie a pris le contrôle de notre couple. Avec deux enfants en bas âge et un troisième en route… Maintenant, je me rends compte que mon comportement a eu des répercussions sur mon épouse. Jusqu'à récemment, elle n'était pas au courant de sa grossesse et pourtant, elle est à bientôt cinq mois ! Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé, si j'avais essayé plutôt que de fuir.

Charlie regarda son grand frère. Il semblait réfléchir aux meilleures paroles à dire dans ces circonstances. Il n'était pas inapte en relations amoureuses. Il avait eu quelques aventures, mais rien de bien sérieux. Il est vrai qu'il préférait la compagnie des dragons à celle des humains.

\- Même si je me doute que tu l'as déjà fait, tu devrais lui dire ou lui redire tout cela. Fleur t'aime, Bill. Il ne suffit d'être observateur et de remarquer qu'elle te regarde lorsque tu ne le fais pas. Elle souffre de la distance que vous avez établi entre vous, comme tu en souffres.

Après cette conversation à cœur ouvert, les deux frères descendirent. Ils croisèrent Fleur, qui se dirigeait vers la chambre avec Victoire et Dominique. Cette dernière dormait déjà dans les bras de sa mère, tandis que l'aînée les suivaient en se frottant les yeux.

En bas, tout était calme. Les conversation s'étaient tues et plusieurs avaient une tasse de thé entre les mains. Lorsque vint le temps de dormir, tout le monde monta à l'étage. Une fois dans leur chambre, Fleur et William tentèrent de ne faire aucun bruit et se regardèrent enfin. Un certain malaise semblait s'installer entre les deux époux. Lorsqu'ils s'étendirent sur le lit, chacun à une extrémité, aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir fermer l'œil. William se retourna pour regarder la blonde. À ce moment précis, en d'autres circonstances, il aurait pu la prendre dans ses bras, toucher son ventre et enfin sentir son souffle devenir plus régulier, prouvant qu'elle avait sombré dans le sommeil. Dire que la nuit dernière, ils avaient été si proches ...

.

.

Le lendemain, William se leva silencieusement. Il n'avait pas très bien dormi. Jetant un regard vers son épouse, il remarqua qu'elle dormait. Fouillant dans son bagage, il en ressortit les parchemins qu'il y avait glissés la veille. Il prit quelques minutes pour les lire plus attentivement. Il termina sa lecture, au moment où Dominique l'appela de son couffin.

\- Papa…

Se tournant vers le berceau, il remarqua que Dominique était debout. Le regard incertain qu'elle portait vers lui, lui étreignit le cœur. Il s'approcha d'elle et se pencha pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, ma chouette… Maman dort encore, on va la laisser se reposer et aller te faire à manger.

S'assurant de ne pas faire de bruit, pour ne pas perturber le sommeil précaire de sa femme, le jeune homme se changea et changea sa fille. Une fois cela fait, il descendit dans la cuisine où se trouvait déjà quelques personnes. Molly s'empressa de prendre Dominique des bras de son père et de l'asseoir dans sa chaise haute.

\- Bon matin, Bill. Victoire et Teddy ont déjà mangé et comme tu peux le constater, elle a insisté pour s'habiller comme une grande.

Le père de famille esquissa un sourire en regardant sa fille aînée. Cette dernière avait enfilé une robe dont elle avait fermé un bouton sur deux. Il alla poser un baiser sur son front et chuchota à son oreille, la faisant rire.

\- N'écoute pas mamie, tu es jolie, ma puce.

\- Teddy aussi a dit que j'étais jolie ! Mamie a dit que Mamie Apolline, Papy Alexis, Tante Gabrielle et quelqu'un d'autre vont venir ! Parce que c'est l'anniversaire de Minique. Je veux que ça soit le mien aussi !

\- Pas tout de suite, Vic. Toi aussi, à ton anniversaire, Mamie, Papy et Tante Gabrielle viendront. Aujourd'hui, c'est au tour de Dominique pour son premier anniversaire.

\- C'est un bébé ! Elle va même pas s'en souvenir. C'est pas juste.

William rhabilla correctement sa fille tout en parlant. Puis Molly envoya Victoire jouer au salon avec Teddy, tandis que la maisonnée se réveillait. Fleur fut la dernière à descendre et elle se dirigea automatiquement vers Dominique pour la prendre dans ses bras. William ne put s'empêcher de la regarder s'occuper de leur cadette, attendri.

La matinée passa rapidement et il fut bientôt l'heure de célébrer l'anniversaire de la petite dernière de la famille Weasley. Le gâteau fut placé devant elle et Fleur l'aida à souffler l'unique bougie. Il fut ensuite temps pour la petite rousse de déballer ses présents. Elle reçut des vêtements, des jouets, une peluche en forme de dragon et une farce et attrape pour enfant. La fillette s'était endormie après le dernier cadeau.

Après une dernière tasse de thé, la plupart des convives partirent. Il n'y avait que Charlie qui resta au Terrier. Profitant de quelques jours de congés, il avait décidé de rester chez ses parents. William s'approcha de Fleur, une fois qu'elle fut descendue après avoir couché Dominique. Il parla à voix basse.

\- Fleur, je crois qu'une autre conversation s'impose. Pour un peu de tranquillité, on va aller dehors, si tu le veux bien.

Il regarda son épouse un long moment. Ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment, mais ils ne pouvaient pas repousser éternellement les discussions qui s'imposaient. Elle hocha finalement la tête. Fleur et William s'habillèrent et allèrent à l'extérieur. Les deux époux se regardaient en chien de faïence. La jeune femme le dévisagea avec colère. Dès lors, le ton entre les deux monta.

\- Fleur, il y a sept ans, je t'ai passé cette alliance au doigt. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Je t'ai promis d'être toujours fidèle et…

\- C'est justement cette partie que tu as oublié de respecter, William ! Tu m'as trompée tout en sachant pertinemment ce que tu faisais ! J'ai perdu le compte des semaines et des mois pendant lesquels on se disait je t'aime par automatisme. J'ai arrêté d'essayer de penser au moment où le bleu de tes yeux a perdu son éclat qui te rendait unique. Cet enfant a été créé dans un moment où nos corps se sont rappelés ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre. Un moment d'égarement ou de rapprochement, je ne sais plus. Avais-tu pris ta décision à ce moment-là ? Je ne tiens pas à le savoir. J'ai essayé de te parler. J'ai essayé de réparer les pots cassés. J'ai tenté en vain de réparer notre amour. Toi, au lieu d'essayer aussi, tu as préféré prendre la fuite et te retrouver dans les bras d'une autre pendant une nuit ou peut-être plus. En ce moment, je ne sais plus ce que je dois penser.

\- Fleur, je n'ai eu qu'un seul et unique moment d'égarement. Je te l'ai dit, je ne te l'ai pas caché, Par Merlin ! Je t'aime. C'est toi que j'aime ! Tu ne veux rien comprendre ! Je vais devoir te le répéter combien de fois pour que tu t'en rappelles, pour que tu le comprennes !

Fleur tourna les talons pour retourner au Terrier, mais William lui agrippa le bras pour l'en empêcher. Ses yeux bleus étincelaient de fureur.

\- William, lâche-moi ! J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que l'on se… que l'on se sépare pendant un moment. Tu as agi en salaud ! Voilà ce que tu as fait ! Tu n'es pas mieux que Maxence, à bien y penser…

L'Anglais eut un mouvement de recul, comme si elle venait de le gifler. Surpris, il resta silencieux pendant un long moment.

\- Fleur, ne t'avise pas de me comparer à lui ! Je t'ai trompé, mais je n'ai jamais levé la main sur toi ! J'essaie de réparer mon erreur. Un jour, tu viens vers moi et le lendemain, tu me repousses. C'est vraiment ce que tu veux, Fleur ? Qu'on se sépare ? Je ne crois pas ! Tu es seulement trop têtue pour avouer que tu m'aimes encore, par Merlin ! Oui, j'ai fauté, je l'ai avoué à maintes reprises ! Tu veux que je fasse quoi de plus ? Que je me mette à genoux et que je te supplie de me pardonner ? Pour notre couple, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on prenne un réel temps, seuls tous les deux.

\- C'est toi qui ne veux rien comprendre, par Morgane ! Tu crois que tu peux me dire sans arrêt ton erreur et que je vais te pardonner en claquant des doigts simplement parce que pour une fois, tu as été honnête ?

Le fautif vint pour répliquer, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Une petite tornade de cheveux blonds se plaça entre eux deux. Les poings sur les hanches, elle ne laissa pas le temps à ses parents de dire quelque chose.

\- Maman, Papa, vous allez divorcer ?

William échangea un regard avec Fleur, dont le visage était blême. Où leur fille avait-elle pu entendre un mot pareil ? Le père de la petite blonde s'accroupit face à elle.

\- Victoire, où as-tu entendu cela ?

\- Mamie Molly en parlait à Papy Arthur.

\- Sais-tu ce que cela veut dire ?

La fillette secoua la tête. Légèrement rassurés, les deux adultes se détendirent quelque peu. Cependant, ils allaient devoir avoir une sérieuse discussion avec Victoire, et surtout avec les grands-parents paternels de cette dernière.

\- Quand deux personnes mariées divorcent, cela veut dire qu'elles se séparent pour la vie.

\- Vous n'allez pas faire ça ?

William regarda son épouse. Elle regardait la fillette sans dire un mot. Il fronça les sourcils, inquiet, lorsqu'elle porta une main sur son ventre.

\- Fleur ?

\- Ce n'est rien, le bébé a bougé, c'est tout. Ma puce, donne-moi ta main.

La jeune française se pencha pour être à la hauteur de leur fille. Elle posa ensuite sa petite main sur son ventre. Même si elle semblait hésiter quelques instants, elle fit un signe de tête à son époux. L'Anglais s'approcha de son épouse et posa une main sur son ventre. Le bébé donna un autre coup et le jeune homme sourit doucement. Il regarda son épouse et à ce moment, il prit une décision. Peu importe l'avenir de leur couple, il ne la laisserait jamais tomber. Dut-il se battre pour avoir encore une place à ses côtés.

\- Vic, peux-tu rentrer à l'intérieur ? Maman et Papa doivent encore se dire quelques mots.

\- Je vais aller dire à Mamie qu'elle avait tort !

Avant qu'ils ne puissent rajouter quelque chose, Victoire était déjà partie en direction du Terrier. Les deux parents se levèrent et se regardèrent. Yeux dans les yeux. Le bleu contre le bleu.

\- Fleur, j'aimerais que nous laissions les enfants ici quelques jours de plus. Nous pourrions aller à Pré-au-Lard et nous retrouver. Toi et moi. À notre rythme. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner tout de suite. Je veux simplement que tu me laisses une chance de te prouver que je t'aime. Une seule et dernière chance, ma Fleur… Après, tu prendras la décision qui te semblera la plus juste. Même si elle doit me briser le cœur, je tenterai de l'accepter. Une ultime chance de te prouver, de nous prouver, que notre histoire n'est pas terminée. Que je peux à nouveau te passer la bague au doigt, pour la dernière fois.

De longues minutes de silence accueillirent sa demande. Le jeune homme regarda la jeune française avec espoir. Son regard plongé dans le sien, il espérait lui partager toute sa sincérité. Fleur mordilla sa lèvre avant de hocher lentement la tête.

\- Une dernière chance, William. Une dernière… Tu n'en auras plus d'autres après ce voyage.

Les deux époux rentrèrent ensuite au Terrier. Fleur se dirigea vers Victoire, tandis que William alla vers ses parents.

\- Papa, Maman ? Puis-je vous demander de garder Victoire et Dominique encore quelques jours ? Deux semaines, tout au plus. Je sais que nous venons de revenir, mais Fleur et moi avons vraiment besoin de temps tous les deux. Un ressourcement nécessaire pour savoir où va notre couple…

\- Nous allons garder les filles encore quelques jours. Allez faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour vous. Attendez juste le réveil de Dominique avant de partir.

Lorsque la jeune Weasley fut réveillée, les parents repoussèrent leur départ pour passer le plus de temps possible avec leurs filles. Victoire s'amusait à montrer ses progrès en magie à ses parents, tandis que Dominique tentait d'attirer leur attention en marchant autour d'eux et en babillant. Les regards de William et de Fleur se croisèrent à plusieurs reprises lors de ses moments. Une immense fierté pouvait se lire dans leurs yeux. Ils avaient deux formidables fillettes. Après le dîner, ils passèrent encore un peu de temps avec leurs enfants. D'un commun accord, ils allèrent tous les deux les coucher, après leur avoir expliqué brièvement qu'ils allaient partir encore quelques jours, mais qu'ils seraient rapidement de retour. Tandis que Fleur ramassait leurs effets personnels, le conjureur de sorts en profita pour aller voir son frère cadet.

\- J'espère te revoir à Noël, Charlie. Évite d'apporter un vrai bébé dragon. Une peluche est suffisante.

\- Un dragonneau, Bill. On dit un dragonneau ou un dragonnet. Je me demandais justement quoi faire comme cadeau aux petites. C'est une bonne idée. Vous ne voulez pas un dragon de compagnie ?

L'aîné secoua la tête et après une accolade, il partit rejoindre son épouse. Le Portoloin était déjà choisi et prêt à être utilisé. Après un dernier signe de tête vers Arthur et Molly, les deux époux disparurent en ayant la sensation d'être agrippé par le nombril.


	17. POV 7 Fleur

Bonjour, bonjour à tous et à toutes !

J'espère que vous allez bien !

Pendant que j'essaie de survivre à ma fin de trimestre, je vous partage cet autre chapitre d' _Aimerons-nous toujours le bleu ?_

Merci encore énormément à MrsBrunette pour sa relecture et son travail de révision ! (N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil à ses écrits!)

J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

Bonne lecture,

Bisous,

Jess-Lili

 **Rappel :** Les paroles en italiques signifient que Fleur parle en français ^^

* * *

Lorsque la jeune femme retourna au salon, elle s'arrêta sur le seuil de la pièce. Elle faisait face à toute la famille Weasley. Elle pénétra dans la pièce à vivre en saluant quelques personnes au passage. Lorsque William arriva à l'entrée du salon, elle retint avec peine le sourire qui s'esquissait sur ses lèvres. Lui aussi s'était arrêté et regardait tout le monde d'un air surprise.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Bill !

Fleur laissa la jeune Dominique se diriger bancalement vers son père, mais elle-même resta en retrait de toute cette effusion d'amour. Elle sentait le poids du regard de son mari sur elle, mais elle n'y porta pas attention. Son doigt nu d'alliance sembla, à ce moment, peser une tonne. Que n'aurait-elle pas donner pour aller vers lui et l'embrasser sans se soucier des autres autour d'eux. Tout oublier le temps d'un baiser. Cependant, ce n'était pas possible. Son cœur était encore trop meurtri par son inconduite.

Après plusieurs minutes de bavardage, Molly tapa dans ses mains pour ramener tout le monde à l'ordre et décréta qu'il était l'heure du repas. Toute la famille se dépêcha de gagner la salle à manger. Victoire décida de se jucher sur les genoux de son père, tandis que Fleur avait repris la petite dernière dans ses bras. La jeune femme sentait encore le regard de son époux sur elle, mais elle faisait tout pour ne pas croiser ses yeux bleus.

Le repas terminé, tout le monde se dirigea vers le salon, où Molly servit du thé et les biscuits préparés plus tôt. Fleur posa la benjamine au sol, tandis que William fit la même chose avec Victoire. Les deux fillettes allèrent jouer avec Teddy et James. Personne ne sembla remarquer le peu de gestes d'affection que se portaient les époux. Fleur fut surprise quand William se pencha vers elle. La jeune française retint de justesse le mouvement de recul qu'elle allait effectuer. Il lui demanda de venir avec lui dans la cuisine. Ils devaient annoncer la future naissance. Une fois dans la pièce, William lança un _Assurdiato_ , connaissant parfaitement sa famille et sa capacité à écouter aux portes.

\- Comment vas-tu Fleur ? Vas-tu m'ignorer encore longtemps ? Je sais que j'ai fauté, mais c'est toi que j'aime par Merlin.

\- Du mieux que je peux, merci de t'en soucier. Là n'est pas la question, William. J'ai besoin de temps et j'aimerais que tu me l'accordes. Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas vivre dans l'ombre de cette femme. Je ne serai pas en mesure d'accepter la situation, surtout si elle continue à t'envoyer des hiboux !

Fleur avait de nouveau posé une main sur son ventre. Elle porta toute son attention sur le léger arrondissement de son ventre.

\- Veux-tu annoncer ta grossesse maintenant ?

\- Je pense que c'est le meilleur moment. Demain, l'attention sera rivée sur Dominique et mon ventre commence à se voir suivant ce que je porte.

\- Très bien. Nous allons donc l'annoncer à ma famille.

\- Bien, bien …

Ni Fleur ni William ne dirent quelque chose d'autre. Un certain malaise semblait s'installer en les deux époux. Aucun d'eux n'esquissait le moindre geste pour revenir au salon. Le silence commençait à devenir lourd entre eux. La blonde décida de rompre le sort que son époux avait posé sur la pièce et sortit rejoindre les autres au salon. Au bruit de pas derrière elle, elle comprit que le conjureur de sorts la suivait. Ils se rassirent côte à côte. Bill s'éclaircit la voix pour attirer l'attention de sa famille.

\- Nous avons une nouvelle à vous annoncer. Victoire, Dominique, approchez mes chouettes.

Le père de famille attendit que les deux petites soient installées près de lui pour parler. Il regarda brièvement son épouse. Fleur avait le regard résolument fixé sur leurs filles.

\- Fleur et moi attendons notre troisième enfant. Il arrivera au printemps prochain. Victoire, Dominique, vous allez avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur.

Les deux fillettes explosèrent de joie. Les autres membres de la famille se levèrent pour féliciter les futurs parents. Tout le monde s'embrassa et la joie fut de retour au Terrier. On aurait dit que les nuages noirs d'orage avaient disparu. Mais si l'on était vigilant, on pouvait remarquer que William et Fleur ne se touchaient pas, ne se donnaient aucune marque d'affection. Malgré l'heureuse nouvelle, quelque chose semblait brisé.

La jeune femme secoua brièvement la tête pour se concentrer sur ce que lui demandait Audrey, la femme de Percy. Enceinte d'un peu plus de huit mois, la jeune femme avait l'air rayonnante. Les autres femmes de la famille les rejoignirent, posant à tour de rôle des questions. Seule Molly semblait s'abstenir.

\- Sais-tu déjà ta date prévue d'accouchement ? Fleur ?

\- Oh… Pardon, Audrey. Non, je ne la sais pas encore. Au prochain rendez-vous, sûrement.

\- Presque cinq mois et ton ventre ne paraît presque pas ! À ce moment, j'avais déjà un ventre très apparent. Tu as de la chance.

\- Bill et toi avez-vous déjà choisi des prénoms ?

\- Savez-vous si c'est un garçon ou une fille ?

\- Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas dit avant ?

\- Pourquoi ne portes-tu pas ton alliance ?

Fleur balaya la pièce du regard. Lorsqu'elle vit Dominique, en train de s'assoupir sur sa sœur, elle s'excusa auprès des femmes de la famille et alla la cueillir dans ses bras. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, lorsqu'elle sortit de la pièce, la benjamine dans les bras, suivie par l'aînée. La mère de famille coucha les filles avant de redescendre. Le calme était revenu dans la pièce. Lorsque vint le temps de dormir, tout le monde monta à l'étage. Une fois dans leur chambre, Fleur et William tentèrent de ne faire aucun bruit et se regardèrent enfin. Un certain malaise semblait s'installer entre les deux époux. Lorsqu'ils s'étendirent sur le lit, chacun à une extrémité, aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir fermer l'œil. Ils avaient pourtant été si proches la nuit dernière… La jeune femme posa la main sur son ventre et ferma les yeux pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber sur ses joues. Elle s'endormit finalement à l'aube.

.

.

Le lendemain, la future mère se leva après un sommeil agité. Elle sortit du lit, s'habilla en frissonnant et descendit. Entendant des voix dans la cuisine, elle s'y dirigea et alla directement vers Dominique pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur le bout de son nez, la faisant rire.

\- _Joyeux anniversaire, ma chérie._

La matinée passa rapidement et il fut bientôt l'heure de célébrer l'anniversaire de la petite dernière de la famille Weasley. Le gâteau fut placé devant elle et Fleur l'aida à souffler l'unique bougie. Il fut ensuite temps pour la petite rousse de déballer ses présents. Elle reçut des vêtements, des jouets, une peluche en forme de dragon et une farce et attrape pour enfant. La fillette s'était endormie après le dernier cadeau. La jeune Française la reprit dans ses bras et alla la coucher dans son berceau. Lorsqu'elle revint, il ne resta plus que Charlie au Terrier. Les autres convives étaient partis. William s'approcha de Fleur. Il parla à voix basse.

\- Fleur, je crois qu'une autre conversation s'impose. Pour un peu de tranquillité, on va aller dehors.

Elle hocha finalement la tête. Fleur et William s'habillèrent chaudement et allèrent à l'extérieur. Les deux époux se regardaient en chien de faïence. La jeune femme le dévisagea avec colère. Dès lors, le ton entre les deux monta.

\- Fleur, il y a sept ans, je t'ai passé cette alliance au doigt. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Je t'ai promis d'être toujours fidèle et…

\- C'est justement cette partie que tu as oublié de respecter, William ! Tu m'as trompée tout en sachant pertinemment ce que tu faisais ! J'ai perdu le compte des semaines et des mois pendant lesquels on se disait je t'aime par automatisme. J'ai arrêté d'essayer de penser au moment où le bleu de tes yeux a perdu son éclat qui te rendait unique. Cet enfant a été créé dans un moment où nos corps se sont rappelés ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre. Un moment d'égarement ou de rapprochement, je ne sais plus. Avais-tu pris ta décision à ce moment-là ? Je ne tiens pas à le savoir. J'ai essayé de te parler. J'ai essayé de réparer les pots cassés. J'ai tenté en vain de réparer notre amour. Toi, au lieu d'essayer aussi, tu as préféré prendre la fuite et te retrouver dans les bras d'une autre pendant une nuit ou peut-être plus. En ce moment, je ne sais plus ce que je dois penser.

\- Fleur, je n'ai eu qu'un seul et unique moment d'égarement. Je te l'ai dit, je ne te l'ai pas caché, Par Merlin ! Je t'aime. C'est toi que j'aime ! Tu ne veux rien comprendre ! Je vais devoir te le répéter combien de fois pour que tu t'en rappelles, pour que tu le comprennes !

Fleur tourna les talons pour retourner au Terrier, elle en avait assez entendu. Elle était lasse qu'il se répète. Cependant, William lui agrippa le bras pour l'en empêcher. Les yeux bleus de la jeune femme étincelaient de fureur lorsqu'elle le regarda.

\- William, lâche-moi ! J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que l'on se… que l'on se sépare pendant un moment. _Tu as agi en salaud !_ Voilà ce que tu as fait ! Tu n'es pas mieux que Maxence, à bien y penser…

La mère de famille recula d'un pas en mettant une main sur sa bouche pour retenir le cri de surprise qui voulut en sortir. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il n'était pas comme son premier amour. Avec tristesse, elle le regarda. Alors qu'elle vint pour s'excuser, l'Anglais eut un mouvement de recul, comme si elle venait de le gifler. Il resta silencieux pendant un long moment.

\- Fleur, ne t'avise pas de me comparer à lui ! Je t'ai trompé, mais je n'ai jamais levé la main sur toi ! J'essaie de réparer mon erreur. Un jour, tu viens vers moi et le lendemain, tu me repousses. C'est vraiment ce que tu veux, Fleur ? Qu'on se sépare ? Je ne crois pas ! Tu es seulement trop têtue pour avouer que tu m'aimes encore Par Merlin ! Oui, j'ai fauté, je l'ai avoué à maintes reprises ! Tu veux que je fasse quoi de plus ? Que je me mette à genoux et que je te supplie de me pardonner ? Pour notre couple, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on prenne un réel temps, seuls tous les deux.

\- C'est toi qui ne veux rien comprendre, Par Morgane ! Tu crois que tu peux me dire sans arrêt ton erreur et que je vais te pardonner en claquant des doigts simplement parce que pour une fois, tu as été honnête ?

Le conjureur de sort ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Une petite tornade de cheveux blonds se plaça entre eux deux. Les poings sur les hanches, elle ne laissa pas le temps à ses parents de dire quelque chose.

\- Maman, Papa, vous allez divorcer ?

William échangea un regard avec Fleur, dont le visage avait blêmi. Où leur fille avait-elle pu entendre un mot pareil ? Le père de la petite blonde s'accroupit face à elle.

\- Victoire, où as-tu entendu cela ?

\- Mamie Molly en parlait à Papy Arthur.

\- Sais-tu ce que cela veut dire ?

La fillette secoua la tête. Légèrement rassurés, les deux adultes se détendirent quelque peu. Cependant, ils allaient devoir avoir une sérieuse discussion avec Victoire, et surtout avec les grands-parents paternels de cette dernière.

\- Quand deux personnes mariées divorcent, cela veut dire qu'elles se séparent pour la vie.

\- Vous n'allez pas faire ça ?

Fleur regardait la fillette sans dire un mot. Elle porta la main à son ventre en sentant l'enfant donner un coup.

\- Fleur ?

\- Ce n'est rien, le bébé a bougé, c'est tout. Ma puce, donne-moi ta main.

La jeune française se pencha pour être à la hauteur de leur fille. Elle posa ensuite sa petite main sur son ventre. Elle hésita quelques instants, avant de faire un signe de tête à son époux. L'Anglais s'approcha de son épouse et posa une main sur son ventre. Le bébé donna un autre coup. La future mère regarda son époux un moment et esquissa un véritable sourire. L'enfant était vivant. Il donnait peu de coups, mais il était en vie.

\- Vic, peux-tu rentrer à l'intérieur ? Maman et Papa doivent encore se dire quelques mots.

\- Je vais aller dire à Mamie qu'elle avait tort !

Avant qu'ils ne puissent rajouter quelque chose, Victoire était déjà partie en direction du Terrier. Les deux parents se levèrent et se regardèrent. Yeux dans les yeux. Le bleu contre le bleu.

\- Fleur, j'aimerais que nous laissions les enfants ici quelques jours de plus. Nous pourrions aller à Pré-au-Lard et nous retrouver. Toi et moi. À notre rythme. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner tout de suite. Je veux simplement que tu me laisses une chance de te prouver que je t'aime. Une seule et dernière chance, ma Fleur… Après, tu prendras la décision qui te semblera la plus juste. Même si elle doit me briser le cœur, je tenterai de l'accepter. Une ultime chance de te prouver, de nous prouver, que notre histoire n'est pas terminée. Que je peux à nouveau te passer la bague au doigt, pour la dernière fois.

De longues minutes de silence accueillirent sa demande. Le jeune homme regarda la jeune Française avec espoir. Un amalgame d'émotions passa dans les yeux de la Française. Fleur mordilla sa lèvre avant de hocher lentement la tête.

\- Une dernière chance, William. _Une dernière…_ Tu n'en auras plus d'autres après ce voyage.

Les deux époux rentrèrent ensuite au Terrier. Fleur se dirigea vers Victoire. Lorsque la jeune Weasley fut réveillée, les parents repoussèrent leur départ pour passer le plus de temps possible avec leurs filles. Victoire s'amusait à montrer ses progrès en magie à ses parents, tandis que Dominique tentait d'attirer leur attention en marchant autour d'eux en babillant. Les regards de William et de Fleur se croisèrent à plusieurs reprises lors de ses moments. Une immense fierté pouvait se lire dans leurs yeux. Ils avaient deux formidables fillettes. Après le dîner, ils passèrent encore un peu de temps avec leurs enfants. D'un commun accord, ils allèrent tous les deux les coucher, après leur avoir expliqué brièvement qu'ils allaient partir encore quelques jours, mais qu'ils seraient rapidement de retour. Fleur ramassa leurs effets personnels en silence. Ensuite, elle s'arrêta au centre de la pièce. Son regard se porta sur les deux fillettes endormies. Bientôt, elle aurait à leur expliquer pourquoi Papa et Maman n'étaient plus ensemble… La Française n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils pourraient réparer les pots cassés. Les prochains jours allèrent-ils démentir ce qu'elle pensait ? Elle poussa un soupir avant de descendre rejoindre son époux. Le Portoloin était déjà choisi et prêt à être utilisé. Après un dernier signe de tête vers Arthur et Molly, les deux époux disparurent en ayant la sensation d'être agrippé par le nombril.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent à la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Une fois rentrés, Fleur regarda son époux un long moment. Voulait-elle vivre cette première consultation avec le docteur Kylian, seule ou était-elle prête à le partager avec son époux ? Égoïstement, la semi-Vélane voulait ne rien lui dire et aller le consulter à un autre moment. Elle avait envie de ne pas lui en parler. De le priver de cette joie, peut-être pour lui faire payer son inconduite. Elle tentait de calmer la colère qui grondait encore en elle. Même si son époux avait été malhonnête, il ne méritait pas d'être mis à l'écart. Même s'il l'avait blessée, elle ne pouvait lui faire cela. Même si elle était blessée par son attitude, elle ne pouvait pas le tenir loin de ces événements. Il s'agissait de leur enfant et peu importe le chemin que prendrait leur relation, Fleur ne pouvait lui enlever ce droit.

\- William, j'aimerais aller voir le Docteur Kylian avant que nous partions. Voudrais-tu venir ?

\- Quelle question, Fleur ! Bien sûr que je veux y aller !

Malgré l'empressement de William à se présenter à Sainte-Mangouste, Fleur prit le temps de faire les bagages pour leur petit voyage. Une fois cela fait, elle prépara elle-même le Portoloin qu'ils allaient utiliser. William s'empara des valises. Tous les deux disparurent en touchant l'objet.

Ils réapparurent dans une ruelle près de l'hôpital pour Sorciers. Une fois devant la vitrine, Fleur se pencha pour parler au mannequin. Les époux s'annoncèrent à l'accueil avant de monter au département de gynécologie.

\- Bonsoir, Claire, j'ai rendez-vous avec le Médicomage Kylian. Comme je suis à mon deuxième trimestre de grossesse…

\- Bonsoir, Fleur, William. Veuillez-vous asseoir, il sera à vous dans un instant.

Les futurs parents allèrent s'asseoir. Fleur porta une main sur son ventre. En d'autres circonstances, elle aurait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari. Ils auraient parlé de leurs pressentiments. William avait plus souvent raison. Pour Victoire et Dominique, il avait prédit une fille. Fleur poussa un léger soupir. Pour l'instant, sa seule inquiétude était la croissance de l'enfant qu'elle portait. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment elle avait pu ignorer sa présence pendant seize semaines. La culpabilité lui meurtrissait le cœur et l'esprit. Elle en parlait peu, elle évitait les questions sur le sujet. Elle aurait aimé ne pas y penser. Elle aurait souhaité revenir des semaines à l'arrière et arranger les choses. Elle aurait voulu vivre pleinement cette nouvelle grossesse comme elle l'avait fait avec les deux précédentes. Elle essuya avec rage une larme qui coulait sur sa joue et ignora le regard inquiet de son mari. Avec hâte, elle se leva lorsque le Médicomage l'appela.

\- Bonsoir Madame et Monsieur Weasley. Asseyez-vous, j'aimerais vous parler quelques instants avant de commencer les examens.

La jeune femme s'exécuta en mordillant sa lèvre. Une main toujours placée sur son ventre, l'autre chercha instinctivement celle de son mari. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à leurs mains enlacées, mais ne chercha pas à s'enlever. Elle avait l'impression que son soutien inébranlable allait lui être d'un grand secours.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ? Vous avez l'air plus éreintée que la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus… Il serait primordial de vous reposer, Fleur.

\- Docteur Kylian, sans vouloir vous offenser, j'ai deux fillettes qui demandent beaucoup de mon temps en plus de devoir m'occuper de la maison lorsque William n'y est pas. Dans l'immédiat, il m'est impossible de me reposer.

Elle n'allait tout de même pas lui dire que les événements des dernières semaines l'empêchaient de dormir. Elle faisait souvent de l'insomnie et lorsqu'elle dormait, c'était d'un sommeil agité.

\- William, serait-il possible pour vous de rester chez vous pour les prochaines semaines ? Cela pourrait permettre à votre femme de vous reposer. Dans la situation actuelle, il est primordial que Fleur prenne du temps pour elle. Sur une autre ordre d'idée, Madame Weasley, j'aimerais vous expliquer votre cas assez particulier. Vous avez fait ce qu'on appelle un déni de grossesse partiel. Pour une raison physique, environnementale ou psychologique, vous avez inconsciemment ignoré les signes d'une grossesse. Ce système de défense, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi est encore méconnu, autant dans le monde Moldu, qu'ici. L'enfant s'est tout de même développé, sans que vous en ayez conscience. La plupart des femmes ont encore leurs menstruations, elles ne prennent que peu, voire pas de poids. Pour votre part, le peu de nausées que vous avez eu, vous les avez mis sur le compte de votre charme défaillant. Il est normal, maintenant que vous le savez, que vous viviez quelques signes de premier trimestre, comme la fatigue ou les nausées, mais cela devrait se résorber rapidement.

Mike Kylian prit une pause dans son monologue. Fleur avait blêmi et serrait la main de son époux comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle eut un léger sursaut, lorsque William prit la parole.

\- Bien sûr, je peux rester à la maison ou faire du travail de bureau le temps nécessaire… Est-ce dangereux pour l'enfant ou pour Fleur ?

\- Le plus grand risque est la prématurité de l'enfant. Il se peut qu'il naisse à terme ou bien avant, le temps nous le dira. A priori, il n'y a aucun problème pour la femme enceinte. Fleur, je sais que ça peut paraître affolant, mais je serai là pour suivre votre grossesse et pour éviter des complications. Je préférais être honnête avec vous. Même si nous n'en sommes pas encore à ce moment-là, je peux aussi assister à votre accouchement, comme je l'ai fait dans le passé.

Sur la demande du médicomage, elle se dirigea vers le lit et elle s'y allongea. William se plaça debout, à ses côtés. Le teint de la future mère était encore pâle. Fleur ne savait pas comment prendre toutes ses nouvelles. Cependant, face à la question du Docteur Kylian, elle sembla sortir de son hébétude.

\- Désirez-vous connaître le sexe de l'enfant ou voulez-vous garder l'information…

\- Encore une fois, sans vouloir vous offenser, j'ai ignoré ce bébé pendant trop longtemps pour ne pas vouloir le connaître. Je crois que je vais vraiment réaliser ce qui se passe lorsque je l'aurai vu et lorsque je saurai le sexe de l'enfant à naître. Le lien qui se crée entre une mère et son enfant, en neuf mois est indéniable. J'ai un peu plus de quatre mois pour le créer au lieu de neuf… _Je ne veux plus perdre de temps._

Fleur garda les yeux braqués sur le moniteur. Les commentaires du gynécomage perçait à peine sa concentration. Elle ne tentait pas d'enlever les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. Son regard était fixé sur ce petit être qui bougeait sur l'écran.

\- C'est un petit garçon.

\- Fleur, c'est un garçon !

La jeune Française entendit à peine son mari répéter ce qu'avait dit Mike Kylian. Malgré son déni, son enfant avait l'air en bonne santé. Elle pouvait entendre son cœur battre, elle le voyait bouger. Son enfant, son fils était vivant… Prenant un instant de réflexion, elle fronça les sourcils. Elle sortit finalement de son mutisme.

\- Il m'a l'air en santé, Fleur. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter.

\- Un garçon ayant du sang de Vélane ? Je croyais que c'était impossible… Nous ne sommes que des filles dans ma famille. Ma grand-mère n'a eu que des filles, ma mère aussi.

\- Nous n'étions que des garçons dans la famille jusqu'à l'arrivée de Ginny. L'important, c'est que notre fils soit en santé, Fleur.

Après quelques recommandations, le gynécomage fixa un autre rendez-vous, un mois plus tard et laissa les deux époux partir. La jeune femme regarda son mari un long moment, mais garda le silence. Peut-être était-il temps d'un renouveau, pour leur couple ?


	18. POV 7 William

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Voici le prochain chapitre tant attendu (ou pas hein) d' _Aimerons-nous toujours le bleu ?_

Je profite de ce chapitre pour vous avertir que l'épilogue est déjà écrit. Six mois de travail plus tard ! J'espère que vous allez apprécier l'histoire de Fleur et de William autant que j'ai apprécié l'écrire !

Rappel : Les répliques et les mots en italiques sont dit en français. Sauf pour les lettres, bien sûr ^^

Bonne lecture à tous,

Bisous,

Jess-Lili

* * *

À la suite du rendez-vous avec le gynécomage, Bill regarda sa femme. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils en étaient sortis. L'Anglais pouvait comprendre ses inquiétudes. Même s'ils avaient vu leur fils sur l'écran, les conséquences de ce déni pouvaient être désastreuses, malgré ce que disait Mike Kylian. Si le futur père ressentait de l'anxiété et de la culpabilité, il ne pouvait imaginer l'état mental de sa femme. Cependant, il respecta son silence.

Une fois qu'ils furent parvenus à Pré-au-Lard, William réserva une chambre au Trois Balais. L'installation se fit en silence. Le jeune homme avait réservé la chambre pour une semaine. Il verrait par la suite. Il attendait beaucoup de cette semaine loin de tout. Trop, peut-être. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer d'un réel renouveau. Pas pour leur famille respective ou pour les enfants. Tout simplement pour eux deux.

Quelques jours avaient passé depuis leur arrivée à Pré-au-Lard. Même s'ils avaient échangé quelques mots, le silence les accompagnait souvent. Pour ne pas mettre la jeune femme mal à l'aise, William avait réquisitionné le canapé, même s'il aurait préféré s'endormir et se réveiller près de son épouse. Il avait proposé ce ressourcement pour les rapprocher. Depuis son retour, ils s'étaient rarement retrouvés seuls tous les deux et lorsque ça avait été le cas, les disputes avaient éclaté. Pendant que Fleur se reposait, le futur père s'installa au bureau. Sortant le nécessaire pour écrire une lettre, il en commença la rédaction.

" _Chère Minerva,_

 _J'espère que vous allez bien._

 _Fleur et moi sommes à Pré-au-Lard pour quelques jours. Je me demandais s'il nous était possible de venir à Poudlard ? Nous n'y avons pas mis les pieds depuis la fin de la reconstruction et nous aimerions vous annoncer une magnifique nouvelle._

 _Bien à vous,_

 _Bill Weasley"_

Une fois cela fait, il demanda à son hibou de l'envoyer à la directrice. Par la suite, il descendit au bar pour commander leurs repas. Il demanda à la personne si cela leur était possible de leur monter dans leur chambre. Une fois cela fait, il remonta.

Fleur, assise sur le lit, ne sembla pas remarquer sa présence. William en profita pour s'approcher d'elle et la détailler du regard. Ses cheveux courts dégageaient une partie de son cou. En d'autres circonstances, il y aurait posé un tendre baiser et l'aurait peut-être surprise en la chatouillant…

\- William, tu préfères quel prénom ? Léo, Noah ou Louis ?

William s'arrêta, surpris, tandis que son épouse se tournait vers lui.

\- Je t'ai entendu arriver. Ton pas est reconnaissable pour une personne qui te connaît. Tu marches énergiquement, mais tu réussis malgré tout à être presque silencieux dans tes foulées. Au tout début, cela me surprenait toujours. Tu ne fais pas de bruit, William. Tu es silencieux dans tout ce que tu fais. Tu ne fais rien avec fracas. Pourtant, lorsqu'on vient à te connaître, on se rend compte que tu fais du bruit. Quand tu es triste, quand tu es fâché. Quand tu es désolé, quand tu es heureux. Ton silence devient plus bruyant, par tes pas. Tout s'entend dans tes foulées. Il est plus énergétique lorsque tu es content. Il se fait plus discret, comme si tu voulais atténuer l'impact de tes gestes… Tu observes beaucoup. Ton regard nous chauffe la nuque. Le bleu de tes yeux change aussi d'intensité… Si révélateur de tes émotions et de ton ressenti.

William s'avança vers elle et s'assit doucement, hésitant, comme s'il avait peur de la surprendre. La Française ne lui avait pas parlé autant depuis un bon moment. Il jeta un œil à ses mains. Le jeune homme voulut les prendre, mais il se retint. Le bleu rencontra le bleu encore une fois. À ce moment, le père de famille aurait aimé être Legilimens pour parvenir à savoir ce qu'elle pensait réellement de la situation. Leur détachement l'affectait-t-elle ? Fleur ne dit rien, cependant elle approcha sa main de son visage pour caresser sa joue. Presque aussitôt, elle l'enleva en baissant la tête.

\- _J'ai peur, Bill._ J'ai terriblement peur… Les paroles du médicomage ne me rassurent pas… L'enfant est en santé, mais… S'il lui arrive quelque chose, je…

\- Fleur, j'ai peur aussi. Si j'avais été plus courageux, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Tu n'aurais pas fait ce déni. Nous aurions pu profiter de ta grossesse comme nous l'avons fait pour Victoire et Dominique. Je ne serais pas parti et…

\- Non, William. Je t'arrête tout de suite. Nous sommes ici pour tenter de ressouder nos liens… Je ne veux pas que nous revenions sans cesse sur ta faute. Pour l'enfant à naître, j'aurais dû être plus à l'écoute de mon corps. J'arrive très bien à contrôler mes émotions. Tu sais comme moi que je ne suis pas une personne qui se laisse submerger par ses sentiments. Maintenant, il reste plus qu'à espérer que le reste de la grossesse va bien se passer et qu'il naîtra à terme. D'ailleurs, on devrait lui trouver un prénom. L'enfant à naître, le bébé… C'est impersonnel. Il s'agit de notre enfant. Nous devons lui donner un prénom. Je propose Léo, Noah ou Louis. Si tu as une autre idée…

\- Louis Weasley… Ça sonne bien. Louis Alastor Weasley. Qu'en penses-tu ? Alastor Maugrey était un grand homme. Ce serait un bel hommage que de donner son prénom à notre fils.

Le couple fut interrompu par l'homme de service qui venait leur apporter leur repas. Les époux mangèrent en silence. Peu après le dîner, William reçut un hibou. Ouvrant la missive, il y trouva la réponse favorable de Minerva McGonagall.

" _Chers Bill et Fleur,_

 _Il me fera plaisir de vous accueillir à Poudlard demain, le mercredi huit décembre à dix heures. Présentez-vous au Hall d'entrée. Monsieur Rusard vous accueillera et vous mènera jusqu'à mon bureau. Bien sûr, je vous convie à notre table pour le déjeuner._

 _Bonne soirée à vous,_

 _Cordialement,_

 _Minerva McGonagall,  
Directrice de Poudlard."_

\- Fleur, pendant que tu te reposais, cet après-midi, j'ai pris la liberté d'écrire à Minerva, la directrice de Poudlard. Suite à mon message, elle accepte de nous recevoir demain.

\- Pourquoi ?

Le jeune homme fut décontenancé par sa question. Il la fixa quelques instants avant de répondre.

\- Nous n'y sommes pas allés depuis sa reconstruction. Je me suis dit que cela serait une bonne idée d'y aller… Pour saluer les professeurs, changer d'air… Se rappeler des souvenirs…

Le conjureur de sorts ne s'attendait pas à une réaction démesurée. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle saute de joie, qu'elle l'embrasse. Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas non plus, à la colère qui perçait dans sa voix.

\- Tu veux que nous allions à Potdelard pour se rappeler des souvenirs… Puis quoi encore ? Tu nous as amené ici avec comme seul but… _Tu veux seulement_ … _Tu veux que je me rappelle pourquoi je suis tombée amoureuse de toi ? C'est ça ?! C'est simplement pour cette raison que nous sommes ici !_ Tu crois que revoir Potdelard va nous aider ? C'est insensé !

Malgré la situation et la colère de Fleur, William ne put s'empêcher de rire. Malgré les années, son épouse n'avait jamais réussi à prononcer Poudlard correctement. Incapable de s'arrêter, il ne porta plus attention aux paroles de la jeune femme, jusqu'au moment où un oreiller s'abattit sur lui.

\- _Mais arrête de rire !_ Je suis sérieuse, William ! Si tu nous as amenés ici seulement pour cette raison, nous pouvons retourner à la maison ! La réconciliation de notre couple ne repose pas sur une visite d'école ! _Oh la la, mais arrête de rire !_

\- Je sais que tout ne repose pas sur la visite à P-o-u-d-l-a-r-d. Cependant, cela ne peut pas causer de tort.

William avait consciencieusement séparé les lettres de Poudlard. Fleur lui lança un regard noir, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, mais le jeune homme la regardait en souriant de toutes ses dents. Une lueur d'espièglerie était apparue dans ses yeux.

\- Allez, répète après moi, Fleur. Poud-lard.

\- Potdelard.

\- Non, Poud-lard. P-o-u-d-l-a-r-d.

\- Potdelard! Par Morgane, William, c'est le nom de votre école qui est imprononçable ! Je préfère Beauxbâtons.

Un fin sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. N'y tenant plus, elle éclata de rire. Son rire cristallin envahit la pièce au plus grand bonheur de William. À ce moment seulement, il se permit de la prendre dans ses bras et de poser un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête. Fleur semblait se détendre. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle porta la main de William et la sienne sur son ventre.

\- Louis Alastor Weasley…

.

.

Peu après ce moment de rapprochement, Fleur et William décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Le conjureur de sorts regarda sa femme un long moment. D'un coup de baguette, ils se changèrent. Fleur le regarda à son tour, comme si elle voulait dire quelque chose, avant de secouer légèrement la tête et de s'allonger sur le lit. L'Anglais se coucha sur le canapé. Quelques heures passèrent avant qu'il ne soit tiré du sommeil par des gémissements. Il se leva lentement et se dirigea vers le lit, où Fleur dormait. Cette dernière semblait se débattre dans son sommeil. En s'approchant, il remarqua qu'elle pleurait. Le jeune homme s'assit sur le lit et la fixa. Ne souhaitant pas lui faire peur, William chuchota son prénom. N'obtenant aucune réaction de sa part et voyant qu'elle bougeait de plus en plus, il prit le risque de s'allonger à ses côtés et de la prendre dans ses bras. D'un geste presque paternel, il caressa les cheveux de sa femme. Peu à peu, elle sembla s'apaiser. Le rouquin passa une partie de la nuit à veiller la future mère. Il ne savait pas à quoi elle rêvait. Il ne pouvait rien faire mis à part la tenir dans ses bras et attendre qu'elle dorme paisiblement. Après, il retournerait sur le canapé… Cependant, au moment où la blonde s'endormit profondément, l'Anglais ne put se résoudre à le rejoindre. Fleur blottit dans ses bras et une main sur son ventre, il s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin, les futurs parents descendirent pour le petit-déjeuner. La salle était bruyante, malgré l'heure matinale, les serveurs passaient entre les tables avec aisance, tandis que le soleil réchauffait la pièce. Le conjureur de sorts et la jeune femme prirent une table un peu à l'écart. Une fois assis, les époux se regardèrent. Le souvenir de la nuit dernière encore en tête. Aucun des deux n'en avait parlé au réveil, comme si ce n'était qu'un rêve. Fleur prit la main de Bill dans la sienne et l'étreignit.

\- Merci…

Le rouquin lui sourit doucement. C'était un moment où les mots étaient superflus. Peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu, après tout ? Les yeux dans les yeux. Le bleu océan contre le bleu ciel. Fleur pouvait-elle lire la sincérité dans son regard ? Cette nuit passée à la veiller et à prendre soin d'elle… Sentir son corps contre le sien, sans pouvoir l'embrasser pour la rassurer, sans pouvoir lui dire de le regarder dans les yeux. Incapable de deviner sa réaction s'il tentait de la réconforter de cette façon. Incapable de dire si elle allait se noyer ou s'ancrer dans le bleu de ses yeux. Bill espérait que cette journée à Poudlard allait les rapprocher. Il voulait qu'ils se regardent comme avant. Lui faire comprendre qu'elle pourra toujours s'ancrer dans le bleu de ses yeux lorsqu'elle en ressentirait le besoin. La tenir dans ses bras et l'aimer tendrement. Sentir son corps contre le sien, sans ressentir une telle distance entre eux. Plonger son regard dans le sien et l'embrasser passionnément. Caresser son corps doucement. La déshabiller lentement. Poser des baisers sur sa peau dénudée pour la sentir frissonner sous ses lèvres et ses doigts... Lui faire l'amour avec douceur pour partager sans un mot ses sentiments. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par un effleurement sur sa main. Il secoua la tête et regarda Fleur.

\- Désolé, tu disais ?

\- Tu crois qu'ils servent des croissants et du chocolat chaud, ici ?

\- Je vais aller demander.

\- Je peux y aller moi-même, tu sais ? Je me demandais seulement si tu le savais.

\- Tu dois te ménager, c'est le médicomage qui l'a dit.

\- Je ne suis pas une poupée de porcelaine ! Je ne vais pas passer les quatre prochains mois sans bouger !

Cependant, William était déjà parti vers le comptoir et commanda ce que désirait la Française et une tasse de thé pour lui. Lorsqu'il revint vers la blonde, il posa le plateau et effectua une courte révérence, seulement pour entendre le rire de sa femme.

\- Le repas de Madame est servi. Si elle me le permet, tout ceci vient avec un baisemain.

Le conjureur de sorts prit délicatement la main que lui tendait Fleur et y déposa un léger baiser. La jeune femme le regarda un instant, comme si elle voulait dire quelque chose, mais elle sembla se raviser. Elle mangea avec appétit tout en lui jetant quelques petits regards. Le rouquin buvait tranquillement, tout en essayant de ne pas se perdre à nouveau dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'ils terminèrent, le couple monta s'habiller plus chaudement. Puisque Poudlard ne se trouvait pas bien loin de Pré-au-lard, ils avaient décidé de marcher. Le trajet se passa en silence, mais ce dernier n'était pas pesant. William prit la main de son épouse et la regarda en souriant. Là encore, aucune parole n'était nécessaire.

À leur arrivée à Poudlard, le concierge Rusard les attendait déjà. Impatient, il leur fit signe d'entrer. William sentait le poids du regard de certains élèves sur eux. Plusieurs chuchotaient en les pointant du doigt. Le conjureur de sorts serra un peu plus la main de son épouse. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement au bureau de Minerva McGonagall, le concierge du collège marmonna le mot de passe d'une voix renfrognée. Il partit sans un signe de politesse, laissant les époux monter les escaliers. Une fois dans la pièce circulaire, le tableau d'Albus Dumbledore leur fit un signe de tête pour les saluer. Fleur s'assit élégamment sur une chaise en attendant la directrice. William, quant à lui, regardait autour de lui. Son regard s'arrêta sur l'étagère où était posé le Choixpeau magique. Le moment où il l'avait eu sur la tête lui semblait bien loin. Celui où ses enfants l'auront sur leur tête à leur tour, bien trop près.

 _Bill venait de franchir le Hall d'entrée de Poudlard. En silence, il suivait les premières années et Minerva Mcgonagall. Après leur avoir parlé des quatre maisons : Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard, la directrice-adjointe était partie. Après son départ, les élèves avaient commencé à parler entre eux. Le rouquin regardait autour de lui tout en échangeant quelques commentaires avec ses camarades. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, le jeune garçon s'était trouvé avec le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Ses parents lui avaient bien dit que sa maison n'avait que peu d'importance. Cependant, William Weasley espérait aller à Gryffondor ou à Poufsouffle pour être près des cuisines… Après quelques minutes de discussion avec le Choixpeau, il l'avait finalement envoyé à Gryffondor. Au fil des rentrées scolaires, le rouquin avait vu ses frères Charlie et Percy être répartis à Gryffondor à leur tour. Il était devenu Préfet puis Préfet-en-Chef…_

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du trentenaire à ce souvenir. Le jeune homme avait toujours tenté de faire honneur à sa maison et à sa famille. Minerva arriva dans son bureau quelques minutes plus tard, tandis que William tenait encore le Choixpeau dans ses mains. Fleur se leva pour serrer la main que lui tendait la directrice de Poudlard. Ensuite, Bill fit la même chose.

\- Bonjour Bill, bonjour, Fleur. Comment allez-vous ? Asseyez-vous, voulez-vous un thé ?

\- Bonjour, Minerva. Nous allons bien et vous ?

Minerva prépara du thé pour ses invités. Jetant un coup d'œil à son épouse, il remarqua qu'elle avait de nouveau la main sur son ventre, comme si elle désirait s'assurer de la présence de Louis dans son ventre. La professeure de métamorphose semblait avoir aussi remarqué son geste, car un fin sourire apparut sur son visage. Elle apportait les tasses de thé et s'assit à son tour.

\- C'était donc cela votre bonne nouvelle, Bill ? Félicitations à vous deux.

\- Louis est supposé naître en avril prochain. Nous avons choisi Alastor comme second prénom. Louis Alastor Weasley. Tout comme ses sœurs, il aura un prénom français et un prénom anglais. Pour Victoire et Dominique, leur deuxième prénom n'a pas de significations précises. Leah et Hailey… Cependant, j'ai pensé à Alastor pour notre futur garçon. Alastor Maugrey était un grand homme. Paranoïaque parfois, mais il était prudent, intelligent, protecteur… Il mérite cet honneur.

La tasse de la Sorcière s'arrêta à mi-chemin. Elle la reposa et regarda les futurs parents.

\- C'est un grand honneur que vous pourriez lui faire. Louis Alastor Weasley… Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez aller sur le terrain de l'école. J'ai un cours à donner, alors je vous retrouverai au déjeuner.

Les deux époux vinrent pour se lever, lorsque Minerva interpella la jeune Française.

\- Fleur, plus tard avant de partir, allez voir Monsieur Malefoy, le Professeur de potions. Il vous donnera un remontant à prendre pour votre grossesse. Vous êtes bien pâle…

Fleur esquissa un léger sourire avant de remercier la directrice. Bill la suivit dans l'escalier, alors que Minerva ferma la marche. Laissant les deux jeunes gens dans le Hall, Minerva partit de son côté.

Bill et Fleur allèrent dehors. Le trentenaire les amena jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch. Vide à cette heure, le terrain avait été refait. Des gradins avaient été ajoutés. Fleur sembla y porter que très peu d'intérêt, tandis que le conjureur de sorts se remémora les moments qu'il y avait passé à encourager son frère Charlie lorsqu'il y jouait. À un certain moment, Bill l'aurait bien vu intégrer une équipe professionnelle, si le cadet n'avait pas été si attiré par les dragons. Fleur et le jeune homme firent le tour du terrain extérieur. À chaque endroit, la jeune blonde s'arrêta et semblait se perdre dans ses pensées. Au Lac noir, elle sortit finalement du mutisme qui les suivait depuis le début de leur promenade.

\- Cette journée-là, quand j'ai su qu'ils avaient mis Gabrielle dans ce lac sombre, j'ai cru que j'étais perdue. J'ai tempêté, j'ai crié. Ma petite sœur ne pouvait pas être au fin de ce lac ! Ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça ! Mon trésor… À ce moment-là, ma petite sœur était encore ce qui me permettait de rester vivante et lucide. Sans elle… Quand j'ai été attaquée par les Strangulots… J'ai crié, j'ai hurlé… J'ai tenté d'y retourner, dans cette eau si oppressante. Je voulais ma sœur, Bill. C'était le seul bleu auquel j'accordais de l'importance. Lorsque Harry et Ronald sont revenus avec elle… Peu m'importait mes blessures. Ma sœur était vivante. J'avais toujours considéré Harry comme un gamin. C'était insensé, il n'avait que quatorze ans. Cependant, à ce moment-là, j'ai compris. Il faisait preuve de beaucoup plus de courage que bien des personnes plus âgées que lui.

Pendant le reste de la visite extérieure, la jeune femme sembla perdue dans ses pensées. Le rouquin se contenta de lui tenir la main et respecta son silence. Revenir ici, devait remonter des souvenirs, autant pour lui que pour elle.

.

.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle, tous les élèves semblait s'être arrêtés, intrigués par ces nouveaux venus. Les conversation se turent une à une. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux. Ils continuèrent tout de même leur chemin jusqu'à la table des professeurs. Plusieurs les saluèrent d'un signe de la tête ou d'une poignée de main. Seul Neville Londubat, le professeur de botanique se leva pour serrer la main de Bill et pour prendre Fleur dans ses bras. Le professeur en profita pour féliciter les futurs parents à voix basse. Bill et la jeune Française le remercia d'un léger sourire avant de prendre place aux côtés de la directrice. Les discussions reprirent, jusqu'au moment où le Professeur McGonagall se leva. Bill la regarda en secouant légèrement la tête. Elle n'allait quand même pas faire un discours pour eux !

\- Silence, je vous prie ! Chers élèves, comme vous l'aurez constaté, nous recevons aujourd'hui, la visite de deux illustres personnes. Fleur Delacour-Weasley et son mari Bill Weasley nous font l'honneur de partager le déjeuner avec nous.

Minerva McGonagall lança un rapide coup d'œil aux deux invités. Bill la regarda en secouant légèrement la tête. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour faire un tel discours. Même s'ils étaient à Poudlard, leur présence ne méritait pas cela. Néanmoins, la directrice continua.

\- Ils seront libres de se promener comme ils le désirent. Cependant, veuillez ne pas les importuner.

De toute façon, le rouquin n'avait pas comme idée de se promener dans les couloirs du collège. Son objectif final se trouvait à quelques pas d'eux : la salle où Fleur et lui s'étaient vus pour la première fois. Les chuchotements recommencèrent, lorsque l'animagus se rassit. Le conjureur de sorts se tourna vers son épouse et remarqua qu'elle avait le regard braqué vers la porte derrière eux. Sans trop réfléchir, le jeune homme posa sa main sur la cuisse de son épouse. La blonde tourna son regard vers lui et le baissa légèrement pour regarder sa main sur sa jambe. Son visage semblait exprimer un mélange de surprise, mais aussi de joie. Le rouquin la laissa sur la cuisse de Fleur, encouragé par le léger sourire qui était apparu sur les lèvres de la jeune Française. Il s'approcha d'elle et chuchota à son oreille :

\- Après le déjeuner, nous irons dans cette pièce, loin du regard des autres. Parce que, malgré ce que tu penses, ça va nous aider. J'en suis persuadé. Laisse-lui une chance.

\- William, c'est à toi que je veux donner une chance. Pas à cette porte. Je veux nous donner une chance.

Bill esquissa un sourire et commença finalement à manger. Une fois cela fait, les élèves partirent en traînant des pieds. Fleur et le conjureur de sorts s'éclipsèrent dans la pièce. La Française regarda autour d'elle avant de s'arrêter au centre de la salle. L'Anglais s'approcha d'elle et la jeune femme se réfugia instinctivement dans ses bras. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage et le jeune homme les essuya tendrement. Du bout des doigts, il caressa son visage doucement. Avec tendresse, comme s'il découvrait pour la première fois les traits de celui-ci. Ses traits qu'il connaissait par cœur, qu'il avait maintes fois découvert du bout des lèvres. À plusieurs reprises, il avait suivi le contour de ses lèvres, avant de les embrasser. Avant de la rassurer de tendres baisers. Parce que parfois, elle avait seulement besoin d'un peu de douceur pour oublier. Lorsque ses démons venaient la hanter, elle s'était toujours ancrée dans ses yeux. Ce bleu qu'elle avait appris, avec un autre, à détester. Elle avait appris, avec lui, à aimer toutes ses nuances. Puis à lui laisser une seconde chance.

-Fleur, chérie… _Regarde-moi_ … Je sais, je t'ai blessée, je t'ai fait mal. J'ai mis ta confiance et notre couple à rude épreuve. J'ai fait quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais dû faire parce que j'ai mis en doute notre amour. J'ai oublié à quel point il est sincère… Je nous ai oubliés. Dans toute cette routine incessante, dans les années qui ont passé. Tu n'es plus la jeune femme effarouchée que j'ai rencontrée il y a quelques années. Tu as appris à ne plus me craindre, à me faire confiance et j'ai tout détruit de la pire des façons. Cependant, j'étais sincère l'autre jour. Nous pouvons donner une dernière chance à notre relation. Je ne te demande rien de plus. Une dernière chance de nous faire aimer le bleu. Une dernière chance de te prouver que tu n'as pas à me détester. _Je t'aime, Fleur_. Tu n'as qu'à dire un mot et je partirai si c'est ton désir. Tu n'as qu'à dire une parole et je resterai à tes côtés encore longtemps. Si tu crois encore que je ne t'ai pas remarquée ce jour-là, tu te trompes. Tu as croisé mon regard et tu m'as longuement fixé. Tu avais l'air anxieuse, mais très déterminée aussi. Tu ne tremblais pas, tu restais le corps droit, la tête levée comme pour mettre au défi quiconque voulant te dire que tu avais peur. Tes cheveux ont fouetté l'air quand tu as finalement tourné la tête vers ta mère. Tu t'es ensuite penchée vers ta petite sœur. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit, mais elle a souri. Cette journée-là, quand on se croisait, tu me regardais avec curiosité. Pourtant, un voile semblait être constamment devant le bleu de tes yeux. Bien plus tard, j'ai compris. La première fois qu'on s'est réellement parlés, lorsque tu as été engagée à Gringotts, tu es restée sur le pas de la porte. Tu semblais surprise. Pourtant, même si tu ne l'as jamais dit, je suis persuadé que tu as voulu ce poste pour cette raison. Nous avons commencé à nous fréquenter quelques semaines après ton arrivé. Aussi étonnant que ça pouvait l'être, j'ai fait le premier pas. Tu m'as repoussé pendant de nombreuses semaines. Toutes les invitations que je te faisais, tous les compliments que je te disais… Tu les refusais. Tu as finalement abdiqué après des jours. Parce que je t'ai offert de te donner des cours de langue et c'est d'ailleurs lors de l'un d'entre eux que je t'ai embrassée pour la première fois. C'est aussi la première fois que tu me regardais vraiment dans les yeux, depuis ce fameux jour, ici, à Poudlard. Tu m'as longuement fixé avant de me dire : _"Tu as les yeux d'un bleu très particulier. Un bleu océan, mais dans lequel je n'ai pas l'impression de me noyer…"_ Aujourd'hui, je ne veux plus que tu aies l'impression de t'y noyer, Fleur. J'ai envie que tu t'y perdes comme avant. Que tu me regardes et que tu me dises que tu m'aimes et que le bleu de mes yeux t'a sauvée, comme tu me l'as si souvent répété. Je veux recommencer une nouvelle page de notre histoire, avec toi. Avec les enfants, avec les hauts et les bas d'une vie de couple. Nous nous sommes oubliés, avec l'arrivé des enfants. Nous avons oublié nos vœux d'amour éternel. J'en suis désolé, ma chérie… J'ai fait des erreurs et j'en paierai le prix pour le restant de ma vie, si nécessaire, mais je ne te laisserai jamais tomber, peu importe ton choix. Fleur, il n'y a plus rien qui peut se mettre entre nous deux. Sauf toi. Si tu crois que notre histoire n'a plus d'avenir, dis-le moi. Cependant, si tu crois que nous pouvons rebâtir un futur ensemble, je dois le savoir. Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire pour que je reste ou pour que je parte.

Bill reprit finalement son souffle. Il avait parlé sans s'arrêter, sans donner le temps à sa femme de répliquer, de le couper dans son élan. La jeune femme se défit de son étreinte et le fixa dans les yeux. Un long silence suivit le monologue du jeune trentenaire. William semblait sur le qui-vive. En attente d'un mot, d'un geste de la part de son épouse.

\- Reste.

Le tendre baiser qu'elle posa sur les lèvres de son époux lui sembla d'une douceur insoupçonnée. William passa ses mains autour de la taille de son épouse et l'étreignit avant de transformer ce doux baiser en un passionné. Rempli de promesses.

* * *

Je tiens à remercier Juliette54 pour ses reviews. Cela fait toujours chaud au coeur.

Je tiens aussi à remercier ma super héroïne à la cape bleu : MrsBrunette. Tu es une correctrice et relectrice en or (bleu ? Nan, il ne faut pas exagérer. _Je n'exagère jamais_ )

Jess-Lili


	19. POV 8 Fleur

Bonjour ou bonsoir !

Voici le prochain chapitre d' _Aimerons-nous toujours le bleu ?_

J'espère que votre lecture vous plaît.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review,

Bisous

Jess-Lili

* * *

Depuis quelques jours déjà, Fleur et William Weasley logeaient dans une chambre au Trois Balais. Les premiers jours avaient été remplis d'un silence presque dérangeant. Aucun des deux ne savait comment réagir de se trouver si près l'un de l'autre après avoir été éloignés si longtemps. Après avoir maintenu, pendant des mois, une distance entre eux. Tous les deux espéraient trouver les réponses à leurs questions pendant ce voyage.

.

.

Fleur était assise sur le lit, un livre entre les mains. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Elle semblait rattraper du sommeil perdu. Finalement, cela lui était bénéfique, même si elle trouvait qu'elle dormait trop. Percevant du bruit, elle se tourna vers la porte de la chambre. Sans attendre, elle interpella la personne qui rentra.

\- William, tu préfères quel prénom ? Léo, Noah ou Louis ?

William s'arrêta. Il semblait surpris qu'elle l'ait entendu arriver. Il croyait peut-être qu'elle dormait encore.

\- Je t'ai entendu arriver. Ton pas est reconnaissable pour une personne qui te connaît. Tu marches énergiquement, mais tu réussis malgré tout à être presque silencieux dans tes foulées. Au tout début, cela me surprenait toujours. Tu ne fais pas de bruit, William. Tu es silencieux dans tout ce que tu fais. Tu ne fais rien avec fracas. Pourtant, lorsqu'on vient à te connaître, on se rend compte que tu fais du bruit. Quand tu es triste, quand tu es fâché. Quand tu es désolé, quand tu es heureux. Ton silence devient plus bruyant, par tes pas. Tout s'entend dans tes foulées. Il est plus énergétique lorsque tu es content. Il se fait plus discret, comme si tu voulais atténuer l'impact de tes gestes… Tu observes beaucoup. Ton regard nous chauffe la nuque. Le bleu de tes yeux change aussi d'intensité… Si révélateur de tes émotions et de ton ressenti.

Même s'il sembla hésiter, son mari vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Fleur ne dit rien, cependant elle approcha sa main de son visage pour caresser sa joue. Presque aussitôt, elle l'enleva en baissant la tête. Une ombre passa dans son regard. Depuis le rendez-vous avec le Docteur, elle ressassait sans cesse ce qu'il avait dit. Même si elle ne le montrait pas, elle était terrifiée par les conséquences que pourraient avoir son déni. La culpabilité traçait son chemin en même rythme que le sien. Elle semblait coller à la peau de la blonde.

\- J'ai peur, Bill. J'ai terriblement peur… Les paroles du médicomage ne me rassurent pas… L'enfant est en santé, mais… S'il lui arrive quelque chose, je…

\- Fleur, j'ai peur aussi. Si j'avais été plus courageux, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Tu n'aurais pas fait ce déni. Nous aurions pu profiter de ta grossesse comme nous l'avons fait pour Victoire et Dominique. Je ne serais pas parti et…

\- Non, William. Je t'arrête tout de suite. Nous sommes ici pour tenter de ressouder nos liens… Je ne veux pas que nous revenions sans cesse sur ta faute. Pour l'enfant à naître, j'aurais dû être plus à l'écoute de mon corps. J'arrive très bien à contrôler mes émotions. Tu sais comme moi que je ne suis pas une personne qui se laisse submerger par ses sentiments. Maintenant, il reste plus qu'à espérer que le reste de la grossesse va bien se passer et qu'il naîtra à terme. D'ailleurs, on devrait lui trouver un prénom. L'enfant à naître, le bébé… C'est impersonnel. Il s'agit de notre enfant. Nous devons lui donner un prénom. Je propose Léo, Noah ou Louis. Si tu as une autre idée…

\- Louis Weasley… Ça sonne bien. Louis Alastor Weasley. Qu'en penses-tu ? Alastor Maugrey était un grand homme. Ce serait un bel hommage que de donner son prénom à notre fils.

Le couple fut interrompu par l'homme de service qui venait leur apporter leur repas. Les époux mangèrent en silence. Peu après le dîner, William reçut un hibou. Fleur regarda la lettre et sentit l'angoisse et la jalousie lui étreindre le coeur. Cependant, elle prit une profonde inspiration et prit sur elle pour ne rien dire. À la fin de sa lecture, le jeune homme la regarda.

\- Fleur, pendant que tu te reposais, cet après-midi, j'ai pris la liberté d'écrire à Minerva, la directrice de Poudlard. Suite à mon message, elle accepte de nous recevoir demain.

\- Pourquoi ?

Fleur le regardait sans réellement comprendre son geste. Hébété, il la fixa quelques instants avant de répondre.

\- Nous n'y sommes pas allés depuis sa reconstruction. Je me suis dit que cela serait une bonne idée d'y aller… Pour saluer les professeurs, changer d'air… Se rappeler des souvenirs…

La blonde le regarda avec un air sombre. Son mari les avait fait venir ici seulement pour cette raison ? Elle aurait dû s'en douter… La colère qui perça dans sa voix sembla surprendre le rouquin.

\- Tu veux que nous allions à Potdelard pour se rappeler des souvenirs… Puis quoi encore ? Tu nous as amené ici avec comme seul but… _Tu veux seulement_ … _Tu veux que je me rappelle pourquoi je suis tombée amoureuse de toi ? C'est ça ?! C'est simplement pour cette raison que nous sommes ici !_ Tu crois que revoir Potdelard va nous aider ? C'est insensé !

William éclata de rire, pendant que sa femme continuait de parler. La Française le regarda, éberluée. Attrapant l'oreiller qui se trouvait près d'elle, elle asséna des coups au jeune homme, qui semblait rire de plus belle.

\- _Mais arrête de rire !_ Je suis sérieuse, William ! Si tu nous as amenés ici seulement pour cette raison, nous pouvons retourner à la maison ! La réconciliation de notre couple ne repose pas sur une visite d'école ! _Oh la la, mais arrête de rire !_

\- Je sais que tout ne repose pas sur la visite à P-o-u-d-l-a-r-d. Cependant, cela ne peut pas causer de tort.

Fleur lui lança un regard noir, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, mais le jeune homme la regardait en souriant de toutes ses dents. Une lueur d'espièglerie était apparue dans les yeux du trentenaire.

\- Allez, répète après moi, Fleur. Poud-lard.

\- Potdelard.

\- Non, Poud-lard. P-o-u-d-l-a-r-d.

\- Potdelard! Par Morgane, William, c'est le nom de votre école qui est imprononçable! Je préfère Beauxbâtons.

Un fin sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. N'y tenant plus, elle éclata de rire. Son rire cristallin envahit la pièce. Le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras et posa un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête. Fleur se détendit. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle porta la main de William et la sienne sur son ventre.

\- Louis Alastor Weasley…

Peu après ce moment de rapprochement, Fleur et William décidèrent d'aller se coucher. D'un coup de baguette, ils se changèrent. Fleur le regarda, sentant le poids de son regard sur sa nuque. Elle ouvrit la bouche comme si elle voulait dire quelque chose, avant de secouer légèrement la tête et de s'allonger sur le lit. Le sommeil tarda à la cueillir dans ses bras. Lorsque finalement, elle s'endormit, des cauchemars semblaient vouloir perturber son repos. À mi-chemin entre le réveil et le sommeil, la jeune femme se débattait. Prise dans son mauvais rêve, elle avait à peine conscience des larmes sur son visage et de son mari près d'elle. Lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras et qu'elle sentit son souffle près d'elle, quand elle sentit sa main dans ses cheveux, elle semblait s'apaiser. Ses larmes commencèrent doucement à se tarir, ses tremblements cessèrent peu à peu. Elle s'endormit finalement, paisiblement, dans les bras de son mari.

Le lendemain matin, les futurs parents descendirent pour le petit-déjeuner. La salle était bruyante, malgré l'heure matinale, les serveurs passaient entre les tables avec aisance, tandis que le soleil réchauffait la pièce. Le conjureur de sorts et la jeune femme prirent une table un peu à l'écart. Une fois assis, les époux se regardèrent. Le souvenir de la nuit dernière encore en tête. Aucun des deux n'en avait parlé au réveil, comme si ce n'était qu'un rêve. Fleur prit la main de Bill dans la sienne et l'étreignit.

\- Merci…

Aucun autre mot n'était nécessaire. Son époux la regarda avec douceur. Ses yeux exprimaient une telle sincérité que Fleur avait de la difficulté à le soutenir. William sembla se perdre dans ses pensées. Elle le laissa faire quelques instants, avant d'effleurer sa main. Cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'elle lui posait la même question. Il secoua la tête et la regarda à nouveau. Fleur esquissa un petit sourire.

\- Désolé, tu disais ?

\- Tu crois qu'ils servent des croissants et du chocolat chaud, ici ?

\- Je vais aller demander.

\- Je peux y aller moi-même, tu sais ? Je me demandais seulement si tu le savais.

\- Tu dois te ménager, c'est le médicomage qui l'a dit.

\- Je ne suis pas une poupée de porcelaine ! Je ne vais pas passer les quatre prochains mois sans bouger !

Cependant, son mari était déjà parti. Fleur soupira. Elle n'allait pas passer les quatre prochains mois à ne rien faire ! Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, elle était encore capable d'utiliser ses jambes. Lorsqu'il revint, il se courba légèrement devant elle. La blonde secoua la tête avant de rire.

\- Le repas de Madame est servi. Si elle me le permet, tout ceci vient avec un baisemain.

Fleur lui tendit sa main, qu'il prit avec délicatesse et il y déposa un léger baiser. La jeune femme le regarda un instant. Elle avait envie de lui dire qu'il pouvait le faire autant de fois qu'il le souhaitait, qu'il pouvait la prendre dans ses bras et l'aimer tendrement, mais elle se ravisa. Elle mangea avec appétit tout en lui jetant quelques petits regards. Lorsqu'ils terminèrent, le couple monta s'habiller plus chaudement. Puisque Poudlard ne se trouvait pas bien loin de Pré-au-lard, ils avaient décidé de marcher. Le trajet se passa en silence. William prit la main de son épouse et lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Fleur regardait le ciel en souriant légèrement. Le temps était clément, une petite neige tombait.

À leur arrivée à Poudlard, le concierge Rusard les attendait déjà. Impatient, il leur fit signe d'entrer. Fleur avait appris avec le temps, à ignorer le regard des autres sur elle. Elle porta peu d'attention aux chuchotements. Le conjureur de sorts serra un peu plus la main de son épouse. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement au bureau de Minerva McGonagall, le concierge du collège marmonna le mot de passe d'une voix renfrognée. Il partit sans un signe de politesse, laissant les époux monter les escaliers. Une fois dans la pièce circulaire, le tableau d'Albus Dumbledore leur fit un signe de tête pour les saluer. Fleur s'assit élégamment sur une chaise en attendant la directrice. Le rouquin semblait fasciné par un chapeau bien élimé. Si elle se rappelait bien ce que son mari lui avait dit, c'était lui qui choisissait la maison des premières années. Elle préférait ne pas penser au fait que Victoire passerait sous ce Choixpeau dans quelques années. Lorsque la directrice de Poudlard arriva, Fleur se leva pour la saluer.

\- Bonjour Bill, bonjour, Fleur. Comment allez-vous ? Asseyez-vous, voulez-vous un thé ?

\- Bonjour, Minerva. Nous allons bien et vous ?

Minerva prépara du thé pour ses invités. Fleur se rassit et posa une main sur son ventre. Elle sentait le poids du regard de son mari sur elle. La professeure de métamorphose semblait avoir aussi remarqué son geste, car un fin sourire apparut sur son visage. Elle apporta les tasses de thé et s'assit à son tour.

\- C'était donc cela votre bonne nouvelle, Bill ? Félicitations à vous deux.

\- Louis est supposé naître en avril prochain. Nous avons choisi Alastor comme second prénom. Louis Alastor Weasley. Tout comme ses sœurs, il aura un prénom français et un prénom anglais. Pour Victoire et Dominique, leur deuxième prénom n'a pas de significations précises. Leah et Hailey… Cependant, j'ai pensé à Alastor pour notre futur garçon. Alastor Maugrey était un grand homme. Paranoïaque parfois, mais il était prudent, intelligent, protecteur… Il mérite cet honneur.

La tasse de la Sorcière s'arrêta à mi-chemin. Elle la reposa et regarda les futurs parents.

\- C'est un grand honneur que vous pourriez lui faire. Louis Alastor Weasley… Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez aller sur le terrain de l'école. J'ai un cours à donner, alors je vous retrouverai au déjeuner.

Les deux époux vinrent pour se lever, lorsque Minerva interpella la jeune Française.

\- Fleur, plus tard avant de partir, allez voir Monsieur Malefoy, le Professeur de potions. Il vous donnera un remontant à prendre pour votre grossesse. Vous êtes bien pâle…

Fleur esquissa un léger sourire avant de remercier la directrice. Elle fut la première à sortir du bureau, suivit par Bill, alors que Minerva ferma la marche. Laissant les deux jeunes gens dans le Hall, Minerva partit de son côté.

Bill et Fleur allèrent dehors. Le trentenaire les amena jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch. Vide à cette heure, le terrain avait été refait. Des gradins avaient été ajoutés. Fleur sembla y porter que très peu d'intérêt et pourtant, elle se rappelait tous les moments qu'elle y avait passé, dix ans plus tôt. La tâche de l'œuf d'or, le sauvetage raté de sa sœur et surtout le labyrinthe, où le Poufsouffle avait été tué lors du retour de Lord Voldemort. La Française n'avait pas gagné le tournoi, mais elle avait prouvé à plusieurs personnes sa force physique et mentale. Elle avait prouvé à ses parents qu'ils avaient eu tort de vouloir l'empêcher de participer. C'était aussi à Poudlard, qu'elle avait tenté d'oublier Maxence de Blois en flirtant avec Roger Davies. L'attention qu'il lui portait lui avait fait du bien. À Poudlard, elle avait voulu tout oublier, parfois jusqu'à son existence quand elle y pensait bien. Le tournoi des Trois Sorciers avait été l'occasion pour elle de se mettre en danger. De braver tous les dangers qui la guettaient. De prendre délibérément des risques parfois calculés parfois non.

Fleur et le jeune homme firent le tour du terrain extérieur. À chaque endroit, la jeune blonde s'arrêta et semblait se perdre dans ses pensées. Au Lac noir, elle sortit finalement du mutisme qui les suivait depuis le début de leur promenade.

\- Cette journée-là, quand j'ai su qu'ils avaient mis Gabrielle dans ce lac sombre, j'ai cru que j'étais perdue. J'ai tempêté, j'ai crié. Ma petite sœur ne pouvait pas être au fin fond de ce lac! Ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça ! Mon trésor… À ce moment-là, ma petite sœur était encore ce qui me permettait de rester vivante et lucide. Sans elle… Quand j'ai été attaquée par les Strangulots… J'ai crié, j'ai hurlé… J'ai tenté d'y retourner, dans cette eau si oppressante. Je voulais ma sœur, Bill. C'était le seul bleu auquel j'accordais de l'importance. Lorsque Harry et Ronald sont revenus avec elle… Peu m'importait mes blessures. Ma sœur était vivante. J'avais toujours considéré Harry comme un gamin. C'était insensé, il n'avait que quatorze ans. Cependant, à ce moment-là, j'ai compris. Il faisait preuve de beaucoup plus de courage que bien des personnes plus âgées que lui.

Pendant le reste de la visite extérieure, la jeune femme sembla perdue dans ses pensées. Le rouquin se contenta de lui tenir la main et respecta son silence. Revenir ici, devait remonter des souvenirs, autant pour lui que pour elle.

.

.

.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle, tous les élèves semblait s'être arrêtés, intrigués par ces nouveaux venus. Les conversation se turent une à une. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux. Ils continuèrent tout de même leur chemin jusqu'à la table des professeurs. Plusieurs les saluèrent d'un signe de la tête ou d'une poignée de main. Seul Neville Londubat, le professeur de botanique se leva pour serrer la main de Bill et pour prendre Fleur dans ses bras. Le professeur en profita pour féliciter les futurs parents à voix basse. Bill et la jeune Française le remercia d'un léger sourire avant de prendre place aux côtés de la directrice. Les discussions reprirent, jusqu'au moment où le Professeur McGonagall se leva. Fleur lui lança un bref regard avant de regarder son assiette. La balade dans le parc de l'école lui avait ouvert l'appétit. D'ailleurs, elle avait deux êtres à nourrir, au lieu d'elle seule, à présent.

\- Silence, je vous prie ! Chers élèves, comme vous l'aurez constaté, nous recevons aujourd'hui, la visite de deux illustres personnes. Fleur Delacour-Weasley et son mari Bill Weasley nous font l'honneur de partager le déjeuner avec nous.

Minerva McGonagall lança un rapide coup d'œil aux deux invités.

\- Ils seront libres de se promener comme ils le désirent. Cependant, veuillez ne pas les importuner.

Les chuchotements recommencèrent, lorsque l'animagus se rassit. La jeune femme avait le regard braqué vers la porte derrière eux. La blonde détourna les yeux lorsque William posa sa main sur sa cuisse. Elle les baissa légèrement pour regarder sa main sur sa jambe. Surprise, elle resta un moment, interdite avant de lui sourire. Ce simple contact lui avait tant manqué ! Il s'approcha d'elle et chuchota à son oreille :

\- Après le déjeuner, nous irons dans cette pièce, loin du regard des autres. Parce que, malgré ce que tu penses, ça va nous aider. J'en suis persuadé. Laisse-lui une chance.

\- William, c'est à toi que je veux donner une chance. Pas à cette porte. Je veux nous donner une chance.

Fleur mangea avec appétit. Les Elfes de Maison avaient encore mis les petits plats dans les grands. Une fois le repas terminé, Fleur et le conjureur de sorts s'éclipsèrent dans la pièce. La jeune Française regarda autour d'elle avant de s'arrêter au centre de la salle. L'Anglais s'approcha d'elle et la jeune femme se réfugia instinctivement dans ses bras. La future mère laissa des larmes couler sur son visage. Revenir ici lui remémora des souvenirs. Sa renaissance avait eu lieu ici dans cette pièce, à l'instant où ses yeux avaient croisé ceux de William Weasley. Le jeune homme essuya tendrement ses larmes. Du bout des doigts, il caressa son visage doucement. Avec tendresse, comme s'il découvrait pour la première fois les traits de celui-ci. Lorsque ses démons venaient la hanter, elle s'était toujours ancrée dans ses yeux. Ils l'avaient sauvé plus que son époux le pensait. Ce bleu qu'elle avait appris, avec un autre, à détester. Elle avait appris, avec lui, à aimer toutes ses nuances. Puis à lui laisser une seconde chance.

-Fleur, chérie… _Regarde-moi_ … Je sais, je t'ai blessée, je t'ai fait mal. J'ai mis ta confiance et notre couple à rude épreuve. J'ai fait quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais dû faire parce que j'ai mis en doute notre amour. J'ai oublié à quel point il est sincère… Je nous ai oubliés. Dans toute cette routine incessante, dans les années qui ont passé. Tu n'es plus la jeune femme effarouchée que j'ai rencontrée il y a quelques années. Tu as appris à ne plus me craindre, à me faire confiance et j'ai tout détruit de la pire des façons. Cependant, j'étais sincère l'autre jour. Nous pouvons donner une dernière chance à notre relation. Je ne te demande rien de plus, ma fleur. Une dernière chance de nous faire aimer le bleu. Une dernière chance de te prouver que tu n'as pas à le détester. _Je t'aime, Fleur_. Tu n'as qu'à dire un mot et je partirai si c'est ton désir. Tu n'as qu'à dire une parole et je resterai à tes côtés encore longtemps. Si tu crois encore que je ne t'ai pas remarquée ce jour-là, tu te trompes. Tu as croisé mon regard et tu m'as longuement fixé. Tu avais l'air anxieuse, mais très déterminée aussi. Tu ne tremblais pas, tu restais le corps droit, la tête levée comme pour mettre au défi quiconque voulant te dire que tu avais peur. Tes cheveux ont fouetté l'air quand tu as finalement tourné la tête vers ta mère. Tu t'es ensuite penchée vers ta petite sœur. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit, mais elle a souri. Cette journée-là, quand on se croisait, tu me regardais avec curiosité. Pourtant, un voile semblait être constamment devant le bleu de tes yeux. Bien plus tard, j'ai compris. La première fois qu'on s'est réellement parlés, lorsque tu as été engagée à Gringotts, tu es restée sur le pas de la porte. Tu semblais surprise. Pourtant, même si tu ne l'as jamais dit, je suis persuadé que tu as voulu ce poste pour cette raison. Nous avons commencé à nous fréquenter quelques semaines après ton arrivé. Aussi étonnant que ça pouvait l'être, j'ai fait le premier pas. Tu m'as repoussé pendant de nombreuses semaines. Toutes les invitations que je te faisais, tous les compliments que je te disais… Tu les refusais. Tu as finalement abdiqué après des jours. Parce que je t'ai offert de te donner des cours de langue et c'est d'ailleurs lors de l'un d'entre eux que je t'ai embrassée pour la première fois. C'est aussi la première fois que tu me regardais vraiment dans les yeux, depuis ce fameux jour, ici, à Poudlard. Tu m'as longuement fixé avant de me dire : "Tu as les yeux d'un bleu très particulier. Un bleu océan, mais dans lequel je n'ai pas l'impression de me noyer…" Aujourd'hui, je ne veux plus que tu aies l'impression de t'y noyer, Fleur. J'ai envie que tu t'y perdes comme avant. Que tu me regardes et que tu me dises que tu m'aimes et que le bleu de mes yeux t'a sauvée, comme tu me l'as si souvent répété. Je veux recommencer une nouvelle page de notre histoire, avec toi. Avec les enfants, avec les hauts et les bas d'une vie de couple. Nous nous sommes oubliés, avec l'arrivé des enfants. Nous avons oublié nos vœux d'amour éternel. J'en suis désolé, ma chérie… J'ai fait des erreurs et j'en paierai le prix pour le restant de ma vie, si nécessaire, mais je ne te laisserai jamais tomber, peu importe ton choix. Fleur, il n'y a plus rien qui peut se mettre entre nous deux. Sauf toi. Si tu crois que notre histoire n'a plus d'avenir, dis-le moi. Cependant, si tu crois que nous pouvons rebâtir un futur ensemble, je dois le savoir. Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire pour que je reste ou pour que je parte.

Fleur avait laissé son mari parler, sans l'interrompre une seule fois. La jeune femme se défit de son étreinte et le fixa dans les yeux. Un long silence suivit le monologue du jeune trentenaire. Fleur prit une profonde respiration. Sa décision était prise depuis un moment.

\- Reste.

Le tendre baiser qu'elle posa sur les lèvres de son époux lui sembla d'une douceur insoupçonnée. William passa ses mains autour de la taille de son épouse et l'étreignit avant de transformer ce doux baiser en un passionné. Rempli de promesses.

.

.

Après leur passage à Poudlard, le couple retourna aux Trois Balais. Tandis que le conjureur de sorts alla au comptoir pour commander et demander que leur repas soit monté dans leur chambre, Fleur monta pour rejoindre leur petite suite et prépara la table pour le dîner. Elle y posa des chandelles, qu'elle alluma d'un coup de baguette. Par la suite, la blonde décida de se changer pour mettre une des robes qu'elle avait achetées avec sa sœur, quelques jours plus tôt. La robe, d'une couleur claire, semblait faire rayonner ses cheveux blonds argentés, en plus d'épouser ses formes. Sous le tissu, son ventre rebondi semblait plus apparent. Posant une main sur ce dernier, elle esquissa un léger sourire. Quand le rouquin pénétra dans la chambre, il resta un moment, immobile, à fixer la jeune femme. La mère de famille s'approcha de lui en esquissant un petit sourire. Le rouquin l'attrapa par la taille et replaça une mèche de ses cheveux avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres. Ce soir-là, ils mangèrent, parlèrent peu, mais se retrouvèrent totalement. Cœur ouvert, corps à corps. Pourtant, Fleur ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de doute et de jalousie. Lorsqu'il avait fait l'amour à Florence, son mari avait-il murmuré son prénom comme il le faisait avec le sien ? La jeune femme lui avait-elle susurré des mots d'amour ? Avaient-ils renouvelé leurs ébats ? La Française avait finalement fait taire ses pensées pour profiter de leur rapprochement et leur réconciliation. La future mère avait longuement contemplé son mari. Elle s'était endormie, peu avant l'aube, la tête appuyée sur son torse.

.

.

Les deux premières journées suite à leur réconciliation s'étaient passées dans le calme. Ils avaient parlé, s'étaient promenés dans Pré-au-Lard. Fleur avait tenu a acheté des cadeaux à Victoire et à Dominique. Le troisième jour, au matin, couchés dans le lit, William l'avait regardée.

\- Fleur, épouse-moi à nouveau.

La jeune Française le regarda un long moment. Elle posa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres avant de lui répondre.

\- Tu sais qu'il va falloir plus d'une nuit de réconciliation et de rapprochements pour que je t'accorde totalement ta seconde chance ?

William la regarda avec un sourire taquin. Une lueur d'espièglerie passa dans ses yeux bleus.

\- Il nous reste encore quelques moments sans les enfants. J'aimerais bien des réconciliations à tous les soirs, moi.

Lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, Fleur tenta de le repousser doucement. Sans méchanceté, elle marmonna dans sa langue natale :

\- _Idiot…_ Je suis sérieuse, Bill.

\- Moi aussi, Fleur. Il nous reste deux jours et une nuit ensemble. Je compte bien en profiter pour que nous nous redécouvrions.

Le rouquin se pencha vers le ventre de la future mère.

\- Chut, n'écoute pas ce que papa va dire.

Fleur éclata de rire et secoua la tête. Lorsqu'il vint chuchoter à son oreille, elle mordilla sa lèvre.

\- Mademoiselle Delacour, si vous me le permettez à nouveau, nous allons nous redécouvrir du bout des doigts et du bout des lèvres… Puis parler, si vous insistez.

Le ventre de Fleur choisit ce moment pour manifester sa faim. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rire. La légèreté du moment semblait la délester d'un poids. Elle était moins sur le qui-vive.

\- Je crois que Louis est en désaccord avec ta planification du restant de notre séjour, mon cher. Je propose que nous allions manger et marcher. Pré-au-Lard est un petit village tranquille. J'aimerais retourner chez Honeyduke.

William lui offrit une moue, faussement déçu et se leva. Fleur fit de même et le regarda.

\- Si tu veux y aller dans ton plus simple appareil, c'est ton choix… Cependant, je préférerais que tu t'habilles.

D'un coup de baguette, elle s'habilla. Une fois cela fait, elle attendit l'Anglais avant de sortir. Les époux allèrent manger dans la salle commune de l'auberge. Fleur sentait le regard des autres sur elle. Son charme semblait revenir peu à peu à la normale. Son humeur était plus stable, même si la fatigue se faisait encore sentir. Une fois cela terminé, ils remontèrent, mirent leur manteau et leurs bottes et sortirent de l'auberge.

À la tombée de la nuit, Fleur et William retournèrent aux Trois Balais. Ils décidèrent de manger dans la salle à manger de l'auberge. Une fois cela fait, ils allèrent dans leur chambre. À ce moment, Fleur s'assit sur le lit.

\- William, tu sais ce que tout ceci signifie, n'est-ce pas ? Pour nous. Pour notre avenir. Je nous donne une chance, chéri. Une chance de nous prouver que notre amour est plus fort. Je ne nous donnerai plus aucune chance. Demain, nous allons retrouver les enfants, notre maison au bord de la mer. Avec le retour de la routine. Avec l'arrivée de Louis, il faudra tenter d'ajouter une chambre. Louis pourra dormir dans notre chambre pendant ses premiers mois. Cela étant, il pourrait avoir sa chambre. Victoire et Dominique aussi.

\- Il faut seulement apprendre à prendre du temps pour nous deux, Fleur. Comme nous l'avons fait ces derniers jours. Je ne prendrai pas le risque de te perde encore une fois.

.

.

Le lendemain, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Fleur et William partirent tôt pour rejoindre le Terrier. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Victoire et Dominique jouaient dehors. Les deux petites filles se dirigèrent vers eux en courant. Prenant tout de même le temps de remercier Molly et Arthur pour avoir pris soin des enfants, la petite famille rentrèrent à la Chaumière aux coquillages par la cheminée.


	20. Règlement de compte

Bonjour ! Bon mercredi à tous !

Voici le quatrième hors-série ! Règlement de compte... Cela annonce un chapitre charger de conflits, peut-être ? À vous de le découvrir !

Encore une fois, merci à MrsBrunette pour ses corrections et ses commentaires avisés. Merci, super-héroïne !

En vous souhaitant une agréable lecture,

Bisous

Jess-Lili

* * *

Puisque c'était Noël dans quelques jours, Fleur et William avaient décidé, d'un commun accord, d'aller faire leurs courses au chemin de Traverse. Ne voulant pas encore confier leurs filles à leurs grands-parents paternels, ils les avaient amenées avec eux. Les parents avaient déjà profité de leur séjour à Pré-au-Lard pour compléter les cadeaux de leurs enfants. Tandis qu'ils sortaient d'une boutique, où ils venaient d'acheter le cadeau de Noël de Charlie, une personne brune sembla se diriger vers eux. Fleur jeta un regard au rouquin et le vit blêmir à mesure que la silhouette se précisait.

Une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années s'arrêta devant son mari, tout sourire. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui pour lui faire la bise, malgré le fait qu'il tenait Dominique dans ses bras, la jeune blonde pinça les lèvres pour empêcher une réplique désobligeante de franchir ses lèvres. Son mari se contenta de lui serrer brièvement la main, tandis que la benjamine cacha son visage dans le cou de son père. Le malaise était palpable. Lorsque l'inconnue parla, la future mère grimaça. Elle ne la connaissait pas, mais tout d'elle la dérangeait. Elle n'aimait pas la familiarité dont elle faisait preuve envers Bill.

\- Bonjour, Bill. Comment vas-tu ? Vas-tu revenir travailler bientôt ?

Son époux semblait répondre du bout des lèvres. Son enthousiasme semblait avoir chuté. Fleur les dévisageait. Les voir ensemble ne l'amusait pas du tout.

\- Bonjour… Je ne reviendrai pas immédiatement. Je dois prendre soin de ma famille. Ma femme attend un enfant...

Victoire tira sur la manche de sa mère pour attirer son attention. La brune ne leur lança pas un regard, même lorsque Fleur se pencha vers la petite blonde.

\- Maman, qui est-ce ? Pourquoi elle parle à papa ? Il ne faut pas parler aux étrangers. C'est papa qui l'a dit. Pourquoi il lui parle si je ne la connais pas ? Si je la ne connais pas, papa ne doit pas lui parler.

Un léger sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres de la mère de famille. Cependant, il disparut rapidement. Avant que Fleur ne puisse répondre à sa fille, une voix désagréable s'adressa à elle. Cependant, elle se redressa et la fixa. Ses yeux lançaient déjà des éclairs. Elle se serait bien passée de cette rencontre.

\- Bonjour, vous devez être Fleur. Bill m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer, enfin.

Fleur regarda la brune sans dire un mot. Elle esquissa alors un sourire hypocrite. Elle s'approcha de la jeune femme et serra la main que lui tendait celle qu'elle avait reconnu comme étant Florence, la collègue de son mari.

\- Il m'a aussi beaucoup parlé de vous, Florence. Il paraît que vous avez une préférence pour les hommes mariés... Faites attention à vous, une femme moins clémente pourrait très bien...

\- Vous croyez me faire peur ?

\- Je ne crois pas vous faire peur. Je crois que vous devriez avoir peur. Vous devez être assez intelligente pour savoir faire la différence.

Lorsque Florence s'approcha d'elle, Fleur ne bougea pas. Silencieusement, d'un signe de tête, elle ordonna à William de partir avec les enfants pour la laisser seule à seule avec l'Anglaise. Le jeune homme lui lança un regard incertain. Son regard passa de la blonde à la brune. Fleur soupira lourdement et lui ordonna, en français, de partir.

\- _Va-t'en, William. Je ne vais pas la blesser, si c'est ta crainte._

Le rouquin lui lança un regard incrédule. La Française lança un regard rapide vers la conjureure de sorts, avant de s'approcher de son mari et de l'embrasser longuement. Elle vit, avec délectation, les poings de l'Anglaise se serrer. Elle recula d'un pas, embrassa le front de Victoire et Dominique et laissa William partir, même s'il le faisait à reculons.

\- Vous savez, Florence, Bill m'a tout révélé. Malgré ce qui s'est passé, nous restons un couple uni.

La trentenaire laissa fuser un rire mesquin. Son regard se dirigea vers la main dénudée de la jeune Française. Fleur serrait les poings, pour calmer la colère qui bouillonnait en elle. Elle regrettait presque d'avoir demandé à son époux de partir. Elle doutait de pouvoir se contrôler si la femme cherchait à la provoquer.

\- Un couple uni, bien sûr… Vous croyez Fleur que votre mari vous désire encore. Vous croyez qu'il vous aime encore ? Si vous saviez le nombre de fois que nous nous sommes rapprochés… Il y a quelques semaines et même avant... Cela fait quatorze ans que nous travaillons ensemble. Je suis une femme attirante. Il ne peut s'empêcher de succomber aux plaisirs de la chair.

Le doute vint effleurer l'esprit de la Française. Elle savait que la conjureure de sorts tentait de la mettre hors d'elle et elle réussissait fort bien. Elle posa une main sur son ventre, avant de regarder l'Anglaise dans les yeux. Elle s'approcha encore d'elle. Sa voix se fit sifflante. Pour peu, elle aurait sorti sa baguette et l'aurait pointé sur Florence pour la menacer.

\- Écoutez-moi bien, Florence. Mon mari est à moi. _Il est avec moi._ Nous avons deux magnifiques fillettes. Un autre enfant à venir dans quelques mois. Je ne laisserai pas une femme telle que vous venir briser notre couple et notre bonheur. Trouvez-vous un homme qui saura vous combler comme Bill me comble. Arrêtez de courir après des hommes qui vous sont inaccessibles. C'est moi qu'il aime. Il ne vous a jamais aimé. Il ne vous aimera jamais.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qui me semblait, lorsqu'il me disait qu'il m'aimait, après l'amour. Il était loin de refuser mes baisers et mes caresses. Quand ses mains chaudes glissaient sur ma peau nue et que sa bouche courait sur celle-ci. Quand…

\- _Fermez-la. Arrêtez._

Fleur tremblait de rage. La fureur déformait les traits de son visage. Sa respiration s'était accélérée. Elle tentait réellement de garder son calme. Lorsqu'un sourire de satisfaction apparut sur les lèvres de l'Anglaise, la Française recula d'un pas. Elle tentait de mettre une distance sécuritaire entre elle et sa rivale. Elle déglutit péniblement. Pourquoi perdait-elle son temps avec cette… avec cette femme ? Elle ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Florence, je ne souhaite pas me battre avec vous… Même si l'idée me semble alléchante. Je ne souhaite pas me donner en spectacle. J'aime mon mari. Il aime sa famille…

\- Si vous n'aviez pas été si attachée à lui, Fleur, il serait parti. Ce serait dans mes bras qu'il dormirait à chaque soir. Votre charme ne dupe personne. Vous l'avez attiré à vous comme une simple fille de joie. Comme une fille en manque de chaleur. Une gamine qui cherche à plaire et qui ne peut le faire autrement qu'avec un charme feint. Vous l'avez manipulé. Croyant à tort que c'était le moyen pour parvenir à vos fins. Vos enfants ne seront guère mieux. Trois bâtards élevés par une mère manipulatrice et malhonnête, incapable de voir que l'amour ne se contrôle pas. Vous croyez que Bill ne m'a pas dit pourquoi il est parti ? Incapable de vivre sous votre amour étouffant, malsain. C'est dans mes bras qu'il s'est réfugié. Mon corps qu'il a aimé.

Fleur regardait la brune, choquée par ses paroles. Il lui fallut un temps avant de réagir. Avant que les paroles ne se fassent un chemin dans sa tête. Elle posa son autre main sur son ventre dans un geste de protection inutile. Puis, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, elle s'approcha de l'Anglaise. Sa main s'abattit sur sa joue avec une force inouïe. Une petite foule s'était formée autour d'elles, mais aucune des deux ne semblait s'en soucier. Lorsque la mère de famille parla, sa voix se fit menaçante. Elle tentait de masquer l'émotion qui lui prenait à la gorge.

\- Ne vous avisez pas, ne vous avisez jamais, de vous en prendre à mes enfants. Vouez moi à tous les feux de l'Enfer, si vous le souhaitez. Cependant, laissez mes enfants hors de cela. Rabaissez-moi, détruisez-moi, mais jamais… Ne vous en prenez jamais à mes enfants. Vous venez de vous faire une redoutable ennemie.

\- C'est une menace ?

\- Si vous vous approchez encore de mon mari et de ma famille, cela pourrait en devenir une, effectivement. Vous comprenez rapidement, m'en voilà étonnée. Vous n'êtes pas si idiote que vous le laissez paraître. Maintenant, Madame Delacroix, je vous prierai de ne plus vous approcher de moi.

Florence, au lieu de prendre en compte les menaces sous-jacentes de Fleur, s'approcha de la future mère. Cette dernière ne bougea pas. Une main toujours sur son ventre, elle leva la tête, comme pour mettre la brune au défi de faire quoi que ce soit. Cette dernière regarda la future mère avec mépris et dégoût.

\- Ton petit monde parfait s'effondre, Fleur. Tu ne sais plus quoi faire. Pauvre fille… C'est plutôt à toi de faire attention… Ta beauté n'est que feinte. Un jour, elle sera éteinte et ce jour-là, Bill sera à moi. Tout entier et pas seulement pour quelques nuits. S'il t'aime autant que tu le dis, il ne serait pas tombé dans mes bras. Ses mains n'auraient pas caressé mon corps avec tant d'ardeur. Votre amour est créé à partir d'une illusion. Une fausse beauté. Une fausse réalité. Il s'en rend compte. À ton grand malheur.

Florence s'approcha encore et poussa légèrement la mère de famille, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. La blonde vint pour riposter, le poing serré, prête à laisser libre cours à sa rage, lorsqu'une voix familière l'en empêcha. William revenait vers les deux rivales. Victoire marchait à côté de lui, tandis que la plus jeune somnolait dans les bras à son père. Il se posta aux côtés de sa femme et regarda sa collègue.

\- Florence, tiens-toi loin de ma femme et de mon fils. Comprends bien cela, c'est Fleur que j'aime. Dès mon retour à la maison, je vais écrire à notre patron. Il vaut mieux que nous ne travaillions plus ensemble. De plus, je te prierai de ne plus nous approcher. Je te l'ai déjà dit… Nous avons fait une erreur.

Florence regarda Fleur pendant qu'elle s'approchait de Bill. Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, elle poussa l'audace jusqu'à poser ses lèvres sur celles du rouquin. Ce dernier la repoussa rapidement et s'essuya les lèvres du dos de la main.

\- Un jour, tu seras à moi.

Fleur n'y tenait plus. Elle agrippa le bras de la jeune femme, qui avait fait volte-face. Elle tremblait de fureur.

\- _Ne t'approche plus jamais de mon époux salo…_

Son poing s'abattit sur le visage de l'Anglaise avec force. Elle relâcha cette dernière d'un geste brusque. Florence tomba au sol, le nez en sang. Fleur se tourna vers la foule qui s'était formée autour d'elles.

\- Il n'y a plus rien à voir, circulez par Morgane ! _William, nous rentrons._

Le susnommé regarda son épouse, éberlué. Victoire regardait sa mère, les yeux ronds.

-Maman ! La violence ! C'est pas bien !

-Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grande, ma puce… _Rentrons maintenant_.

Avant d'aller au Trois Balais pour utiliser leur cheminée, Fleur se tourna vers son mari. Elle esquissa une grimace. Elle n'y était pas allée de main morte avec Florence. Cependant, elle mit de côté la douleur dans son poignet et s'approcha de William. Elle passa ses mains sur sa nuque et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- William Weasley, tu es un idiot. Un véritable idiot, _mais je t'aime._

Malgré la petite foule encore présente, elle embrassa son époux. Le couple se sépara seulement au moment où la voix de Victoire parvint à leurs oreilles.

\- Maman a dit de partir ! Il faut écouter maman !

Penchant leurs regards vers la petite blonde, ils virent qu'elle avait les poings sur ses hanches et qu'elle regardait les gens autour d'elle. Au lieu de la disputer, Fleur et Bill éclatèrent de rire. D'une humeur un peu plus légère, la famille repartit pour Cornouailles. Cela avait fait un bien fou à Fleur de décharger sa colère qui grondait encore en elle malgré leur récente réconciliation entre elle et le conjureur de sort.


	21. POV 8 William

Bonjour, bonjour à tous,

J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce nouveau chapitre d' _Aimerons-nous toujours le bleu ?  
_

Fleur a réglé le compte de Florence. La famille Weasley-Delacour devrait être capable de vivre sans qu'il n'y ait d'autres problèmes en cours de route... Mais bon, vous commencez à me connaître. Rien ne peut être simple !

Bonne lecture,

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review,

Bisous,

Jess-Lili

* * *

Quelques jours avaient passé depuis leur retour à la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Le couple s'était occupé des enfants, jouant dehors, les laissant veiller un peu plus longtemps. William avait pleinement profité de ces moments en famille. Les époux avaient peu parlé des événements qui avaient eu lieu sur le Chemin de Traverse. Le rouquin avait tout simplement guéri le poignet de la future mère. Cette soirée-là, les deux époux avaient longuement discuté de sujets en tous genres, évitant celui de l'altercation entre Florence et Fleur, dans la pénombre de leur chambre.

.

.

À l'arrivée de Noël, William et Fleur avaient décidé de décorer un véritable sapin. William l'avait entré le matin-même, sous les yeux émerveillés de Victoire et de Dominique. Il regarda sa femme, qui était assise dans un fauteuil près de l'arbre. Son visage exprimait son mécontentement, mais après son altercation avec Florence, elle avait ressenti quelques douleurs, dû au stress engendré par la confrontation. Ne souhaitant prendre aucun risque, le rouquin l'avait forcé à rester tranquille, au grand dam de la jeune femme qui détestait rester immobile. Elle avait cependant accepté, sous l'insistance de son époux. Comme elle le lui avait dit, elle ne voulait pas déranger le Médicomage Kylian pour quelque chose qu'elle pensait comme normal. Le conjureur de sorts s'approcha d'elle et posa un baiser sur son front.

\- Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui, chérie ?

\- _William, je t'ai dit que tu faisais tout cela pour rien._ J'ai ressenti quelques petites douleurs et c'est tout. _C'est normal. Rappelle-toi pour Victoire et Dominique._

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose, cette fois-ci. Le docteur Kylian nous a bien mis en garde…

\- _Si tu crois que je vais rester assise ou couchée pendant les quatre prochains mois…_ Si ça devient inquiétant, je vais aller prendre rendez-vous avec lui, tu le sais bien. _Pour l'instant, j'aimerais profiter du temps des Fêtes sans qu'on se soucie constamment de moi._

\- Fleur, _même si tu me le demandais_ , je ne pourrais pas arrêter de me soucier de toi. Tu as peut-être le caractère d'une dragonne, comme dirait Charlie, mais tu n'es pas infaillible non plus.

C'est avec plaisir que le jeune homme vit un sourire s'esquisser sur les lèvres de sa femme. Il avait tenté de parler en français, mais avec son fort accent anglais, il avait vite abandonné. Il prit la main de Fleur et l'invita à se lever.

\- Papa ! Tapin ! Tapin !

\- C'est un sapin, Minique ! Pas un tapin ! On décore le sapin, papa ? _Avec plein de lumières !_ J'ai fait des flocons avec maman hier !

\- Mama, tapin !

Dominique pointait le sapin à ses parents, tandis que sa grande sœur tentait encore de lui faire dire correctement le mot. Lorsqu'elle tapa Victoire en pleurant, Bill secoua la tête. Il se pencha pour être à sa hauteur et la regarda.

\- Dominique, on ne frappe pas les gens. Ce n'est pas gentil.

La susnommée lui offrit une moue boudeuse. Les yeux pleins de larmes, elle pointa à nouveau le sapin.

-Tapin !

\- Oui, on va décorer le ssssapin.

Fleur s'était sûrement occupée de la musique, car des chansons de Noël commençaient à retentir dans la maison. William l'entendait râler jusque dans le salon puisque Celestina Moldubec semblait avoir réquisitionné toutes les stations de radio. Elle sembla finalement en trouver une à son goût, car elle revint par la suite au salon. Bill posa sa main sur sa taille et l'embrassa sur la joue. Lorsqu'elle posa une main sur son ventre, il la regarda, inquiet.

 _\- Victoire, Dominique, venez ici._

Les fillettes délaissèrent le sapin et s'approchèrent. Fleur se pencha pour être à leur hauteur, Bill fit de même.

 _\- Posez votre main ici._

Le père de famille regarda sa femme guider les mains de leurs filles sur son ventre, avant d'y poser la sienne. Il sourit devant l'exclamation de surprise que poussa la petite blonde et la rouquine.

\- Votre frère bouge beaucoup aujourd'hui.

\- Vous allez divorcer papa ?

Bill secoua la tête. Il allait vraiment devoir avoir une conversation avec ses parents. Le divorce n'était plus une option. Fleur et lui s'aimaient. Ils se donnaient une seconde chance.

\- Non, Vic. Ta mère et moi allons rester ensemble. Vous êtes trop petites pour comprendre, mais parfois les adultes doivent se perdent pour mieux se retrouver.

Victoire regardait son père sans comprendre, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Elle haussa les épaules et retourna à la décoration du sapin. Dominique s'était plutôt blottie dans les bras de sa mère. Bill regarda la scène d'un air attendri. Tranquillement, il alla dans son bureau et en revint avec un appareil photo. Cadrant la future image du mieux qu'il put, il immortalisa ce moment. Plus tard, il développerait les photos qu'il venait de prendre pour leur donner vie ou peut-être les laisserait-il figées. Il déposa l'appareil et aida les filles à faire le sapin. Lorsque vint le temps de poser l'étoile sur le sommet de l'arbre, William prit l'aînée dans ses bras et la laisser la mettre. Les yeux admiratifs et impressionnés des fillettes valaient tous les Gallions de Gringotts.

 _\- Chéri, va avec les filles._

Le rouquin se tourna vers son épouse et remarqua qu'elle avait pris l'appareil photo. S'asseyant devant l'arbre, il prit Victoire et Dominique sur ses genoux. Fleur posa l'appareil sur le trépied qu'elle était allée chercher. Mettant un retardateur, elle rejoignit Bill et leurs filles. Une fois la photo prise, ils terminèrent finalement la décoration du sapin. Les yeux brillants d'émerveillement et de joie des fillettes semblèrent toucher Fleur. Elle essuya ses larmes du dos de la main.

\- Mama, tapin beau !

La mère de famille se pencha pour prendre sa fille cadette dans ses bras. Bill plissa les yeux et les regarda. Il ne voulait pas empêcher Fleur de prendre ses filles dans ses bras, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet.

\- Si nous faisions des biscuits ? Nous pourrions en apporter à grand-mère Apolline et à grand-père Alexis.

Bill avait presque oublié qu'ils passaient la veille de Noël en France. Apolline et Alexis Delacour avaient insisté pour voir leurs petits-enfants et leur fille. La famille Delacour-Weasley passeraient donc deux ou trois jours au domaine des Delacour, avant d'aller au Terrier. Molly avait repoussé leur repas de Noël en conséquence. De plus, cela laisserait le temps à Charlie de se libérer de ses obligations. Il avait dit à ses parents qu'il ne pouvait se libérer pour la Veille de Noël. Exceptionnellement, il avait pris quelques jours de congés pour passer du temps avec sa famille et fêter la nouvelle année avec elle. Tandis que le père de famille se dirigea vers la cuisine avec la petite blonde, Fleur s'occupa de coucher Dominique pour sa sieste avant de les rejoindre. Fleur rejoignit sa fille aînée et son époux. Ensemble, ils passèrent une partie de la journée à préparer des biscuits de Noël.

.

.

Quelques jours plus tard, à l'aide de la poudre de cheminette, Bill et Dominique ainsi que Fleur et Victoire partirent pour Aigues-Mortes. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils furent accueillis par Gabrielle et son fiancé et par les grands-parents Delacour. Apolline appela leur elfe de maison pour qu'il aide la petite famille à se débarrasser de leurs effets. Un simple sort de nettoyage leur permit d'enlever la suie de leurs vêtements. Victoire se dirigea vers sa tante et l'aîné des Weasley passa la rouquine à son grand-père. Ce fut seulement à ce moment que la matriarche de la famille sembla remarquer William. En français, elle s'adressa à Fleur.

\- Que fait-il ici ?

\- Bonjour, Mère. Moi aussi, ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir…

William vit Apolline plisser les yeux. Il préféra s'éclipser. Il rejoignit les autres dans le salon. Des éclats de voix leur parvinrent du boudoir. Alexis posa Dominique au sol et fit signe à son gendre de le suivre jusqu'à son bureau. Le père de famille le suivit de mauvaise grâce. Monsieur Delacour s'efforça de parler en anglais pour bien se faire comprendre de son beau-fils.

\- William, Fleur nous a informé de ton infidélité. Nous sommes, mon épouse et moi, étonnés de te trouver sous notre toit. Nous ne pensions pas que notre aînée allait te pardonner. L'amour fait faire des bêtises. Il y a huit ans de cela, tu m'avais promis de la rendre heureuse. De ne jamais la blesser. De prendre soin de ma fille. Il y a quelques semaines, elle est arrivée ici, dévastée. Ça ne lui ressemble pas. Tu connais sa fierté et sa résilience. Sa grossesse ignorée, sa fatigue… William, tu as échoué à ta tâche d'époux. Ma fille a peut-être pardonné ton écart de conduite, mais à mes yeux, cela ne se fait pas. Surtout si tu l'aimes. À l'avenir, je ne te veux plus dans cette demeure. Lorsque tu auras pris conscience de ton geste, amplement conscience de celui-ci, tu pourras revenir ici. Cependant, puisque nous voulons fêter Noël et que Fleur ne me pardonnerait pas mon geste, tu peux rester.

Le jeune homme le regarda. Il aurait préféré des cris plutôt que la voix calme d'Alexis Delacour. Son visage restait impassible. Il continuait son discours, tout en regardant le rouquin.

\- Même si nous ne sommes pas pour ce geste, le divorce aurait dû être envisagé. Je ne sais pas à quoi pense ma fille en t'acceptant à nouveau dans ses bras, dans sa vie. Cependant, elle ne prend pas la bonne décision. Merlin seul sait combien de fois tu t'es retrouvé dans le lit d'une autre. Combien de fois tu as bafoué les promesses faites à ma fille. Combien de fois tu as trahi ma fille. Ton comportement me déçoit, jeune homme. Lorsque je t'ai accordé la main de ma fille, je pensais avoir été clair. Tu ne devais pas lui porter préjudice. Tu m'as promis d'en prendre soin, de l'aimer et de la chérir. De la protéger. Tu as failli. Tu sais comme moi que ma femme et moi-même avons accepté que Fleur t'épouse parce que tu la rendais heureuse et qu'elle t'aimait. Elle avait retrouvé son éclat.

William fixa Monsieur Delacour. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Avait-il réellement failli à sa tâche d'époux ? Il venait de perdre la confiance de ses beaux-parents. Il en avait conscience. Fleur lui avait-elle réellement pardonné ? Leurs nuits d'amour et leur complicité retrouvée lui faisait croire que oui. Cependant, avait-elle encore de la colère à son égard ? Seul le temps allait lui donner une réponse.

\- Monsieur Delacour, Fleur a pris la décision de me pardonner ou du moins, elle nous permet de poursuivre notre route ensemble. J'ai fait une grave erreur, j'en conviens cependant, j'aime votre fille. Malgré mon écart de conduite, malgré mes doutes, j'aime Fleur. Il y a huit ans, je vous ai promis de la protéger contre tous. J'aurais dû la protéger de moi-même, peut-être.

Alexis Delacour le jaugea. Le jeune homme avait l'impression d'être pris en faute.

\- William, nous t'avons accordé la main de notre fille aînée. Tu étais un étranger, vous vous connaissiez à peine. Tu ne parlais pas notre langue, tu ne venais pas de notre milieu. Nous avons mis nos préjugés de côté pour l'amour de notre fille, pour voir Fleur heureuse et épanouie. Elle a mis sa vie en danger pour protéger ta patrie, pour protéger ta famille. Elle s'est retrouvée prise dans un conflit qui n'aurait pas dû la toucher de prime abord. Tout ça par amour pour toi. Ne mets jamais en doute l'amour d'une Vélane. Nous aurions préféré qu'elle épouse quelqu'un de son rang, quelqu'un qui aurait pu la faire vivre convenablement et qui ne l'aurait pas éloignée de nous. Cependant, nous avons accepté son choix d'époux. Ma fille n'est pas une poupée de porcelaine, je le sais. Néanmoins, elle reste une femme. Elle t'a suivi dans tes périples en bonne épouse qu'elle est. En épouse qu'elle se devait d'être. En prenant la décision de rester avec toi, elle pense aux enfants. Mais je crois qu'elle aurait dû penser à elle cette fois-ci. Même si une femme se doit de rester près de son époux, le mariage, c'est pour le meilleur et pour le pire… Certaines situations sont impardonnables.

Le patriarche fit volte-face et sortit de la pièce, laissant William avec ses paroles. Le jeune homme le regarda partir en fronçant les sourcils. Tout compte fait, il aurait dû venir seulement le vingt-quatre décembre. Cependant, son épouse avait insisté. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Victoire et Dominique n'avaient pas vu sa famille. Le conjureur de sorts avait abdiqué pour lui faire plaisir. Poussant un soupir, il sortit finalement du bureau et retourna dans le salon. Balayant la pièce des yeux, il ne vit ni Alexis ni Apolline ni son épouse.

 _\- Papa !_ Regarde, tante Gabrielle a fait des oiseaux ! Minique essaie de les attraper ! _Papa, regardeeeee !_

\- Zoiseaux !

Mikola semblait aussi émerveillé que les enfants. Il regardait les oiseaux et fixait ensuite Gabrielle avec un regard amoureux. Bill regarda le vol des oiseaux. La petite rousse marcha jusqu'à lui et serra sa jambe.

\- Papa ! Zoiseaux aussi !

Pour faire plaisir à sa fille, William fit aussi apparaître des oiseaux de toutes les couleurs, sous les applaudissements de la cadette. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, avant qu'il ne voie Alexis sortir de la pièce, le visage exprimant une sombre colère. Apolline suivit, talonnée par Fleur. Le dos droit, les yeux bleus de cette dernière flamboyaient de fureur et de tristesse. Bill s'approcha d'elle, en tenant Dominique dans ses bras.

\- Triste mama ?

La petite rouquine avait levé un regard triste vers sa mère. Tentant de la faire rire, elle lui tira la langue. Fleur esquissa un léger sourire.

\- Gabrielle, voudrais-tu prendre Dominique, un instant ? Je dois parler à mon mari.

Gabrielle prit sa filleule dans ses bras, tandis que le conjureur de sorts suivit son épouse. Cette dernière lança un sort à la porte pour que personne ne les entende. Malgré son air colérique, elle se blottit dans les bras de son mari.

\- Ton père t'a parlé ?

\- Il ne peut pas refuser ta présence ! Nous ne viendrons plus ici, c'est tout ! Nous allons rester ici jusqu'à la Veille de Noël puisque les enfants ne comprendraient pas notre départ précipité. _Tu as fait des erreurs, William._ Nous ne pouvons pas totalement les oublier. Cependant, j'ai décidé de nous donner une seconde chance. _Je t'ai donné la chance de me prouver que je n'ai pas tort d'aimer le bleu de tes yeux._

Bill posa sa main sur la joue de son épouse. Il mit l'autre sur sa taille et l'approcha de lui. Tendrement, il embrassa sa femme. Les dommages faits par son écart de conduite ne pouvaient pas être effacés d'un baiser, d'un geste de la main. Le jeune homme savait que sa femme ne pouvait tout lui pardonner. Cependant, il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'ils retrouveraient leur complicité d'antan. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que tout n'était pas perdu comme le croyait son beau-père. William n'avait pas voulu blesser Fleur, malgré son geste qui pouvait prouver le contraire. Pendant quelques instants volés, dans la nuit, il avait seulement voulu oublier que leur couple avait mal. Que leur relation souffrait. Il avait voulu oublier que ses sentiments pour sa femme faiblissaient. Il lui avait fallu cet événement pour se rendre compte qu'il aimait la jeune Française. Que Fleur était la personne avec qui il voulait être pour le reste de sa vie. Son rêve lui avait échappé. Leur couple n'était plus qu'une illusion à ce moment. Maintenant, il se rendait bien compte qu'il ne pouvait pas avancer sans elle. Le bleu de ses yeux lui était maintenant indispensable. Lui avait tout été indispensable. La sentir contre lui, à cet instant…

Elle n'était peut-être pas une poupée de porcelaine, mais elle avait un cœur de verre. Solide en apparence, mais si fragile. Elle n'accordait pas sa confiance facilement aux autres. Sa femme paraissait souvent froide et hautaine. Les personnes ne s'arrêtaient qu'à cette façade. Personne ne tentait de s'attarder sur qui elle était réellement. Les apparences étaient trompeuses et pourtant, plusieurs personnes ne se basaient que sur celle-ci pour juger son épouse. Elles ne l'avaient jamais vue au naturel. Elles ne l'avaient jamais vue au chevet d'une de leurs filles. Elles ne l'avaient jamais vue au chevet d'un patient, lorsqu'elle travaillait. Ces gens ne l'avaient jamais vue réellement. Puis venait cette grossesse, ce petit garçon qui grandissait dans le ventre de Fleur. Cet enfant, qui sans même le savoir - qui sans même le vouloir - venait réconcilier leur couple. La tête contre son torse, Fleur poussa un soupir. Elle se défit de ses bras et le regarda un long moment dans les yeux.

\- _William, retournons dans le salon._ Les filles doivent se demander où nous sommes et j'ai faim.

Fleur émit un petit rire avant de sortir de la pièce. William leva le sort qu'elle avait jeté à la pièce et la suivit. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le salon, Fleur se dirigea vers la cuisine, malgré les paroles de sa mère qui lui disait que le dîner allait bientôt être servi. Le conjureur de sorts, quant à lui, regarda Victoire qui montrait ses prouesses à sa tante. Le silence se fit dans la pièce. Il était brisé seulement par le babillage des fillettes. Dominique commençait à réclamer sa mère. Bill vint pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais la gamine pleura en refusant qu'il la prenne. Son épouse revint dans la pièce et alla s'isoler avec la benjamine. Apolline y alla de son commentaire, mais personne ne semblait l'écouter.

Lorsque la mère de famille réapparut, Dominique dans les bras, elle fit signe à son époux de prendre Victoire. Il était temps pour les enfants d'aller faire une sieste. L'après-midi était bien avancée et Fleur souhaitait que les petites dorment avant le repas du soir. Le conjureur de sorts redescendit, suivit par son épouse. Mikola et Gabrielle se levèrent, annonçant qu'ils allaient se promener dans le village. Après avoir fait la bise à tout le monde, Fleur et William se retrouvèrent seuls avec les aînés de la famille Delacour. Les quatre adultes s'assirent les uns en face des autres. Le rouquin prit la main de la blonde dans la sienne.

\- Fleur, tu en as du culot de l'amener chez moi. Sache que je désapprouve grandement ton choix. Certes, je ne cautionne pas le divorce, notre réputation…

\- Mère ! Par Morgane, il n'y a pas que votre réputation dans la vie !

\- Ton langage jeune fille. Je disais donc que notre réputation aurait souffert d'un divorce. Qu'aurais-tu fait, seule avec trois enfants ? Tu n'aurais jamais dû épouser cet étranger. Nous avons accepté puisqu'il te rendait heureuse, Fleur. Rien de plus. Entêtée comme tu es, tu aurais passé outre notre approbation de toute façon. De toute évidence, il ne te rend plus heureuse. Tout ce qui est arrivé, ta grossesse ignorée, ta déprime, tu ne peux pas dire que cela ne découle pas de ses agissements.

\- Cet étranger ? Vous le considérez encore comme un étranger, après huit ans ? Cela ne découle pas tout de lui ! Les événements ont fait en sorte que j'ai fait un déni, effectivement. Je ne peux nier ce fait. _Cependant,_ ce n'est pas la faute de mon époux.

\- Il est ton mari, nous ne pouvons le considérer comme un étranger. Cependant, tout ceci aurait été moins compliqué si tu avais épousé quelqu'un du village. Maxence avait demandé ta main à ton père, peu de temps avant que tu ne le quittes. Il aurait fait un gendre parfait.

Bill vit Fleur pincer les lèvres. Son visage blêmit quelque peu. La surprise se peignit sur son visage. Le rouquin n'avait jamais compris pourquoi sa femme n'avait jamais parlé des évènements ayant mené à leur rupture, à Maxence et elle. Il vit bien que la jeune Française allait répliquer quelque chose, lorsque Alexis prit la parole.

\- Ton époux a failli à sa tâche ! Il n'a pas su te préserver, il n'a pas su te protéger.

\- _Je ne suis pas une poupée ! William n'a pas à me protéger ou à me préserver comme vous dîtes ! Je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile ! J'ai décidé de combattre à ses côté, il y a sept ans de cela ! J'ai accepté de défendre le Monde Sorcier et l'entourage de mon époux ! Je n'ai jamais eu peur de foncer contrairement à d'autres personnes !_

\- En français, jeune fille !

\- Vous avez très bien compris ce que j'ai dit ! Vous ne voulez tout simplement pas l'entendre. Mon époux a fait une erreur, c'est vrai. Cependant, pour notre amour, pour notre couple et pour les enfants, j'ai accepté d'avancer avec lui. Les obstacles forment un couple. J'ai décidé de poursuivre ma route avec lui. William n'est peut-être pas Français, il ne parle peut-être pas complètement notre langue. Cependant, je l'aime. Je ne vous ai jamais demandé _d'accepter mon choix_. Cependant, il s'agit du mien et j'aimerais que vous le respectiez. Père, mon époux est aussi chez lui ici. Vous ne pouvez lui refuser ce droit. Si vous le faites, c'est à toute ma famille que vous refusez l'entrée au Domaine. Moi y compris. Vous perdez la tête…

\- Fleur Isabelle Delacour ! Je te prierais de rester respectueuse avec ton père !

William serra la main de son épouse pour tenter de la calmer. S'éclaircissant la gorge, il tenta de parler en français.

\- Monsieur et Madame Delacour, j'ai fait une erreur, j'en conviens. _Cependant, j'aime votre fille. Notre décision de redevenir un couple_ ne concerne que nous. Nous verrons bien où cela nous mène.

Fleur dégagea sa main de celle de son mari et se leva. Lorsqu'elle posa une main sur son ventre, William ne put s'empêcher de la regarder avec inquiétude.

\- Nous n'avons pas fini de parler, jeune fille.

\- Au contraire, je crois que cette discussion est terminée. Je vais faire comme mes filles et aller me reposer. William, viens avec moi.

.

.

Plus tard, cette soirée-là, lorsque Fleur et William se retrouvèrent seuls dans la chambre de la jeune femme, le conjureur de sorts posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, tandis que Fleur maugréait contre sa mère.

\- Fleur, pourquoi n'avoir jamais parlé à tes parents des évènements ayant mené à ta rupture avec Maxence ? Ta mère aurait arrêté de le mettre sur ce piédestal.

Semblant surprise par la question, Fleur arrêta de parler. Elle regarda son époux en soupirant.

\- J'ai essayé, une fois, au début de ma relation avec Maxence, lorsque tout a commencé à dégénérer. Ma mère ne m'a pas cru. Maxence était tellement serviable et poli en présence de mes parents… _Puis à cette époque, je les évitais._ J'étais rarement à la maison et lorsque j'y étais, je sortais rarement de ma chambre. Je ne supportais pas le bleu des murs. C'était trop oppressant. _Je fuyais._ William, la peur et la honte sont plus puissantes que le désir de parler. Mes parents le plaçaient et le placent sur un tel piédestal que je ne voulais pas… Je croyais que tout ce que je vivais était ma faute, Bill. Je t'en ai déjà parlé. Mes parents n'auraient jamais compris. Mon père peut-être, mais il n'a jamais eu son mot à dire… Il se laisse subjuguer par l'aura que projette ma mère et semble parfois oublier qu'il a sa propre conscience… _Quand j'ai quitté Maxence…_ Mes parents ont eu peur pour moi. Malgré leur insistance, je restais enfermée dans un mutisme soutenu. Gabrielle était la seule à réussir à me sortir de mon hébétude. Quand Madame Maxime nous a parlé du Tournoi, au début de l'année… Avant que tu ne poses la question, oui, j'ai vu la possibilité de me mettre en danger en voulant participer au Tournoi des trois Sorciers. Oui, j'ai voulu, intentionnellement, mettre ma vie en danger voire mourir dans ce tournoi. La gloire et la renommée ne m'intéressaient guère, William. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était d'oublier tout ce que Maxence m'avait fait vivre. Puis tout a changé en quelques instants. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi, mais tu semblais être cette personne… Celle qui me permettrait d'apprécier le bleu à nouveau… Tu étais tout ce que ma mère détestait et pour cela, je crois que je t'aimais. Avec ma sœur, tu étais le seul ton de bleu dans lequel je n'avais pas peur d'ancrer mon regard.

William s'approcha de son épouse et la prit dans ses bras. Fleur posa sa tête sur son torse et soupira.

\- Chéri, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler plus… Je veux passer du temps avec toi, avec les enfants… Sans les enfants…

Fleur se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celle de son mari. William la serra contre lui et passa une main sur sa nuque. Cela lui faisait encore étrange de ne plus sentir sa longue chevelure blonde sous ses doigts. Leurs baisers se firent de plus en plus passionnés. Le jeune homme caressa doucement le corps de sa femme. L'entraînant jusqu'au lit, les deux époux s'y étendirent. Alors qu'ils se débarrassaient de leurs vêtements et que les caresses du jeune homme se faisaient plus sensuelles, la porte s'ouvrit.

Tout mouvement cessa. William tourna la tête vers la porte pour remarquer une petite tête blonde. Il entendit vaguement Fleur marmonner dans l'oreiller. Puisqu'il était le plus habillé des deux, il se leva, vêtu seulement de son pantalon. Son épouse, quant à elle, s'empressa de se cacher sous la couette en rougissant. Quelques instants plus tard et… Tout compte fait, il préférait ne pas y penser. Lorsqu'il se pencha pour être à la hauteur de Victoire, la petite se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant. Dans les phrases qu'elle tentait de dire, William réussit à comprendre qu'elle avait fait un cauchemar et qu'elle n'arrivait plus à dormir. Après un coup d'œil à sa femme, le jeune homme prit l'aînée de leurs enfants dans ses bras et retourna la coucher. Après quelques minutes, Victoire se rendormit. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre de sa femme, il la trouva assoupie. Étendue sur le côté, elle avait la main posée sur son ventre. Le rouquin resta quelques instants, debout près du lit, à contempler son épouse, avant de s'y étendre à son tour. Il posa un léger baiser sur son ventre avant de s'endormir.

.

.

Aucune autre confrontation n'était venue perturbée leur séjour. Bien qu'Apolline y allât de ses commentaires acerbes, voulant absolument exprimer son désaccord sur la façon dont les parents s'occupaient de leurs fillettes. Plus les époux l'ignoraient, plus elle devenait revêche. William avait tenté de calmer son épouse, mais à un moment, n'en pouvant plus, la mère de famille s'était insurgée.

\- Mère ! Ça suffit ! Je n'en peux plus de vos commentaires ! Taisez-vous, par Morgane ! Je ne vais pas élever mes enfants en étant intransigeante comme vous ! Elles n'ont que quatre et un an ! Puis-je laisser mes filles être des enfants ?

Fleur s'était dirigée vers la porte, avait mis manteau et bottes, et lorsque William avait voulu la rejoindre, elle l'avait incendié du regard. Le rouquin avait joué avec les filles, en attendant le retour de son épouse. Elle était revenue d'humeur encore plus taciturne que lors de son départ. Elle n'avait pas voulu parler de ce qui s'était passé. Plus il questionnait Fleur, plus elle s'enfermait dans un mutisme soutenu. L'Anglais avait décidé d'aller marcher au village, quelques instant. Il était revenu au Domaine des Delacour, avec quelques sacs-cadeaux.

Bien que la famille Weasley-Delacour devait rester jusqu'en soirée, elle décida d'écourter légèrement leur visite. L'atmosphère était lourde, Fleur et Apolline s'ignoraient ostensiblement. Vers midi, le vingt-quatre décembre, la famille Delacour décréta qu'il était temps de déballer les cadeaux. Pour la première fois, depuis plusieurs années, Alexis et Apolline Delacour allaient passer la Veille de Noël seuls. Gabrielle allait passer la veillée dans la famille de son fiancé et avait déjà dit à ses parents de ne pas l'attendre. Elle dormirait là-bas. Après les remerciements et les embrassades, Fleur et Dominique ainsi que William et Victoire vinrent pour partir, lorsque la matriarche des Delacour interpella sa fille aînée.

\- Fleur, puis-je te dire quelques mots en privée, avant que tu ne partes ?

La susnommée regarda un instant son époux, lui passa la benjamine et hocha la tête, non sans pousser un soupir d'exaspération. Elle envoyé un baiser soufflé au trio, avant qu'il ne disparaisse par la cheminée. William ressentit immédiatement l'absence de sa femme, une fois arrivé à la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Il n'avait plus qu'à se ronger les sangs en attendant qu'elle revienne.


	22. POV 9 Fleur

Bonjour bonjour !

Voici le prochain chapitre d' _Aimerons-nous toujours le bleu ?_

Prêt à découvrir la suite des aventures ?

Merci encore à MrsBrunette pour sa lecture, ses commentaires avisés et sa correction :)

Bisous et bonne lecture

Jess-Lili

* * *

Fleur n'avait pas voulu parler des événements qui avaient eu lieu sur le Chemin de Traverse. Cependant, le lendemain de cette confrontation, elle avait ressenti de légères douleurs. William avait voulu qu'elle aille voir le Médicomage Kylian immédiatement. Néanmoins, les douleurs n'ayant pas duré, Fleur avait décliné sa demande. Elle avait soupiré, lorsque son mari l'avait obligée à rester assise, lorsque les douleurs étaient de nouveau arrivées. Ce n'était qu'une légère tension passagère. L'anxiété ressentie avait eu une répercussion immédiate, mais ce qu'elle ressentait ne ressemblait pas à des contractions prématurées. Alors qu'elle était assise dans un fauteuil, le conjureur de sorts s'approcha d'elle.

\- Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui, chérie ?

\- _William, je t'ai dit que tu faisais tout cela pour rien._ J'ai ressenti quelques petites douleurs et c'est tout. _C'est normal. Rappelle-toi pour Victoire et Dominique._

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose, cette fois-ci. Le Docteur Kylian nous a bien mis en garde…

\- _Si tu crois que je vais rester assise ou couchée pendant les quatre prochains mois…_ Si ça devient inquiétant, je vais prendre rendez-vous avec lui, tu le sais bien. _Pour l'instant, j'aimerais profiter du temps des Fêtes sans qu'on se soucie constamment de moi._

\- Fleur, _même si tu me le demandais_ , je ne pourrais pas arrêter de me soucier de toi. Tu as peut-être le caractère d'une dragonne, comme dirait Charlie, mais tu n'es pas infaillible non plus.

La comparaison arracha un sourire à la jeune femme. Son mari tentait de parler français, mais il abandonnait toujours, puisqu'il trouvait que son accent était horrible.

\- Papa ! Tapin ! Tapin !

\- C'est un sapin, Minique ! Pas un tapin ! On décore le sapin, papa ? _Avec plein de lumières !_ J'ai fait des flocons avec maman hier !

\- Mama, tapin !

Dominique pointait le sapin à ses parents, tandis que sa grande sœur tentait encore de lui faire dire correctement le mot. Pendant que William s'occupait des enfants, Fleur était allée jusqu'à la radio. Pourquoi le temps des Fêtes rimait-il toujours avec cette Célestina Moldubec ? Elle trouva finalement une station de radio qui passait des chansons moldues. C'était mieux que Moldubec. Lorsqu'elle revint au salon, en chantonnant, le regard de son époux se posa sur elle. Elle mit sa main sur son ventre et interpella ses filles.

 _\- Victoire, Dominique, venez ici._

Les fillettes délaissèrent le sapin et s'approchèrent. Fleur se pencha pour être à leur hauteur, Bill fit de même.

 _\- Posez votre main ici._

Fleur aida Dominique et Victoire pour qu'elles posent doucement leur main sur son ventre. Louis en profita pour donner un coup.

\- Votre frère bouge beaucoup aujourd'hui.

\- Vous allez divorcer papa ?

\- Non, Vic. Ta mère et moi allons rester ensemble. Vous êtes trop petites pour comprendre, mais parfois les adultes doivent se perdent pour mieux se retrouver.

Victoire regardait son père sans comprendre, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Elle haussa les épaules et retourna à la décoration du sapin. Dominique s'était plutôt blottie dans les bras de sa mère. Fleur vit son époux aller en direction de son bureau. Elle haussa d'abord les sourcils, intriguée. Lorsqu'il revint, en tenant l'appareil photo dans ses mains, elle comprit. Elle entendit le déclic de l'appareil et sourit à son époux. Lorsque William hissa l'aînée pour qu'elle place l'étoile au sommet, elle ne put résister à l'envie de prendre l'appareil photo à son tour. Fleur captura ce moment. Rapidement, elle alla chercher le trépied dans le bureau de son mari. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle installa le tout.

 _\- Chéri, va avec les filles._

S'asseyant devant l'arbre, son époux prit Victoire et Dominique sur ses genoux. Mettant un retardateur, elle rejoignit William et leurs filles. Une fois la photo prise, ils terminèrent finalement la décoration du sapin. Les yeux brillants d'émerveillement et de joie des fillettes touchèrent Fleur. Elle essuya ses larmes du dos de la main.

\- Mama, tapin beau !

La mère de famille se pencha pour reprendre sa fille cadette dans ses bras. Elle sentit le poids du regard du conjureur de sorts sur elle.

\- Si nous faisions des biscuits ? Nous pourrions en apporter à grand-mère Apolline et à grand-père Alexis.

La famille Weasley devait passer quelques jours à Aigues-Mortes, pour permettre aux grands-parents de voir leurs petits-enfants et pour fêter Noël un peu à l'avance. Ensuite, la famille irait au Terrier. Tandis que le père de famille se dirigea vers la cuisine avec la petite blonde, Fleur s'occupa de Dominique avant de les rejoindre. Fleur rejoignit sa fille aînée et son époux. Ensemble, ils passèrent une partie de la journée à préparer des biscuits de Noël.

.

.

Quelques jours plus tard, à l'aide de la Poudre de Cheminette, Bill et Dominique ainsi que Fleur et Victoire partirent pour Aigues-Mortes. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils furent accueillis par Gabrielle et son fiancé et par les grands-parents Delacour. Apolline appela leur Elfe de Maison pour qu'il aide la petite famille à se débarrasser de leurs effets. Fleur, d'un coup de baguette, les débarrassa de la suie de la cheminée. Victoire courut dans les bras de sa tante, tandis que la jeune femme vit William donner la benjamine à son père. La semi-Vélane s'approcha de sa fille et jeta un coup d'œil au rouquin.

\- Que fait-il ici ?

\- Bonjour, Mère. Moi aussi, ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir…

La matriarche des Delacour plissa les yeux en regardant sa fille. D'un signe de tête, elle l'obligea à la suivre jusque dans le boudoir.

\- Fleur, j'aimerais que tu changes d'attitude. Je suis ta mère, ne l'oublie pas ! Tu me dois obéissance et respect !

\- Je ne suis plus une enfant, je vous dois le respect certes. Cependant, il se mérite ! Je sais bien que vous n'acceptez pas ma décision ! Néanmoins, elle m'appartient. Je veux nous donner une seconde chance à mon mari et moi. Notre amour est plus fort que son écart de conduite. Ma confiance est ébranlée, c'est vrai. Il va nous falloir un moment pour retrouver la complicité que nous avions avant tout ce qui est arrivé, mais j'ai confiance en l'avenir.

\- C'est cela ton problème, ma fille. Tu fais confiance aux mauvaises personnes. Tu n'aurais pas dû l'accorder à un homme que tu connaissais à peine.

\- Parfois, les personnes que tu connais depuis un moment ne la mérite pas non plus… C'était la première fois que William fautait, Mère. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait risque de récidive de sa part. De toute manière, il ne travaillera plus avec sa collègue et elle ne devrait plus s'approcher de ma famille.

\- Tu ne l'as tout de même pas affrontée ! N'as-tu donc aucune conscience, Fleur Isabelle Delacour ? Que pourrait penser les gens ? Tu as pensé à ta réputation ? À celle de ta famille ? J'espère que tu ne t'es pas donnée en spectacle !

\- Oh… Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mère. Ma réputation se porte très bien. Une bonne mise en garde, une gifle, un poing sur la figure…

\- Fleur ! Tu n'as pas osé !

\- Elle avait insulté mes filles !

\- Tu t'es donnée en spectacle parce qu'elle s'en est prise aux enfants ? Tu n'étais pas… Tu n'as pas… Dans ton état ! Que vont dire les gens ? Déjà que tu… Que ton mari est…

L'air outré de sa mère aurait presque fait rire la jeune femme. Elle retint avec peine le sourire qui voulut s'esquisser sur ses lèvres. Cependant, lorsque Apolline osa parler de son mari, les yeux de la jeune femme lancèrent des éclairs.

\- Mère, arrêtez de penser à votre réputation. Il n'y a pas que les apparences dans la vie ! Si vous voulez parler du fait que mon mari porte sur son visage, les cicatrices de l'attaque qu'il a subies, il y a huit ans de cela, je vous prierai de garder vos commentaires pour vous ! Je ne permettrai jamais que vous l'insultiez.

Alors qu'Apolline allait répliquer quelque chose, Alexis Delacour arriva dans la pièce, l'air grave.

\- Justement, Fleur, en parlant de ton mari, ton père et moi avons pris une décision. Alexis, veux-tu bien en informer ta fille ?

\- Nous avons accepté sa présence puisque nous allons fêter Noël en famille. Cependant, nous ne le voulons plus sous notre toit. Il y a huit ans de cela, il m'avait promis de te rendre heureuse. Ce qu'il ne réussit guère à faire. Pour cette raison, je refuse qu'il séjourne au domaine. Tu pourras très bien venir avec les filles, lorsque tu le désireras, mais je ne le veux pas ici. Même si c'est dans la dépendance.

Fleur resta de marbre, lorsqu'elle hocha la tête pour montrer à son père qu'elle avait compris. Alexis sortit donc de la pièce pour en rejoindre une autre où se trouvait le reste de la famille. Apolline le suivit, talonnée par Fleur. Le dos droit, les yeux bleus de cette dernière flamboyaient de fureur et de tristesse. Son époux s'approcha d'elle, en tenant Dominique dans ses bras.

\- Triste mama ?

La petite rouquine avait levé un regard triste vers sa mère. Tentant de la faire rire, elle lui tira la langue. Fleur esquissa un léger sourire.

\- Gabrielle, voudrais-tu prendre Dominique, un instant ? Je dois parler à mon mari.

Gabrielle prit sa filleule dans ses bras, tandis que le conjureur de sorts suivit son épouse. Cette dernière lança un sort à la porte pour que personne ne les entende. Ensuite, elle se blottit dans les bras de son mari.

\- Ton père t'a parlé ?

\- Il ne peut pas refuser ta présence ! Nous ne viendrons plus ici, c'est tout ! Nous allons rester ici jusqu'à la Veille de Noël puisque les enfants ne comprendraient pas notre départ précipité. _Tu as fait des erreurs, William._ Nous ne pouvons pas totalement les oublier. Cependant, j'ai décidé de nous donner une seconde chance. _Je t'ai donné la chance de me prouver que je n'ai pas tort d'aimer le bleu de tes yeux._

Lorsque William posa sa main sur sa joue et l'autre sur sa taille, la jeune femme ne se déroba pas. Quand, tendrement, il l'embrassa, elle ferma un instant les yeux. Si seulement elle pouvait tout oublier, d'un baiser… Tout serait plus simple. Mettant fin au baiser, elle posa sa tête contre son torse et poussa un soupir. Elle se défit de ses bras et le regarda un long moment dans les yeux.

\- _William, retournons dans le salon._ Les filles doivent se demander où nous sommes et j'ai faim.

Lorsque Fleur revint dans le salon, elle prit Dominique dans ses bras et s'isola avec la benjamine. Elle fit la sourde d'oreille aux commentaires de sa mère. Malgré sa grossesse, elle allaitait encore Dominique. Cependant, elle le faisait de moins en moins. La petite rousse mangeait de plus en plus d'aliments solides et refusait souvent le sein. La mère de famille n'était pas prête à briser ce lien unique entre une mère et son enfant. Néanmoins, elle allait devoir arrêter avec l'arrivée de Louis.

Pendant les quelques minutes que duraient cet instant, la jeune Française se contenta de tenir Dominique dans ses bras et de la bercer. La fillette s'endormit, la main posée sur le sein de sa mère. Attendrie, cette dernière la regarda. Les cheveux roux de la petite encadraient son visage, lui donnant un air angélique. Dominique n'avait pas une nuance de bleu dans les yeux. Elle avait les yeux bruns de sa grand-mère paternelle. À sa naissance, la jeune mère l'avait tout de même longuement fixée. La jeune Française avait caressé le doux duvet sur sa tête. Elle avait déjà les cheveux roux des Weasley. Fleur avait pleuré. La nouveau-née contre son sein, la jeune mère avait versé quelques larmes.

À chacune de ses grossesses, la semi-Vélane avait eu peur. Peur d'être une mauvaise mère, peur de faire des erreurs, peur d'être trop intransigeante avec ses enfants, comme l'avait été sa mère avec elle et Gabrielle. Peur de leur témoigner que trop peu d'affection. Malgré ses craintes, elle s'était découvert un instinct maternel plus fort que tout.

Au départ, William avait eu de la difficulté à pouvoir s'occuper de ses filles. La jeune femme veillait sur les petites comme une louve. Quelques mois après la naissance de Dominique, la mère de famille avait tenté de retourner au travail. Cependant, elle n'y était pas arrivée. Même si elle confiait Victoire et Dominique à Molly, elle n'était pas rassurée. Elle avait alors prolongé son congé pour s'occuper des enfants. Un peu plus d'un an plus tard, elle ne regrettait pas son choix d'être à la maison. Elle profitait et découvrait avec joie les premières fois des fillettes.

Faisant attention pour ne pas réveiller la rouquine, Fleur se leva. Replaçant son vêtement, elle tint Dominique contre elle et sortit de la pièce pour retourner dans le salon. Une fois dans la pièce, elle fit signe à son époux de prendre Victoire. Il était temps pour les enfants d'aller faire une sieste. L'après-midi était bien avancée et Fleur souhaitait que les petites dorment avant le repas du soir. Le conjureur de sorts redescendit, suivit par son épouse. Mikola et Gabrielle se levèrent, annonçant qu'ils allaient se promener dans le village. Après avoir fait la bise à tout le monde, Fleur et William se retrouvèrent seuls avec les aînés de la famille Delacour. Les quatre adultes s'assirent les uns en face des autres. Le rouquin prit la main de la blonde dans la sienne.

\- Fleur, tu en as du culot de l'amener chez moi. Sache que je désapprouve grandement ton choix. Certes, je ne cautionne pas le divorce, car notre réputation…

\- Mère ! Par Morgane, il n'y a pas que votre réputation dans la vie !

\- Ton langage jeune fille. Je disais donc que notre réputation aurait souffert d'un divorce. Qu'aurais-tu fait, seule avec trois enfants ? Tu n'aurais jamais dû épouser cet étranger. Nous avons accepté puisqu'il te rendait heureuse, Fleur. Rien de plus. Entêtée comme tu es, tu aurais passé outre notre approbation de toute façon. De toute évidence, il ne te rend plus heureuse. Tout ce qui est arrivé, ta grossesse ignorée, ta déprime, tu ne peux pas dire que cela ne découle pas de ses agissements.

\- Cet étranger ? Vous le considérez encore comme un étranger, après huit ans ? Cela ne découle pas tout de lui ! Les événements ont fait en sorte que j'ai fait un déni, effectivement. Je ne peux nier ce fait. _Cependant, ce n'est pas la faute de mon époux._

\- En français, Fleur ! Il est ton mari, nous ne pouvons le considérer comme un étranger. Cependant, tout ceci aurait été moins compliqué si tu avais épousé quelqu'un du village. Maxence avait demandé ta main à ton père, peu de temps avant que tu ne le quittes. Il aurait fait un gendre parfait.

Fleur pinça les lèvres pour retenir une remarque acerbe. Elle perdit quelque peu ses couleurs et serra la main de son époux. C'était un détail qu'elle ignorait. Que ce serait-il passé si son père avait accepté ? Avait-il accepté ? Était-ce pour cette raison que Maxence lui avait donné cette bague ? Il valait mieux ne pas y penser… Elle vint pour répliquer quelque chose, lorsque Alexis prit la parole.

\- Ton époux a failli à sa tâche ! Il n'a pas su te préserver, il n'a pas su te protéger.

\- _Je ne suis pas une poupée ! William n'a pas à me protéger ou à me préserver comme vous dîtes ! Je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile ! J'ai décidé de combattre à ses côté, il y a sept ans de cela ! J'ai accepté de défendre le Monde Sorcier et l'entourage de mon époux ! Je n'ai jamais eu peur de foncer contrairement à d'autres personnes !_

\- En français, jeune fille !

La jeune femme ne retint pas le soupir qui franchit ses lèvres. Elle parlait bien dans la langue qu'elle voulait ! Par Morgane, elle n'était plus une gamine. Cependant, elle se sentait lasse. Était-il possible que les conversations avec ses parents ne se transforment pas en dispute ?

\- Vous avez très bien compris ce que j'ai dit ! Vous ne voulez tout simplement pas l'entendre. Mon époux a fait une erreur, c'est vrai. Cependant, pour notre amour, pour notre couple et pour les enfants, j'ai accepté d'avancer avec lui. Les obstacles forment un couple. J'ai décidé de poursuivre ma route avec lui. William n'est peut-être pas Français, il ne parle peut-être pas complètement notre langue. Cependant, je l'aime. Je ne vous ai jamais demandé _d'accepter mon choix_. Cependant, il s'agit du mien et j'aimerais que vous le respectiez. Père, mon époux est aussi chez lui ici. Vous ne pouvez lui refuser ce droit. Si vous le faites, c'est à toute ma famille que vous refusez l'entrée au domaine. Moi y compris. Vous perdez la tête…

\- Fleur Isabelle Delacour ! Je te prierais de rester respectueuse avec ton père !

William s'éclaircit la gorge, il tenta de parler en français.

\- Monsieur et Madame Delacour, j'ai fait une erreur, j'en conviens. _Cependant, j'aime votre fille. Notre décision de redevenir un couple_ ne concerne que nous. Nous verrons bien où cela nous mène.

Fleur dégagea sa main de celle de son mari et se leva. Elle fusilla ses parents du regard. Elle porta une main à son ventre, sous le regard inquiet de son mari. Elle secoua légèrement la tête.

\- Nous n'avons pas fini de parler, jeune fille.

\- Au contraire, je crois que cette discussion est terminée. Je vais faire comme mes filles et aller me reposer. William, viens avec moi.

.

.

Plus tard, après avoir couché les enfants dans la chambre à côté de la leur, Fleur et William se retrouvèrent seuls dans celle de la jeune femme. Cette dernière faisait les cent pas dans la chambre, malgré les demandes répétées de son mari, de bien vouloir s'asseoir et de bien vouloir se calmer.

\- C'est insensé ! Ma mère me parle comme si j'avais quinze ans ! Elle se permet de te dénigrer ! Tu as fait une erreur, William. Une seule. Par Morgane ! J'ai décidé de nous donner une seconde chance. Ne peut-elle pas…

\- Fleur, pourquoi n'avoir jamais parlé à tes parents des évènements ayant mené à ta rupture avec Maxence ? Ta mère aurait arrêté de le mettre sur ce piédestal.

Surprise par sa question, Fleur s'immobilisa et arrête de parler. Elle regarda son époux en soupirant.

\- J'ai essayé, une fois, au début de ma relation avec Maxence, lorsque tout a commencé à dégénérer. Ma mère ne m'a pas cru. Maxence était tellement serviable et poli en présence de mes parents… _Puis à cette époque, je les évitais._ J'étais rarement à la maison et lorsque j'y étais, je sortais rarement de ma chambre. Je ne supportais pas le bleu des murs. C'était trop oppressant. _Je fuyais._ William, la peur et la honte sont plus puissantes que le désir de parler. Mes parents le plaçaient et le placent sur un tel piédestal que je ne voulais pas… Je croyais que tout ce que je vivais était ma faute, Bill. Je t'en ai déjà parlé. Mes parents n'auraient jamais compris. Mon père peut-être, mais il n'a jamais eu son mot à dire… Il se laisse subjuguer par l'aura que projette ma mère et semble parfois oublier qu'il a sa propre conscience… _Quand j'ai quitté Maxence…_ Mes parents ont eu peur pour moi. Malgré leur insistance, je restais enfermée dans un mutisme soutenu. Gabrielle était la seule à réussir à me sortir de mon hébétude. Quand Madame Maxime nous a parlé du Tournoi, au début de l'année… Avant que tu ne poses la question, oui, j'ai vu la possibilité de me mettre en danger en voulant participer au Tournoi des trois Sorciers. Oui, j'ai voulu, intentionnellement, mettre ma vie en danger voire mourir dans ce tournoi. La gloire et la renommée ne m'intéressaient guère, William. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était d'oublier tout ce que Maxence m'avait fait vivre. Puis tout a changé en quelques instants. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi, mais tu semblais être cette personne… Celle qui me permettrait d'apprécier le bleu à nouveau… Tu étais tout ce que ma mère détestait et pour cela, je crois que je t'aimais. Avec ma sœur, tu étais le seul ton de bleu dans lequel je n'avais pas peur d'ancrer mon regard.

William s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Fleur posa sa tête sur son torse et soupira.

\- Chéri, je n'ai plus envie d'en parler… Je veux passer du temps avec toi, avec les enfants… Sans les enfants…

Fleur se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celle de son mari. Lorsque l'Anglais passa sa main sur sa nuque, la jeune femme frissonna. Leurs baisers se firent de plus en plus passionnés. La jeune femme répondait avec intensité aux caresses du jeune homme. Les sens en éveil, elle le laissa les entraîner jusqu'au lit. Les deux époux s'y étendirent.

\- Fleur…

Même après huit ans, Fleur se demandait comment un simple murmure pouvait lui faire tant d'effet. Comment son simple nom, chuchoté, pouvait lui faire l'effet de l'effleurement d'une main sur sa peau dénudée. Comment un simple son pouvait la faire frissonner et la faire perdre pied de cette façon. Alors qu'ils se débarrassaient de leurs vêtements et que les caresses du jeune homme se faisaient plus sensuelles, la porte s'ouvrit. Tout mouvement cessa. Avant de se cacher le visage, la jeune femme eût le temps de remarquer une petite tête blonde. Le visage caché par l'oreiller, la jeune femme marmonna.

\- Par Morgane…

Elle eût vaguement conscience que son époux se leva. Le lit ayant été délesté d'un poids. La jeune femme s'empressa de se cacher sous la couette. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, elle rougit. Quelques instants plus tard et… La jeune femme secoua la tête, elle préférait ne pas y penser. Encore cachée par la couverture, la jeune femme se tourna sur le côté. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'endormit. Cette nuit-là, elle dormit paisiblement.

.

.

Alors que Fleur laissa Victoire s'amuser avec les cubes qu'elle avait emmené avec eux, Apolline regardait la scène en secouant la tête.

\- Victoire devrait être en train d'apprendre. Elle devrait prendre des cours de ballet avec une professeure à domicile ou des cours de chant. À son âge, tu apprenais déjà le violon, le chant, le ballet et je t'enseignais déjà l'art des bonnes manières. Puis, veux-tu arrêter de t'isoler avec Dominique. Lui donner le sein à son âge ! Ça faisait longtemps que ta sœur et toi n'étiez plus allaitées à un an !

Fleur avait ignoré pendant de longs moments les commentaires de sa mère. Cependant, elle n'en pouvait plus.

\- Mère ! Ça suffit ! Je n'en peux plus de vos commentaires ! Taisez-vous, par Morgane ! Je ne vais pas élever mes enfants en étant intransigeante comme vous ! Elles n'ont que quatre ans et un an ! Puis-je laisser mes filles être des enfants ?

Fleur se dirigea vers la porte, mit manteau et bottes et se prépara à sortir. Lorsque son époux vint pour la rejoindre, elle lui lança un regard noir et sortit en claquant la porte. Tandis qu'elle marchait sur la route principale, elle rencontra Maxence. Même si elle tentait de l'ignorer de prime abord, l'insistance du Français la força à s'arrêter.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais dans la région.

\- Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, de Blois.

\- Tu as laissé tes enfants chez tes parents ?

\- Tu n'es pas avec ta copine ?

\- Répondre à une question par une autre question n'est pas une réponse, Fleur.

La jeune femme poussa un soupir. Décidément, elle ne pouvait pas faire dix pas au village sans tomber sur lui.

\- Maxence, laisse-moi tranquille, veux-tu ? Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps avec toi.

Alors qu'elle allait le laisser sur place, elle entendit les pas du jeune homme sur le gravier. Elle se retourna vers le brun en pinçant les lèvres.

\- Maxence de Blois, tu me laisses maintenant vivre ? Tu sais comme moi que je sais très bien me servir de ma baguette. Oui, il y a quelques semaines, nous avons passé du temps ensemble, mais j'étais perdue et je croyais que tu avais changé. Je vois bien que ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai commis une erreur en te parlant à nouveau, je m'en rends bien compte. Tu n'as pas changé. Tu es toujours aussi insistant.

La jeune femme tourna finalement les talons, laissant Maxence sur place. Elle arrêta chez le potionniste du village et retourna chez ses parents, d'humeur encore plus mauvaise que lorsqu'elle était partie. Lorsque son mari voulut lui parler, elle l'envoya balader.

L'atmosphère était lourde, Fleur et Apolline s'ignoraient ostensiblement. Vers midi, le vingt-quatre décembre, la famille Delacour décréta qu'il était temps de déballer les cadeaux. Après les remerciements et les embrassades, Fleur et Dominique ainsi que William et Victoire vinrent pour partir, lorsque la matriarche des Delacour interpella sa fille aînée.

\- Fleur, puis-je te dire quelques mots en privé, avant que tu ne partes ?

La susnommée regarda un instant son époux, lui passa la benjamine et hocha la tête, non sans pousser un soupir d'exaspération. Elle envoyé un baiser soufflé au trio, avant qu'il ne disparaisse par la cheminée.

\- Quoi, Mère ?

\- Tu comptes vraiment rester avec lui ?

\- Oui. C'est mon mari, le père de mes enfants. Je l'aime. Peu importe ses erreurs. Il n'est peut-être pas parfait, mais il est mieux que Maxence, je peux vous en assurer.

\- Que veux-tu dire par-là, jeune fille ?

\- C'est du passé, maintenant. Mais si vous aviez été plus présente et plus à l'écoute, vous sauriez de quoi je parle. Est-ce tout ?

\- Fleur, tu trouves peut-être que je réagis fortement, mais je veux simplement ton bien et celui de mes petits-enfants.

\- Vous vous y prenez mal, Mère. Ce n'est pas en rabaissant mon mari ni en refusant sa présence sous votre toit que vous allez m'aider à aller bien. Pour vous, il n'y a que l'apparence qui compte ! C'est tout. Vous êtes une personne superficielle. Un jour, vous allez peut-être réaliser qu'il existe autre chose que les apparences et les que dira-t-on.

\- Fleur !

\- Mère, il y a un moment que vous avez perdu mon respect. En refusant mon mari sous votre toit, c'est aussi ma présence que vous allez perdre. Désolée.

Sans laisser le temps à sa mère de répondre quelque chose, Fleur prit un peu de Poudre de Cheminette et partit en lançant un regard peiné à sa mère.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la Chaumière aux Coquillages, la jeune femme alla directement dehors. Elle fixait la Mer, les larmes aux yeux. Quelques mots de plus et sa mère aurait été au courant de tout. Si elle avait insisté un peu plus… La blonde secoua la tête. Tout cela était du passé. Revenir à Aigues-Mortes, revoir Maxence, entendre ses parents -sa mère surtout- juger les autres. Parler de leur réputation comme s'il n'y avait que cela qui comptait. Fleur n'en voulait pas de cette vie. Elle souhaitait laisser ses enfants être des enfants, sans leur mettre sur les épaules le poids du monde, le poids de leur monde. Quelques instants plus tard, elle fut rejointe par William et les enfants. En regardant Dominique et Victoire s'amuser, sous leur surveillance. En voyant Dominique tomber, instable sur ce terrain rocailleux et sablonneux, en regardant Victoire qui faisait voler des grains de…

\- _Victoire ! Arrête !_

La petite se tourna vers sa mère, qui baguette pointée devant elle, tentait de minimiser les dégâts. Sa fille aînée était presque entourée par un dôme de sable. Fleur ne pouvait risquer de tout arrêter brusquement, au risque d'ensevelir la fillette, mais elle ne pouvait laisser Victoire dans cet état. Avec l'aide de William, elle réussit à faire tomber les murs de sable en douceur, sans trop de difficulté. Ensuite, elle serra la petite blonde contre elle, jusqu'au moment où Victoire demanda grâce. Tous les quatre couverts de sable, ils entrèrent dans la Chaumière, où un coup de baguette et un bon bain les débarrassèrent de la saleté. Ils passèrent la veille de Noël en famille. Ce soir-là, ils couchèrent les fillettes tôt et une fois cela fait, ils placèrent les cadeaux sous l'arbre, décoré quelques jours plutôt.

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, les parents furent réveillés par les cris de joie de l'aînée. L'arbre éclairait la pièce, tandis que Dominique et Victoire étaient sagement assises près du sapin de Noël. Trouvant cela presque suspect, la jeune mère regarda autour d'elle. L'exclamation de son mari donna réponse à sa question silencieuse. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la cuisine, elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, bouche bée. Elle se tourna vers les fillettes, qui les regardaient en souriant.

\- Parce que c'est Noël, Minique et moi on a voulu… Faire une surprise. Faire le petit-déjeuner.

Dominique hocha la tête pour soutenir sa sœur aînée. Fleur hésitait franchement entre les disputer ou rire. Son fou rire l'empêcha de parler. La cuisine était un capharnaüm, tout était sens dessus dessous, mais l'attention des fillettes la toucha.

\- Mama !

Dominique pointa la table. Tournant la tête vers cette dernière, la jeune femme remarqua un énorme bol, contenant sûrement la totalité des fruits du réfrigérateur. En riant, elle remercia les enfants.

\- Chéri, va chercher l'appareil photo. Celle-là va valoir son pesant de Gallions…

En parcourant la scène des yeux, Fleur réalisa que c'était exactement pour cette raison qu'elle voulait laisser ses enfants être des enfants. Pour les journées comme celle-ci. Après avoir pris quelques photos de la scène de crime, son mari la ramassa d'un coup de baguette. Alors que Fleur croquait dans un fruit, un sourire aux lèvres, elle regardait les enfants déballer leurs cadeaux. L'avant-midi passa rapidement et il fut déjà le temps d'aller au Terrier. Prenant encore une fois la Poudre de Cheminette, la famille Weasley-Delacour disparut.


	23. POV 9 William

Bonjour à tous,

Voici donc le neuvième point de vue de William (Un jour, je l'appellerai peut-être Bill... Peut-être)

Un énorme merci, comme toujours, à mon héroïne à la cape bleue et j'ai nommé Mrs Brunette!

J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît ^^

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review

Bisous et bonne lecture,

Jess-Lili

* * *

La famille arriva au Terrier par la cheminée. La cacophonie des conversations arriva jusqu'à leurs oreilles. Ils étaient à peine sortis de l'âtre, que Molly Weasley se dirigea vers les nouveaux invités.

\- Juste à temps pour rencontrer la petite Molly ! Elle est née pendant que vous étiez partis. Allez, venez, venez. Comment allez-vous ? Votre séjour chez les parents de Fleur s'est bien passé ?

La matriarche parlait sans vraiment attendre de réponses. La petite famille la suivit, rejoignant tout le monde dans le salon. Tous s'extasiaient devant la nouvelle Weasley qui venait rejoindre le clan. Elle avait les cheveux roux foncés de sa mère et les yeux bruns de son père. Âgée de quelques semaines seulement, elle dormait dans un couffin, descendu dans la pièce à vivre pour l'occasion.

Victoire, Dominique se précipitèrent sur Teddy et James pour jouer, sous la tendre supervision de Ronald. William remarqua que sa mère avait placé une photo de Fred bien en évidence sur la table. À sa façon, elle voulait que son fils disparu soit avec eux pour Noël.

\- Il ne manque plus que Charlie, il devrait arriver dans quelques instants.

Tandis que chacun prenait des nouvelles des uns et des autres, la voix de Charlie se fit entendre. Arthur et Molly se dirigèrent vers l'entrée. Un cri de surprise alerta William, George et Percy qui allèrent vers leurs parents. Ils s'arrêtèrent en remarquant la raison de l'exclamation de leur mère. Charlie était à l'entrée, accompagné d'une jeune femme. Cette dernière restait légèrement dans l'ombre du dresseur de dragons.

\- Charlie a amené une fille ! Comment t'appelles-tu, jeune fille ? Allez, entre. Nous n'allons pas te lancer de sorts !

\- Maman ! Laisse-nous souffler quand même !

\- Quel rabat-joie.

William vit la jeune femme sortir de l'ombre de son frère. Ses cheveux d'un brun clair, coupés à la garçonne semblait la rajeunir. À moins qu'elle ne soit véritablement jeune. Rapidement, il lui donnait l'âge de Gabrielle. Regardant rapidement sa mère, il la vit froncer les sourcils. La brune attrapa la main de Charlie avant de répondre d'une voix où s'entendait un fort accent français et une certaine timidité.

\- Anaelle. Je ne veux pas… Charlie m'a invitée et…

Charlie lui lança un regard tendre avant de poursuivre, le sourire aux lèvres. Bill l'avait rarement vu si heureux. Habituellement, il réservait ses airs joyeux à ses dragonnes ou lorsqu'il parlait de ces êtres qui le passionnaient, lorsqu'il parlait de son métier. Son frère aîné ne l'avait jamais vu aussi enjoué pour une femme. Tout en parlant, ils s'étaient dirigés vers la cuisine, où après avoir salué toutes les personnes présentes, le dresseur de dragons se racla la gorge.

\- Je ne pouvais pas venir hier, puisque je suis allé chez...

Le conjureur de sorts vit son épouse se tourna vers la nouvelle venue et se figea avant de s'exclamer, en français. Pendant ce temps, Molly avait interrompu Charlie et le tirait presque par le bras pour l'amener hors de la pièce avec Arthur. La jeune femme semblait des plus mal à l'aise.

 _\- Anaelle ? La petite Anaelle Picard ? Tu étais à Beauxbâtons presqu'en même temps que ma sœur Gabrielle. Tu dois avoir dix-neuf ans, maintenant ?_

La jeune femme hocha simplement la tête. Par Godric ! William ne pouvait juger la différence d'âge entre la jeune femme et son frère, ayant lui-même quelques années de plus que son épouse. Cependant, Charlie aurait pu choisir plus âgée ! Portant son attention sur les mains que la jeune brune triturait, il remarqua la lumière qui se reflétait sur un anneau. Il fronça les sourcils, tandis qu'Anaelle cacha sa main derrière son dos. Elle se racla la gorge et parla comme pour détourner l'attention du rouquin sur elle.

 _\- Fleur… Bonjour… Oui, c'est ça..._

\- Tu es certaine que tu n'es pas une dragonne ayant pris du polynectar ?

William regarda le visage d'Anaelle se décomposer, devant la remarque d'un autre roux, qui manquait grandement de tact. La jeune femme n'avait pas l'air de savoir si elle devait rire ou se sauver. Bill s'approcha d'elle.

\- George, évite de la faire fuir alors qu'elle vient d'arriver. Anabelle, enchanté, je m'appelle Bill. Tu connais mon épouse ?

\- C'est Anaelle pas Anabelle. Appelez-moi Ana… Je… hum… J'allais à l'école avec sa sœur.

Un silence inconfortable sembla s'installer dans la cuisine. Jusqu'au moment où Victoire s'approcha de la jeune femme. Avant que Bill ne puisse dire quelque chose, la fillette attira l'attention de la brunette.

\- Tu fais de la magie toi ? Moi oui ! Tu veux voir ? Moi, c'est Victoire et elle, c'est Minique. Mais elle ne fait pas de magie, elle. Parce qu'elle est trop petite. Lui, c'est Teddy et un jour, il sera mon namoureux. Le petit là-bas, c'est James et elle dans le lit, c'est Molly. Mais pas mamie Molly, elle c'est cousine Molly et dans le ventre de maman, il y a Louis. Tu sais comment il est arrivé là, toi ?

William ne savait pas s'il devait réprimander Victoire pour s'être mêlée d'une conversation entre adultes ou la remercier. Anaelle s'était dirigée vers les enfants en souriant. Avec sa baguette, elle leur avait montré quelques petits sortilèges, avant de sortir des peluches en forme de dragons de son sac. À bien y penser, son frère et elle allaient bien ensemble.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes avant que Charlie et ses parents ne reviennent dans la pièce. Le rouquin vit la jeune brunette lever les yeux, à l'instant où son frère pénétra dans la pièce. Molly avait les lèvres pincées, tandis qu'Arthur la suivait avant de se diriger vers Anaelle. William jeta un coup d'œil vers Fleur qui s'était assise. Elle semblait exaspérée, lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle pour savoir si tout allait bien. D'un geste tendre de la main, il effleura son ventre.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, William. Louis va très bien.

\- Fleur…

\- Mais puisque je te dis que tout va bien ! Arrête de me prendre pour une poupée de verre, par Morgane !

William retint un soupir, lorsqu'elle haussa la voix, plusieurs se tournèrent vers eux. Bill leur fit signe que ce n'était rien. Il regarda longuement son épouse avant de poser un baiser sur ses lèvres pour la calmer. La moue qu'elle lui offrit le fit sourire.

La journée passa rapidement. Peu après dîner, la famille Weasley s'installa dans le salon, où l'arbre brillait de mille feux. Charlie se leva et prit la main d'Anaelle.

\- Avant que ne commence les réjouissances, j'aimerais vous informer d'une nouvelle importante. Hier, je suis allé chez mes beaux-parents pour Noël. Par la même occasion, j'ai demandé à Ana de devenir Madame Anaelle Weasley et elle a accepté. Le mariage aura lieu à la fin du mois d'août, permettant ainsi à ma compagne de terminer sa formation de dresseuse de dragons.

La plupart des personnes présentes les regardèrent avec surprise. Qui aurait cru que Charlie allait un jour se marier ? William fut le premier à féliciter son frère et sa fiancée.

\- Bienvenue dans la famille Weasley, Anaelle. J'espère que Charlie prendra soin de toi.

\- Je répète ma question : Tu es certaine que tu n'es pas une dragonne ayant pris du polynectar ? Venant de Charlie, ça ne m'étonnerait pas, tu sais…

\- George, ce n'est pas une dragonne !

William lança un regard à Charlie, qui s'était un peu énervé. Il semblait vouloir rajouter quelque chose, mais Anaelle posa une main sur son bras avant de répondre.

\- Non, je ne suis pas une dragonne. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas détruire la maison en crachant du feu ou en l'écrasant de tout mon poids.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers la jeune brune qui venait de parler. Un sourire timide mais rieur prit place sur ses lèvres. Elle semblait fière de sa répartie. Lorsque Charlie rit, tout le monde fit de même. Tout compte fait, elle allait bien s'intégrer dans la famille Weasley. Les enfants attirèrent bientôt l'attention des adultes sur la remise des cadeaux. Les cris de joie et de surprise retentirent dans la demeure. William échangea un regard tendre avec son épouse, qui esquissa un sourire avant de prendre sa main. Louis donnait de vigoureux coups.

\- Fleur, William, j'ai une surprise pour vous ou plutôt pour mon neveu. Il est dans la voiture que j'ai louée, je reviens.

Les époux échangèrent un regard surpris. Charlie revint, quelques instants plus tard. Lorsqu'il posa l'objet au sol, William poussa un sifflement admiratif. En face d'eux se trouvait un berceau, sculpté dans le bois, en forme de dragons.

\- C'est un…

\- Un vert gallois, oui. Si je me rappelle bien, c'est cette bête que tu as affronté lors du tournoi des trois Sorciers.

\- Oui… _C'est magnifique…_

\- Ana m'a aidé un peu, je l'ai sculpté à la main. Je dois bien transmettre ma passion à quelqu'un et ça commence dès le berceau !

\- _Je… Charlie, c'est…_ _Je suis sans voix._

William regarda le berceau, impressionné. Ce fut sur ce dernier présent que les enfants allèrent dormir. William embrassa sa progéniture et sa femme, qui monta en même temps qu'eux pour se reposer. Les adultes se retrouvèrent au salon et Arthur servit un verre de Whisky Pur-Feu aux personnes pouvant en prendre.

\- Je crois que nous pouvons tous lever nos verres à la famille qui s'agrandit et aux nouvelles personnes qui se joignent au clan des Weasley. Anaelle, bienvenue dans la famille. Charlie, j'espère qu'à partir de maintenant, tu vas venir nous voir plus souvent. William, je suis heureux que Fleur et toi vous soyez réconciliés. Santé, tout le monde !

Ils levèrent leurs verres et burent. William en profita pour aller poser quelques questions à sa future belle-sœur. Au cours de la soirée, elle avait tenté de se mêler aux personnes présentes, mais elle semblait préférer être avec Charlie. Profitant du fait que ce dernier parlait avec Percy, il s'approcha de la jeune brune. Il remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas touché à son verre. Il remarqua qu'elle lança plusieurs regards vers la fenêtre et vers l'obscurité qui était tombée depuis un long moment. Il espérait lui changer les idées en allant lui parler.

\- Ana, puis-je m'asseoir avec toi, quelques instants ? Tu ne bois pas ?

\- Vous êtes plus chez vous que moi, William… Vous allez bien ? Non, plus depuis quelques mois…

La jeune femme lui semblait embarrassée. Il préféra donc éviter ce sujet. Cela ne le regardait pas, après tout.

\- Oui, et toi ? Tu n'es pas trop mal à l'aise ? George peut être lourd parfois avec ses blagues, mais tu ne dois pas les prendre personnellement. S'il te plaît, pas de vouvoiement entre nous. Tu fais partie de la famille, maintenant.

\- Ça va, j'imagine que je devrais m'y habituer. Charlie m'en avait parlé. Ça ne vous... euh... te choque pas ? Vous… Tu as semblé être le seul qui n'a pas semblé surpris ou si peu… Votre mère n'a pas l'air d'apprécier notre relation.

\- J'ai sept ans de différence avec mon épouse. Si vous vous aimez et que mon petit frère est franc et loyal dans ses sentiments, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Si Charlie a pris la décision de t'épouser, c'est qu'il est certain de son choix. Tu es la première jeune femme qu'il ramène ici. Notre mère va se faire à l'idée, ne t'inquiète pas. Elle a difficilement accepté Fleur, il y a huit ans, mais elle a fini par l'apprécier, par l'aimer même.

\- Même si Charlie et moi avons treize ans de différence, je crois que ça ne change rien. L'amour n'est pas un chiffre…

L'horloge sonna alors onze coups, faisant réaliser aux personnes présentes que le temps était passé et qu'il était l'heure d'aller dormir. Les couples allèrent chacun de leur côté, même Charlie et Anaelle. D'ailleurs, Bill remarqua qu'elle semblait plus calme maintenant que Charlie était près d'elle.

Quand il arriva dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec ses enfants et sa femme, il se changea, sans faire un bruit. Avant de s'allonger près d'elle, il regarda les deux fillettes dormir. Doucement, il remonta la couverture sur la plus jeune en posant un délicat baiser sur son front. Il replaça doucement la peluche de Victoire, posa un baiser sur son front et finalement, il rejoignit son épouse. Il posa sa main sur son ventre avant de s'endormir.

.

.

La nouvelle année était arrivée, amenant avec elle son lot de promesses. Ginny avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, Charlie et Anaelle avait finalement passé deux semaines au Royaume-Uni, le rouquin souhaitant faire visiter son pays natal à sa fiancée. Ils étaient ensuite repartis pour la Roumanie, promettant de revenir pour la naissance de Louis et l'anniversaire de Victoire.

Cependant, pour la famille Weasley-Delacour, la réalité semblait tout autre. William tentait de passer du temps avec son épouse, mais la jeune femme le repoussait, lui accordant à peine quelques mots. Le soir, dans leur chambre, Fleur lui tournait le dos, mettant entre eux, la distance qui avait bien failli détruire leur couple. Lorsqu'il tentait d'en parler, elle changeait de sujet. Dominique avait attrapé un virus qui la rendait maussade, son épouse ne voulait pas quitter son chevet, malgré l'insistance du jeune homme, qui ne souhaitait pas qu'elle soit malade à son tour. Victoire semblait vouloir tester la patience de ses parents, faisant voler autour d'elle tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Depuis quelques jours, Fleur se plaignait de plus en plus de douleur au ventre, lorsqu'elle se pensait loin de lui. Même si elle ne disait rien, Bill la voyait grimacer en mettant la main sur son ventre.

Malgré l'entêtement de la Française, le rouquin avait contacté Mike Kylian pour prendre rendez-vous le plus tôt possible avec lui. C'est pourquoi, cette journée-là, après avoir laissé leurs enfants à Molly, le conjureur de sorts et son épouse se dirigeaient vers l'hôpital pour Sorciers. Le ciel de février était grisâtre, le temps était maussade. Lorsqu'ils pénètrent dans l'hôpital, il avait commencé à pleuvoir. Après s'être annoncés à Claire, la secrétaire du Docteur Kylian, William tentait de convaincre sa femme de rester assise. Fleur faisait les cent pas en mordillant sa lèvre. Ses lèvres bougeaient, mais William n'arrivait pas à entendre ce qu'elle murmurait.

\- Fleur, veux-tu bien t'asseoir ?

Voyant qu'elle ne lui portait aucune attention, le futur père se leva et se posta devant elle, l'obligeant à arrêter sa marche. Fleur s'arrêta et leva un regard inquiet vers lui.

\- _J'ai peur, William._

\- Fleur, je sais, mais…

\- _Non, tu ne sais pas ! Ce n'est pas toi qui portes cet enfant ! Tu ne peux pas savoir, William Weasley !_

\- Chérie, calme…

\- _Ne me dis pas de me calmer ! Ne me dis surtout pas quoi faire !_

William allait rétorquer quelque chose, mais le regard incendiaire que lui renvoyait sa femme suffit à le faire taire. La jeune femme semblait à cran. Avant que Fleur ait pu rajouter quelque chose, la porte du cabinet s'ouvrit, laissant sortir un couple entre deux âges. Le Docteur Kylian en sortit et l'accompagna jusqu'à Claire, avant de se tourner vers William et Fleur.

\- Bonjour. Monsieur Weasley, merci de m'avoir contacté. Je sais que votre épouse ne l'aurait pas fait sinon. Entrez dans mon bureau.

Le jeune homme entendit la susnommée râler, tandis qu'ils rentraient dans le bureau.

\- Vous savez que je suis là…

\- Votre époux m'a informé dans sa missive que ce n'était pas la première fois. Fleur, vous ne pouvez pas prendre ses signaux à la légère. Il s'agit de la vie de votre fils et de votre vie.

\- C'est passager et…

\- Fleur ! Il s'agit de la vie de notre enfant ! Je te l'avais dit, tu aurais dû venir dès la première fois !

\- Tu n'avais pas à prendre rendez-vous sans m'en parler avant, comme tu l'as fait ! Tu aimes bien faire des choses dans mon dos, de toute façon…

Le jeune homme la regarda, bouche bée. Il pinça les lèvres. Alors ça allait être comme ça, maintenant ? Sa femme allait lui remettre sa faute sous le nez à la moindre contrariété ? Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose, le médicomage le devança.

\- Fleur, écoutez-moi ! Il s'agit de la survie de votre enfant. Ne vous en souciez-vous donc pas ?

\- Comment osez-vous ! Pour qui…

La jeune femme se tut. Son mari vint pour dire quelque chose, mais un seul regard de Fleur suffit à le faire taire. Elle fit brusquement volte-face et leur tourna le dos. Le jeune homme poussa un léger soupir avant de reporter son attention sur le médicomage.

\- Votre femme est-elle sujette à des changements d'humeur, dernièrement ? Se plaint-elle de douleurs plus ou moins vives ? Va-t-elle souvent uriner ? Est-elle plus impatiente ? Se renferme-t-elle sur elle-même ? Fait-elle souvent de l'insomnie ? Vomit-elle ? Se repose-t-elle assez ?

Le trentenaire était quelque peu étourdi par cette rafale de questions. Il prit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

\- Elle est plutôt d'humeur taciturne. Elle refuse tout contact… Hum physique… Je crois qu'elle vit mal cette grossesse, ou tout du moins différemment de celles des filles. Elle dort mal, mais elle mange normalement… Si vous croyez que Fleur se plaint, lorsqu'elle a mal, vous la connaissez mal, Monsieur Kylian. Elle le fait lorsqu'elle croit que je ne la vois pas. Elle perd plus facilement patience, mais il faut dire qu'elle a de la difficulté à supporter sa propre respiration. Elle a peur. Je crois qu'elle se sent coupable, d'avoir ignoré la présence de notre fils pendant plusieurs semaines.

\- Le sentiment de culpabilité est normal chez une femme ayant vécu ou vivant un déni de grossesse. La pression de l'entourage, qui se demande pourquoi elle ne l'a pas remarqué, joue beaucoup sur ce ressenti. Vous-même, en tant que père pouvez ressentir ce sentiment. Si j'ai bien compris, vous étiez loin de chez vous pendant quelques semaines. Revenir d'une mission et apprendre que son épouse est enceinte ne doit pas être chose aisée. Cela doit apporter plusieurs questionnements.

Le rouquin acquiesça. Il est vrai que lorsqu'il l'avait appris, il s'était posé mille et une questions. Doutant même de la fidélité de son épouse, alors que c'était lui qui avait fauté. William vint pour répondre au docteur, lorsqu'il entendit Fleur gémir de douleur. Il se leva d'un bond et la rejoignit en quelques enjambées. Même si elle tenta de le repousser, le trentenaire insista pour la soutenir.

\- Fleur, venez-vous allonger sur la table. Madame Weasley…

Fleur ne sembla pas entendre la demande du médicomage, alors Bill la guida jusqu'à la table d'examen. Le couple riva leur regard sur l'écran, où s'afficherait bientôt leur garçon. Fleur agrippa avec force la main du jeune homme. Ce dernier l'étreignit doucement. Le médicomage semblait marmonner dans sa barbe, rendant nerveux le rouquin.

\- Fleur, m'écoutez-vous ?

\- _Hum ? Non, vous disiez ? Louis va bien ? Je veux seulement savoir s'il va bien._

\- Vos deux cœurs battent rapidement et…

\- _Est-ce qu'il va bien ?_

\- Je vais vous garder en observation pendant une semaine. Une simple mesure préventive. Votre fils semble placé bien bas. Normalement, il devrait commencer à se placer, mais pas autant… Le col est effacé, ce qui ne devrait pas être le cas à ce stade-ci de la grossesse.

\- _Il y a des risques qu'il… Que…_

William traduisait ce que son épouse disait au Docteur Kylian. Lorsque son épouse se redressa légèrement, il la regarda. Un coup d'œil vers elle lui suffit à comprendre sa crainte, même si elle n'arrivait pas à l'exprimer.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a des risques qu'il… Qu'il ne survive pas, s'il naît ce soir ?

\- Pas avec tous nos sortilèges et nos techniques modernes pour le garder en vie. Je vais garder votre femme ici. Si je lui permets de retourner à Cornouailles, je sais qu'elle ne restera pas alitée. Ici, elle sera surveillée et encadrée. Cela me permettra aussi de garder un œil sur ce petit bonhomme qui semble bien pressé de venir au monde. Je vais demander à Claire s'il est possible de préparer une chambre à votre épouse.

Mike Kylian sortit rapidement de la pièce pour aller voir sa secrétaire. William et Fleur se retrouvèrent seuls pendant quelques instants. L'air stoïque de son épouse ne le dupa pas. Il s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre contre lui.

\- _Fleur, ça va aller…_ Je vais aller à la maison, te préparer un léger bagage.

Lorsque le médecin revint pour annoncer qu'une chambre individuelle était libre pour accueillir la jeune femme, Bill les accompagna avant de partir pour la Chaumière aux Coquillages.

Il revint, quelques instants plus tard avec le bagage de sa femme. Par la suite, il repartit. Lorsqu'il arriva au Terrier, les fillettes dormaient déjà. William se laissa tomber sur la chaise de la table à manger et soupira en passant une main sur son visage. Arthur et Molly arrivèrent sur ses entrefaites.

\- Bill ! Fleur n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Non, le Docteur Kylian a choisi de la garder à l'hôpital par mesure préventive. A priori, elle devrait en sortir vendredi prochain, si tout va bien. Il n'y a pas de risque qu'elle perde Louis, mais il aimerait éviter qu'il naisse avant le terme et pour cela, elle doit se reposer. Ce qu'elle est incapable de faire à la maison.

\- Tu vas mettre Victoire et Dominique au courant ?

\- Elles doivent savoir où est leur mère, même si elles ne comprennent pas vraiment.

\- Reste à dormir, tu leur parleras demain. Fleur est une femme forte, n'en doute pas, fiston. Elle est d'un entêtement sans nom, mais elle sait ce qu'elle doit faire. Le bien-être des enfants passera toujours avant le sien.

Le rouquin accepta le verre de whisky Pur-Feu que lui proposait son père et le but rapidement, avant d'obéir à ses parents.

.

.

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis l'admission de Fleur à Sainte-Mangouste. William avait passé sa fin de semaine entre l'hôpital et la maison pour s'occuper de ses enfants. Dans une courte missive adressée à Gabrielle, il l'avait mise au courant de la situation. Le lundi suivant son hospitalisation concordait aussi avec la fête de l'amour. Le conjureur de sorts avait informé la sœur de sa femme de son envie de lui faire une surprise. Ce fut pourquoi Gabrielle, William et les enfants partirent pour l'hôpital en Portoloin.

Dominique fut la première à se rendre jusqu'à sa mère. Fleur se pencha légèrement pour la faire grimper sur le lit. Bill ne put s'empêcher de secouer la tête. Tout compte fait, il aurait peut-être dû la laisser se reposer. Victoire, quant à elle, grimpa d'elle-même dans le lit à grands coups de :

\- Je suis une grande fille moi ! Je suis capable toute seule moi ! T'as vu maman ?

\- Bravo, ma puce. Maman est fière de toi.

Bill s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa doucement.

\- _Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, mon amour_

\- _À toi aussi, Fleur._ Puisque tu n'es pas à la maison et comme tu ne peux pas aller au restaurant, le restaurant viendra à toi ou plutôt la nourriture maison ! _Gabrielle, viens._

Gabrielle entra dans la pièce. À voir le sourire sur le visage de son épouse, William était fier de lui.

\- _Gabrielle ! Que fais-tu ici ? Je croyais que tu étais à l'étranger pour le travail !_

- _Je suis revenue hier. J'ai voulu prendre de tes nouvelles, mais William m'a devancée. Mère n'est pas au courant, si tu te poses la question._

- _Tu devrais être avec Mikola, pour la Saint-Valentin._

 _-_ _Mon fiancé peut très bien se passer de moi pour quelques heures. La famille avant tout, Fleur. Tu ne vas pas passer la journée seule à te morfondre. Comment va mon neveu aujourd'hui ?_

\- _D'après les infirmières, très bien. Il est relativement calme et j'avoue que ça me donne un certain répit._

\- Mama, mama ! Pas parler ! Manger !

Fleur éclata de rire face à l'air autoritaire de la benjamine. Gabrielle en profita pour placer les aliments sur la petite table qui meublait la chambre. William s'approcha de son épouse pour l'aider à se lever.

\- Il ne faut pas prendre de risque, Fleur.

\- Je suis encore capable de marcher, tu sais…

William fit le sourd d'oreille. Tout le monde s'assit à la table et le rouquin prit la benjamine sur ses genoux. Tandis que la petite famille mangea, Victoire regarda son père. Un message silencieux semblait passer entre le père et la fille. William lança un rapide regard à Gabrielle qui hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

Lorsque les fillettes eurent terminé de manger, leur tante les entraîna hors de la pièce. Bien qu'inutilement, le conjureur de sorts se sentait un peu anxieux. Ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour faire sa demande, mais il tenait à la faire maintenant. Il ne savait pas ce qu'allait apporter les prochains jours ni les prochaines semaines. Cependant, il savait ce qu'il voulait dans les prochains mois. Il voulait retrouver sa femme. Puis lui donner - leur donner- espoir que tout était derrière eux.

\- Fleur, j'aimerais que tu m'écoutes attentivement. Ne dis rien tout de suite, je t'en conjure. Les trois derniers mois n'ont pas été facile. Les événements se sont enchaînés et même si nous nous sommes un peu retrouvés par moment, nous nous sommes surtout perdus. Nous ne savons pas où demain nous mènera. Cependant, je sais que c'est avec toi que je veux poursuivre le chemin que nous prenons. C'est avec toi et avec les enfants, Ma Fleur, que je veux avancer sur ce sentier. Nos certitudes sont ébranlées en ce moment. La seule que j'aie, c'est que je t'aime. Alors, Fleur Isabelle Delacour, je te demande, bien humblement, de bien vouloir accepter de redevenir ma femme.

William sortit un écrin de sa poche et posa un genou au sol, devant son épouse. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il n'avait d'yeux que pour la femme en face de lui. Même si elle avait l'air épuisé, les années ne semblaient pas avoir d'emprise sur son apparence. Il se perdit un instant dans ses yeux bleus, brillants de larmes. Un sourire étira doucement ses lèvres, la rendant encore plus belle.

\- _William… Je… Oui. Bien sûr que oui._

Le rouquin prit sa main et y glissa la bague. Elle était loin d'être éclatante, mais elle était d'une magnifique teinte bleutée. William n'avait pas pu résister à l'acheter lorsqu'il était passé devant la bijouterie d'un commerçant Cracmol. Elle remplacerait à merveille la toute première bague, qu'il lui avait peut-être passé trop tôt. Bill prit sa femme dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

Lorsque Gabrielle revint dans la chambre, quelques instants plus tard, Victoire se précipita vers ses parents. Elle sautillait autour d'eux.

\- Maman a dit oui ? Maman a dit oui ? Ça veut dire qu'elle va revenir à la maison ? Minique, maman elle a dit oui ! Maman elle a dit oui ! Papa, maman elle a dit oui ?

Le jeune homme allait répondre, lorsque Fleur se pencha, avec difficulté, lui semblait-il pour répondre à l'aînée.

\- Oui, maman elle a dit oui. Cependant, je ne reviens pas tout de suite à la maison, ma puce. Maman doit prendre soin de ton petit frère. Il n'est pas encore né, mais il est encore petit…

\- Mais alors tu reviens quand ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Ne pleure pas, Vic. Maman va revenir…

\- _Tout de suite !_

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, mettant presque fin aux cris de la fillette.

\- Moi, je veux maman à la maison ! Minique aussi. Pas vrai ?

La petite rousse hocha la tête pour soutenir sa grande sœur. Le Docteur Kylian entra sur ces entrefaites. Gabrielle s'éclipsa à nouveau avec Dominique et Victoire, malgré les protestations de cette dernière.

\- Bonjour à vous ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

\- Bien, merci. Cela veut-il dire que je peux rentrer chez moi ? Mes enfants s'ennuient de leur mère et j'ai hâte de retrouver mes repères et de pouvoir bouger.

\- Après consultation avec les infirmières, vous pourrez rentrer à Cornouailles, lundi prochain. Nous voulons nous assurer qu'il n'y a pas de risques. Cependant, à la moindre douleur, vous allez devoir revenir ici.

William se permit d'intervenir. Il s'avança vers le médicomage et regarda son épouse avant de parler.

\- Pourquoi la garder encore une semaine ? Par mesure préventive encore ? Je sais que vous souhaitez son bien et celui de Louis, mais je peux très bien prendre soin de ma femme et de mon fils… Fleur semble rayonnante. Elle est bien, lorsqu'elle est entourée de sa famille.

\- Monsieur Weasley, il s'agit du protocole. Les douleurs de votre femme sont encore présentes. L'effacement du col de l'utérus semble être au statu quo pour l'instant, mais mon équipe et moi-même souhaitons nous assurer qu'elle ne craint plus rien jusqu'à la date prévue d'accouchement. Je suis certain que vous comprenez.

\- Oui, je comprends.

\- Fleur doit se reposer, elle est restée debout longtemps aujourd'hui. Vous allez pouvoir revenir plus tard, William. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous prenons soin de votre épouse.

Sur ses derniers mots, le médicomage sortit de la chambre. William serra sa femme dans ses bras et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de se pencher vers son ventre pour y poser un léger baiser ainsi qu'une caresse.

\- Louis Alastor Weasley, tu restes calme. Nous avons hâte de te voir, mais il te reste encore dix semaines à être dans ce ventre. Restes-y. Toi, Fleur va te reposer. Je reviendrai dans la semaine. _Je t'aime._

.

.

Les jours passèrent et William vint chercher Fleur le lundi suivant. Cependant, moins d'une semaine plus tard, elle dut y retourner. Puis, quelques jours après son retour à l'hôpital, Bill reçut un hibou express du médicomage. La Française était en train d'accoucher et il était impossible d'éviter ce qui se passait. Le conjureur de sorts avaient laissé en vitesse les filles à sa mère. Les heures étaient passées, sans que la situation n'évolue. Les douleurs persistaient, mais Louis semblait vouloir rester encore quelques temps dans le ventre de sa mère.

La nuit tombait et depuis des heures, la blonde damnait son mari à tous les feux de l'enfer, le prenant pour responsable de tous les maux du monde. À un moment, elle lui avait crié de sortir de cette pièce. Il en avait profité pour écrire à la va-vite un message express à la famille Delacour. Il était temps de mettre les conflits de côté. Il s'agissait de la vie de Fleur et de Louis. Il s'agissait de la naissance d'un petit être bien pressé de venir les rencontrer. Il avait attendu encore quelques minutes avant de retourner dans la pièce pour soutenir son épouse. Le temps lui semblait sans fin.


	24. POV 10 Fleur

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Voici le dixième point de vue de Fleur Delacour-Weasley.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je profite de l'occasion pour vous annoncer que la dernière publication aura lieu le... _Ah non. Je ne vous le dirai pas. Vous verrez bien ^^_

Je tiens aussi - et encore- à remercier ma formidable correctrice, relectrice, amie _alias_ mon héroïne à la cape bleue : Mrs Brunette. (Faites un tour sur son profil, si le coeur vous en dit)

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, c'est toujours apprécié.

Bisous,

Jess-Lili

* * *

La famille arriva au Terrier par la cheminée. La cacophonie des conversations arriva jusqu'à leurs oreilles. À peine sortis de la cheminée, que Molly Weasley se dirigea vers les nouveaux invités.

\- Juste à temps pour rencontrer la petite Molly ! Elle est née pendant que vous étiez partis. Allez, venez, venez. Comment allez-vous ? Votre séjour chez les parents de Fleur s'est bien passé ?

Molly parlait sans vraiment attendre de réponses. La petite famille la suivit, rejoignant tout le monde dans le salon. Il s'extasiait devant la nouvelle Weasley qui venait rejoindre le clan. Elle avait les cheveux roux foncés de sa mère et les yeux bruns de son père. Âgée de quelques semaines seulement, elle dormait dans un couffin, descendu dans la pièce à vivre pour l'occasion. Victoire, Dominique se précipitèrent sur Teddy et James pour jouer, sous la tendre supervision de Ronald. Fleur regardait les enfants du coin de l'œil, tout en portant une main à son ventre.

\- Il ne manque plus que Charlie, il devrait arriver dans quelques instants.

Tandis que chacun prenait des nouvelles des uns et des autres, la voix de Charlie se fit entendre. Fleur vit William et ses frères, en excluant Ron puisqu'il s'occupait de la surveillance des enfants, se diriger vers l'entrée, lorsque le cri de sa belle-mère arriva à leur oreille. Quelques minutes plus tard, Charlie arriva, tenant la main à une jeune femme. Les autres suivaient. Le dresseur de dragons semblait expliquer quelque chose.

\- Je ne pouvais pas venir hier, puisque je suis allé chez...

Fleur se tourna vers la nouvelle venue et la détailla du regard. Lorsqu'elle réussit à la reconnaître, elle s'exclama dans sa langue natale avant de se diriger vers elle pour lui faire la bise.

\- _Anaelle ? La petite Anaelle Picard ? Tu étais à Beauxbâtons presqu'en même temps que ma sœur Gabrielle. Tu dois avoir dix-neuf ans, maintenant ?_

La jeune femme hocha simplement la tête. La brunette se racla la gorge avant de parler.

\- _Fleur… Bonjour… Oui, c'est ça..._

\- Tu es certaine que tu n'es pas une dragonne ayant pris du polynectar ?

La future mère esquissa un sourire face à la remarque de George. Anaelle semblait vouloir se cacher sous terre. Son mari s'approcha de la nouvelle venue.

\- George, évite de la faire fuir alors qu'elle vient d'arriver. Anabelle, enchanté, je m'appelle Bill. Tu connais mon épouse ?

\- C'est Anaelle, pas Anabelle. Appelez-moi Ana. Je… hum… J'allais à l'école avec sa sœur.

Un silence inconfortable sembla s'installer dans la cuisine. Jusqu'au moment où Victoire s'approcha de la jeune femme. La fillette attira l'attention de la brunette.

\- Tu fais de la magie toi ? Moi oui ! Tu veux voir ? Moi, c'est Victoire et elle, c'est Minique. Mais elle ne fait pas de magie, elle. Parce qu'elle est trop petite. Lui, c'est Teddy et un jour, il sera mon namoureux. Le petit là-bas, c'est James et elle dans le lit, c'est Molly. Mais pas mamie Molly. Elle, c'est cousine Molly et dans le ventre de maman, il y a Louis. Tu sais comment il est arrivé là, toi ?

Fleur regarda Anaelle se diriger vers les enfants en souriant. Avec sa baguette, elle leur montra quelques petits sortilèges, avant de sortir des peluches en forme de dragons de son sac. À cet instant, elle lui faisait penser à Charlie. À cette vitesse, les chambres des fillettes allaient être envahies de peluches.

Fleur s'était finalement assise. C'était peut-être seulement une impression, mais cette grossesse semblait plus pénible que les autres. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, lorsque son mari se pencha vers elle pour savoir si tout allait bien. Lorsqu'il effleura son ventre par-dessus son chandail, la jeune femme retint un frisson.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, William. Louis va très bien.

\- Fleur…

\- Mais puisque je te dis que tout va bien ! Arrête de me prendre pour une poupée de verre, par Morgane !

Plusieurs visages se tournèrent vers eux. La blonde avait haussé la voix, exaspérée par l'inquiétude de son mari. Il voulait bien faire, mais il en faisait trop. Lorsqu'il l'embrassa, Fleur secoua légèrement la tête avant de se lever. Dominique pleurait en demandant sa mère, lui offrant une bonne raison de sortir de la pièce. La mère de famille garda la benjamine longtemps dans ses bras, pour la réconforter. Elle lui chuchotait des mots dans sa langue natale en faisant les cent pas. Peu à peu la petite rousse se calma et s'endormit dans les bras de sa mère.

La journée passa rapidement. Peu après dîner, la famille Weasley s'installa dans le salon, où l'arbre de Noël brillait de mille feux. Charlie se leva et prit la main d'Anaelle.

\- Avant que ne commence les réjouissances, j'aimerais vous informer d'une nouvelle importante. Hier, je suis allé chez mes beaux-parents pour Noël. Par la même occasion, j'ai demandé à Ana de devenir Madame Anaelle Weasley et elle a accepté. Le mariage aura lieu à la fin du mois d'août, permettant ainsi à ma compagne de terminer sa formation de dresseuse de dragons.

Alors que tout le monde félicitait les nouveaux fiancés, Fleur vit Molly pincer les lèvres. Elle ne savait pas si elle désapprouvait l'âge de la jeune Française ou si elle était découragée parce que son fils épousait une Française. William fut le premier à prendre la parole après cette annonce.

\- Bienvenue dans la famille Weasley, Anaelle. J'espère que Charlie prendra soin de toi.

\- Je répète ma question : Tu es certaine que tu n'es pas une dragonne ayant pris du polynectar ? Venant de Charlie, ça ne m'étonnerait pas, tu sais…

\- Non, je ne suis pas une dragonne. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas détruire la maison en crachant du feu ou en l'écrasant de tout mon poids.

Anaelle sembla prendre confiance en elle, puisqu'elle ne laissa pas le temps à Charlie de répondre. Fleur approuvait silencieusement son intervention. Elle devait apprendre à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds. C'était, d'après elle, primordial pour survivre à certains membres de la famille. La blonde en avait souvent fait les frais au début de sa relation avec William. Dommage qu'il eut fallu l'attaque de son mari pour que cela arrête.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers la jeune brune qui venait de parler. Un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres. Elle semblait fière de sa répartie. Lorsque Charlie rit, tout le monde fit de même. Les enfants attirèrent bientôt l'attention des adultes sur la remise des cadeaux. Les cris de joie et de surprise retentirent dans la demeure. Louis semblait vouloir participer aux réjouissances, puisqu'elle sentit plusieurs coups dans son ventre. Esquissant un petit sourire, elle prit la main de son époux et la posa sur son ventre.

\- Fleur, William, j'ai une surprise pour vous ou plutôt pour mon neveu. Il est dans la voiture que j'ai louée, je reviens.

Les époux échangèrent un regard surpris. Charlie revint, quelques instants plus tard. Lorsqu'il posa l'objet au sol, Fleur demeura bouche bée, les larmes aux yeux. William, quant à lui, poussa un sifflement admiratif. En face d'eux se trouvait un berceau, sculpté dans le bois, en forme de dragons. En y portant attention, Fleur pouvait presque reconnaître la forme d'un vert gallois. La dragonne qu'elle avait affrontée, il y a quelques années de cela. Elle lança un regard surpris à Charlie.

\- C'est un…

\- Un vert gallois, oui. Si je me rappelle bien, c'est cette bête que tu as affronté lors du tournoi des trois Sorciers.

\- Oui… _C'est magnifique…_

\- Ana m'a aidé un peu, je l'ai sculpté à la main. Je dois bien transmettre ma passion à quelqu'un et ça commence dès le berceau !

\- _Je… Charlie, c'est…_ _Je suis sans mot._

La future mère se leva pour prendre son beau-frère dans ses bras, émue aux larmes. Louis n'était pas né, personne ne savait ce qui pouvait arriver avant le mois d'avril, et il était déjà enseveli de cadeaux. Ce fut sur ce dernier présent que les enfants allèrent dormir. Fleur décida d'en faire tout autant. Elle était épuisée. Elle borda les enfants et alla s'étendre sur le lit. Elle tentait en vain de trouver une position confortable pour dormir. Finalement, vers les onze coups de l'horloge, elle entendit vaguement son époux rentrer dans la chambre. Lorsqu'il posa une main sur son ventre, elle s'endormit profondément.

.

.

La nouvelle année était arrivée depuis quelques semaines déjà, amenant avec elle son lot de promesses. Ginny avait annoncé sa grossesse, Charlie et Anaelle avait finalement passé deux semaines au Royaume-Uni, le rouquin souhaitant faire visiter son pays natal à sa fiancée. Gabrielle filait le parfait amour avec son fiancé. Néanmoins, malgré l'insistance de sa mère - Fleur ne se rappelait plus avoir reçu autant de lettres et de beuglantes de sa part - la jeune femme refusait toujours de lui parler. La rancœur et la colère qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis Apolline étaient presque palpables. Son époux avait tenté de lui parler, mais la jeune Française l'avait envoyé balader sans autre forme de procès. William avait capitulé, face à la hargne qui semblait envahir son époux.

Pour la famille Weasley-Delacour, rien n'allait. Fleur était d'une humeur massacrante. Elle dormait peu, s'occupait des fillettes comme elle le pouvait. Elle essayait que William ne soit pas dérangé lorsqu'il devait obligatoirement travailler sur des dossiers pour Gringotts. La jeune femme faisait les gestes par automatisme. Elle refusait les tentatives de rapprochements de son mari. Mettant entre eux, une distance, une barrière.

Elle portait toute son attention à s'occuper des enfants, à tenter de préparer la chambre de Louis. Toute sa concentration était portée sur son corps. Sur ce corps qu'elle tentait de comprendre. Elle avait l'impression qu'il la trahissait. Le temps passait, la fatigue se ressentait. Pourtant, elle n'en montrait rien, du moins pas devant son mari. Même si elle savait son époux apte à s'occuper de leurs filles, elle tenait mordicus à s'occuper de Dominique, qui avait attrapé un virus qui ne voulait pas partir, malgré les antibiotiques et les potions pour l'aider.

Victoire semblait vouloir tester la patience de ses parents, elle n'écoutait pas, faisait voler autour d'elle tout ce qu'elle pouvait - une fois, cela avait été sa sœur - au grand malheur de ses parents. Fleur s'était fâchée comme rarement auparavant. Victoire faisait profil bas depuis. De plus, depuis quelques jours, Fleur ressentait des sourdes douleurs au bas du dos, qui se transformaient en douleurs plus vives, même si elles étaient passagères. Elle tentait de les camoufler à son époux, grimaçant ou portant la main à son ventre lorsqu'elle pensait qu'il ne le voyait pas. En réalité, elle paniquait. Malgré les potions pour se soulager, les changements de positions lorsqu'elle se reposait, rien n'y faisait.

Néanmoins, son mari semblait l'avoir remarqué, car à son insu, il avait pris rendez-vous avec son gynécomage. C'est pourquoi, cette journée-là, après avoir laissé leurs enfants à Molly, le conjureur de sorts et son épouse se dirigeaient vers l'hôpital pour Sorciers. Le ciel de février était grisâtre, le temps était maussade. Elle avait suivi avec une mauvaise foi évidente son époux. À la veille de sa trentième semaine de grossesse, la Française avait l'impression de porter tout son poids. Après s'être annoncés à Claire, la secrétaire du Docteur Kylian, William tentait de convaincre sa femme de rester assise. Fleur faisait les cent pas en mordillant sa lèvre. Elle marmonnait tout bas les mêmes paroles à répétition.

\- _Louis… Ne me fait pas ça… Ne me fait pas ça, ne me fait pas ça._

Elle sursauta en fonçant dans un objet, qui ne se trouvait pas dans son chemin auparavant. Levant les yeux, elle rencontra deux iris bleus, elle n'avait donc pas percuté quelque chose, mais plutôt quelqu'un. Son époux s'était mis au travers de son chemin pour qu'elle arrête de faire les cent pas comme une lionne en cage.

\- _J'ai peur, William._

\- Fleur, je sais, mais…

\- _Non, tu ne sais pas ! Ce n'est pas toi qui portes cet enfant ! Tu ne peux pas savoir, William Weasley !_

\- Chérie, calme…

\- _Ne me dis pas de me calmer ! Ne me dis surtout pas quoi faire !_

Tremblante, la blonde lança un regard noir à son mari, le faisant ainsi taire. Survoltée, la Française allait continuer _,_ lorsque la porte du cabinet s'ouvrit, laissant sortir un couple entre deux âges. Le Docteur Kylian en sortit et l'accompagna jusqu'à Claire, avant de se tourner vers William et Fleur.

\- Bonjour William, merci de m'avoir contacté. Je sais que votre épouse ne l'aurait pas fait sinon. Entrez dans mon bureau.

La jeune femme détestait la façon dont ils avaient de parler d'elle comme si elle n'était pas là ou comme si elle était une enfant qui ne pouvait pas prendre ses propres décisions. Elle poussa un léger grognement de mécontentement avant de rétorquer, avec une certaine mauvaise grâce.

\- Vous savez que je suis là…

\- Votre époux m'a informé dans sa missive que ce n'était pas la première fois. Fleur, vous ne pouvez pas prendre ses signaux à la légère. Il s'agit de la vie de votre fils et de votre vie.

\- C'est passager et…

\- Fleur ! Il s'agit de la vie de notre enfant ! Je te l'avais dit, tu aurais dû venir dès la première fois !

\- Tu n'avais pas à prendre rendez-vous sans m'en parler avant, comme tu l'as fait ! Tu aimes bien faire des choses dans mon dos, de toute façon…

La jeune femme ignora ostensiblement la douleur qui passa dans le regard de son époux. Elle savait que c'était un coup bas, de lui remettre sa faute sous le nez, mais elle détestait cette manie qu'il avait de faire des choses sans lui en parler. Ce n'était pas du tout la même circonstance, mais elle lui en voulait. Fleur croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, en grimaçant d'inconfort.

\- Fleur, écoutez-moi ! Il s'agit de la survie de votre enfant. Ne vous en souciez-vous donc pas ?

\- Comment osez-vous ! Pour qui…

Fleur se tut, outrée. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il celui-là pour se permettre d'insinuer qu'elle ne souhaitait pas le bien-être de son enfant ? Bien sûr, elle ne voulait que son bien ! La jeune femme pinça les lèvres pour retenir un commentaire acerbe. Cependant, elle se leva brusquement et dévisagea longuement le médicomage et son mari. Un seul regard suffit pour ordonner à son mari de ne rien dire. Elle tenta de retenir les larmes qui lui venaient aux yeux. Ses deux précédentes grossesses s'étaient passées sans anicroche. Pourquoi fallait-il que celle-ci soit différente ? Elle tourna le dos aux deux hommes et renifla de façon peu élégante. Les mains appuyées sur le rebord de la fenêtre, elle prenait de longues respirations. Du bout des lèvres, à voix basse, en ignorant les hommes, elle parla à Louis.

 _\- Louis, je sais que j'ai commencé mon rôle de maman d'une bien drôle de façon. J'ai douté lorsque j'ai appris ta présence dans mon ventre. Je ne savais pas si j'allais pouvoir t'aimer correctement. Je m'en veux, tu sais ? Mais je ne savais pas comment réagir. Il y a eu plusieurs événements depuis et je sais que tu as ressenti tous mes sentiments. J'en suis désolée, fiston… J'aimerais que tu restes dans mon ventre encore quelques semaines, c'est trop tôt pour que je puisse plonger mes yeux bleus dans les tiens de la même teinte. Je suis persuadée que tu sauras me faire aimer le bleu avec une intensité nouvelle… Maman, Papa, Victoire et Dominique t'attendent avec impatience, mais nous pouvons bien attendre encore, question d'avoir un nouveau bébé en santé et plein de vie…_ _Tu sais, Louis, Maman va t'aimer. Elle va te trouver magnifique, elle va te serrer dans ses bras et te chuchoter des mots dans sa langue natale parce qu'elle est d'une mélodie sans nom… Maman va t'aimer, oui. Maman ne va plus jamais douter de ta présence. Maman espère être une bonne mère, encore une fois. Maman a peur… Reste dans mon ventre et…_

Fleur laissa fuser un petit glapissement. Elle se plia presqu'en deux, sous l'intensité de la douleur. Elle se redressa lentement, la douleur étant partie aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit son mari l'aider à se rendre jusqu'à la table d'examen.

Une fois cela fait, Fleur riva son regard sur l'écran. Avant que le médicomage mette le produit pour réussir à faire l'échographie, elle posa avec douceur une main sur son ventre, tentant d'insuffler de la force à son fils. Il devait rester là. Il y était en sécurité. La jeune femme avait douté, lorsqu'elle avait appris la nouvelle. Elle avait douté de pouvoir l'aimer avec la même intensité que pour ses deux filles. Cependant, à cet instant précis, elle savait qu'elle allait l'aimer de ton son cœur. Elle voulait sentir son petit corps chaud contre son sein. Elle voulait surtout qu'il naisse à terme et oublier ce déni. Élever son fils, l'aimer, le cajoler...

Elle refoula avec peine les larmes qui lui venaient aux yeux. Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Elle ferma un instant les yeux et agrippa la main de son époux qui la serra en retour. Elle était tellement concentrée sur l'écran, qu'elle sursauta lorsque la voix de son médecin arriva à ses oreilles.

\- Fleur, m'écoutez-vous ?

\- _Hum ? Non, vous disiez ? Louis va bien ? Je veux seulement savoir s'il va bien._

\- Vos cœurs battent rapidement et…

\- _Est-ce qu'il va bien ?_

\- Je vais vous garder en observation pendant une semaine. Une simple mesure préventive. Votre fils semble placé bien bas. Normalement, il devrait commencer à se placer, mais pas autant… Le col est effacé, ce qui ne devrait pas être le cas à ce stade-ci de la grossesse.

\- _Est-ce qu'il y a des risques qu'il… Que…_

Fleur était inquiète et commençait à sentir une pointe de culpabilité lui étreindre le cœur. Elle ne pensait pas au médecin qui ne comprenait peut-être pas ce qu'elle disait. Elle se redressa légèrement. Un seul regard vers son époux suffit à ce qu'il la comprenne.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a des risques qu'il… Qu'il ne survive pas, s'il naît ce soir ?

\- Pas avec tous nos sortilèges et nos techniques pour le garder en vie. Je vais garder votre femme ici. Si je lui permets de retourner à Cornouailles, je sais qu'elle ne restera pas alitée. Ici, elle sera surveillée et encadrée. Cela me permettra aussi de garder un œil sur ce petit homme qui semble bien pressé de venir au monde. Je vais demander à Claire s'il est possible de préparer une chambre à votre épouse.

Fleur avait tenté de garder un air neutre, stoïque. Cependant, au regard que lui lançait son époux, elle savait bien qu'il n'était pas dupe. Son air faussement impassible ne le trompait pas. En réalité, la blonde était terrifiée. Son entêtement allait-il causer la perte de son fils ou sa naissance prématurée ? Bien sûr, le Docteur Kylian avait parlé de cette possibilité, mais la jeune femme s'était dit que rien n'était pour arriver, que tout allait bien se passer. Après tout, elle n'en était pas à sa première grossesse et même si celle-ci avait été un peu spéciale, elle croyait encore que tout allait s'arranger. Le médicomage voulait la garder un peu, pour la surveiller - comme si elle avait besoin d'une surveillance constante - et ensuite, elle allait rentrer à la Chaumière aux Coquillages et vivre la fin de sa grossesse au calme, chez elle.

.

.

Aussi rapidement que la décision s'était prise, Fleur avait été admise à Ste-Mangouste. Malgré les visites qu'elle recevait, la jeune femme trouvait le temps long et cela ne faisait que trois jours qu'elle y était. Le détachement était difficile, pour la blonde. William avait expliqué que Maman devait rester à l'hôpital pour se reposer et qu'elle allait revenir rapidement à la maison, mais la mère de famille ne savait pas si les fillettes avaient réellement compris ce que cela signifiait.

Le va-et-vient incessant dans sa chambre rendait la jeune femme taciturne. Elle comprenait très bien que c'était pour la survie de son fils qu'elle devait accepter d'être palpée, touchée. C'était pour lui qu'elle subissait les prises de sang, les échographies et la palpation de son ventre. Cependant, cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'elle acceptait d'être presque cloué à ce lit. C'est à peine si elle pouvait faire trois pas à l'extérieur de la chambre, sans qu'une infirmière vienne lui dire de faire attention ou de retourner dans son lit. Elle avait besoin de se dégourdir les jambes, pour enlever la lourdeur qu'elle semblait sentir s'accumuler dans celles-ci. Fleur soupira, tandis qu'un coup discret était frappé à la porte de sa chambre. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, en découvrant l'identité de ses visiteurs.

\- Mama !

Dominique fut la première à se rendre jusqu'à sa mère. La jeune femme se pencha légèrement pour la faire grimper sur le lit, en levant les yeux au ciel lorsque son mari s'approcha en secouant la tête. Victoire, quant à elle, grimpa d'elle-même dans le lit à grands coups de :

\- Je suis une grande fille moi ! Je suis capable toute seule moi ! T'as vu maman ?

\- Bravo, ma puce. Maman est fière de toi.

Fleur lui ébouriffa les cheveux, avant d'embrasser William doucement.

\- _Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, mon amour_

\- _À toi aussi, Fleur._ Puisque tu n'es pas à la maison et comme tu ne peux pas aller au restaurant, le restaurant viendra à toi ou plutôt la nourriture maison ! _Gabrielle, viens._

Fleur lança un regard lumineux vers la nouvelle arrivante. Gabrielle entra dans la chambre, un plat dans les mains.

\- _Gabrielle ! Que fais-tu ici ? Je croyais que tu étais à l'étranger pour le travail !_

- _Je suis revenue hier. J'ai voulu prendre de tes nouvelles, mais William m'a devancée. Mère n'est pas au courant, si tu te poses la question._

- _Tu devrais être avec Mikola, pour la Saint-Valentin._

 _-_ _Mon fiancé peut très bien se passer de moi pour quelques heures. La famille avant tout, Fleur. Tu ne vas pas passer la journée seule à te morfondre. Comment va mon neveu aujourd'hui ?_

\- _D'après les infirmières, très bien. Il est relativement calme et j'avoue que ça me donne un certain répit._

\- Mama, mama ! Pas parler ! Manger !

Fleur éclata de rire face à l'air autoritaire de la benjamine. Gabrielle en profita pour placer les aliments sur la petite table qui meublait la chambre. William s'approcha de son épouse pour l'aider à se lever. La jeune femme retint un soupir. Elle n'était pas faite en porcelaine, elle était capable de faire trois pas sans tomber.

\- Il ne faut pas prendre de risque, Fleur.

\- Je suis encore capable de marcher, tu sais…

La petite famille s'assit à la table et commença à manger. Victoire regarda sa mère en souriant avant de regarder son père. Lorsque tout le monde eut terminé de manger, Fleur vit Gabrielle partir avec les filles. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de se tourner vers son mari.

\- Fleur, j'aimerais que tu m'écoutes attentivement. Ne dis rien tout de suite, je t'en conjure.

La jeune femme pâlit en entendant les mots de son époux. Il avait dit presque les mêmes paroles, quelques semaines plus tôt et ce qu'il avait à lui dire à ce moment-là n'avait rien de rassurant. Cependant, elle ne l'interrompit pas et le laissa poursuivre.

\- Les trois derniers mois n'ont pas été facile. Les événements se sont enchaînés et même si nous nous sommes un peu retrouvés par moment, nous nous sommes aussi perdus. Nous ne savons pas où demain nous mènera. Cependant, je sais que c'est avec toi que je veux poursuivre le chemin que nous prenons. C'est avec toi et avec les enfants, Ma Fleur, que je veux avancer sur ce sentier. Nos certitudes sont ébranlées en ce moment. La seule que j'aie, c'est que je t'aime. Alors, Fleur Isabelle Delacour, je te demande bien humblement, de bien vouloir accepter de redevenir ma femme.

Avec une certaine surprise, Fleur le vit sortir un petit écrin de sa poche. Lorsqu'il s'agenouilla devant elle, la jeune femme sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux. Un sourire étira presque aussitôt son visage fatigué.

\- _William… Je… Oui. Bien sûr que oui._

Le rouquin prit sa main et y glissa la bague. Elle était loin d'être éclatante, mais elle était d'une magnifique teinte bleutée. Fleur trouvait que sa couleur ressemblait à celle des yeux de son époux. Bill prit sa femme dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

Lorsque Gabrielle revint dans la chambre, quelques instants plus tard, Victoire se précipita vers ses parents.

\- Maman a dit oui ? Maman a dit oui ? Ça veut dire qu'elle va revenir à la maison ? Minique, maman elle a dit oui ! Maman elle a dit oui ! Papa, maman elle a dit oui ?

Fleur se pencha difficilement pour être à la hauteur de la petite blonde. Victoire avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- Oui, maman elle a dit oui. Cependant, je ne reviens pas tout de suite à la maison, ma puce. Maman doit prendre soin de ton petit frère. Il n'est pas encore né, mais il est encore petit…

\- Mais alors tu reviens quand ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Ne pleure pas, Vic. Maman va revenir…

\- _Tout de suite !_

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, mettant presque fin aux cris de la fillette. Fleur se redressa rapidement, aidée de son époux.

\- Moi, je veux maman à la maison ! Minique aussi. Pas vrai ?

La petite rousse hocha la tête pour soutenir sa grande sœur. Le Docteur Kylian entra sur ces entrefaites. Gabrielle s'éclipsa à nouveau avec Dominique et Victoire, malgré les protestations de cette dernière.

\- Bonjour à vous ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

\- Bien, merci. Cela veut-il dire que je peux rentrer chez moi ? Mes enfants s'ennuient de leur mère et j'ai hâte de retrouver mes repères et de pouvoir bouger.

\- Après consultation avec les infirmières, vous pourrez rentrer à Cornouailles, lundi prochain. Nous voulons nous assurer qu'il n'y a pas de risques. Cependant, à la moindre douleur, vous allez devoir revenir ici.

Les yeux de son époux se posa brièvement sur elle, avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

\- Pourquoi la garder encore une semaine ? Par mesure préventive encore ? Je sais que vous souhaitez son bien et celui de Louis, mais je peux très bien prendre soin de ma femme et de mon fils… Fleur semble rayonnante. Elle est bien, lorsqu'elle est entourée de sa famille.

\- Monsieur Weasley, il s'agit du protocole. Les douleurs de votre femme sont encore présentes. L'effacement du col de l'utérus semble être au statu quo pour l'instant, mais mon équipe et moi-même souhaitons nous assurer qu'elle ne craint plus rien jusqu'à la date prévue d'accouchement. Je suis certain que vous comprenez.

\- Oui, je comprends.

\- Fleur doit se reposer, elle est restée debout longtemps aujourd'hui. Vous allez pouvoir revenir plus tard, William. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous prenons soin de votre épouse.

Sur ses derniers mots, le médicomage sortit de la chambre. Les époux s'embrassèrent doucement. Avant de partir, William se pencha pour être à la hauteur de son ventre. La jeune femme frissonna légèrement sous la caresse qu'il y fit.

\- Louis Alastor Weasley, tu restes calme. Nous avons hâte de te voir, mais il te reste encore dix semaines à être dans ce ventre. Restes-y. Toi, Fleur va te reposer. Je reviendrai dans la semaine. _Je t'aime._

.

.

Fleur avait pu retourner à la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Cependant, malgré son repos, les douleurs étaient revenues. Moins d'une semaine après son retour à la maison, William l'avait conduite à l'hôpital à nouveau. Quatre jours après son arrivée à Sainte-Mangouste, la Française avait ressenti de vives douleurs. Elles étaient devenues de plus en plus rapprochées. La jeune femme avait pleuré. Elle avait pesté. Elle avait ordonné à son garçon de rester là, dans son ventre. Elle n'était qu'à un peu plus de trente-deux semaines ! C'était beaucoup trop tôt. Cependant, les médecins n'avaient rien pu faire pour empêcher les contractions. Louis semblait bien décidé à naître en ce dernier jour de février. Fleur avait crié sur son mari. Elle avait fini par lui ordonner de sortir de la pièce. Elle qui avait cru que ce troisième accouchement, même prématuré allait bien se passer, elle était loin de la vérité.


	25. Louis Alastor Weasley

Bonjour à tous !

Voici le cinquième _(et dernier_ ) hors-série d' _Aimerons-nous toujours le bleu ?_

J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il est fort en émotions - Demandez à Mrs Brunette, si vous ne me croyez pas ! Elle a versé des larmes et le corrigeant et en le relisant. _(_ _Je ne suis pas désolée ^^)_

Ce hors-série a été éprouvant un peu à écrire. J'ai dû m'arrêter quelques fois parce que je pleurais x) _(Ouais, je suis une auteure sensible)_

Breeeef, j'espère qu'il vous plaîra et que l'histoire vous plaît en général.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review,

Bisous,

Jess-Lili

* * *

À peine arrivée à trente-deux semaines, Fleur avait donné naissance à un tout petit garçon d'un peu plus d'un kilo et demi. Sans un bruit, il était arrivé par un froid soir de février. Plusieurs heures de poussés douloureuses, qui avait finalement abouties à une césarienne d'urgence et à peine quelques cris de l'enfant. Aussitôt arrivé, aussitôt parti : l'équipe médicale s'était empressée de le prendre et de l'amener à la pouponnière.

À cet instant, alors qu'il aurait dû rester près de la Française, pour lui insuffler du courage, le père de famille était sorti. Il n'avait pas supporté la vue de sa femme affaiblie. Quand elle s'était réveillée, la jeune Française avait crié, elle avait hurlé, elle s'était insurgée contre ce qu'elle croyait être une injustice. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas tenir ce petit être dans ses bras ? Il avait besoin d'elle. Il avait besoin d'entendre une voix familière. On ne pouvait pas lui interdire de voir et de tenir contre son sein l'enfant qu'elle avait porté que trop peu de temps. On ne pouvait pas lui interdire de le nourrir, de le cajoler, de l'aimer.

À bout de force, elle s'était tue. La voix enrouée et brisée à force de crier, elle avait simplement murmuré le prénom de son mari. Ce dernier était rentré dans la chambre. Il l'avait regardé en souriant doucement. Comment pouvait-il sourire dans un moment pareil, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Cependant, il souriait. Il lui avait assuré que Louis était entre bonnes mains, que tous les trois allaient entrer bientôt à la maison. Il s'était approché d'elle et l'avait prise dans ses bras en murmurant que tout irait bien. Sa force tranquille était presque venue à bout de la colère et de l'impuissance de la jeune femme.

William avait eu le temps de réfléchir. S'il montrait sa détresse, cela ne servirait à rien à Fleur. Elle avait besoin de son soutien. Elle entendait les bébés pleurer dans les chambres des nouvelles mamans qui l'entouraient. Elle voyait les visiteurs arriver avec ballons et fleurs, et elle n'avait rien à fêter. Son bébé, même s'il était né sur papier, n'était pas prêt pour ses bras, ses baisers et ses caresses. C'était le début de leur premier défi : son cœur de mère se serrait à l'idée de l'imaginer si petit, sûrement entouré de sortilèges pour l'aider à respirer, à se garder au chaud. La nouvelle mère ne pouvait que sentir son cœur se fendre à l'imaginer en train de se battre pour croître.

Elle ne pouvait empêcher la culpabilité de lui ronger le cœur. Elle avait été imprudente, elle avait ignoré cette grossesse jusqu'à un certain point et le petit garçon qu'elle venait de mettre au monde l'avait ressenti. Le médicomage Kylian était venu la voir quelques fois depuis qu'elle avait accouché, mais elle refusait de sortir de son mutisme. Tout près d'elle, son mari lui avait murmuré à l'oreille que Louis Alastor Weasley avait les yeux bleus. Une nouvelle nuance de bleu venait de rejoindre la famille et Fleur avait senti des larmes couler sur ses joues.

L'infirmière qui avait assisté le gynécomage entra dans la chambre. Fleur lui accorda à peine un morne regard.

\- Les soixante-douze prochaines heures seront décisives. Malgré quelques légères complications, Louis semble tenir bon. Le Docteur Kylian croit pouvoir vous donner votre congé d'ici quelques jours. Nous devons encore nous assurer que vous ne courrez aucun danger post accouchement.

Fleur tournait résolument le dos à son interlocutrice. Les lèvres pincées, elle retenait les nouvelles larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Le cri de colère qu'elle eut envie de pousser se transforma en faible gémissement. Comment cette personne osait-elle lui parler de retour à la maison ? C'était impossible ! Elle resterait ici jour et nuit sur une chaise inconfortable s'il le fallait, mais elle n'allait en aucun cas abandonner son bébé à nouveau. Il avait besoin de sa mère ! Il devait la sentir. Que faisait ces médicomages du premier contact peau à peau entre le nouveau-né et la mère ? Le premier allaitement, le premier léger baiser posé sur le crâne du poupon ? Ils ne pouvaient lui refuser ! C'était primordial. Résolue, la semi-Vélane vint pour se lever, mais son mari l'en empêcha. Le regard noir qu'elle lui offrit, ne le fit pas bouger.

\- Fleur, tu dois rester alitée. Tu dois reprendre des forces. Pour l'instant, il ne sert à rien de monter sur tes grands hippogriffes. Notre fils est entre de bonnes mains.

\- Vous ne serez d'aucune utilité dans votre état d'agitation actuel. Votre enfant a besoin de calme pour reprendre des forces. Il restera au service de néonatalogie pendant huit semaines, peut-être plus, peut-être moins. Tout dépendra de sa force. Après les trois prochains jours, vous pourrez sûrement aller le voir. Si vous êtes plus calme.

Pour qui se prenait cette femme ? On ne pouvait lui interdire de voir l'enfant qu'elle venait de mettre au monde ! La nouvelle mère avait l'impression de vivre un autre cuisant échec. Après deux accouchements par voie naturelle, elle n'avait pu mener à bien et à terme cette grossesse. Elle ne pouvait même pas voir l'enfant qu'elle avait porté dans son ventre pendant trente-deux semaines. Peu lui importait son état de faiblesse, son état de fatigue. Elle voulait le voir !

Fleur tremblait dans les bras de son époux, qui tentait de la rassurer comme il le pouvait. Quand elle commença à se débattre dans les bras de son époux, William la laissa lui frapper le torse. Cependant, il lui prit rapidement les poignets dans ses mains. Son agitation fit grimacer la jeune femme. La douleur à son ventre se rappela à elle. Son cœur s'emballait. La médicomage se tenait prête à lui donner un calmant. Le jeune homme chuchota doucement, pour ne pas la brusquer.

\- Fleur, _regarde-moi._ Regarde-moi, chérie.

Après plusieurs minutes de panique, où la jeune femme hurla à son mari que tout était de faute, elle s'arrêta, épuisée. William avait refusé l'aide proposée par l'infirmière. Il lui avait jeté un regard sombre, lorsqu'elle était restée sur le pas de la pièce, prête à intervenir. Quand la nouvelle mère braqua son regard dans le sien, le rouquin eut de la difficulté à retenir ses larmes. Son épouse avait l'air complètement démunie, épuisée, perdue. Ses yeux bleus étaient brillants de larmes contenues.

\- Ma Fleur, je sais que ce n'est pas facile, de garder son calme, mais tu dois essayer. _Pour Louis._ Concentre-toi sur mes yeux, chérie. T'énerver ne servira à rien. Absolument à rien.

Fleur le fixa dans les yeux. Peu à peu, elle sembla s'apaiser. William lâcha ses poignets et la serra contre lui. Il posa un baiser sur son front, avant de se tourner vers la Médicomage, qui n'avait toujours pas quitté la chambre. Il poussa un soupir.

\- Monsieur Weasley, le Docteur Kylian aimerait vous dire deux mots seul à seul.

William regarda son épouse dans les yeux un long moment, avant de suivre la médicomage jusqu'au bureau de gynécomage. Une fois devant ce dernier, la femme partit. Le nouveau père frappa quelques coups à la porte avant d'entrer.

\- William, félicitations. Dans l'agitation suivant l'accouchement, je n'ai pas eu l'opportunité de vous le dire. Comme Mademoiselle Calgary a dû vous en informer, votre fils devra rester ici pour une durée d'environ huit semaines. Votre femme pourra retourner à votre domicile d'ici deux ou trois jours. Passé le stade des premières soixante-douze premières heures, il vous sera possible de le voir autrement qu'à travers la fenêtre de la pouponnière. Cependant, il vous sera impossible de le tenir. Je sais que Fleur trouve la situation injuste, mais c'est une question de précaution. Si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous montrer où il se trouve. Je dois vous avertir, William, les premières fois causent un choc aux parents. Votre fils est entouré de sortilèges pour l'aider, mais il est aussi intubé. C'est-à-dire que des tubes l'aident à respirer, à être nourri… Les bruits peuvent paraître assourdissants, mais il s'agit simplement d'un moniteur pour permettre d'examiner ses signes vitaux. Il se peut que dans les prochaines heures, sa peau ait une pigmentation jaunâtre. Il s'agit de la jaunisse du nourrisson. Rien de bien grave. C'est très fréquent, surtout chez les bébés nés prématurément. Cette couleur peut perdurer jusqu'à deux mois dans certains cas. Cependant, ce n'est ni contagieux ni dangereux. Il est entre bonnes mains, William.

Le nouveau père regarda le Docteur en secouant légèrement la tête. C'était trop d'informations d'un coup. Tout ce qu'il retenait, c'est que son fils était vivant et en sécurité. D'un hochement de tête, il suivit le médicomage qui avait suivi sa femme pendant sa grossesse. William se rappelait brièvement qu'il avait parlé d'une possibilité de prématurité, mais rien de si… grave. Tout comme sa femme, il ressentait un profond sentiment de culpabilité face à la situation. S'il n'était pas parti ? Si tout cela n'était pas arrivé ? Fleur aurait-elle pu mener cette grossesse à terme ? Mike Kylian se leva et fit signe au nouveau père de le suivre.

William suivait le médicomage en regardant autour de lui. La jalousie lui étreignait le cœur, lorsqu'il voyait des familles célébrer l'arrivée d'un nouveau poupon en l'ayant près d'elles. Il poussa un soupir. La nuit serait longue. Il souhaitait rester à Sainte-Mangouste. Quelques instants plus tard, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la pièce où était le nouveau-né, le jeune homme s'arrêta devant la vitre. Des infirmières s'affairaient autour de son fils. La pièce ressemblait à une ruche remplie d'activité. Elles ne semblèrent pas s'arrêter. Replaçant un fil ici et là, s'assurant que le moniteur fonctionnait, que le prématuré respirait. À ce moment seulement, Bill pleura. Le nouveau père se laissa aller à sa peine.

\- Louis Alastor Weasley…

Le moniteur cardiorespiratoire commença à émettre un bruit strident. Le Docteur Kylian obligea William à reculer et à partir, tandis que plusieurs membres médicaux entrèrent dans la pièce pour stabiliser l'enfant. Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la scène. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que l'état du nouveau-né se stabilise. Pourtant, cela semblait durer des heures pour le nouveau père. Louis n'avait que quelques heures et pourtant, il devait déjà lutter pour sa survie.

\- Monsieur Weasley, venez. William, vous ne pouvez rien faire. Pour l'instant, il s'agit du combat de Louis. À lui de décider s'il veut se battre ou pas.

.

.

Pendant ce temps, Apolline Delacour arriva en trombe dans la chambre de sa fille aînée. Il était près de minuit. L'insistance du hibou express venant de l'hôpital pour Sorciers avait eu raison de son sommeil. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la chambre, Fleur fixait le mur en face d'elle. Silencieusement, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues tandis qu'elle caressait son ventre. Sa mère fronça légèrement les sourcils en la voyant faire. Elle s'adressa à elle en français, tâchant de donner une tonalité plus douce à sa voix.

\- Fleur, comment vas-tu ?

Un silence suivit la question de la quinquagénaire. Sa fille semblait perdue dans sa fixation. Elle semblait épuisée et pourtant, elle avait les yeux grands ouverts. Ses lèvres bougeaient comme si elle parlait à quelqu'un. Apolline s'approcha de Fleur et s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Doucement, d'un geste étonnamment maternel, elle replaça une mèche des cheveux blonds de sa fille aînée. Cette dernière n'eut aucune réaction. La matriarche prit une profonde inspiration. Le moment n'était pas aux cris, même si c'était pour sortir la nouvelle mère de sa léthargie.

\- Tu sais, ma fille, je peux comprendre ce que tu vis. Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé pourquoi il y avait neuf ans de différence entre Gabrielle et toi ? Peu après notre mariage, à ton père et moi, je suis tombée enceinte. La petite fille que je portais à ce moment-là n'a pas pris une seule respiration avant de mourir. Nous avons attendu un long moment avant de retenter l'expérience, malgré l'insistance de nos familles qui voulaient absolument que nous ayons des descendants. J'avais vingt-huit ans quand je suis réellement tombée enceinte, sans perdre l'enfant. Je t'ai tenue dans mes bras. Tu étais si petite. Tu me regardais de tes grands yeux bleus.

Apolline prit un instant avant de poursuivre. Fleur ne semblait n'avoir encore aucune réaction. Elle se contentait de fixer un point devant elle. Elle semblait tout ignorer. Pourtant, la quinquagénaire poursuivit.

\- Quand tu avais cinq ans, lorsque ton père t'a demandé ce que tu voulais pour Noël, tu as répondu d'une voix autoritaire que tu voulais une petite sœur. Comme ça, tu allais pouvoir partager tes robes et tes jouets avec quelqu'un, si elle était gentille, bien sûr… Tu ne voulais pas que je porte un garçon. Tu souhaitais une fille. Tu posais ta petite tête blonde sur mon ventre et tu ordonnais au bébé d'être une fille, croyant que tu avais le contrôle sur cela. Quand elle est née, tu as tempêté parce que tu n'as pas pu nous voir, ta nouvelle sœur et moi. Tu voulais nous voir. Tu souhaitais la voir. Mais elle n'a survécu que quelques heures. Elle était petite, trop petite. J'étais convaincue que j'aurais pu éviter la situation. Alice était morte et j'étais convaincue que c'était à cause de moi. Pendant les semaines qui ont suivi sa perte, j'avais encore l'habitude de caresser mon ventre. J'espérais qu'elle soit encore là et que j'avais tout simplement fait un mauvais rêve.

Revenir sur ses souvenirs étaient particulièrement pénible pour Apolline Delacour. Malgré tout, elle continua en retenant ses larmes. Sa fille ne réagissait toujours pas. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle tenait de faire en lui parlant de son passé. Peut-être espérait-elle une réaction de la nouvelle mère ? Le masque de la quinquagénaire se fissurait sans personne pour le remarquer. C'était mieux ainsi. Un moment passager de faiblesse et après, le masque pour sauver les apparences.

\- Quelques années plus tard, je suis tombée enceinte de Gabrielle. À neuf ans, tu ne voulais plus de sœur. Tu désirais plus que tout rester enfant unique. Quand je t'ai annoncé que j'attendais une fille, tu t'es enfuie de la maison après avoir tapé du pied. Pourtant, lorsque ta sœur est née, tu voulais empêcher quiconque de l'approcher. C'était ta petite sœur. Ta petite poupée. Le premier mot de Gabrielle a été ton prénom. Dès qu'elle a été en âge de marcher, elle te suivait partout. C'étaient tes bras qu'elle voulait, c'était toi qu'elle appelait après un cauchemar. Quand tu es entrée à Beauxbâtons, elle a voulu te suivre, du haut de ses deux ans. C'est seulement lorsque tu lui as parlé qu'elle a compris. Les années ont passé et votre lien ne s'est pas rompu. Elle était la seule que tu acceptais de voir quand tu n'allais pas bien, lorsque tu refusais toute aide, ignorant même ta détresse. Gabrielle ne comprenait pas, mais elle était là. Fleur, Gabrielle était ton trésor. Celle qui te permettait de vivre, je m'en rends compte maintenant. J'ai longuement réfléchi depuis les derniers mois. Des agissements de Maxence à ton égard me sont revenus en mémoire. Je ne sais pas tout et c'est peut-être mieux ainsi, mais je suis désolée, ma fille. Ton mari, malgré sa faute, impardonnable à mon avis, a su te rendre heureuse à sa façon. Maladroite peut-être, mais il t'aime. Je sais que tu l'aimes aussi. Je m'égare, pardon... Ton fils a besoin de toi, Fleur. Tu ne peux pas te laisser sombrer. Tu ne peux pas penser qu'il est encore dans ton ventre à grandir doucement. Tu te fais du mal. Louis est né. Tu ne peux rien changer à ce fait. Cependant, tu peux l'aider à aller mieux. Bientôt, tu pourras le prendre contre toi. Lui parler, le cajoler. Mais pour se faire, il doit être entre les mains des infirmières. Elles savent prendre soin de lui. Tu ne peux rien faire, Fleur. Tu dois laisser le contrôle au temps. Lui seul te dira si ton fils est assez fort pour survivre.

La seule preuve que sa fille l'entendait, c'étaient les larmes sur son pâle visage. Apolline prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et caressa doucement ses cheveux. Elle la trouvait si frêle dans ses bras. Sa grande fille… Les épreuves qu'elle avait traversées… Fleur posa sa tête sur le buste de sa mère. Elle ne savait quoi penser des confidences de sa mère. À ce moment-là, son cerveau semblait fonctionner au ralenti. L'accouchement, ses cris et son acharnement à vouloir sauver son fils l'avait exténuée. La douleur dans son ventre lui rappelait son impossibilité d'accoucher par voie naturelle, exacerbant son sentiment de culpabilité. Elle ne souhaitait pas dormir. Elle devait rester éveillée pour Louis. Cependant, son corps n'était pas de cet avis. Sa mère la força à ingurgiter la potion de sommeil sans rêve et l'antidouleur qu'on lui avait fourni.

Au même moment, Gabrielle apparut en courant dans le champ de vision de William. Elle atterrit dans les bras de son beau-frère. Ses traits étaient tirés, elle était décoiffée, elle semblait tout juste sortie du lit.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? Comment va Louis ?

\- Fleur est en état de choc. Louis est entre de bonnes mains. Pour l'instant, son état semble stable. Gaby, tu devrais le voir… Il est si petit… Les prochains jours seront fatidiques. Soit il survit, soit il… Soit…

William était incapable de terminer sa phrase. Il ne pouvait penser à cette éventualité. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Gabrielle sembla lire dans ses pensées, car elle posa une main sur son bras avant de parler.

\- Tu sais, c'est un Delacour-Weasley, William. Bientôt, tu verras, vous allez tous être à ses pieds, charmés. Il est fort mon neveu.

Gabrielle entra dans la chambre où Fleur dormait, paisiblement grâce aux potions qu'elle avait prises. Apolline Delacour se tenait près du lit, le dos droit.

\- Mère, comment allez-vous ?

\- Parle moins fort, Gabrielle. Ta sœur dort. Je vais bien, merci. William, puis-je te parler un instant ?

Le susnommé hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce, suivit par sa belle-mère. Cette dernière le regardait, les lèvres légèrement pincées. Elle s'efforça alors de parler en anglais, au grand étonnement de son beau-fils.

\- Mon mari et moi t'avons jugé. Nous t'avons haï de nous enlever notre fille alors qu'elle devenait à peine celle qu'elle avait toujours été. Tu es arrivé dans sa vie il y a huit ans et tu l'as changée. Tu lui as promis ciel et terre et elle t'a suivi sans se poser de questions. Elle avait dix-huit ans. Elle était à peine majeure. Tu l'as mise en danger. Mais surtout, tu l'as aimée. Tu as pris soin d'elle et malgré ta faute énorme, tu la rends heureuse. Alors aujourd'hui, au nom d'Alexis et du mien, nous te demandons pardon. Nous n'excusons pas ce que tu as fait, mais tu rends Fleur heureuse. Tu la rends épanouie et joviale. Nous ne pouvons que te remercier. Tu l'as blessée, oui. Cependant, nous osons espérer que c'est la dernière fois que cela se produisait. Tu as trahi sa confiance en toi, mais nous savons que ton amour surpasse ton geste et ta trahison. Nous t'avons haï, nous avons détesté son choix, mais il est temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre. Pour Fleur et pour mes petits-enfants. Je ne veux pas être privée de leurs présences à cause de notre décision, à mon époux et moi. Je ne sais pas où tout ceci va nous mener, mais ma fille a besoin de notre soutien. Elle a besoin que nous soyons unis.

Après un moment d'hésitation, Apolline s'avança vers son gendre et le serra dans ses bras. À ce moment, William chuchota, en français.

 _\- Merci… Pour tout._

\- Va te reposer, nous allons veiller sur ta femme. Va retrouver Victoire et Dominique.

Le conjureur de sorts hésita un long moment avant d'obéir à sa belle-mère. Il allait jusqu'à la zone de transplanage et alla au Terrier. Il était près de trois heures du matin et pourtant, ses parents semblaient l'attendre.

\- Comment vont-ils ? Comment vas-tu ?

William retint un soupir de fatigue. Combien de fois allait-il devoir répondre à cette question qu'on ne lui posait que trop souvent depuis de nombreuses heures ?

\- Fleur est sous le choc. Elle supporte mal cette séparation brutale. Pour l'instant, elle dort. Louis se bat. Je ne sais quoi dire de plus. Il se bat pour vivre. Il est bien entouré. Quant à moi, je suis épuisé. Je vais d'ailleurs aller dormir.

.

.

Plus tard, cette journée-là, Molly réveilla Bill en vitesse. Il devait absolument se rendre à Sainte-Mangouste pour Louis. En deux temps trois mouvements, William était parti en transplanant. Son fils se trouvait dans une pièce isolée des autres. Les infirmiers et les infirmières s'occupaient de lui. Les mouvements coordonnés ressemblaient presque à une danse. Il jeta un regard au moniteur. Tout semblait être revenu au calme. Après avoir parlé quelques instants avec le Médicomage, il partit voir son épouse. Il salua sa belle-sœur et son beau-père, avant d'embrasser tendrement Fleur sur le front.

\- Le Docteur est venu nous voir pour l'état de Louis. Fleur a à peine réagi, comme si elle ne réalisait pas qu'on parlait de son fils. Elle n'a pas dit un mot depuis son réveil. Elle fixe le mur en marmonnant des paroles, tout bas, comme si elle parlait à Louis. Elle n'est pas sortie de son inertie. Le Docteur Kylian nous a expliqué que c'est normal, qu'elle est en état de choc. Cependant, son état m'inquiète.

\- Dans moins de deux jours, elle pourra voir notre garçon. Elle a besoin de réaliser qu'il est vraiment là.

William jeta un coup d'œil à Fleur et regarda ensuite sa belle-famille. Contrairement à ce que les personnes semblaient penser, la Française était tout à fait consciente de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle savait qu'elle posait sa main sur son ventre tout à fait inutilement. Elle savait que Louis n'était plus là et qu'il n'y serait plus jamais. Elle n'avait pas mené à terme cette troisième grossesse. Son enfant se battait pour sa vie par sa faute. S'il venait à mourir, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Cependant, elle tentait de museler tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Le rouquin en avait sûrement assez avec ses propres sentiments, sans devoir vivre ceux de son épouse.

\- Pouvez-vous me laisser seul avec mon épouse ?

Alexis et Gabrielle Delacour quittèrent la pièce. Le trentenaire s'approcha de son épouse et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il lui prit la main. La blonde sembla enfin sortir de son hébétude.

\- _William… Je veux voir Louis. J'ai besoin de voir qu'il n'est plus en moi. Qu'il respire, qu'il est vivant._

\- Fleur, le Docteur Kylian a été clair. Tu dois te reposer.

\- _Tu as pu le voir toi !_

\- Tu as besoin de repos.

\- _Tu ne comprends pas, Bill ! Je dois le voir. Je ne peux pas le tenir dans mes bras. Je ne peux pas poser un baiser sur son front. Je ne peux pas le regarder et remarquer moi-même la magnifique nuance de ses yeux. J'aimerais au moins pouvoir le voir ! Qu'il puisse entendre ma voix !_

Son éclat de voix avait attiré une médicomage qui s'avançait dans la pièce. Fleur retint un juron. Elle soupira, elle n'avait pas la force de se battre, même verbalement avec quelqu'un. Tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était voir son fils. Elle lança un regard noir à l'infirmière qui s'arrêta à quelques pas des nouveaux parents.

\- _Sortez, je n'ai pas besoin que vous m'abrutissiez de calmants ou que sais-je ! Je ne veux qu'une chose et c'est m'assurer que Louis est en bonne santé ! Je n'en peux plus de l'imaginer encore dans mon ventre. Je n'en peux plus de l'imaginer dans les pires états ! Il est trop petit pour vivre ce premier combat seul !_

Félicia ne semblait pas se soucier de se faire comprendre ou non. William s'occupait de traduire ce qu'il pouvait. L'infirmière répondit, avec le plus de calme possible.

\- Madame Weasley, vous n'allez pas pouvoir le prendre dans vos bras dans l'immédiat. Il faut absolument attendre que soit passé le stade critique. Par la suite, vous allez pouvoir le voir de plus près, mais en étant entourée d'un sortilège spécial. Il faut éviter toute contamination. Ma collègue viendra dans quelques instants. Il faut s'assurer que votre cicatrisation se passe sans encombre.

Sur ses paroles, elle sortit. Quelques minutes plus tard, une autre infirmière entra dans la pièce, un plateau dans les mains, et suivit par le Docteur Kylian. Fleur leva les yeux au ciel. Était-ce si compliqué d'accéder à sa demande ? Après quelques vérifications, le verdict du Médicomage tomba.

\- Vous allez pouvoir rentrer chez vous demain soir. Nous allons vous garder aujourd'hui et demain, pour nous assurer que tout va bien. Ensuite, je vais vous prescrire des potions de sommeil sans rêve et des antidouleurs. Avant votre départ, je vais vous per…

\- _Je refuse de laisser mon fils seul ici !_

\- Fleur, il s'agit du proto…

\- _Par Pernelle ! Je m'en fiche du protocole ! C'est mon fils !_

\- Si votre état vous permet de retour chez vous, nous ne pouvons vous garder ici. Il faut libérer la chambre aussitôt que possible pour permettre d'autres admissions.

\- _Je ne veux pas l'abandonner._

Fleur pleurait, la tête posée contre l'épaule de son mari, comme pour étouffer ses sanglots. Elle ne pouvait laisser son enfant seul ici. Certes, elle allait avoir accès à la poudre de cheminette, mais ce n'était pas la même chose ! En même temps, il y avait tant à faire à la Chaumière aux Coquillages pour accueillir le nouveau-né. La blonde prit une profonde inspiration avant de hocher la tête. Elle allait écouter les médecins, mais à une condition.

\- _Je veux voir mon fils demain. C'est non-négociable. J'ai seulement besoin de le voir._

.

.

Le lendemain, Fleur se réveilla tôt. La nuit avait été courte. Regardant autour d'elle, elle remarqua qu'elle était seule. Par la fenêtre, elle pouvait voir que le soleil n'était même pas levé. Le réveil à ses côtés affichait à peine six heures. Elle allait retourner à la Chaumière aux Coquillages et tenter de reprendre un cours de vie plus normal, même si rien ne l'était. L'anxiété la gagna lorsqu'elle pensa à Louis. Allait-elle l'aimer correctement ? Allait-elle ressentir un lien d'attachement comme avec Victoire et Dominique ? La jeune femme ne se sentait pas apte à aimer un si petit garçon. Elle avait peur. Cependant, son inertie avait assez duré. Elle devait se reprendre en mains pour son bien-être et celui des enfants.

Ce choix fait, la blonde se sentait déjà mieux. Sans attendre l'aide de quelqu'un, elle prit une profonde inspiration et se leva. Ses jambes étaient engourdies à force d'être restées allongées. Elle ferma un instant les yeux en posant la main sur la cicatrice sur son ventre. Elle secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de ressasser ses noires pensées. Profitant de la petite salle de bain attenante à la chambre, elle prit une douche rapide et se changea. Malgré l'heure matinale, la jeune femme sortit de la pièce. Elle ne voulait pas retourner dans le lit ni s'asseoir. Elle fit les cent pas dans le couloir, jusqu'au moment où l'infirmière lui indiqua de retourner dans sa chambre. Une dernière vérification de la cicatrice, un dernier repas presque comestible et l'attente commença. Elle devait attendre l'arrivée du Docteur Kylian et celle de son mari. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin, la Française était déjà debout, prête à sortir de la pièce pour aller retrouver son fils. Ce que Vélane voulait, Vélane le recevait. C'était ainsi. Cela avait toujours été ainsi. Même défaillant, personne ne pouvait résister au charme des Vélanes.

\- Votre fils a passé une belle nuit, d'après le Médicomage de garde. Il est sauf. Les prochaines semaines ne seront pas aisées pour autant. Plusieurs événements peuvent encore se passer. Cependant, il est un battant, Louis. Il charme déjà les infirmières. Vous êtes prête ?

\- _Ça fait trois jours que j'attends ce moment-là, Docteur. Je suis plus que prête. Allons-y._

Fleur attrapa la main de son époux. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de la pouponnière, la nouvelle mère n'eut pas à chercher longtemps des signes de son fils. Le duvet d'un roux flamboyant sur le dessus de sa tête n'admettait aucun doute. À travers la vitre, la jeune femme l'admira. Louis était là. Vivant et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Un sourire serein s'afficha sur son visage fatigué. Bientôt, elle pourrait le tenir contre elle. Bientôt, elle pourrait mettre un terme à son sentiment de culpabilité et à la sensation de ne pas être à nouveau mère. Elle allait tenir Louis contre son sein et ça allait être la sensation la plus merveilleuse au monde, elle le savait déjà.

.

.

Quand Fleur put enfin prendre son fils dans ses bras, elle eut deux révélations. Premièrement, son fils avait de magnifiques yeux bleus. Il saurait lui faire de nouveau apprécier cette couleur. Elle n'était plus terne et sans éclat. Deuxièmement, elle allait l'aimer d'un amour inconditionnel. Quand elle put enfin le nourrir au sein, il lui semblait qu'il n'existait pas de plus beaux liens entre une mère et son enfant. Quand William immortalisa le moment où Victoire prit Louis dans ses bras, avec l'aide de sa mère, Fleur pleura. Le petit et rapide baiser que Dominique posa sur le front de son petit frère la fit sourire. Lorsque William le prit contre lui, Fleur le regarda amoureusement. Il semblait si fier d'avoir un fils !

.

.

Des hiboux express, il y en eu plusieurs pendant les deux mois suivants. À chaque pas de l'avant fait, trois de reculons étaient faits. C'était éreintant, mais les progrès faits par leur fils compensaient presque les moments d'angoisse extrême. Chaque hibou reçu leur nouait l'estomac. Chaque lettre leur faisait craindre le pire. Chaque visite à l'hôpital était remplie d'émotions. Ce n'était pas rare que Fleur en ressorte en pleurant, en espérant que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils devaient s'y rendre en craignant le pire.

William, quant à lui, tentait de soutenir son épouse et d'être plus optimiste. La culpabilité faisait peu à peu place à la fierté de voir son enfant se battre pour sa survie. Certes, Fleur continuait d'avoir un pincement au cœur lorsque son fils devait vivre diverses interventions. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'en sentir irresponsable. Après tout, elle avait ignoré les premières mises en garde du Docteur Kylian et elle avait ignoré cette grossesse. Cependant, le temps n'était plus aux larmoiements. Louis pourrait bientôt entrer à la maison.

Fleur et William partageaient leur temps entre Victoire et Dominique, pour qu'elles ne se sentent pas délaissées, et l'hôpital. William tentait aussi de mettre les touches finales à la chambre du nourrisson. L'arrivé du petit garçon avait demandé une nouvelle configuration de la demeure, puisqu'elle ne contenait que trois chambres. Quand Louis put enfin entrer à la Chaumière aux Coquillages, Fleur jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle. La mer était calme, le ciel était vide de nuage. Le mois d'avril était radieux, à l'image de la famille. Enfin, elle rentrait à la maison, en tenant son fils contre elle. Les dernières semaines l'avaient éreintée. Elles n'avaient pas été de tout repos. Cependant, la Française ne voulait plus se laisser abattre. La fatigue faisait partie de sa vie. Elle avait trois enfants en bas âge et le petit dernier leur en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Ne restait plus qu'à espérer que les prochaines années allaient être plus sereines et clémentes. Lorsqu'elle franchit le seuil de la demeure, Elle baissa la tête vers le petit endormi contre sa poitrine.

\- Bienvenu à la maison, Louis Alastor Weasley.


	26. POV 10 William

Bonjour à tous !

J'espère que vous allez bien :)

Alors... ***** **Roulement de tambour*** Je profite de la publication de ce chapitre pour vous informez que celui-ci est l'avant-dernier.

La semaine prochaine sera publiée **le dernier chapitre.**

 _ **Information**_

Je vous donne donc rendez-vous le **24 juillet** pour l'épilogue de ce projet !

* * *

J'espère que la lecture de ce chapitre vous plaira, comme il m'a plu de l'écrire.

Encore une énorme merci à ma relectrice/correctrice et formidable héroïne à la cape bleue : Mrs Brunette ! ^^

Bisous et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review,

Jess-Lili

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine déjà que Louis était arrivé à la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Il charmait déjà ses petites sœurs, sans parler de William qui était toujours à ses côtés. Fleur peinait à s'occuper de lui. Même s'il était très heureux d'avoir deux filles, sa fierté se trouvait multipliée depuis l'arrivée de son fils. Ce jour-là, il laissa son fils, ses filles et sa femme avec regrets. Il ne voulait pas partir. Il y avait tant à faire ! L'anniversaire de Victoire à préparer, les rendez-vous médicaux de Louis à gérer et dans tout ce tourbillon, il ne devait pas oublier de passer du temps avec la cadette de la famille. Il partit donc à reculons. Il s'assura d'abord et avant tout que Fleur pouvait être seule. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle lui promit pour la cinquième fois de contacter sa mère, si elle avait besoin d'aide, qu'il daigna partir.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur son lieu de travail, ses pensées étaient loin de se trouver au même endroit. Elles se trouvaient plutôt à des kilomètres de là, dans une chaumière en particulier. Ne regardant pas où il allait, il percuta une petite forme, lui arrivant à peine à la taille.

\- Mais regardez où vous allez ! Ah ces Sorciers, ils se croient tout permis parce qu'ils sont grands et forts… Ils oublient que nous prenons soin de leurs argents et de leurs trésors…

Le gobelin poursuivit son chemin en marmonnant dans sa barbe. William secoua légèrement la tête. Même s'il avait informé son nouveau patron qu'il se devait de prendre quelques semaines de congés, puisqu'il devait lui aussi, s'occuper des enfants, ce dernier n'avait pas été compréhensif. Son nouveau patron ne lui semblait pas avenant. Il n'avait en considération que le travail à effectuer et rien d'autres. De plus, il souhaitait accompagner Fleur aux rendez-vous de Louis. Son supérieur avait insisté pour le rencontrer. De mauvaise grâce, le conjureur de sorts pénétra dans son bureau. Il faillit faire demi-tour lorsqu'il remarqua que son ancienne collègue, Florence s'y trouvait. Que faisait-elle là ? Monsieur Right ne l'avait pas informé de sa présence !

\- Monsieur Weasley, vous voilà enfin ! Vous manquez de ponctualité.

\- Ma femme avait besoin d'aide avec nos en…

\- Je me fiche de vos raisons, Weasley. Notre rendez-vous était convenu pour onze heures. Veillez à être ponctuel la prochaine fois.

\- Je vous ai déjà averti que je ne pou…

\- Cela suffit, Weasley !

William croisa les bras. Il n'avait jamais apprécié cette personne. Surtout depuis qu'il était son supérieur. Les ententes qu'il avait prises avec son ancien patron ne semblait pas lui convenir et il se faisait un plaisir de le lui rappeler, en le harcelant de hiboux. Un Sorcier imbu de lui-même et plus porté sur la rare gente féminine que sur son véritable travail.

\- Asseyez-vous. Il a été porté à mon attention quelques altercations entre vous et Mademoiselle Delacroix. Il paraît que lors de votre dernier contrat ensemble, vous vous soyez montré insistant vis-à-vis d'elle. Ce genre de comportement est inacceptable. Maintenant que vous allez pouvoir reprendre le travail, des sanctions devront être de mises. Vous avez de la chance, cet événement se réglera entre ses murs, pour éviter tout déshonneur. Mademoiselle Delacroix a refusé de porter plainte ou autre. Par égard pour vous et votre famille.

Le rouquin lança un regard interloqué vers sa collègue. Elle arborait un sourire faussement anxieux et elle évitait de croiser son regard, gardant une distance entre eux. Ne pouvait-elle pas passer à autre chose ? Devait-elle réellement le faire passer pour le coupable dans toute cette histoire ? Jamais il ne se serait permis de se montrer trop entreprenant envers elle ou envers quiconque ! Le conjureur pinça un instant les lèvres et il ignora son patron pour se tourner vers la jeune femme.

\- Florence, je ne t'ai jamais forcé à faire quoique ce soit ! Tu étais plus que consentante ! Par Merlin ! Tu veux vraiment mettre le bordel dans ma vie ? Tout ça parce que je ne t'aime pas ? Tout ça parce que je suis marié et que j'aime ma femme ?

La susnommée ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Monsieur Right s'approcha de William et le regarda.

\- Monsieur Weasley, vous êtes rétrogradé. Lorsque votre court congé de paternité sera terminé, vous reviendrez ici. Pour une période de trois mois, vous ferez qu'un simple travail de bureau. Retranscrire des rapports, prendre en notes mes rendez-vous…

\- Sauf votre respect, Monsieur Right, Florence vous mène en bateau. Tout… Tout ce qui s'est passé pendant… Cette fois-là, c'était entre adultes consentants. De plus ce n'est pas moi qui aie instillé la première parole enjôleuse. Je ne sais honnêtement pas pourquoi je perds mon temps ici à vous parler.

\- Changez de ton, Monsieur Weasley. C'est votre emploi que vous mettez en péril en agissant de la sorte. Vous admettez donc que vous avez eu une relation avec Mademoiselle Delacroix, ici présente ?

Florence se pencha alors vers lui et murmura, assez bas pour que lui seul l'entende :

\- Ta femme croit peut-être qu'elle est une ennemie redoutable, mais tous les deux, vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez affaire. Œil pour œil et dent pour dent. Tu as de la chance, William. Tout ceci aurait pu aller plus loin.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à Monsieur Right et encore moins à Florence. Sans jeter un seul regard à la jeune trentenaire ou bien à son patron, le jeune homme sortit de la pièce. Il risquait vraiment son emploi parce qu'un soir, bien arrosé, il avait succombé au plaisir de la chair ? Il risquait l'emploi de ses rêves, celui qu'il faisait depuis dix-sept ans parce que cette femme n'acceptait pas son refus ? Parce qu'elle n'acceptait pas qu'il était un homme marié et père de trois enfants ? Florence avait failli mettre en péril son couple. Il ne la laisserait pas détruire son emploi et le poste qu'il occupait depuis de nombreuses années. Il espérait simplement qu'il n'allait pas devoir aller en justice pour cette histoire. Elle n'allait quand même pas se rendre jusque-là ? Elle n'allait pas oser, tout de même ! Il y avait des limites à la folie humaine, non ?

Furieux, il sortit du bâtiment. La seule personne, avec qui il avait envie de parler en ce moment, était en Roumanie pour quelques jours encore. Cela étant, elle viendrait en Angleterre jusqu'à la fin du mois. La date du mariage de son frère cadet avait été avancée de plusieurs mois. Même s'il se doutait de la raison de cette précipitation, le rouquin n'avait rien dit, contrairement à sa mère qui s'était énervée contre le dresseur de dragons et l'apprentie. Le trentenaire n'aurait pas voulu être présent pendant ce moment.

Il se promena un long moment sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il ne pouvait pas revenir à la maison dans l'immédiat. Allait-il réellement perdre son emploi à cause de cette femme ? Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Quelqu'un l'interpella, mais il n'y porta pas attention.

\- Bill ! Par Merlin, arrête-toi !

Le jeune homme se tourna. George semblait courir vers lui. Le rouquin le rejoignit en quelques enjambées.

\- Ça va ? Que fais-tu ici ? Fleur et les enfants ne sont pas avec toi ?

\- Je reviens de la banque. Fleur est à la maison avec les enfants. Je pensais aller boire une bièraubeurre au _Chaudron Baveur_ , tu veux venir ?

\- Allons-y, Verity et Ronald peuvent bien s'occuper de la boutique pendant mon absence.

Les deux frères marchèrent jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur. Avant d'y aller, William fit un arrêt par le magasin de Quidditch. Il décida d'acheter un petit balai à Victoire et à Dominique. Même si Fleur n'appréciait pas ce sport, le Quidditch faisait partie de la famille Weasley. Bill voulait partager cette passion avec ses filles en premier lieu et plus tard avec son fils. Une fois cela fait, George et lui allèrent prendre un verre.

\- Que faisais-tu à la Banque, Bill ? Il me semblait que tu ne devais pas y remettre les pieds avant un mois, environ.

\- C'est une longue histoire… J'ai eu de la chance, mon ancien patron a été compréhensif. Monsieur Lightwood a été remplacé maintenant. L'autre est disons… Spécial et imbu de lui-même. Il travaillait avec le personnel chargé de trouver nos futurs voyages. Te rappelles-tu quand je parlais de monsieur Right ? Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, je reviendrais immédiatement au travail…

\- Monsieur Right ? Celui qui avait une voix nasillarde ? Ne nous attardons pas sur ce sujet, j'imagine que tu ne souhaites pas en parler. Louis va bien ? Fleur gère tout ça comment ?

\- Il va bien. Il dort énormément. Il se réveille seulement pour boire ou presque. Fleur a l'air épuisé. Le lendemain de l'anniversaire de Victoire, notre garçon a son premier rendez-vous de routine. Te rends-tu compte que ça va être comme cela à chaque semaine au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ait un an ? Les rencontres peuvent être espacées selon l'avis du docteur Morgan, le pédiatre qui s'occupe de lui, mais ça fait beaucoup. Sur papier, Louis a deux mois. En réalité aussi, mais sur le plan médical, il n'a qu'une semaine. Tout doit être fait en fonction de son âge médical et non de son âge réel. C'est à n'y rien comprendre, j'en conviens. Fleur pourrait te l'expliquer un peu mieux.

\- D'ailleurs, pour l'anniversaire de Victoire, tu crois que Charlie va venir avec sa fiancée ? Il paraît que m'man n'a pas apprécié que le mariage soit avancé.

\- La décision des invités ne regarde pas notre mère. Fleur et moi avons invité Charlie et Anaelle et ils m'ont confirmé qu'ils venaient.

Les deux frères passèrent un long moment à parler de tout et de rien. George promit à nouveau de se présenter avec Angelina, le lundi suivant pour l'anniversaire de sa nièce. Ils se séparèrent au moment où William repartit de son côté. Même s'il était dix-neuf heures passées, le ciel était encore clair. Aucun nuage ne venait obstruer cette atmosphère.

Ce soir-là, lorsque William revint à la Chaumière aux Coquillages, il fut accueilli par le silence. Quand il rentra dans la maison, il semblait n'y avoir aucun bruit. Il se débarrassa de ses effets personnels et monta à l'étage. Des sanglots lui provenaient de la chambre principale. Quand il y pénétra, il trouva Fleur assise contre le berceau en tenant Louis dans ses bras. Les larmes continuaient de couler sur ses joues, elle ne semblait pas avoir aperçu son époux. Le trentenaire se pencha pour être à sa hauteur. Il oublia sa colère accumulée pendant la journée et chassa rapidement sa haine envers Florence. Cette dernière ne méritait pas qu'il ressente ce genre de sentiments.

\- Fleur, où sont les filles ? Que se passe-t-il ?

La susnommée sursauta légèrement. En ce moment, William remarqua réellement les cernes sous ses yeux. Son épouse avait vraiment l'air épuisé. Alors qu'elle devait se reposer, ordre du médicomage, elle semblait faire tout le contraire.

\- Chez Ginny et Harry. Louis refuse de boire. J'ai tout essayé.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose, son épouse se leva et mit leur fils dans les bras du rouquin, plus brusquement que nécessaire, ravivant les pleurs de leur fils, avant de sortir de la chambre. Ce dernier hésita sur la marche à suivre. Devait-il consoler Louis qui pleurait ? Devait-il aller retrouver sa femme ? Quand il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer, il choisit de contacter rapidement sa mère. Il posa d'abord Louis dans son berceau. Elle répondit rapidement et il dut lever la voix pour se faire entendre.

\- M'man, pourrais-tu venir ?

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Louis pleure à chaudes larmes. Fleur est sortie. Je l'ai trouvée en pleurs. Victoire et Dominique sont chez Harry et Ginny. Peux-tu venir surveiller Louis et peut-être tenter de le faire boire ? Fleur dit qu'il refuse.

\- J'arrive.

William sortit la tête de la cheminée et se tourna vers Louis. Devait-il le prendre ou le laisser pleurer ? Par la fenêtre, il pouvait voir sa femme assise sur le bord de la falaise. Pendant un instant, il eût peur. Fleur était éreintée. Qui savait ce qui pouvait lui passer par la tête ? Sa femme était-elle à bout au point de vouloir sauter ? Les vagues étaient fortes. La Mer grondait. Elle pourrait l'emporter si facilement. Le jeune homme ne voulait pas se laisser guider par ses pensées sombres, mais s'il existait une infime possibilité que sa femme… Valait-il mieux ne pas y penser ? Ne pas aborder le sujet ? Garder sous silence ses craintes et ses peurs ? Le ciel s'assombrissait et pourtant, Fleur restait assise là, sans sembler s'en soucier. Le conjureur de sorts avait envie de prendre Louis avec lui et d'aller rejoindre sa femme. Seulement pour s'assurer qu'elle ne ferait rien d'insensé.

Sur ces entrefaites, sa mère sortit de la cheminée. Elle cueillit Louis dans son berceau et lui fit signe d'aller voir sa conjointe. Le rouquin lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de sortir de la maison. Il rejoignit la Française et s'assit à ses côtés. En silence, le couple contemplait le paysage qui souffrait à lui. Le soleil commençait à se coucher. Il se reflétait sur l'eau, lui donnant des tons pastel. Le silence semblait s'éterniser entre le rouquin et la blonde. Le trentenaire décida alors de le briser.

\- Fleur, tu devrais peut-être penser à…

\- Non. Je n'ai pas besoin de leur aide. Le Docteur Kylian a dit que c'était normal. Prendre soin de Louis demande plus d'énergie. Lorsqu'il était à l'hôpital, les infirmières étaient présentes pour lui ou pour m'aider. Maintenant, je suis seule.

\- Je suis là pour t'aider.

\- Tu veux faire quoi William ? Prendre mes seins et tenter de le faire boire ? Tu ne peux pas. Tu crois que tu y arriveras mieux que moi ? Que je ne suis pas apte à m'occuper de mon fils ? Tu crois que je suis une mauvaise mère ? Tu crois que tu peux mieux faire ? Que tu peux réussir là où j'ai l'impression d'échouer lamentablement !

William vit la lèvre inférieure de sa femme trembler. Elle semblait lutter contre les larmes qui voulaient à nouveau inonder ses joues. Elle se leva d'un bond et fit volteface. Il se leva pour la rattraper, mais lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui avec un regard noir, il changea d'idée. La jeune femme transplana sans plus de cérémonie. Le rouquin regarda l'endroit où elle avait disparu quelques instants avant de rentrer dans sa maison.

Sa mère était assise sur le canapé, Louis dans les bras. Ce dernier semblait boire goulument au biberon de lait maternel que sa grand-mère lui présentait. Le petit rouquin avait arrêté de pleurer. Il semblait même dormir dans les bras de sa grand-mère paternelle. Le trentenaire secoua la tête et se laissa tomber aux côtés de Molly.

\- Laisse le temps à ta femme de se remettre de ses émotions. Cela ne doit pas être toujours évident de s'occuper de Victoire, de Dominique et de Louis. Où étais-tu parti ? Tu ne devrais pas la laisser seule. Non qu'elle ne soit pas apte à s'occuper des enfants à ton absence, mais…

\- J'étais au travail. Je n'ai pas eu le choix d'y aller, j'avais une rencontre urgente. Fleur le savait, elle m'avait assuré de te contacter s'il y avait un souci.

\- Tu connais ta femme, Bill.

Oui, il connaissait son épouse. Il savait comment elle était. Têtue. Trop parfois. Quand Louis s'endormit dans les bras de Molly, cette dernière alla le poser dans son berceau avant de partir. Pendant ce temps, William contacta Harry et Ginny pour reprendre les filles. Il passa un peu de temps avec elles, avant d'aller les coucher. Par la suite, il se servit un verre de whisky Pur-Feu et attendit. Il resta un long moment à attendre le retour de sa femme. Il s'endormit finalement sur le canapé.

.

.

Il fut réveillé, quelques heures plus tard, par le bruit de la porte d'entrée. Fleur passa devant lui, sans sembler le voir. Sa démarche semblait quelque peu bancale. Par la fenêtre, il remarqua que le soleil commençait peu à peu à se lever.

\- Puis-je savoir où tu étais, Fleur ?

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui. Son visage était presque inexpressif. Elle esquissa tout de même un léger sourire en coin avant de lui répondre.

\- Avec un homme, en train d'oublier que j'avais un mari et des enfants. Il n'y a pas que toi qui peut trouver du réconfort ailleurs. Il m'a fait danser, valser, toute la nuit. Il m'a offert des verres, il m'a dit que j'étais la plus belle femme du monde entier… Il m'a fait me sentir désirable. Je n'ai rien perdu de mon charme. Puis j'ai pleuré dans ses bras. Il est parti. Je suis revenue.

William vint pour répondre, mais Fleur monta les escaliers. Elle semblait vraiment avoir bu. Par Merlin ! Il fronça les sourcils. La rancœur qu'il avait entendu dans ses phrases lui faisaient hérisser les poils. Lui avait-elle pardonné ? Ou bien allait-elle toujours lui ramener sa faute ? Il la regarda monter et lorsqu'elle sembla perdre l'équilibre, il alla l'aider. Plus tard, il lui parlerait. Il mettrait au clair ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Il y penserait, surtout. Il ne la croyait pas capable de mettre en péril leur couple fraîchement reconstruit, mais pouvait-il jurer qu'elle n'avait rien fait ?

Malgré les tentatives du trentenaire pour parler à sa femme tout au long de la fin de semaine, il n'avait pas réussi. Fleur esquivait les conversations en plus d'être d'une humeur massacrante. Cependant, le lundi suivant, il décida que c'en était assez. Tandis que les enfants dormaient encore, il confronta son épouse.

\- Fleur, ça suffit la fuite. Tu ne vas pas bien, tu es épuisée, je peux très bien le concevoir. Cependant, ce que tu as fait : partir pendant des heures et revenir aux petites heures du matin, légèrement saoule et en me lançant au visage que tu as dansé avec un homme…

\- Au moins je n'ai fait que danser, contrairement à toi... Tu aimerais que je reste ici, à m'occuper des enfants ? Je ne peux plus voir personne, je ne peux plus m'amuser ? Je ne suis pas un elfe ou une servante ! Je peux faire ce que je veux sans devoir te donner des comptes ! _Je ne resterai pas cloîtrée dans cette maison !_

Le rouquin n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la conversation. La Française le regardait avec cynisme. Un léger sourire était apparu sur ses lèvres, elle semblait fière de lui remettre sa faute sous le nez.

\- Là n'est pas la question ! Tu as des enfants, Fleur. Nous avons des enfants ! Tu ne peux pas partir quand tu veux ! Qu'as-tu fait avec cet homme ? Pourquoi as-tu ressenti le besoin de t'enivrer ? Tu trouves ça épuisant de t'occuper de Victoire, de Dominique et de Louis, je peux le comprendre ! Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour…

\- Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai fait ? Pourquoi j'ai ressenti ce besoin-là ? Parce que contrairement à toi, William, même en ayant bu plusieurs verres, je n'ai pas ressenti le besoin d'aller me réconforter dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre ! Je n'ai pas ressenti le désir, l'envie ou le besoin de me perdre dans les bras et dans les draps d'une autre personne ! _Même en étant saoule, c'est à toi que je pensais ! Quand je regardais cet homme dans les yeux, c'était le bleu de tes yeux que je voyais ! C'est celui que j'ai toujours voulu voir à mon réveil, à mon coucher, pendant la journée !_ Je voulais… Je voulais savoir ce qui t'avais pris cette nuit-là de te perdre dans les bras de cette… De Florence. _Je ne comprends pas._ Je ne comprends toujours pas.

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir las en prenant sa femme dans ses bras. Toutes les deux baissèrent la voix d'un ton pour ne pas risquer de réveiller les enfants.

\- Je croyais qu'on avait mis les choses au clair et qu'on était passé à autre chose, Fleur… C'est arrivé une fois. Ce n'est plus arrivé. Ça n'arrivera plus.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, William. _J'ai peur._ J'ai peur de te perdre. J'ai peur que la routine ait à nouveau raison de nous. Que tu ressentes l'envie d'aller te réfugier à nouveau dans ses bras parce que depuis la naissance de Louis, nous n'avons pas de rapprochements. J'ai peur que tu ne me désires plus, que je ne sois plus désirable à tes yeux…

\- Chérie… Ma Fleur… Pourquoi tu ne m'en parles pas au lieu de partir comme ça ? Je ne peux pas comprendre si tu ne me parles pas.

William l'embrassa doucement. Il allait rajouter quelque, lorsqu'un bruit leur parvint du palier. Victoire descendait les escaliers en courant.

\- Papa, papa ! J'ai cinq ans aujourd'hui ! Maman, je vais pouvoir commencer l'école, dis ? Je vais pouvoir être vraiment une grande fille, n'est-ce pas ? _J'ai cinq ans ! C'est grand ça !_

William prit sa fille aînée dans ses bras, tandis que Louis commença à pleurer. Fleur alla à l'étage. Pendant ce temps, le rouquin prépara le petit-déjeuner.

\- Que veux-tu manger ce matin, Vic ?

\- Du chocolat ! Beaucoup de chocolat ! Une fontaine de chocolat !

\- Ce n'est pas un petit-déjeuner ça, ma puce.

\- Des pancakes alors. _Avec du chocolat._

\- Tu peux parler en anglais seulement, tu sais ma chouette ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie moi. Puis mamie Apolline va venir aujourd'hui. _Elle veut que je parle en français._

\- Tu n'es pas obligée d'écouter tout ce qu'elle te dit.

\- On fait des pancakes maintenant ?

William secoua légèrement la tête et commença la préparation des pancakes. Victoire tenta de l'aider. Le moment père-fille dura jusqu'à l'instant où Fleur arriva avec Dominique et Louis.

\- _Joyeux anniversaire, ma puce._

 _\- Maman, on a fait des pancakes avec papa ! T'as vu ? J'ai cinq ans_ alors j'ai pu l'aider n'est-ce pas papa ! C'est parce que je suis grande !

Quelques heures plus tard, la famille Delacour et la famille Weasley arrivèrent à la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Victoire put fêter son anniversaire, entourée de toute sa famille. Plus William la regardait grandir, plus il trouvait qu'elle ressemblait à Fleur. Par mimétisme, peut-être, elle reproduisait certains gestes de sa mère, elle arborait parfois la même attitude. Il trouvait cela drôle, mais en même temps, cela lui faisait comprendre que le temps passait rapidement. Déjà cinq ans s'étaient écoulés depuis sa naissance. Il avait l'impression que c'était hier. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait se réveiller dans quelques jours et qu'elle allait avoir quinze ans et ne voudra plus passer de temps avec son vieux père. La nostalgie le fit revoir les souvenirs de la naissance de sa petite chouette.

 _En fin de journée du premier mai, Fleur avait ressenti des douleurs. Prêt à toutes éventualités, William l'avait amené à Sainte-Mangouste. La valise de maternité était prête depuis des semaines. La date prévue d'accouchement arrivait à grands pas et ni Fleur ni lui n'avaient voulu prendre le risque que rien ne soit préparé. Le Docteur Kylian les avait bien avertis de se rendre à l'hôpital pour Sorciers dès les premiers signes de douleurs. Un premier accouchement pouvait être soit très long soit très rapide. Une fois sur place, Fleur avait commencé à faire les cent pas. Les familles Weasley et Delacour s'étaient rassemblées pour fêter cet heureux événement. Les douleurs étaient rapprochées, mais la petite fille semblait bien décidée à rester dans le ventre de sa mère. Finalement, c'était aux petites heures du matin du deux mai, que Fleur Delacour-Weasley avait donné naissance à une petite fille. Deux ans après la fin de la guerre. Elle vivrait dans un monde sans guerre. Sans morts. Bien sûr, ils n'étaient à l'abri de rien, mais…_

 _\- Victoire parce que vous savez… Victoire. C'est Victoire Leah Weasley._

 _C'était surtout leur victoire. Leur réussite. William avait tenu ce petit bout de femme à en devenir dans ses bras, comme si c'était quelque chose de fragile. Il s'était senti maladroit. Lorsqu'elle l'avait regardé de ses yeux bleus, il avait su que jamais quelqu'un ne lui ferait du mal. C'était sa petite fille. Sa petite Victoire. Il avait tellement eu peur qu'elle soit contaminée, qu'elle soit une lycanthrope. Cependant, le temps avait démenti ses craintes. Tout était normal à son grand soulagement. Cette crainte l'avait accompagné à chaque grossesse de sa femme, mais de moins en moins intensément._

Plus tard, Molly proposa une visite au cimetière. Anaelle en profita pour proposer de surveiller les enfants qui dormaient. Malgré l'insistance de sa belle-sœur et de son beau-frère, elle insista pour rester. Le rouquin crut presque apercevoir le soulagement dans les yeux de sa mère. Les raisons de l'avancement du mariage ne pouvaient plus être camouflées aux autres et pourtant, Anaelle semblait rayonnante. Elle semblait décidée à ne pas fléchir devant le regard des autres et surtout face à celui de Molly. Tout le monde partit donc pour rendre une visite aux disparus. Déjà sept ans que la guerre était terminée, que William n'avait pas eu un moment de complicité avec son cadet. Qu'il n'avait pas pris un verre avec Remus, pour oublier pendant un instant les horreurs de la guerre. Qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé des craintes que lui faisaient vivre sa légère contamination par Fenrir Greyback. Qu'il n'avait pas ri des maladresses de Tonks. L'anniversaire de Victoire ne signifiait pas seulement la réussite de Fleur et William d'avoir un enfant. Il signifiait aussi le triomphe. La Victoire. Il y a sept ans, l'Ordre du Phénix et tous leurs alliés avaient gagné sur les Mangemorts et avaient défait Voldemort.

\- Fred, tu serais fier de tes neveux et de tes nièces. Dominique te ressemble. Elle vous ressemble, à George et toi au même âge… Remus, Tonks, vous devriez voir Victoire avec Teddy. Elle le mène déjà par le bout du nez. Votre fils a sept ans, déjà. Ils sont inséparables tous les deux. Ma fille clame haut et fort que Teddy sera son "namoureux". C'est peut-être votre fils, mais s'il brise le coeur de ma petite fille…

\- _S'il brise le cœur de notre fille, tu ne lui feras rien du tout, William Weasley. Parce que c'est à moi qu'il aura à faire. Tu n'auras pas le temps de lui mettre la main au collet._

La plupart des personnes se tournèrent vers eux, lorsque William émit un léger rire. Il ne doutait aucunement des paroles de sa femme. S'il devait être à la place de Teddy, plus vieux, il aurait beaucoup plus peur de Fleur que de lui. Quand elle était en colère, sa femme était redoutable.

.

.

Les semaines étaient passées et Charlie se retrouvait de plus en plus souvent à la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Plus la date de son mariage approchait, plus il passait du temps chez son frère aîné, rendant presque impossible une conversation entre William et Fleur. Aujourd'hui, à la veille de son mariage, Bill le trouvait particulièrement nerveux.

\- Bill, je crois que la journée de demain me rend plus anxieux que d'affronter un troupeau de dragonnes en furie ! À bien y penser, je ne voulais même pas de relation sérieuse et Anaelle est arrivée. Comment ce bout de femme a-t-elle pu tout changer à ce point ? Elle n'a même pas vingt ans ! Je ne voulais même pas me marier et me voilà bientôt mari… et père ! Comment un seul oubli a-t-il pu tout chambouler ? Ce n'était pas dans mes plans, dans nos plans ! Anaelle a même dû terminer sa formation plus rapidement ! Dans quelques mois, je deviendrai père, t'en rends-tu compte ? Ce n'était pas prévu !

\- Charlie, je crois avoir compris, cela fait trois fois que tu te répètes. L'aimes-tu ? Aimes-tu Anaelle ?

\- Mais quelle question ! Bien sûr que oui !

Le rouquin ignora le regard que lui lança son frère cadet. William comprenait totalement comment il se sentait. Cependant, ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi il se mariait alors qu'il n'en avait clairement pas envie.

\- Pourquoi te marier alors ?

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que maman ne l'acceptera jamais si on ne se marie pas !

\- Et depuis quand l'avis de notre mère t'importe ?

\- Te rappelles-tu comment les repas étaient désagréables lorsque tu as commencé à fréquenter Fleur ? J'étais peu présent, mais les rares fois où j'étais là, ta femme n'avait pas l'air à sa place. Elle semblait loin de tout cela, mais dois-je te remémorer la fois où elle est sortie de table, lasse de cette animosité ? Où elle a crié à notre mère qu'elle t'aimait et que leur attitude lui déplaisait au plus haut point. Qu'elle ne t'avait pas charmé ? Qu'elle souhaitait seulement être acceptée et qu'elle voulait qu'on arrête de la prendre pour une fille hautaine et qui jetait son dévolu sur tous les hommes qu'elle rencontrait. Qu'elle était fidèle que cela leur plaise ou non ? Il a fallu que tu te fasses attaquer par Greyback pour qu'elle soit enfin acceptée dans la famille. Je n'ai pas envie que cela soit la même chose avec Anaelle ! Tu sais pertinemment que m'man ne l'acceptera jamais sinon… Surtout qu'elle est enceinte ! Même si nous sommes au XXIe siècle, notre société est loin d'être au même que les Moldus. Tu ne sais pas le sermon qu'elle m'a fait à cause de cela. Dois-je aussi parler du fait qu'elle méprise ma fiancée tout ça parce qu'elle est plus jeune ? Remus et Tonks avaient le même écart qu'Anaelle et moi, mais bien sûr, ce n'est pas la même chose ! Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était son enfant…

Malgré la conversation qu'il avait avec son frère cadet, le trentenaire ne put s'empêcher de penser à cette scène.

 _Cela faisait quelques semaines déjà qu'il avait présenté Fleur à sa famille. Même si Arthur l'avait bien accepté, cela semblait être plus difficile pour Molly. C'était à peine si elle adressait trois mots à la jeune blonde, lorsqu'elle était au Terrier. Lors d'un repas, rassemblant pour une rare fois toute la famille Weasley, Molly avait dévisagée la jeune femme un long moment._

 _\- Qu'avez-vous fait à mon fils pour qu'il s'attache à vous si facilement ? Vous avez utilisé votre charme de Vélane pour le séduire, n'est-ce pas ? Jamais je n'aurais pensé que mon fils aurait pu s'enticher d'une femme telle que vous !_

 _Un silence de plomb était tombé dans la salle à manger. Tout le monde semblait retenir son souffle. William avait jeté un regard à sa fiancée, qui avait considérablement pâlie. Cependant, son poing serré sur sa cuisse montrait son état d'esprit. Surpris, William et Arthur s'étaient exclamés en même temps :_

 _\- Maman !_

 _\- Molly !_

 _Cependant, avant que Molly ait pu rétorquer quelque chose, Fleur s'était levée d'un bond et avant lancé un regard furibond à toute la tablée._

 _\- Que signifie : une femme telle que vous ? Aurez-vous le cran de le dire, Molly ?_

 _Le visage de sa mère était devenu blême. De toute évidence, elle ne s'était pas attendue à une réaction de la jeune Française._

 _\- Une fille… Une fille de joie ! Une femme qui n'a pas peur d'exhiber ses plus beaux atours pour charmer tous les hommes pour ensuite s'en débarrasser comme de vulgaires mouchoirs usagés._

 _\- Vous saurez, Madame Weasley, que j'aime votre fils ! Que cela vous plaise ou non ! Ma beauté n'est en aucun cas la cause de notre amour ! Il est basé sur des sentiments sincères et réels. Je n'ai aucunement ensorcelé William ! J'en ai assez de votre animosité envers moi ! Je n'ai absolument rien fait, si ce n'est que de tomber éperdument amoureuse de votre fils aîné et que je sache, ce n'est pas un crime ! Allez-vous, un jour, comprendre que je suis une femme fidèle et qui n'utilise pas son charme pour plaire au premier garçon qu'elle croise ! Si vous preniez la peine de me connaître, vous sauriez que je ne suis pas une femme hautaine et imbue d'elle-même ! Vous sauriez que j'essaie de participer activement à la guerre qui se prépare ! Allez-vous, un jour, réaliser que votre attitude à mon égard me blesse malgré le masque d'impassibilité que je vous montre ? Mais non, pour vous je ne suis que… Qu'une…_

 _Fleur s'était enfuie en courant. Elle était sortie de la demeure en claquant la porte, faisant sursauter toutes les personnes présentes. William avait lancé un regard peiné et colérique à sa mère avant de rejoindre la jeune femme dehors. Il avait tout fait pour empêcher la jeune femme de repartir sur-le-champ chez elle, en France._

Le jeune homme arrivait à se rappeler avec précision la scène, même si elle avait eu lieu huit ans auparavant. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'Anaelle n'aurait pas à vivre la même chose.

\- Tu ressasses assez d'idées sombres ! On va au _Chaudron Baveur_. C'est la veille de ton mariage, tu ne vas pas passer la soirée à te plaindre !

William pensait bien faire oublier sa mauvaise humeur à son frère. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'une petite soirée était organisée du côté Moldu avec les autres frères de la fratrie. Le rouquin avait accepté d'être le témoin. Il ordonna à son frère de se préparer et tous les deux partirent pour le _Chaudron Baveur_.

Au fil de la soirée, le jeune homme sentait l'angoisse de son frère le quitter. Il semblait même s'amuser. Le trentenaire s'assurait quand même qu'il ne boive pas trop et lorsqu'il fut temps de retourner à la Chaumière aux Coquillages, Charlie alla rapidement dormir.

.

.

Pour une rare fois, le mariage n'avait pas lieu au Terrier. Pour montrer sa mauvaise humeur, Molly avait refusé. C'est donc tout naturellement que William avait offert de le faire à la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Placé à la droite de son frère, il était témoin de l'émotion qui passa sur son visage lorsque sa future femme s'approcha de l'autel. Il chuchota rapidement quelque chose à l'oreille de son cadet et balaya la plage du regard. Ce dernier s'accrocha aux yeux bleus de son épouse assise dans la première rangée. Un message silencieux semblait s'échanger entre les deux.

\- Charlie Fabian Weasley, désirez-vous prendre comme légitime épouse Anaelle Mélia Picard, ici présente ?

\- Oui, je le veux.

\- Anaelle Mélia Picard, désirez-vous prendre comme légitime époux, Charlie Fabian Weasley, ici présent ?

\- Oui, je le veux.

\- Vous êtes maintenant unis par les liens sacrés du mariage. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Tandis qu'ils échangeaient les alliances et que le célébrant levait sa baguette, que des étoiles argentées tournaient autour des jeunes époux, William regardait encore les personnes présentes. Même si sa mère tentait de le camoufler, il pouvait voir l'émotion dans ses yeux et les larmes sur ses joues. Elle était plus émue qu'elle ne semblait le laisser paraître. Tout le monde félicita les nouveaux mariés. Puis ces derniers ouvrirent la danse.

William s'approcha de sa femme et effectua une légère révérence. Il lui semblait qu'il avait déjà effectué ce geste dans un passé qui lui semblait si lointain. Il secoua la tête et chassa cette pensée.

\- Mademoiselle Delacour, veuillez bien accepter ma main et m'accompagner dans cette danse.

La jeune femme le regarda un long moment avant de l'accompagner de cette valse. Au grand plaisir du jeune homme, elle posa sa tête sur son torse. Elle semblait plus calme, plus sereine.

\- Après le mariage de Gabrielle et de Mikola, il faudra commencer à organiser le nôtre, William… Nous n'avons peut-être pas eu la chance d'en reparler depuis, mais cela ne signifie pas que je n'y pense pas.

William acquiesça simplement. Il ne voulait pas briser cet instant de bonheur. Fleur l'embrassa doucement et le tira hors de la tente.

\- Je crois que ton frère ne nous en voudra pas trop…

Cette soirée-là, profitant du fait que Louis dormait, que les filles étaient chez les Delacour pour quelques jours, les époux s'aimèrent tendrement jusqu'aux petites heures du matin. William redécouvrait avec joie sa femme. Malgré ses trois grossesses, elle restait magnifique. Lorsqu'il posa sa bouche sur la cicatrice qui marquait le ventre de son épouse, cette dernière l'arrêta un instant. Le doute passa dans ses yeux, le doute de se savoir encore belle et désirable. Le même doute qui avait envahi le conjureur de sorts après son attaque. Le rouquin vint l'embrasser sur les lèvres fougueusement. Les paroles n'étaient pas nécessaires. Ils pouvaient à nouveau se comprendre en un regard, en un baiser. Louis sembla vouloir donner un moment de répit à ses parents, car il fit sa première nuit complète à leur grand bonheur.


	27. POV 11 Fleur

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Voici le **_dernier_ **chapitre avant l'épilogue, la semaine prochaine !

Encore une énorme merci à ma super héroïne à la cape bleue : Mrs Brunette pour tout ce qu'elle fait !

L'extrait de la chanson : _Promise_ du groupe québécois Simple plan

Pour un petit rappel : en _italique,_ ce sont les souvenirs ou lorsqu'ils parlent en français ^^ (J'aurais dû le faire avant ce rappel aha)

Bonne lecture et rendez-vous mercredi le **24 juillet** pour l'épilogue d' _Aimerons-nous toujours le bleu ?_

Bisous,

Jess-Lili

* * *

Après sa sortie de l'hôpital, Fleur avait trouvé le temps péniblement long. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'être séparée de son fils. Cependant, maintenant qu'il était à la Chaumière aux Coquillages, elle regrettait presque le temps où les infirmières prenaient soin de lui. Certes, elle avait passé de longs mois à s'inquiéter pour lui, mais au moins, elle était rassurée… William donnait l'impression que tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Louis dormait, buvait, gazouillait un peu. Mais surtout, il respirait. Il était vivant et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Néanmoins, la Française trouvait cela exténuant de s'occuper d'un bébé qui demandait autant d'attention. Elle l'aimait, la question ne se posait même pas, mais ses deux précédents congés de maternité s'étaient passés dans le calme, comparativement à celui-ci. Elle avait l'impression de perdre une course contre le temps. Il lui aurait fallu des journées de soixante-douze heures… Puis même là, elle ne saurait pas comment faire pour s'en sortir. William était là pour l'aider, mais... Elle avait l'impression que c'était facile pour tout le monde, sauf pour elle.

.

.

Fleur avait passé la journée seule. William n'avait pas pu échapper aux rencontres et aux demandes des gobelins. Louis pleurait intensément et tout ce que pouvait faire la nouvelle mère ne le consolait pas. Victoire et Dominique semblaient vouloir se joindre à la cacophonie ambiante, à son grand désespoir. La jeune femme poussa un soupir de frustration après avoir tenté pour la troisième fois de donner le sein à son fils. Rien n'y faisait. Il ne voulait ni le sein ni le biberon de lait maternel, qu'elle tentait de lui tendre. Le tenir dans ses bras et le bercer ne changeait rien à la situation. Elle le posa dans son couffin, à bout de patience.

\- _Victoire, Dominique ! Voulez-vous bien arrêter ! Ça suffit !_

Les poings sur ses hanches, la jeune femme avait crié pour ne pas dire hurlé. Ses filles l'étourdissaient, Louis ne faisait que pleurer. Elle était épuisée. Durant un court instant, la blonde pensa à leur lancer à tous les trois un _Silencio_. Ils allaient se taire à la fin ! Aussitôt que cette pensée lui effleura l'esprit, la mère de famille secoua la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça à ses enfants. Ils étaient turbulents, mais elle ne pouvait pas… Elle ne serait probablement pas la première mère à le faire, mais elle n'en était pas à ce point d'exaspération, pas encore. Cependant, elle sentait le point d'explosion arriver. Elle devait faire quelque chose.

Rapidement, la Française contacta sa belle-sœur et son beau-frère pour savoir s'ils acceptaient de prendre les filles pour quelques heures. Pendant l'échange, elle tenta de rester digne. Harry vint gentiment chercher les filles et évita de poser des questions. Fleur embrassa ses filles sur le front, remercia son beau-frère et reprit le benjamin dans ses bras, lorsque le Sorcier fut parti. Elle fit les cent pas dans la chambre, l'habilla et sortit dehors, sur la plage, mais rien n'y fit. Exaspérée, elle soupira et rentra dans la maison. Elle tenta à nouveau de le faire boire. Louis s'entêta à refuser le sein ou le biberon de lait maternel. Exténuée et à bout de patience, elle se laissa tomber contre le berceau du jeune rouquin. Elle tentait de ne pas se laisser submerger par l'épuisement qui venait de s'abattre sur elle. Elle entendit à peine la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer, pas plus qu'elle ne porta attention aux bruits venant de l'escalier. À l'aide d'une de ses mains, elle essuya rageusement les larmes qui se permettaient de glisser sur ses joues. Qu'allait-elle faire pendant les prochains mois ? Tout ceci ne faisait que commencer, elle en avait bien conscience et, elle n'en pouvait déjà plus.

\- Fleur, où sont les filles ? Que se passe-t-il ?

La susnommée sursauta légèrement. Elle tourna un regard las vers son époux. Elle soupira. Elle lui expliqua brièvement et d'une voix monotone que les filles étaient chez leur oncle et leur tante et que Louis refusait de boire, à son grand désespoir. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose, son épouse se leva et mit leur fils dans les bras du rouquin avant de sortir de la chambre.

Une fois dehors, elle se dirigea vers le bord de la falaise, où elle s'assit. Elle regardait l'horizon et la Mer. Le ciel devenait plus sombre, comme s'il risquait à tout moment d'avoir une averse. Cependant, elle ne s'en souciait guère. Son regard se perdit dans sa contemplation. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné à ce moment-là, pour être ailleurs ? N'importe où, mais ailleurs. Elle avait besoin de silence, de calme. Elle voulait dormir une nuit complète sans être interrompue par les pleurs de Louis et de Dominique, par les cauchemars de Victoire ou par les ronflements de son mari. Le tumulte de la Mer lui semblait assourdissant, elle qui pouvait la contempler pendant des heures sans s'en lasser auparavant. Elle la trouvait bruyante. Elle voulait le silence. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle avait l'impression de revenir sept ans en arrière et de revivre la scène.

 _Depuis quelques jours, William et Fleur étaient sur le pied de guerre. L'atmosphère était chargée et la blonde commençait à craindre le pire. Elle était en train de nettoyer pour la dixième fois la Chaumière aux Coquillages, question de s'occuper les mains, lorsque l'alarme d'intrusion se fit entendre. Elle avait regardé autour d'elle, plus effrayée qu'elle ne voulait le montrer. Son mari était descendu en vitesse les escaliers et était venu se poster à ses côtés, avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Avant de franchir le seuil, il s'était tourné vers elle._

 _\- Reste ici, Fleur. Je vais aller voir._

 _\- Je ne resterai pas derrière ! Si des Mangemorts se sont introduits sur notre propriété, je ne prendrai pas le risque de te perdre parce que tu as voulu jouer les héros, William Arthur Weasley !_

 _\- Je ne veux pas jouer aux héros, Fleur ! Je veux te protéger. Je veux protéger la maison._

 _Lasse de leur bavardage, Fleur avait dégainé sa baguette et lui avait lancé un regard furibond avant de s'élancer dehors, bousculant Bill au passage. Il semblait parfois oublier qu'elle n'était pas une femme sans défense. Elle avait affronté une dragonne, un lac infesté de créatures et un labyrinthe bien pire. Elle s'était précipitée vers la source des cris. Elle avait été surprise d'y découvrir Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Garrick Ollivander et des personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Sans baisser sa baguette, elle s'était approchée d'eux. William l'avait rejointe et s'était précipité vers son frère en oubliant toute prudence._

La jeune femme sortit de ses pensées et regarda autour d'elle. L'elfe décédé avait été enterré non loin sur la berge. Pendant des heures et des jours, Fleur et William avaient pris soin des rescapés. La blonde avait développé une haine viscérale pour les gobelins. Haine dont elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser, malgré les années passées. Le gobelin Gripsec ne lui avait pas laissé une bonne impression.

Elle prit conscience de la présence de son mari à ses côtés seulement au moment où il parla. Il perça peu à peu la bulle dans laquelle Fleur s'était enfermée. Le silence dans lequel elle avait tenté de s'envelopper se dissipa peu à peu. Lorsqu'il laissa entendre qu'elle avait peut-être besoin d'aide, la blonde s'indigna.

\- Non. Je n'ai pas besoin de leur aide. Le Docteur Kylian nous a dit que c'était normal. Prendre soin de Louis demande plus d'énergie. Lorsqu'il était à l'hôpital, les infirmières étaient présentes pour lui ou pour m'aider. Maintenant, je suis seule.

\- Je suis là pour t'aider.

\- Tu veux faire quoi William ? Prendre mes seins et tenter de le faire boire ? Tu ne peux pas. Tu crois que tu y arriveras mieux que moi ? Que je ne suis pas apte à m'occuper de mon fils ? Tu crois que je suis une mauvaise mère ? Tu crois que tu peux mieux faire ? Que tu peux réussir là où j'ai l'impression d'échouer lamentablement !

Fleur savait qu'elle agissait de façon exagérée. Elle n'avait pas à déverser sa peine et son épuisement sur son mari. Il devait autant qu'elle vivre avec la situation. Cependant, contrairement à elle, il semblait bien la vivre. Une sorte de jalousie lui étreignit le cœur. Pourquoi est-ce que cela semblait si facile pour William ?

Elle se leva d'un bond et fit volte-face. Les larmes menaçaient de couler sur ses joues, mais elle ne savait pas si elle voulait pleurer d'épuisement, de tristesse ou de colère. Son mari ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Il préférait aller au travail et revenir des heures plus tard, alors qu'il lui avait assuré qu'il allait être de retour immédiatement après sa réunion. Son imagination s'emballa et avant de se laisser mener par celle-ci, elle transplana sans plus de cérémonie. Le trentenaire voulait s'occuper de son fils ? Grand bien lui fasse ! Fleur le laisserait se débrouiller comme il le souhaitait, puisqu'il se pensait meilleur qu'elle !

Sans trop savoir comment elle s'y retrouva, Fleur apparut dans une ruelle près d'un bar Moldu. D'un coup de baguette, elle se changea, à l'abri des regards pour moins ressembler à une mère au foyer. Ce soir, elle oublierait que chez elle, un mari l'attendait, que trois enfants avaient besoin de leur mère. Cette soirée-là, elle souhaitait seulement être une jeune femme libre, sans attache. Dès qu'elle pénétra dans le bar, elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser son charme agir. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il était mis de côté, puisque la jeune femme n'avait pas eu besoin de lui jusqu'à présent.

Tous les regards des hommes convergèrent vers elle, mais elle n'y porta que très peu attention. Elle s'approcha du bar et commanda un cocktail dont le nom lui plaisait bien. Elle paya le barman en argent moldu et sirota sa boisson alcoolisée. Un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres en prenant conscience de la situation. Elle venait de laisser son mari seul avec un bébé qui pleurait et qui refusait de boire, elle était en train de boire dans une brasserie dont elle ignorait tout, entourée d'hommes et de femmes qui semblaient faire la fête librement sans se soucier de ce qui se passait autour d'eux. La Française souhaitait seulement oublier quelques instants qui elle était devenue.

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir manqué une partie de sa vie. À vingt-sept ans, elle était mariée et mère de trois enfants. La plupart de ses amies de Beauxbâtons avaient un emploi stable, elles étaient, le plus souvent, célibataires ou divorcées. Elles étaient des femmes libres. Même celles avec des enfants semblaient en total contrôle de leur vie. En apparence, Fleur avait une vie de rêve. Elle avait un mari, des enfants et une maison au bord de la Mer. Elle avait tout pour être heureuse, alors d'où venait le malaise qu'elle ressentait par moment ? Aurait-elle mieux fait de demander le divorce pour acquérir une nouvelle liberté ? Aurait-elle vraiment été plus heureuse ? Le doute était plus fort que cette petite voix qui lui disait qu'elle aurait pu profiter de la vie au lieu de toujours courir à gauche et à droite pour les enfants ou pour son mari. La jeune femme fut sortie de ses pensées par une voix grave, qui s'adressait à elle.

\- Mademoiselle, que faites-vous sans cavalier ? Laissez-moi vous offrir un verre ou deux, à votre convenance.

Fleur le regardait quelques instants avant de finir son cocktail. Elle hocha la tête et accepta la bière que lui offrait le jeune brun en bataille, il lui faisait penser à Maxence, à l'époque où elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Ils parlèrent un peu, tandis qu'ils enchaînaient les verres. Elle apprit qu'il avait vingt-cinq ans, qu'il étudiait en politique et qu'il était célibataire. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, il avait insisté sur cette dernière information. Avec un sourire quelque peu enjôleur, elle le suivit sur la piste de danse. Pendant la danse, au son d'une chanson moldue anglaise, la jeune femme se perdit dans les yeux du jeune homme. Ils étaient bleu foncé et pourtant, elle y voyait du bleu océan. Le bleu de son mari.

 _Breakdown_

 _I can't take this_

 _I need somewhere to go_

 _I need you_

 _I'm so restless_

 _I don't know what to do_

 _[...]_

 _I promise_

 _I won't let you down, you down_

 _If you take my hand tonight_

 _I promise_

 _Well be just fine this time_

 _If you take my hand tonight_

Ce n'était pas dans les bras de cet homme qu'elle voulait être ce soir. Avec ses mains baladeuses et ses lèvres qui cherchaient les siennes. Malgré son esprit embrumé, elle réussit à esquiver ses tentatives de baisers. Elle aurait voulu être dans les bras de son mari. Elle aurait voulu qu'ils dansent toute la nuit comme ils avaient pu le faire avant. Avant le mariage, avant les enfants. Avant que tout se mette entre eux. Avant qu'ils ne perdent leur complicité d'antan. Ce temps lui semblait si lointain. Même si elle apprenait à vivre avec la faute de son mari, elle avait de la difficulté à l'oublier totalement. Ses paroles restaient dans sa mémoire, comme des mots écrits à l'encre indélébile, sur un bout de papier.

Cependant, contrairement à ce dernier, elle ne pouvait ni le froisser ni le déchirer ni le jeter. L'encre pouvait pâlir, mais on pouvait encore lire les mots. Rien ne disparaissait totalement. Elle ne pouvait que tenter de faire taire la petite voix qui lui disait que cela pouvait arriver à nouveau. Cette voix qui lui disait qu'elle-même, pouvait succomber à la tentation en ce moment même, avec ce jeune homme dont elle ignorait le prénom. En écoutant les paroles de cette chanson, la jeune femme commença à pleurer. Le jeune inconnu trouva sûrement cela moins attirant, car il enleva ses mains de sur sa taille et partit, laissant Fleur seule au milieu de cette foule. Déboussolée et malgré son état d'ébriété, la blonde sortit en titubant du bar et s'isola dans la ruelle avant de transplaner, sans trop de difficultés.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la Chaumière aux Coquillages, elle tenta de ne pas faire de bruit en franchissant le seuil de la maison. Cependant, la voix de William la fit sursauter. Quand il lui demanda où elle était allée, elle répondit calmement, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Avec un homme, en train d'oublier que j'avais un mari et des enfants. Il n'y a pas que toi qui peut trouver du réconfort ailleurs. Il m'a fait danser, valser, toute la nuit. Il m'a offert des verres, il m'a dit que j'étais la plus belle femme du monde entier… Il m'a fait me sentir désirable. Je n'ai rien perdu de mon charme. Puis j'ai pleuré dans ses bras. Il est parti. Je suis revenue.

Sans lui laisser la chance de répondre, la jeune femme tenta de monter à l'étage. Cependant, lorsqu'elle manqua une marche, elle sentit le bras de son mari l'encercler pour l'aider. C'est là qu'elle voulait être. Dans ses bras. Elle avait envie de fredonner cette chanson moldue sans arrêt. Elle avait envie de l'embrasser avec ferveur. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin dans la chambre, la blonde laissa son mari la changer, tenant difficilement debout. Dans sa tête, le jeune homme de la brasserie fut remplacé par son mari et elle dansa dans ses bras à lui, même si ce n'était que dans sa tête. Lorsque William enleva les effets de l'alcool d'un coup de baguette, la Française le remercia du bout des lèvres avant de tomber de fatigue.

.

.

La jeune femme avait fui son mari à chaque fois qu'il souhaitait lui parler. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à ce qu'il lui remette son comportement de vendredi passé sous le nez. Le lendemain, malgré l'aide magique de William, elle en avait subi les conséquences et elle avait réalisé qu'elle n'avait plus vingt ans. La trentaine s'approchait plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Cependant, elle ne put le fuir bien longtemps. Le matin du deux mai, tandis qu'elle tentait de terminer les préparatifs pour l'anniversaire de l'aînée des Weasley-Delacour, le rouquin l'aborda. Elle ne pouvait plus prendre ses enfants comme excuse puisque tous les trois dormaient encore.

\- Fleur, ça suffit la fuite. Tu ne vas pas bien, tu es épuisée, je peux très bien le concevoir. Cependant, ce que tu as fait : partir pendant des heures et revenir aux petites heures du matin, légèrement saoule et en me lançant au visage que tu as dansé avec un homme…

\- Au moins je n'ai fait que danser, contrairement à toi... Tu aimerais que je reste ici, à m'occuper des enfants ? Je ne peux plus voir personne, je ne peux plus m'amuser ? Je ne suis pas un elfe ou une servante ! Je peux faire ce que je veux sans devoir te donner des comptes ! _Je ne resterai pas cloîtrée dans cette maison !_

La Française le regardait avec cynisme. Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Elle savait qu'elle allait trop loin dans ses paroles. Qu'elle était accusatrice dans ses mots. Elle lui montrait ainsi qu'elle n'oubliait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas oublier. Même un sort d'amnésie ne pourrait lui enlever sa faute de la tête.

\- Là n'est pas la question ! Tu as des enfants, Fleur. Nous avons des enfants ! Tu ne peux pas partir quand tu veux ! Qu'as-tu fait avec cet homme ? Pourquoi as-tu ressenti le besoin de t'enivrer ? Tu trouves ça épuisant de t'occuper de Victoire, de Dominique et de Louis, je peux le comprendre ! Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour…

\- Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai fait ? Pourquoi j'ai ressenti ce besoin-là ? Parce que contrairement à toi, William, même en ayant bu plusieurs verres, je n'ai pas ressenti le besoin d'aller voir dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre ! Je n'ai pas ressenti le désir, l'envie ou le besoin de me perdre dans les bras et dans les draps d'une autre personne ! _Même en étant saoule, c'est à toi que je pensais ! Quand je regardais cet homme dans les yeux, c'était le bleu de tes yeux que je voyais ! C'est celui que j'ai toujours voulu voir à mon réveil, à mon coucher, pendant la journée !_ Je voulais… Je voulais savoir ce qui t'avais pris cette nuit-là de te perdre dans les bras de cette… De Florence. _Je ne comprends pas._ Je ne comprends toujours pas.

\- Je croyais qu'on avait mis les choses au clair et qu'on était passé à autre chose, Fleur… C'est arrivé une fois. Ce n'est plus arrivé. Ça n'arrivera plus.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, William. _J'ai peur._ J'ai peur de te perdre. J'ai peur que la routine ait à nouveau raison de nous. Que tu ressentes l'envie d'aller te réfugier à nouveau dans ses bras parce que depuis la naissance de Louis, nous n'avons pas de rapprochements. J'ai peur que tu ne me désires plus, que je ne sois plus aimable à tes yeux…

Fleur ne portait déjà plus attention aux paroles du trentenaire. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer, encore une fois. Elle avait versé assez de larmes depuis des mois. Ils n'étaient pas là pour se disputer sur ce sujet tout de même. Elle avait fait une bêtise et c'était tout. Ils n'allaient pas passer des heures là-dessus, à se lancer leurs fautes au visage. Alors que le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser et avant que Fleur puisse se décider entre l'embrasser ou le repousser, une petite tornade blonde apparut à leurs côtés. Victoire s'écria, plus fort que nécessaire qu'elle avait cinq ans aujourd'hui et qu'elle était une grande fille. Fleur souriait encore, lorsqu'elle monta les escaliers pour retrouver Dominique et Louis.

Pendant la journée, Fleur dut accueillir bon nombre de personnes. La famille Delacour arriva d'Aigues-Mortes pour l'anniversaire de Victoire. Toute la famille Weasley arriva de Londres ou de la Roumanie pour y assister. La Chaumière aux Coquillages se trouva remplie de monde. L'anglais et le français s'y mélangeaient. Cependant, plusieurs semblaient avoir la tête ailleurs. Aujourd'hui, cela faisait sept ans que la Guerre avait pris fin. Sept années à vivre avec la perte des gens aimés. Lorsqu'une fois les enfants couchés, Molly proposa une visite au cimetière, tout le monde accepta. Anaelle préféra rester à la maison des Weasley. Fleur hésita un moment avant d'accepter. Après avoir fait mille et une recommandations à sa belle-sœur, elle partit avec les autres en transplanant.

Fleur n'avait pas beaucoup connu Fred Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks et Remus Lupin. Cependant, elle les avait assez côtoyés pour pouvoir encore ressentir de la tristesse sept années plus tard. Elle avait soutenu les personnes directement touchées par les deuils. Elle avait fait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait pour ne pas laisser les Weasley et les Tonks se laisser submerger par la tristesse qui les accablait. Elle avait toujours accueilli à bras ouverts Andromeda Tonks et Teddy, lorsque la veuve en avait ressenti le besoin. Malgré l'animosité qui régnait encore parfois entre Molly et elle, la blonde lui avait toujours apporté une oreille attentive lorsqu'elle voulait parler de son fils disparu. Sans qu'elle ne comprenne comment, le sujet dévia vers le jeune Teddy Lupin. Ayant eu sept ans, quelques semaines plus tôt, il ressemblait de plus en plus à sa mère, mais avec le caractère de son père. Un attachement particulier semblait se créer entre le jeune métamorphomage et la fille aînée de Fleur. Cette dernière criait à tous vents que son Teddy allait devenir son "namoureux" plus tard. Même si elle appréciait beaucoup le jeune Lupin, comme elle le dit à son mari, quelques instants plus tard, elle n'hésiterait jamais à lui faire vivre un enfer s'il osait faire du mal à sa Victoire. Personne ne pouvait faire du mal à ses enfants.

.

.

Les semaines étaient passées. Le mariage de Charlie Weasley et d'Anaelle Picard eut lieu à la fin du mois de mai. Cependant, Fleur n'avait pas réellement porté attention à la cérémonie. Elle n'avait eu d'yeux que pour l'homme qui servait de témoin à son frère cadet. Discrètement, ils s'étaient éclipsés du mariage. Cette nuit-là, ils s'étaient retrouvés comme avant. Ils s'étaient retrouvés. Corps à corps, ils n'avaient fait qu'un. En symbiose, en l'absence de mots, ils s'étaient prouvés qu'ils pouvaient encore n'être qu'un seul être dans l'union de leurs corps. Sous ses mains, elle s'était à nouveau sentie désirable et belle. Malgré la cicatrice qui ornait maintenant son ventre. Elle avait finalement accepté qu'il l'embrasse. Avec plaisir, elle avait retrouvé les " _Je t'aime_ " susurrés à l'oreille, les caresses sur son corps et ses lèvres sur sa peau. Cette nuit-là, dans la noirceur de leur chambre à coucher, les deux époux s'étaient enfin réunis.

.

.

Le mois de juin était magnifique. Fleur se baignait avec Victoire et Dominique. William, quant à lui, se tenait à l'ombre en surveillant le dernier de la fratrie. Gabrielle apparut sur la plage en souriant. Elle était radieuse. L'amour et son futur mariage lui allaient comme un gant. La future mariée salua d'abord son beau-frère et se pencha pour regarder son neveu. Louis avait maintenant quatre mois. Même s'il était encore de petite constitution, il semblait n'avoir aucune séquelle de sa prématurité, si ce n'était qu'un léger retard par rapport aux autres enfants de son âge.

\- Bonjour William. Comment va mon neveu préféré ? Il a l'air bien éveillé, notre petit Louis.

La jeune femme l'embrassa sur le front et se dirigea vers Fleur et ses filles. La mère de famille sortit de l'eau, suivant les fillettes qui couraient déjà en direction de leur tante. La Française vint pour demander à sa sœur ce qu'elle faisait là, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de lui poser la question. Victoire accaparait déjà sa tante.

\- _Tatie, tatie ! Demain, tu seras une princesse et tu vas marier ton prince charmant ! Un jour, tatie,_ je vais marier mon prince moi aussi ! _Tu sais qui c'est mon prince,_ tatie _?_

La petite blonde ne semblait pas attendre une réponse de sa tante avant de poursuivre. Fleur vint pour arrêter Victoire, mais la blondinette semblait être verbomotrice. Elle alternait entre l'anglais et le français avec une vitesse vertigineuse.

\- Mon prince, ça va être Teddy ! _Il me l'a dit, tatie !_

Fleur finit par interrompre son aînée et prit sa petite sœur dans ses bras. Gabrielle allait se marier. Sa petite Gaby allait devenir une femme mariée. Fleur avait parfois adoré leur différence d'âge, mais à ce moment précis, elle prenait un coup de vieux. En regardant la jeune blonde en face d'elle, la mère de famille eut soudain une réminiscence.

 _À l'époque, Gabrielle avait sept ou huit ans. Fleur en avait déjà seize ou dix-sept. Une rare soirée où elle n'était pas avec Maxence, elle avait décidé de passer de bons moments avec sa petite sœur. Depuis qu'elle était en couple, la jeune femme avait conscience de délaisser sa sœur, mais elle n'arrivait pas à en faire autrement. La jeune Française passait tout son temps libre avec Maxence. Elle s'était peu à peu éloignée de toutes les personnes de son entourage, sans répondre à leurs multiples questionnements sur le sujet. Même si elle ne comprenait pas, la petite fille semblait savoir quand sa grande sœur avait mal et cette dernière ne supportait pas le questionnement qui apparaissait dans les yeux de la petite Sorcière._

 _\- Fleurie, moi aussi, je vais avoir un prince charmant comme Maxence un jour. Il va être gentil comme lui. Fleurie, tu crois que Maxence voudrait devenir plus petit pour être avec moi ? Je pourrais lui montrer mes poupées ! Tu crois qu'il aimerait ça jouer avec mes poupées ? Tu pleures Fleurie ? Tu veux dormir avec Vanie ce soir ? C'est une peluche magique ! Elle va guérir tes bobos, Fleurie._

 _En entendant Gabrielle parler de Maxence de cette façon, Fleur n'avait pu s'empêcher de pleurer. Sa sœur était si innocente. Elle lui ressemblait, au même âge. Cette nuit-là, la jeune Française avait dormi avec sa sœur et la peluche de cette dernière. Gaby avait eu raison. La semi-Vélane avait dormi sans se réveiller, en sueur à la suite d'un cauchemar._

 _\- Fleurie, on va chez les parents en Portoloin ou en utilisant la cheminée ?_ Le temps presse et Elisabeth va nous attendre !

La susnommée sortit de ses pensées et regarda sa sœur. Elle sourit en entendant l'ancien surnom que lui donna sa petite sœur. Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle ne l'avait pas appelée ainsi. Elisabeth ! Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue. Les deux amies d'enfance s'étaient perdues de vue. Même si elles s'écrivaient parfois, le court de la vie avait eu raison de leurs rencontres.

La fille benjamine de la famille Deguire avait déménagé à Montpellier pour ouvrir sa boutique de fleurs. Sa mère se bornait peut-être à dire qu'elle n'était qu'une Cracmole, Fleur ne l'avait jamais écoutée. Elisabeth Deguire était une femme honorable, loyale et attentionnée. Malgré l'interdiction de leurs familles, Gabrielle et Fleur avaient maintes fois bravé les interdits pour la voir. La Française était heureuse de pouvoir renouer avec elle.

Laissant les filles au soin de leur père, elle rentra dans la Chaumière aux Coquillages, prépara quelques biberons de lait maternel et alla se changer. Une fois cela fait, elle embrassa toute sa petite famille et s'enivra de l'odeur si réconfortant du benjamin. Elle embrassa son mari et à l'aide de la Poudre de Cheminette, elle partit avec sa sœur à Aigues-Mortes.

Les filles Delacour et Elisabeth Deguire passèrent la soirée ensemble, à parler de tout et de rien. Fleur jetait souvent des regards à sa sœur. Cette dernière semblait encore rayonnante. Néanmoins, elle partagea ses craintes et ses appréhensions avec les deux autres femmes. Lorsque sa sœur aînée émit l'hypothèse qu'elle n'était peut-être pas prête pour se marier et qu'elle était peut-être trop jeune, la blonde la dévisagea longuement. Fleur ne dit plus rien sur le sujet, mais n'en pensa pas moins. Sa sœur n'avait que dix-neuf ans, après tout. D'accord, Fleur était à peine plus âgée qu'elle au moment de son mariage avec William, mais c'était exactement pour cette raison qu'elle voulait en parler. Cependant, elle ne souhaitait pas briser le moment et garda le silence. Épuisées, les trois filles tombèrent endormies presque au même moment.

Le lendemain, Fleur aida aux préparatifs. Elle s'extasia devant la décoration florale qu'Elisabeth avait composé pour le mariage de sa petite sœur. Le talent de la jeune femme n'avait pas tari avec les années. Puisque son futur beau-frère était un Moldu, il fallait aussi organiser l'arrivée des membres de sa famille. Une dérogation avait dû être demandée au ministère des Affaires Magiques. Pour une rare fois, il y aurait une cérémonie Moldue et une cérémonie Sorcière. Mikola Blanchard, le fiancé de sa sœur avait dû choisir des personnes dignes de confiance. Il était donc en petit comité, mais la famille de sa future femme compensait. En plus des Delacour, il y avait quelques membres de la famille Weasley et des personnes du voisinage. Fleur resta figée un moment en remarquant que la famille de Blois était aussi présente. Elle tenta le plus possible d'éviter le jeune trentenaire. Pour une rare fois, Maxence ne tenta pas d'être en sa présence. Elle secoua la tête et plaça la tente principale à l'aide de sa baguette.

Quand il fut temps de bientôt rejoindre le fiancé, Fleur aida Gabrielle à peaufiner les derniers arrangements à sa robe. Elisabeth fit ses dernières recommandations aux fillettes Delacour.

\- N'oubliez pas, prenez seulement trois ou quatre pétales dans vos mains avant de les laisser tomber autour de vos pieds. Il ne faudrait pas que les paniers soient vides avant que vous n'arriviez au bout de l'allée.

Avec une certaine fierté, Fleur vit ses deux filles hocher la tête avec sérieux. Victoire et Dominique avanceraient en premier, suivies par Nelly, une amie d'école de Gabrielle, d'Elisabeth, de Béatrice et de Fleur. Gabrielle viendrait ensuite, au bras de leur père, Alexis. Les derniers arrangements fait, les bouquetières, les demoiselles d'honneur et la mariée ainsi que son père pénétrèrent dans la tente principale, aux premières notes de _La Marche Nuptiale._ Fleur voyait déjà sa mère verser quelques larmes et les cérémonies n'avaient pas encore commencé. La Française se posa à sa place assignée, en tant que témoin de la mariée. Elisabeth et les autres vinrent se poster près d'elle. Gabrielle arriva enfin au bras de son père. L'aînée de Delacour sut que sa sœur avait fait un bon choix, lorsque Mikola lança un regard rempli d'amour et de fierté à sa petite sœur. Alexis murmura quelques paroles à l'oreille de son gendre avait de prendre place près de sa femme. Les cérémonies commencèrent. La joie et le bonheur qui transparaissaient sur les visages des mariés valaient tous les efforts mis dans les préparatifs.

Sa sœur était donc Madame Gabrielle Blanchard. Fleur avait de la difficulté à se faire à l'idée que sa petite sœur était maintenant mariée. Pour elle, sa petite Gaby resterait toujours la fillette qui lui offrait de dormir avec sa peluche Vanie pour soulager ses peines et ses cauchemars.

.

.

Les semaines étaient passé à une vitesse fulgurante. Quelques semaines auparavant, Fleur avait fêté ses vingt-huit ans et voilà qu'elle devait déjà faire les grandes préparations pour son remariage en août. Pour le renouvellement des vœux de mariage, Fleur avait été claire. Elle ne faisait confiance qu'à une personne pour faire la composition florale de son mariage. En cette journée ensoleillée du mois de juillet, la famille Delacour-Weasley se rendit donc à Montpellier pour faire une visite à Elisabeth.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la boutique, la jeune femme les accueillit chaleureusement. Elle embrassa les fillettes, embrassa le front de Louis. Le dernier de la famille avait hérité des cheveux roux de son père et des yeux bleu pâle de sa mère. Victoire ressemblait traits pour traits à sa mère, blonde aux yeux bleus, tandis que la cadette ressemblait aux Weasley, avec ses cheveux roux et les yeux bruns hérités de sa grand-mère paternelle. Ces dernières demandèrent la permission d'aller regarder les fleurs de leur tante Elisabeth.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que vous faîtes tous ici ?

Le couple échangea un regard entendu. Fleur s'éclaircit la gorge et prit la parole en regardant son amie d'enfance, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Veux-tu participer à l'organisation de notre cérémonie de renouvellement de vœux de mariage ?

\- Mais bien sûr ! Dites-moi tout.

\- La cérémonie se passera à la Chaumière aux Coquillages, le premier août prochain. Nous ne voulons pas quelque chose de grandiose mais quelque chose qui nous ressemble.

\- La couleur principale sera le bleu. Ma fleur favorite étant le lys, j'aimerais que tu fasses des compositions avec cette plante.

\- Je sais que Fleurance recevait des lys de couleur bleu à un moment donné. Je verrais avec lui pour savoir qui le fournit. Vous avez d'autres envies ?

\- Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, il nous faudra des couronnes de fleurs bleues pour les filles et moi.

William resta silencieux, ajoutant seulement des informations ici et là. Lorsque la fleuriste lui demanda son avis, le trentenaire lança un regard à son épouse qui esquissa un léger sourire moqueur. Il bafouilla qu'il leur donnait carte blanche. Fleur assura à Elisabeth qu'elle pouvait intégrer d'autres couleurs à la composition. C'était elle l'experte, après tout.

William fit le tour de la boutique avec Louis dans les bras. Fleur et Elisabeth échangèrent quelques mots. La semi-Vélane confirma quelques détails avec son amie d'enfance, qui allait aussi faire office de témoin pour Fleur, lors du renouvellement des vœux de mariages du couple anglo-franco. La mère de famille dût aussi gérer une dispute entre la jeune blonde et la petite rousse et un pot cassé. Elle écouta attentivement les deux versions. Ensuite, d'une voix douce, Fleur informa son amie de leur départ. Lorsqu'elle voulut payer le pot cassé, Elisabeth refusa. Les amies s'embrassèrent sur la joue et se promirent de se revoir au mariage de la blonde.

Les préparatifs commençaient à avancer comme Fleur le désirait. Les fleurs étaient commandées, sa robe était choisie, elle devait seulement la faire ajuster. Celle des filles aussi. Les demoiselles d'honneur, les bouquetières et le témoin avaient été choisis avec soin. Fleur souhaitait que les renouvellements de leurs vœux, à William et elle, soient parfaits. Il était primordial que tout se passe bien. Son premier mariage avait été écourté à cause des Mangemorts. Elle espérait ardemment que le second allait se passer sans encombre. C'était primordial à ses yeux. Tout devait se dérouler à la perfection.


	28. Nous aimerons toujours le bleu

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

C'est avec beaucoup d'émotions que je vous présente la fin de cette aventure.

 _Aimerons-nous toujours le bleu ?_ C'est des larmes, des moments de découragement, des moments de joie et de peine. C'est aussi une immense fierté d'avoir écrit cette histoire.

 _Aimerons-nous toujours le bleu ?_ C'est une collaboration avec ma formidable amie : MrsBrunette. Elle m'a aidée et m'a écoutée (lue) lorsque je lui parlais de ce projet. C'est grâce à elle si des erreurs d'inattention n'ont pas été remarquées (Nous ne sommes pas infaillibles. Pardonnez nous, s'il y en a. L'erreur est humaine). Ce projet est aussi la preuve que la distance ne change rien à rien. Elle soude des amitiés. Elle crée des liens. Cette fanfiction longue n'aura pas pu voir le jour sans son soutien. Elle a quand même supporté bons nombreux de messages en panique total parce que je n'arrivais plus à écrire et que je pensais tout abandonner. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait. Je te lève mon chapeau imaginaire.

 _Aimerons-nous toujours le bleu ?_ C'est aussi 104 482 mots. Cinq hors-séries et vingt-six chapitres (31 en comptant les hors-séries). C'est des semaines et des mois de travaille qui se terminent (non sans une pointe de tristesse et de fierté)

Allez, je vous laisse avec cette fin, qui je l'espère, vous plaira.

Bisous et à la prochaine,

Jess-Lili

Ps : Merci aussi à VOUS chers lecteurs ! Vos quelques reviews ont été une récompenses et un bonheur. N'hésitez pas à en laisser un pour l'épilogue. Vos ressentis, ce qui vous a plu et/ou déplu. Je ne mords pas. (Mon caribou est un peu sauvage par contre) (Ouais, cette blague de mauvais goût sur mon pays)

Pps : Je vous laisse réellement avec cette fin ! Avant que mon avant-propos ne devienne lui-même un roman !

* * *

Fleur ne tenait plus en place. Elle faisant les cent pas dans le salon. Gabrielle tentait de la rassurer. Elisabeth la regardait se promener comme une lionne en cage tout en essayant de lui parler et de lui faire comprendre que tout était sous contrôle. William était au Terrier avec les filles. La Semi-Vélane avait laissé Louis partir avec une touche d'appréhension. Elle ne l'avait pas quitté depuis sa naissance ou que très rarement. Les pleurs du benjamin lui avait presque fait changer d'avis, mais William l'avait rassurée et elle lui avait finalement permis de partir, en s'assurant au moins dix fois que Louis et les filles avaient tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Ils ne partaient qu'une nuit et Fleur les avait préparés comme s'ils partaient pour deux mois. William avait quelque peu ri d'elle, avant de l'embrasser et de se servir de la cheminée pour aller au Terrier.

\- Tu n'en es pas à ton premier mariage, Fleur tout de même ! Tu ne vas que renouveler tes vœux de mariage.

\- Si le célébrant n'est pas là ? S'il pleut ? S'il y a un orage ?

\- Arthur ne manquerait pas l'événement, il y a une tente au-dessus de tout, pour nous protéger. Nous sommes en août, Fleur et arrê…

\- Si ma robe ne me va plus ? Je ne l'ai pas essayé depuis que je l'ai acheté ! S'il arrive quelque chose aux enfants ? Si Victoire, Dominique ou Louis sont malades ? Si…

\- Fleur, par la barbe de Merlin ! Arrête avec tes angoisses ! Avec des si, on mettrait Paris en bouteille. Tout va bien aller ! Il n'y a plus de guerre, les Mangemorts ne risquent pas de venir interrompre ton mariage. Il ne risque pas d'y avoir un élément perturbateur pendant tes renouvellements de vœux de mariage. Ce soir, nous allons sortir. Ce n'est pas vrai que tu vas rester là, à ressasser tes sombres pensées alors que demain doit être le plus beau jour de ta vie !

Fleur regarda son amie d'enfance et secoua légèrement la tête. Elle tenait tellement à ce que tout soit parfait, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire taire l'angoisse qui lui opprimait le cœur. Elle n'arrivait pas à faire taire le doute qui subsistait à quelque part au fond d'elle. Les semaines étaient passées et elle était arrivée à mettre derrière son couple l'incartade de son époux, mais un soupçon de doute ne voulait pas la quitter.

\- Je pensais aussi que mon mariage allait bien se passer, rien ne me dit que...

\- Bon, Miss Pessimiste, c'est assez. Gaby, tu peux t'occuper de lui trouver quelque chose à se mettre ? Je m'occupe de sa coiffure et d'un léger maquillage. Même si, avec ton charme de Vélane, tu n'en as pas réellement besoin.

Sans laisser le temps à Fleur de répliquer quelque chose, sa petite sœur lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna vers sa chambre. La Française bougonna pour la forme, ne sachant pas où son amie et sa sœur pensaient l'amener. Cependant, elle avait hâte de profiter d'une soirée avec Gabrielle et son amie d'enfance. Les moments comme ceux-là étaient rares depuis que la blonde était mariée et mère. Elle préférait être avec ses enfants et son mari. Elle savait que ce dernier était apte à s'occuper des enfants. Néanmoins, elle avait toujours une touche d'angoisse lorsqu'elle devait s'absenter. Cette soirée entre filles n'était pas une façon d'enterrer la vie de jeune fille de Fleur, puisqu'il s'agissait d'un renouvellement des vœux. Il s'agissait plutôt d'une façon de sortir la mère de famille d'une routine parfois épuisante. Elle était rarement sans ses enfants, étant réticente à les laisser aux soins d'autrui, même s'il s'agissait des membres de la famille. Elisabeth et Gabrielle souhaitaient simplement lui changer les idées.

Elisabeth lui banda les yeux. Fleur eut conscience de monter dans une voiture, mais elle ignora la destinations qu'elles prenaient. La blonde resta sans mot lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à destination et que le bandeau fut enlevé de sur ses yeux. Elle regarda son amie d'enfance et sa petite sœur, bouche bée. Elle était rarement sans mot, mais là, l'émotion était trop forte. Elle tourna sur elle-même en regardant la pièce, avant de les regarder.

\- Vous n'avez quand même pas… Eli, Gaby, je…

\- Allez, allons danser ! Nous avons une salle rien qu'à nous ! Tu pourras danser comme avant. Ça fait une éternité que tu n'as pas fait de danse.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sauter dans les bras de son amie et de sa sœur, comme si elle avait quinze ans et non vingt-huit. Elle se changea rapidement avec l'ensemble que sa sœur avait apporté dans un sac et elle dansa. Elle avait oublié à quel point elle aimait la sensation de liberté que cela lui procurait. Les cours que sa mère l'avait obligée à prendre, lorsqu'elle était petite n'avaient jamais été une obligation. Elle y avait toujours assisté avec plaisir. Elle ne se rappelait plus la dernière fois qu'elle avait dansé, pour le plaisir. Elle avait dansé parfois avec William et même avec cet homme inconnu au bar, il y a plusieurs semaines, mais elle n'avait pas réellement dansé depuis des années.

.

.

Étendues sur le sol de la salle de danse, les trois jeunes femmes étaient en train de rire. Gabrielle se redressa d'un coup et regarda sa sœur et son amie, un sourire aux lèvres, mais l'air tout de même sérieux. La mère de famille fronça légèrement les sourcils. Sa sœur cadette avait rarement un regard si sérieux.

\- Eli, Fleur, je dois vous dire quelque chose.

Fleur se redressa en même temps que son amie. Le sourire rayonnant de sa petite sœur ne pouvait pas la tromper. Elle avait le même air à chaque fois qu'elle devait annoncer une excellente nouvelle. Gabrielle semblait attendre d'avoir toute leur attention pour poursuivre.

\- Mère et Père ne sont pas au courant pour l'instant. C'est tout récent… Je suis enceinte ! Mikola et moi allons être parents ! Il a tellement hâte d'être papa ! Vous devriez le voir ! Je crois qu'il pourrait dévaliser _Au royaume bleuté_ tellement il est fébrile. Je suis à deux mois et demi de grossesse, environ. Alors, je suis tombée enceinte avant mon mariage, mais…

Gabrielle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Fleur poussa une exclamation de surprise et de joie avant de prendre sa petite sœur dans ses bras. Elisabeth réagit de la même façon et se jeta dans le câlin entre sœurs. Elles la relâchèrent seulement au moment où la jeune blonde le leur demanda. Gabrielle allait être maman ! Fleur allait être tante ! Elle pleurait en félicitant sa petite sœur, heureuse pour elle et émue. Le temps passait trop rapidement. Fleur avait encore en mémoire la petite Gabrielle, qui la suivait partout et qui pleurait lorsque sa sœur quittait son champ de vision.

Pendant ce temps, William était chez ses parents. Il était beaucoup moins anxieux que son épouse. Au cours des dernières semaines, il avait eu peur qu'elle ne change d'idée, qu'elle ne décide qu'elle ne pouvait pas accepter de continuer leur vie commune, qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre avec l'ombre de sa faute. Cependant, il avait calmé ses craintes. Les moments d'intimité et les paroles réconfortantes de Fleur étaient venus à bout de sa peur. Le jeune homme pensait pouvoir rester au calme et passer du temps avec ses enfants. Néanmoins, ses frères ne semblaient pas de cet avis. Molly et Arthur vinrent le remplacer, tandis que Charlie et George vinrent le chercher et l'obligea à se changer. Le conjureur de sorts soupira avant de les suivre. Où pensait-il l'amener ? Le jeune homme eût rapidement sa réponse. Il passa une grande partie de la soirée dans un bar. Charlie, Percy, George, Ronald et William échangèrent des souvenirs d'enfance, devant une bière. Une soirée tranquille. Le père de famille n'aurait pas pu demander mieux.

.

.

Fleur mettait en ordre les derniers éléments de la préparation. Elisabeth s'occupait des décorations florales qu'elle avait fait suite à la demande de son amie. La blonde était toujours autant subjuguée par les créations et le talent de la fleuriste pour les arrangements floraux. La jeune femme vint pour remercier chaleureusement son amie d'enfance, lorsqu'elle aperçut son époux. William se dirigea vers elle, tenant Louis dans les bras. Les fillettes suivaient derrière et se précipitèrent vers leur mère. Le rouquin vint lui voler un baiser avant de laisser la Française prendre le benjamin de la famille dans ses bras et d'embrasser Victoire et Dominique sur le front. Fleur regarda son mari, sourit doucement et se dirigea vers la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Il était temps de se préparer pour la cérémonie. Bill, quant à lui, avait déjà mis son habit trois pièces. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Fleur allait mettre. Il avait tenté de le deviner, mais la jeune femme lui avait interdit de fouiller. Par prudence, elle avait laissé sa robe chez sa sœur. Cette dernière lui avait apportée la veille. La jeune femme changea les fillettes et ensuite, elle allaita le plus jeune avant de le confier à Gabrielle.

\- Peux-tu aller confier Louis aux bons soins de son père ? William sait où il peut trouver l'habit de notre fils. Je ne veux surtout pas qu'il touche à ce que nous avons fait !

Gabrielle secoua légèrement la tête. Lorsque sa sœur aînée décidait de contrôler quelque chose, elle ne lâchait pas l'affaire. Pendant que la benjamine des Delacour alla porter son neveu à son père, Fleur tentait d'interdire aux fillettes de jouer avec leurs couronnes de fleurs. Victoire essayait de subtiliser celle de sa petite sœur, tandis que Dominique pleurait. La Française soupira doucement.

\- _Victoire, tu as ta couronne de fleurs. N'essaie pas de prendre celle de Minique. Si vous les abîmez, vous n'allez plus en avoir. Dominique, ne la met pas dans ta bouche, ma puce._

Pendant ce temps, Elisabeth, Gabrielle et même Apolline Delacour vinrent la rejoindre. Sa mère désapprouva la simplicité de la robe. La Française ne prit pas la peine de répliquer. Sa mère n'allait pas venir gâcher son moment. Depuis la confession de la Française, les deux femmes tentaient d'avoir une relation plus cordiale. Des efforts étaient encore nécessaires, mais leur relation s'était peu à peu améliorée. Elle demanda plutôt à Gabrielle de l'aider à l'enfiler. Dans les tons bleu pâle, la robe faisait tout de même ressortir son teint ainsi que la couleur de ses yeux. Une coiffure simple faite par Elisabeth et un léger maquillage fait par Apolline vinrent compléter sa tenue. Les exclamations ravies de Victoire et de Dominique firent sourire la mère de famille.

\- Maman ! Tu es la plus belle du mondeeee entier !

Apolline se permit d'embrasser sa fille aînée sur le front avant de partir. Ginny et Anaelle les avaient rejointes. Les demoiselles d'honneur ainsi que les bouquetières portaient une robe d'un bleu plus pâle que celle de la mariée. Fleur rappela l'ordre dans lequel elles avaient été placées pour la procession d'entrée dans la tente. Alexis Delacour vint les rejoindre et regarda sa fille quelques instants. Même s'il tentait de masquer ses sentiments, sa fille n'était pas dupe. Elle savait qu'il était ému de la voir aujourd'hui. Si forte et la tête haute. Les derniers mois avaient renforcé sa résilience.

\- Tu es magnifique, ma fille. Tu te sens prête ?

Fleur hocha la tête. Elle se sentait plus que prête pour ce nouveau départ, pour cette seconde chance qu'elle accordait au couple que William et elle formait depuis de nombreuses années. Le groupe avança dans un ordre précis, lorsque la _Marche Nuptiale_ se fit entendre. Le conjureur de sorts s'installa et jeta un regard à son frère cadet. Ce dernier lui fit un signe de tête, se voulant rassurant. Certes, le rouquin savait que ce n'était que le renouvellement de leur mariage, qu'une façon de se rappeler que leur couple était soudé et plus fort que tout. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas, ne pas réfléchir à toute la signification de cette cérémonie. C'était une seconde chance qu'ils se donnaient, aujourd'hui. Une seconde chance de se prouver qu'ils s'aimaient toujours autant, sinon plus qu'avant.

Quand Fleur remonta l'allée au bras de son père, William n'eût d'yeux que pour elle. Ses demoiselles d'honneur, composées de Gabrielle, d'Elisabeth, d'Anaelle et de Ginny, ainsi que l'assemblée semblaient plus belles que jamais. Alexis Delacour arriva avec sa fille aînée, tandis qu'Elisabeth se plaça à la droite de la mariée. Le père de Fleur offrit la main de sa fille aînée à son gendre et se pencha ensuite à l'oreille de ce dernier pour lui dire quelques mots. Esquissant un léger sourire, le conjureur de sorts vit son épouse lever les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

\- Prends soin de ma fille, William. Je te la confie une seconde fois. Ne t'avise pas de la blesser à nouveau. Seul Nicolas Flamel sait ce que la suite vous réserve, mais si tu la blesses encore une fois, c'est à mon courroux que tu auras le droit.

Le regard inquisiteur d'Alexis fixait le mari de sa fille. Lorsque ce dernier hocha la tête, il embrassa Fleur sur le front et alla s'asseoir au côté de son épouse, au premier rang. La Française tourna la tête vers ses parents et leur sourit. Certes, d'après Apolline, elle ne faisait pas le bon choix. Cependant, la blonde savait que c'était son choix et que personne, pas même sa mère ne pouvait la faire changer d'avis. L'amour qu'elle portait à son mari était plus fort que sa faute. Elle avait eu de la difficulté à s'en remettre, à refaire confiance à William, mais les dernières semaines et même les dernier mois lui -leur- avaient prouvé qu'ils pouvaient être unis comme avant. Fleur balaya la plage des yeux. Sa mère et son père. Sa sœur et son mari. Elisabeth et Isaac, son compagnon. La famille Weasley. Cette famille qui, au fil des années, était devenue la sienne. Elle était comblée.

À l'aide d'un Sonorus, le célébrant annonça que la cérémonie allait commencer. Après quelques paroles d'usage, Arthur Weasley invita les époux à échanger leurs vœux. Fleur et William n'avaient pas voulu de vœux déjà écrits. Ils avaient voulu écrire eux-mêmes ce qu'ils voulaient se dire. Fleur plongea son regard dans celui du rouquin avant de réciter ce qu'elle avait préparé. Malgré les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues et malgré sa gorge nouée par l'émotion, elle réussit à tout dire.

\- Je suis encore amoureuse, William. De tes yeux bleus tellement profonds. Je veux m'y perdre encore et rêver à tout ce qu'il nous reste à vivre ensemble. Nous avons la vie devant nous pour bâtir quelque chose d'encore plus beau de jour en jour. Nous avons la vie devant nous pour construire un foyer encore plus rempli d'amour et de tendresse. Un foyer rempli de nos rires et de ceux des enfants. Il nous reste des années encore, je l'espère, pour bâtir des souvenirs plus inoubliables les uns des autres. Je suis encore amoureuse, William. Malgré les intempéries, les surprises, les colères et les paroles qui dépassent nos pensées. La marée n'emportera jamais notre amour, mon ché é nos fautes et nos erreurs, je suis encore amoureuse de toi. Tu pourras toujours te perdre dans le bleu de mes yeux lorsque tu en ressentiras le besoin. J'aimerai toujours le bleu de tes yeux. Il m'a aidée. Je l'ai détesté par moment, mais je l'aime. Je t'aime, William Weasley.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Bill, lorsqu'il fut temps pour lui de dire ce qu'il avait préparé. Sans même s'être consultés, ils avaient écrit sensiblement la même chose. Le trentenaire lui-même retenait les émotions qui menaçaient de le submerger. Il regarda sa femme. Magnifique dans cette robe bleu pâle qui faisait ressortir le bleu de ses yeux. William n'avait pas les mots pour décrire sa femme, pour décrire sa beauté, qui n'avait rien à voir avec son charme de Vélane.

\- Fleur, nous avons bravé des tempêtes. Nous avons appris à naviguer sur une eau trouble, sur une eau calme, sur une eau tumultueuse. Au cours des neuf dernières années, nous avons vécu la guerre, les peurs et les craintes. Nous avons vécu nos fautes, nos peines et nos craintes. Malgré les blessures que nous nous sommes faites par inadvertance et les erreurs que nous avons commises, je sais avec certitude que je veux vivre avec toi, encore des années. Je veux que tu me regardes dans les yeux et que tu y vois tout l'amour que je te porte. Les marées pourront jouer avec nos sentiments autant qu'elles le veulent, les vagues pourront tenter de nous déséquilibrer, mais je sais une chose, mon aimée. Nous aimerons toujours le bleu. Parce que peu importe les événements, tu pourras toujours te plonger dans mon regard. Peu importe les aléas de la vie, je sais que je pourrai toujours m'ancrer dans le tien. Je t'aime, Fleur Delacour. Comme au premier jour.

Les époux avaient à peine conscience des pleurs autour d'eux. Les yeux dans les yeux. Le bleu océan dans le bleu ciel. Ils échangèrent de nouvelles alliances. En ce moment, ils n'avaient qu'une seule et unique certitude. Ils aimeront toujours le bleu. C'était leur bouée, leur point d'ancrage. La couleur dans laquelle ils pouvaient se perdre sans crainte. Lorsque, n'y tenant plus, Victoire et Dominique les rejoignirent et que Gabrielle vint leur apporter leur fils, William et Fleur savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient rien demander de plus. La Mer, eux et leurs trois enfants. Le ciel, leurs lèvres et leur vie de famille. Dans un baiser rempli de promesses de renouveau et sous les airs de dégoût de leurs filles, les mariés scellèrent cette promesse silencieuse. Peu importe les intempéries, les épreuves de la vie et les obstacles qu'une vie de couple pouvaient apporter, ils resteraient unis comme ils l'avaient toujours été. Fleur et William ne pourraient jamais réellement oublier la faute du rouquin qui avait mis en péril leur amour et leur histoire, mais ils savaient à présent que rien ne pourrait les séparer. Bill avait appris à faire la paix avec ce qu'il avait fait. Fleur avait appris à faire la paix avec cette incartade. Rien ne pouvait troubler l'événement. Il n'y avait ni Mangemort ni guerre ni Ministère sans Ministre. La blonde et le roux vivaient enfin le mariage dont ils avaient rêvé, huit ans auparavant. Ils étaient comblés. Totalement et irrémédiablement heureux. Plus rien ne pouvait se mettre au travers de leur bonheur.


End file.
